Das schwere Erbe der DeVilliers
by Menelya Lorienne
Summary: Der schreckliche Verlust von Hermiones Eltern deckt eine überraschende Wahrheit ihrer Herkunft auf. Dumbledore kann aus diesem schrecklichen Ereignis eine für den Krieg positive Wendung herbeiführen. Doch was hat Draco Malfoy damit zu tun? Die Geschichte spielt parallel zum 6. Band der Originalbücher. (Dramione)
1. Eine Farce

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Orte der Geschichte gehören nicht mir, ich borge sie mir nur aus. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld, ich mache es zum Spaß.

Vorwort: Wenn nicht anders beschrieben, ist davon auszugehen, dass die Geschichte genauso verlaufen ist wie in den originalen Büchern. Auch in meiner veränderten Version versuche ich nah an der Buchvorlage zu bleiben, außer wenn es durch meine Veränderungen nicht möglich oder unpassend ist.

Kapitel 1 - Eine Farce

Wie jedes Jahr fuhren Harry, Ron und Hermione mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmeade. Und jedes Jahr wurde die Stimmung in ihrem Abteil bedrückender. Hermione konnte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen, dass es schlimmer werden könnte. Die offenen Angriffe der Todesser häuften sich in den letzten Wochen und die Mitglieder wurden immer mutiger in ihrem Auftreten. Mit Entsetzen dachte sie an den letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Die einst so voller Leute strotzende Straße, ihr erster Eindruck der Zaubererwelt war nun wie ausgestorben. Nur bei wirklich wichtigen Besorgungen verließen die Leute die sicheren Wohnungen. Nun ja, bis auf diejenigen, die nichts zu befürchten hatten.

Malfoy, so arrogant und selbstherrlich wie immer stolzierte mit seiner Mutter umher als wäre die Straße sein Eigentum. Dieser kleine irrelevante Wicht von Frettchen – Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry seinen Handlungen solch eine Beachtung schenkte. Sie selbst war einfach nur von ihm genervt. Seine ständigen Beleidigungen und aggressiven Äußerungen ihr gegenüber berührten sie nicht im Geringsten, es nervte sie einfach, dass er sie überhaupt beachtete. Früher war Harry derjenige, auf den er immer losging, doch seit einiger Zeit war sie diejenige, die seinen ganzen Zorn zu spüren bekam. Konnte er sie nicht einfach ignorieren?

Hermiones Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Harry und Neville das Abteil verließen um auf Slughorns Einladung hin, diesen in seinem Abteil zu besuchen. Harry nahm vorsichtshalber seinen Tarnumhang mit, falls er eine Gelegenheit bekam, Malfoy zu beschatten.

Ron schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist ja nicht zu fassen… mpf…"

Hermione grinste und erwiderte: „Ja, seine Besessenheit ist wirklich nicht zu fassen." Sie dachte daran, dass Harry seit der Begegnung mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse kaum ein anderes Gesprächsthema zuließ.

„Hm? Was meinst du? Ich finde es so ungerecht, dass nur manche Schüler zu diesem Slughorn eingeladen werden. Da können wir restlichen ja schon davon ausgehen, benachteiligt zu werden." Hermione grinste wegen dem Missverständnis, nickte aber nur belustigt als Antwort.

Hermione und Ron sprachen noch einige Zeit über Slughorn und was ihnen Harry von ihm erzählt hatte. Danach zogen sie ihre Umhänge über und warteten auf Harry, der aber nicht wieder kam. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Hermione ungeduldig und murmelte: „Wo bleibt er nur!"

Als der Zug im Bahnhof einfuhr und Harry immer noch nicht wieder gekommen war schlug Ron vor: „Vielleicht ist er ja bei diesem Slughorn geblieben und weiter vorne ausgestiegen? Schauen wir mal bei den Kutschen."

Doch auch dort konnten sie ihren Freund nicht finden, stattdessen hörten sie die schneidend klare Stimme von Malfoy: „Dass du dich mit deinem schlammblütigen Arsch überhaupt noch hierher traust! Ich weiß nicht ob das dieser überbewertete Gryffindormut sein soll oder blanke Dummheit! Aber umso unterhaltsamer wird es für mich." Danach zeigte er sein schmutziges, höhnisches Grinsen und sah Hermione von oben bis unten an. Ron würdigte er keines Blickes, auch nicht als dieser zu einer Schimpftirade gegen den Slytherin ansetzte.

Hermione verdreht nur gernervt die Augen und beschwichtigte Ron: „Lass den Lackaffen, der ist doch nicht die Mühe wert, mit ihm zu reden." Danach drehte sie sich um und zog Ron mit sich in eine Kutsche.

Ron schimpfte derweil in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart: „Dass sich dieses arrogante Frettchen überhaupt noch hierher traut, wo doch jeder weiß, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist, ist doch viel verwunderlicher. Warum verweist Dumbledore diesen Möchtegern nicht einfach?"

„Nun ja, wahrscheinlich kann niemand für die Machenschaften der Eltern bestraft werden, Ron. Obwohl ich mir gut vorstellen kann, dass er von den Lehrkräften beobachtet werden wird. Aber sieh ihn dir doch mal an, Ron. Der ist vollkommen harmlos – hast du nicht bemerkt wie fertig und kraftlos er aussieht?" antwortete Hermione auf Rons Äußerungen. Ron konnte dazu nur schnauben. Als sie nach kurzer Zeit ankamen war von Harry noch keine Spur zu sehen, erst als er blutüberströmt in die große Halle polterte.

Nach dem Eröffnungsfest erzählte Harry von den Vorkommnisse im Zug und seine Vermutungen. Doch Ron stimmte ausnahmsweise Hermione zu, dass Harry dem Prahlen von Malfoy zu viel Beachtung schenkte. Während Ron und Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, beschloss Hermione noch zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen, um mit ihr noch genauer über ihren Stundenplan zu sprechen. Sie eilte zielstrebig durch die Gänge als urplötzlich Malfoy vor ihr auftauchte. Hauptsächlich wütend darüber, dass sie sich vor ihm erschreckt hatte und ein kleiner Laut der Überraschung über ihre Lippen kam blaffte sie ihn an: „Sag mal verfolgst du mich? Spinnst du? Geh mir gefälligst aus dem Weg!"

Doch Draco hatte nicht vor ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, stattdessen kam er gefährlich nahe und zischte ihr seine Antwort nur entgegen: „Ich an deiner Stelle würde davon Abstand nehmen, hier ganz alleine herumzulaufen, Granger. Sonst nimmt man noch an, du legst es darauf an."

Hermione war genervt und wütend, aber sie blieb erstaunlich ruhig während sie zu ihm hinaufblickte und mit klarer Stimme antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht auf was du hinaus willst, Malfoy. Aber auf eines kannst du dich verlassen – von einem mickrigen Möchtegern Todesser hab ich sicherlich keine Angst!" Sie blickte ihn provokant und unverblümt an, ohne auch nur einen Zentimeter zurückzuweichen, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen.

Draco befeuchtet seine Lippen bevor er amüsiert grinste und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, stets darauf bedacht, sie ja nicht zu berühren. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Das solltest du dir vielleicht nochmal überlegen, kleines Schlammblut. Die Zeiten sind gefährlich geworden, besonders für deinesgleichen. Glaub nicht, der alte Narr könnte dich hier noch beschützen!"

Er war ihr so nahe gekommen, dass er ihr dezentes Parfum riechen konnte, schob den Gedanken daran aber sofort von sich. Als er sich triumphierend aufrichtete sah er sie an, doch sie sah weder ängstlich noch eingeschüchtert aus.

Hermione sah ihn eher skeptisch belustigt an: „Du denkst wirklich, du bist einschüchternd, oder? Dieses – ich erzeuge gefährliche Nähe – kannst du dir sparen genauso wie deine Worte. Du kannst mir nichts tun, das weißt du genau – die Gänge werden überwacht und jeder Zauber wird gemeldet. Und lustigerweise hast du so viel Angst vor meinem Blut, dass du dich nicht mal traust mich zu berühren, also versuch…"

Hermione wurde von Draco unterbrochen, der sie wutentbrannt mit seinem Körper gegen die Schlossmauern drückte.

„Ich werde dir schon noch zeigen, zu was ich fähig bin, kleines Schlammblut. Und dass ich vor nichts Angst habe!" Hermione versuchte zu ihrem Zauberstab unter ihrem Umhang zu gelangen, doch Draco hielt ihren Unterarm fest umschlungen.

Hermione sah ihn wutentbrannt an und schrie ihm entgegen: „Und was jetzt, Malfoy! Nachdem du dich hier lächerlich machst, was willst du als nächstes machen? Irgendeiner Zweitklässlerin deine Macht demonstrieren? Lass mich endlich los und verschwinde!"

Bevor Draco darauf reagieren konnte, hörten die beiden hallende Schritte auf sie zukommen. Draco ließ von ihr ab und McGonagall kam um die Ecke.

Skeptisch betrachtete diese das ungleiche Paar und fragte: „Was geht hier vor? Miss Granger?"

Hermione erwiderte nüchtern: „Nichts, mit dem ich nicht umgehen könnte. Eigentlich wollte ich gerade zu Ihnen, Professor!" Mit diesen Worten schloss sie sich, so als wäre davor nichts passiert, der Professorin an und begann sogleich eine Diskussion über ihren Stundenplan, den sie etwas modifizieren wollte.

Draco blieb unbeachtet zurück und ballte wutentbrannt seine Fäuste. Wie konnte dieses Miststück es wagen, ihn so zu behandeln? Der Hass gegenüber dem Mädchen war unbeschreiblich – nicht einmal Potter kam an sie heran. Es war irrational und er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er ihr so große Beachtung schenkte. Er hasste es, dass er sich jedes Detail von ihr merkte und er hasste es dass sein Körper auf sie reagierte. Wie konnte das überhaupt sein? Er als Reinblüter war doch eine ganz andere Spezies, im Grunde war es pervers sie überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Draco schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, kehrte um und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hasste sich dafür, dass dieses schlammblütige Miststück so eine Anziehung auf ihn hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, beobachtete er wie seine Kameraden von den Ferien erzählten, den Urlauben auf denen sie waren. Sie zeigten sich neue magische Gegenstände und Kleider die sie bekamen oder tratschten über das Aussehen von anderen Mitschülern. Draco setzte sich zum Kamin und sah in die Flamme, während er darüber sinnierte, wie er den unmöglichen Auftrag bewerkstelligen sollte, der ihm überantwortet wurde. Das irrelevante Geplapper seiner Freunde nahm er nicht mehr wahr – er lebte ein anderes Leben.

Indes war Hermione auf dem Weg zu ihren Freunden und beschloss ihre unangenehme Begegnung mit Malfoy für sich zu behalten. Harry war auch so schon zu sehr fixiert auf Malfoy, dass sie ihm damit keinen zusätzlichen Zündstoff geben wollte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen hörte sie beim Durchqueren sofort das Hauptgesprächsthema der Gryffindors heraus - Snape als Lehrer für VGDDK. Auch Harry und Ron diskutierten fleißig mit, dass gerade das einst so geliebte Fach nun von der Fledermaus unterrichtet werden musste. Eine gute Sache hatte es zumindest – Harry und Ron konnten nun mit ihren „Erwartungen übertroffen" bei den ZAGs doch den Zaubertrankkurs belegen.

Einige Fächer hatten nach wie vor zwei Kurse, das waren hauptsächlich diejenigen Fächer bei denen man mit einem E oder sogar einem A zu den UTZ Kursen durfte oder schlicht weg die einfachen Kurse, wie Kräuterkunde, Muggelkunde, Wahrsagen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Geschichte der Zauberei. Alle anderen Fächer hatten nur noch einen Kurs, wobei sie von McGonagall erfuhr, dass sich in Arithmantik nur 6 Schüler qualifiziert hatten. Es brauchte nicht erwähnt zu werden, dass sich Hermione für alle schweren UTZ Kurse qualifiziert und auch angemeldet hatte und um sich noch ein bisschen auf alles vorzubereiten, beschloss sie früh ins Bett zu gehen und die Lehrbücher für die folgenden Tage durchzuarbeiten.

Der erste Tag startete mit Zaubertränke und ihrem neuen Lehrer Slughorn. Sein Unterricht war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem von Snape. Niemand war eingeschüchtert und er motivierte seine Schüler sogar mit der kleinen Flasche Felix felicis. Positiv war natürlich auch, dass Hermione drangenommen wurde und zum ersten Mal Punkte für Gryffindor in einer Zaubertrankstunde holen konnte. Etwas ärgerlich allerdings war, dass sie bei dem Zaubertrank schlicht und ergreifend versagte. Er war zwar immer noch besser als die meisten anderen aber Harry schlug sie bei weitem, weshalb auch er es war, der den Trank gewann. Hermione vergönnte es ihrem Freund, ihr Ego war allerdings etwas angeknackst, ob der Tatsache, dass sie von ihrem Freund so einfach besiegt wurde. Als sie nach der Stunde erfuhr, wie Harry es geschafft hatte so zu brillieren, war sie ihm nicht mehr so wohlgesonnen, aber sie ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Nun kam die Stunde, die wohl alle ihre Mitschüler am meisten fürchteten und dennoch herbeisehnten. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Severus Snape. Nachdem Snape seine Verachtung gegenüber seinen Vorgängern und den daraus resultierenden Bildungsstand der Klasse zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, begann er mit dem Erklären und der Bedeutung von „ungesagten Zaubern". Hermoine schrieb dazu alles mit und war überrascht, als der Professor schon nach kurzer Zeit zum praktischen Üben überging. Es war wirklich schon lange her, dass sie eine ordentliche VGDDK Stunde erlebten. Egal was Harry oder andere gegen Snape sagten, dies war sein Spezialgebiet und er konnte es verdammt gut vermitteln.

Hermione konnte schon nach ein paar Versuchen ein paar einfache Zauber unausgesprochen bewältigen, weshalb sie von ihren Mitschülern einige neidische Blicke erntete. Nach der ersten halben Stunde rief Snape sie auf, sich einen gleichstarken Partner zu nehmen und sich zu duellieren. Der Angreifer sollte es mit unausgesprochenen Zaubern probieren und der andere soll diese nur abwehren – zu Beginn erstmal normal.

Hermione wollte sich mit Harry zusammentun, doch Snape hielt sie davon ab: „Miss Granger. Ich sagte, mit jemand gleichstarken. Potter hat bisher nicht einmal verstanden was ungesagt bedeutet, wie es scheint. Er sollte also mit Mister Weasley arbeiten."

Hermione sah sich im Klassenraum um dachte an die DA Mitglieder, doch Snape sprach schon weiter: „Es wird wohl unumgänglich sein, Miss Granger, dass sie mit Mister Malfoy zusammenarbeiten. Trauen sie sich das zu?"

Mit höhnischem Blick sah sie der Professor an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Hermione unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zu verdrehen und sagte: „Natürlich, Professor. Gar kein Problem." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Malfoy, der der Konversation genüsslich gelauscht hatte und nun mit verächtlichem Blick jeden ihrer Schritte beobachtete. Bei ihm angekommen, stellte sie sich in Position, jederzeit bereit für seinen Angriff.

„Du hast ja mitbekommen, dass wir zusammenarbeiten sollen, Malfoy?" Der Angesprochene grinste sein ehrlichstes Lächeln und brachte sich ebenso in Position.

„Mit allergrößter Freude werde ich dieser Anweisung nachkommen! Jetzt wirst du dein wahres Wunder erleben." Sie brauchten sich nicht ausmachen, wer zuerst angreifen würde – es würde Malfoy sein. Draco war voller Angriffslust und nahm sich vor Hermione zu Fall zu bringen.

Indes ließ Snape auf der Tafel einige Angriffszauber erscheinen, die für den Anfang gut geeignet waren, sie ungesagt zu verwenden. Danach gab er zu bedenken, dass alle schwarzmagischen Flüche bei diesem Duell verboten seien, vorerst zumindest. In der Sekunde, in der Snape das Startsignal gab preschte Draco seinen ersten Fluch Richtung Hermione. Er musste sich weder konzentrieren noch anstrengen, weshalb Hermione zu dem Schluss kam, dass er es schon beherrschte seine Zauber ungesagt zu verwenden. Nur in allerletzter Sekunde konnte sie sich mit dem Protego schützen – ungesagt natürlich. Sie wollte schließlich Malfoy keine Angriffsfläche für seinen Hohn bieten. Bei allen Paaren im Raum passierte nur alle paar Minuten etwas, bis sich der Angreifer so konzentrieren konnte, dass ein ungesagter Zauber glückte.

Bei manchen passierte gar nichts oder es wurde genuschelt, damit der Zauber hervorkam, was eine Zurechtweisung des Professors nach sich führte. Bei Hermione und Draco allerdings sah es aus wie ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Draco machte keine Pause zwischen seinen Zaubern sondern feuerte sie im Sekundentakt ab, was ihn etwas ins Schwitzten brachte. Hermione, voll konzentriert, wehrte jeden seiner Zauber ab, wobei sie vom Protego zum Protego maximus wechseln musste, da Malfoys Zauber immer stärker und kraftvoller wurden. Draco wurde mit jedem Zauber den die Hexe abwehrte wütender. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie diese Missgeburt so viel Magie in sich besitzten konnte, dass sie jeden seiner Angriffe kontern konnte. Er begann immer mal wieder einen Ausfallsschritt einzubauen, um ihr so etwas näher zu kommen. Dadurch hatte Hermione noch weniger Zeit ihr Schutzschild zu formen und geriet außer Atem.

Snape griff schließlich ein: „Auf ihre Position, Mister Malfoy, wenn ich bitten darf."

Diese kurze Verschnaufpause konnte Hermione wirklich gut gebrauchen. Sie war am Ende ihrer mentalen Kräfte und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben würde, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Malfoy ein starker Gegner war. Sie hatte ihn auf jeden Fall unterschätzt und beschloss ab sofort den Protego wieder zu sprechen, damit sie sich nicht überanstrengte. Sie machte sich bereit und wusste sie müsste ab sofort noch schneller sein, da das Ausprechen des Zaubers zwar leichter war aber einen Tick länger dauerte.

Draco ging in Position und wartete ein paar Sekunden bis Snape sich wieder umdrehte und in die andere Richtung ging. Er beschloss seine Taktik zu ändern und nun doch schwarzmagische Flüche zu verwenden, da diese schwerer zu blocken waren. Er würde sich unter keinen Umständen von einem Schlammblut vorführen lassen. Er begann zu zaubern und gelbe Blitzte schossen aus seinem Stab hervor.

Mit Genugtuung nahm er zur Kenntnis dass Hermione ihre Verteidigungssprüche nun sagte und schoss gleich noch einen anderen Zauber hinterher. Hermione bemerkte den Unterschied der Zauber, konnte aber nicht erkennen welche Sprüche Malfoy verwendete, was es ihr schwerer machte diese zu Blocken. Sie musste immer wieder zurückweichen, da die Kraft der Zaubersprüche sie samt ihres Schildes zurück drückten. Mittlerweile beobachteten die Paare links und rechts von ihnen den Kampf anstatt selbst zu üben, was glücklicherweise Snape auf sie aufmerksam machte. Er unterbrach den Kampf und blickte Malfoy wütend an. Hermione bekam nur am Rande mit, was Snape zu Malfoy sagte, denn sie musste sich unauffällig an der Wand anhalten um durchatmen, um sich so etwas regenerieren zu können. Glücklicherweise wies Snape nun an die Rollen zu tauschen und Hermione war vor Malfoys Angriffen sicher.

„Na Granger, traust du dich nicht oder musst du die Zauber noch lernen, mit denen du angreifen willst?" schrie ihr Malfoy von seiner Position her zu. Voller Hass und mit gefletschten Zähnen stand er auf der anderen Seite und blickte auf ihre Erscheinung. Hermione hoffte nur, dass er nicht mitbekam wie lädiert sie tatsächlich war. Sie begann mit einem Beinklammerfluch, da der als einfach gekennzeichnet war. Draco hob nur die Augenbraue, da der Zauber weder genug Kraft noch Geschwindigkeit hatte, um ihn dazu zu zwingen ein Schutzschild aufzubauen. Er ging einfach einen Schritt zur Seite.

Höhnisch grinste er sie an: „Oh, die perfekte und überaus begabte Miss Know-it-all hat wohl doch nicht alles drauf, was?"

Hermione konzentrierte sich und versuchte wie Draco zuvor einen Zauber nach dem anderen auf ihn zu feuern, doch keiner ihrer Zauber war im Entferntesten stark genug, um sein Protego zu durchbrechen. Einige Minuten ging es so weiter, wobei immer wieder ein höhnisches Lachen oder Gähnen von Malfoy zu hören war. Hermione wusste, dass sie schon zu ausgelaugt war, um groß etwas auszurichten. Sie gab sich selbst die Schuld, denn wenn sie zuvor nicht so eitel gewesen wäre und ihre Verteidigung ungesagt gezaubert hätte, müsste sie sich jetzt nicht so blamieren. Sie musste ihre Taktik ändern und auch Zauber verwenden, die es ihm schwerer machten, sie zu blocken.

Sie bemerkte einen kleinen Fortschritt, da Malfoy nun ruhig blieb und sich konzentrierte. Da hatte sie eine Idee. Sie schickte ihren Patronus in einem Bogen durch die Klasse und gleich darauf einen anderen Zauber. Malfoy blickte zuerst verdutzt dem Patronus hinterher, war aber sofort wieder bereit zu blocken. Er grinste nur wegen ihrer schlechten Ablenkung und wollte einen spöttischen Kommentar abgeben. Doch da bemerkte er eine Bewegung hinter sich. Er schnellte herum und baute seinen Schild auf. Der zuvor abgeschickte Patronus kehrte nun zurück und Draco dachte fälschlicherweise er müsse sich davor schützen. Dass Malfoy Hermione den Rücken zuwandte gab ihr die Möglichkeit ihn ungeschützt zu treffen. Zu spät merkte Draco seinen Fehler und schnellte herum – vergebens. Hermione hatte ihn getroffen und zur Belustigung aller verwandelte sich Draco in ein achso herziges weißes Albinofrettchen.

Das Gelächter war groß und Hermione war einfach nur erleichtert, dass es zu Ende war. Sie sah den süßen kleinen Kerl herumlaufen, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck und er tat ihr beinahe Leid – beinahe. Als das Frettchen zu ihr lief, schnappte sie Malfoy und hielt ihn fest. Selbst als Frettchen sah er sie hasserfüllt an. Sie wusste, was danach kommen würde – er würde ihr drohen, wieder mal. Er versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien doch Hermione hielt ihn fest.

„Jetzt halt still, ich verwandle dich zurück." Sie setzte ihn ab und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sein Köpfchen. Mit Bedauern sprach sie den Gegenzauber und Malfoy nahm wieder seine ursprüngliche Form an - näher und zorniger als sie es erhoffte. Seine grauen Augen stachen in ihre und mit einem Schritt war er direkt vor ihr. Hermione wollte etwas Beschwichtigendes sagen und sich entschuldigen doch er gab ihr keine Sekunde.

„Das wirst du bereuen du dreckiges Schlammblut." mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr seinen Zauberstab an den Hals.

„5 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen unsportlichem Verhalten, Mister Malfoy. Wieder auf Ihren Platz, wenn ich bitten darf", schnitt die gewaltige Stimme Snapes durch den Raum. Doch noch einige Sekunden blieb Draco in Position und starrte Hermione an, die sich zusammenreißen musste, um furchtlos zu wirken. Erst nach einer nochmaligen Ermahnung und Androhung weiterer Punkteabzüge ließ er von ihr ab und ging energischen Schrittes wieder auf seine Position. Die Klasse war indes mucksmäuschenstill. Diejenigen, die zuvor noch wegen Malfoys Verwandlung gelacht hatten, erkannten den Ernst, der mittlerweile vorherrschte und niemand sah ihn offen an.

Glücklicherweise beendete Snape die Stunde bevor eine weitere Runde begann und erteilte die Hausaufgaben. Während sie diese notierte, spürte sie den hasserfüllten Blick Malfoys auf ihr ruhen und sie bereute den Verwandlungszauber. Harry und Ron flankierten sie und beglückwünschten sie zu ihrem Sieg. Hermione wollte allerdings einfach nur weg und sich etwas ausruhen, da der Kampf sie komplett erschöpft hatte. Malfoys Kampfstärke musste sie sich nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde auf jeden Fall eingestehen.

Bevor sie jedoch den Klassenraum verlassen konnte wartete Malfoy bei der Tür auf sie. Harry trat vor und sagte nonchalant: „Malfoy, sei kein schlechter Verlierer und geh uns aus dem Weg. Sieh einfach ein, dass du gegen unsere Hermione keine Chance hattest und mach es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Malfoy trat ebenso auf ihn zu und schubste ihn mit den Worten: „Klappe Potter, du bist nicht gefragt", einfach zur Seite und fixierte Hermione bevor er weitersprach: „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Granger. Ich krieg dich – das ist ein Versprechen!"

Damit drehte er sich um und stolzierte aus dem Klassenraum. Ron half Harry auf und die drei eilten aus dem Schussfeld der Mitschüler.

Um die Situation etwas aufzulockern begann Ron zu scherzen: „Ach Hermione, wenn Malfoy Ärger macht, verwandle ihn einfach wieder. Du haust den doch noch im Schlaf in die Pfanne!"

Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber sie erzählte unbeschönigt von dem Kampf und ihrer daraus resultierenden Erschöpfung. Leider konnten die drei nicht lange darüber sprechen, da Hermiones Stundenplan ab dieser Stunde abwich und sie zu „Alte Runen" gehen musste.

Sie war schon spät dran und eilte zum Klassenraum. Doch abrupt blieb sie stehen als sie Malfoy vor der Tür lehnen sah. Sie musste schlucken und ging vorsichtig auf die Klasse zu. Bevor sie eintreten konnte versperrte er ihr den Weg.  
„So schnell sieht man sich wieder, hm Granger. Und diesmal ganz ohne deine Beschützer. Obwohl die vermutlich sowieso nichts taugen, diese beiden Versager."

Hermione versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber als das nicht funktionierte sagte sie: „Malfoy, ich sehe ein, ich bin zu weit gegangen. Ich hätte dich nicht verwandeln dürfen, ein anderer Zauber wäre wohl stimmiger gewesen. Jetzt muss ich allerdings zu meinem Kurs, also bitte lass mich durch!"

Draco schnaubte amüsiert: „Stimmiger? Weißt du was stimmiger gewesen wäre? Wenn einer meiner Flüche dich entzwei gerissen hätte! Und wegen dem Kurs – das ist auch meiner! Ich glaube Alte Runen wird dieses Jahr vielleicht sogar etwas interessanter." Mit diesen Worten machte er ihr endlich Platz und Hermione konnte eintreten.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und suchte sich einen Platz, doch das ungute Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ebbte nicht ab, da Malfoy sich genau hinter sie setzte und sie weiter anstarrte. „Das wird ein langes Schuljahr", dachte Hermione erschöpft als sie mit dem Gedanken zu spielen begann, das Fach nicht doch aufzugeben.

Die Stunde verlief dann aber doch besser als sie erwartete, denn Malfoy schien selbst mitzuarbeiten und Hermione nicht mehr zu beachten. Es war angenehm nur mit Schülern zusammen zu sein, die sich wirklich für das Fach interesseirten. Um einer weiteren unerfreulichen Konfrontation mit Malfoy aus dem Weg zu gehen, verwickelte Hermione Professor Babbling auf dem Weg zur großen Halle in ein Gespräch über die Bedeutung von Runen bei Muggel. Malfoy hatte so keine Chance mehr ihren Streit fortzuführen.

Dieser folgte den beiden zur großen Halle und schlenderte dann zu seinem Haustisch, an dem wie erwartet die VGDDK Stunde reflektiert wurde. Genervt setzte er sich neben Blaise und häufte sich Kartoffel-Kürbis-Püree auf seinen Teller.

„Hey, Dray. Hast deine Niederlage schon verkraftet? Haha", folgte wie von Draco erwartet die erste Frage.

„Halt die Klappe, Zabini. Granger hat nur einen miesen Trick gebracht. Wenn sie fair gekämpft hätte, hätte sie keine Chance gehabt!", brachte Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.  
Blaise lachte und lallte: „Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du daran noch zu knabbern hast, hahaha. Aber eins musst du zugeben, schlecht war ihr Trick nicht! Hätt ich so einer Gryffindor gar nicht zugetraut."

Als Draco dazu nichts sagte fuhr Blaise einfach fort: „Aber du hast schon recht, sie hätte nicht mehr lang durchgehalten. Hast du gesehen, wie verschwitzt und außer Atem sie war. Fast so als hättet ihr beiden etwas ganz anderes gemacht, wenn du weißt was ich meine. Das war kein schlechter Anblick muss ich sagen!"

Darauf bekam er dann seine Antwort: „Blaise, nimm Rücksicht! Ich esse gerade und solche Bilder brauch ich wirklich nicht in meinem Kopf – ist ja widerlich!" Daraufhin brach Blaise in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Tu nicht so, Draco. Ich weiß genau, dass du die Granger scharf findest! Du hast…." Blaise wurde durch einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Rippen gestoppt.

Draco kam näher und zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Halt deine scheiß Klappe okay, ich war betrunken als ich das sagte, das kannst du doch nicht ernst genommen haben."

Blaise antwortete leiser als zuvor um noch einen Stoß zu verhindern: „Ich muss sagen, Dray, dass ich das sehr wohl ernst nahm. Du hast sie sogar als eine der hübschesten hier in Hogwarts bezeichnet, die auch noch was auf dem Kasten hat. Und jaja, du hast natürlich immer dazu gesagt, dass du nie was mit ihr anfangen würdest, weil sie ja von Muggeln abstammt, aber das heißt ja nicht dass du nicht auf sie stehen kannst."

Draco räusperte sich bevor er widersprach: „Ich sagte nicht, sie stamme von Muggeln ab. Ich sagte sie ist ein widerwärtiges Schlammblut, was ihre Attraktivität noch sogar unter Filch senkt, klar? Also red nicht mehr so einen Scheiß!" Blaise grinste in sich hinein und wollte es diesmal auf sich beruhen lassen, denn er erkannte, dass Draco auch so schon hohes Aggressionspotential aufwies, denn er schnauzte jeden an, der ihn nur ansah.

Draco ärgerte sich, dass er solche Aussagen gegenüber Blaise überhaupt getätigt hatte. Er schämte sich zu sehr und hasste sich selbst dafür. Solche Gefühle konnte Blaise natürlich nicht verstehen. Er hatte nicht seine Eltern und er hatte auch nicht seine Aufgaben. Er sollte sich fortan lieber mit seiner speziellen Aufgabe beschäftigen, als der Granger Beachtung zu schenken.

Seine Mutter und er hatten schon so viele Möglichkeiten besprochen, die leider alle in Hogwarts nicht umzusetzen waren. Draco wusste, dass er Dumbledore nicht entgegenzusetzen hatte, also musste er einen Weg finden wie etwas anderes ihn tötet. Doch Hogwarts war wie ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis abgeriegelt und wurde mindestens genauso streng kontrolliert.

Seine Mutter meinte bei der Abreise: „Ich weiß Draco, dass diese Aufgabe schwierig ist und dass uns bisher nichts eingefallen ist, aber wenn du erstmal dort bist, wirst du sicherlich eine Möglichkeit finden." Doch wie sollten sich hier seine Chancen erhöhen? Vielleicht sollte er in den nächsten Tagen die verbotene Abteilung aufsuchen, vielleicht würde ihn dort ein Buch auf eine Idee bringen.

Hermione hatte die ganze Woche über ein schlechtes Gefühl, doch bis auf wütende Blicke seitens Malfoy ließ er sie in Ruhe. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war oder ob sie ihn mit ihrer Entschuldigung soweit beruhigt hatte. Harry war nach wie vor durch dieses Buch Nummer 1 Student bei Slughorn und sie selbst musste sich anstrengen, um zumindest Nummer 2 zu sein.

Wirklich erstaunt war sie allerdings als sie zu ihrer geliebten Arithmantik Stunde kam. Wie erwartet war außer ihr kein Gryffindor, nur Ravenclavs, die auch schon die letzten Jahre mit ihr in der Klasse waren. Und, wie es der Teufel so wollte, Draco Malfoy, als einziger Slytherin. Ihr war bisher nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Malfoy die gleichen Fächer belegte wie sie und dass er sich auch noch für die UTZ Kurse qualifiziert hatte. Scheinbar hatte sie ihn nicht nur beim Duellieren unterschätzt.

Glücklicherweise verlief auch diese Unterrichtsstunde ohne weiteren Vorkommnisse zwischen ihnen und Hermione ging beruhigt zur großen Halle. Dort erfuhr sie von Harry über seine „Zusatzstunden" bei Dumbledore und dass dieser auch mit Ron und Hermione sprechen wollte. Die drei brachen also nach dem Essen auf und betraten das Schulleiterbüro. Erstaunt nahmen die drei wahr, dass nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern auch Professor Snape anwesend waren.

„Oh, da seid ihr ja schon. Ich hoffe das Essen hat euch heute geschmeckt? Ich persönlich fand die Remoulade besonders gelungen. Möchte vielleicht jemand ein Zitronendrop?"

Dumbledore reichte ihnen eine kleine Schale mit den Drops und als alle nur den Kopf schüttelten und sich bedankten, hielt er sie weiter zu Snape: „Severus? Du vielleicht?"  
Dieser sah ihn ungläubig an und antwortete: „Nein, Professor. Wie immer nehme ich keines Ihrer Drops. Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht zum Wesentlichen übergehen."

Dumbledore stellte die Schale vor sich ab und begann seine Erklärung: „Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch herberufen habe. Nunja, ich werde dieses Jahr mit Harry einige Dinge zu bereden haben die äußerste Geheimhaltung erfordern. Damit er seine Erfahrungen aber mit seinen engsten Vertrauten teilen kann, ist es notwendig gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Dabei kommt unser lieber Professor Snape ins Spiel. Wie ihr wisst, ist er Meister der Okklumentik und er wird euch darin ausbilden."

Alle drei Schüler sahen verdattert zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hin und her und bevor jemand fragen konnte fügte Snape hinzu: „Ja, auch Sie Mister Potter werden die Stunden wieder aufnehmen. Sie sind bei weitem noch nicht gut genug um einem leichten Leglimens standzuhalten."

Harry sah gequält aus, protestierte jedoch nicht. Snape fuhr fort: „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Wir werden jetzt im Anschluss beginnen und die Grundkenntnisse durchgehen. Vermutlich sind Sie in einer Stunde so weit wie Mister Potter jetzt. Danach werden wir mit Einzelstunden weitermachen." Ron sah weinerlich zurück zu Harry als sie den Raum verließen, doch Hermiones Herz schlug wild vor Aufregung.

Ron und Hermione kamen in Snapes Unterrichtsraum an. Die Bänke und Tische wurden magisch in eine Ecke des Raumes gestapelt, genauso wie bei praktischen Übungen. Snape ging Richtung Lehrerpult und schob einen Paravant zur Seite, hinter dem ein kleines Becken zum Vorschein kam. Es sah aus wie eine Vogeltränke in einem französischen Garten und Hermione schlussfolgerte, dass dies ein Denkarium sein musste. Snape legte einige Erinnerungen hinein und wandte sich dann den beiden zu. Er begann einen Vortrag über Okklumentik und Leglimens zu halten und Hermione war unruhig und verzweifelt, weil sie kein Notizbuch zur Hand hatte um alles zu notieren.

Ihr Verhalten wurde von Snape bemerkt und kommentiert: „Hören Sie auf so herum zu hopsen, Miss Granger. Sie brauchen jetzt nichts notieren. Ich werde Ihnen nach der Stunde ein Buch über diese „Dunklen Künste" zur Verfügung stellen in dem Sie alles nachlesen können." Etwas peinlich berührt aber doch beruhigt, konzentrierte sich Hermione ab dem Zeitpunkt ruhig auf Snapes Vortrag. Er erklärte den genauen Vorgang des Zaubers Leglimens und die Methoden, die die Okklumentik boten. Das Augenmerk legte er dabei auf zwei der rentabelsten Möglichkeiten. Einerseits die Möglichkeit eine mentale Wand zu bauen und so seine Erinnerungen zu schützen und andererseits die schwierigere Möglichkeit selbst die Erinnerungen zu zeigen, die man zeigen möchte. Letztere Variante war die Königsdisziplin und sei deshalb so empfehlenswert, da der Legliment bei gekonnter Anwendung nicht erfährt, dass Okklumetik eingesetzt wird. Rons Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte pure Überforderung wider und er fragte sich, warum gerade er in diese Situation geraten musste.

Nach dem theoretischen Teil reichte Snape Hermione das besagte Buch und fügte an: „Ich nehme nicht an, Mister Weasley, dass auch Sie solch eine Ausgabe benötigen?" Ron schüttelte schnell den Köpf.

Dann wandte sich Snape wieder an Hermione: „Es ist wohl nicht nötig Ihnen zu sagen, dass das Buch nicht an Dritte weitergereicht werden darf? Es stammt aus der verbotenen Abteilung – behandeln Sie es auch so!" Hermione beeilte sich ihre vollste Zustimmung zum Ausdruck zu bringen und das Buch ehrfurchtsvoll entgegen zu nehmen.

„Nun denn. Ich werde Ihnen nun demonstrieren, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand in Ihren Geist eindringen will. Sie versuchen dieses Eindringen durch Okklumentik zu verhindern. Verwenden Sie dabei die Beispiele, die ich vorher erläutert habe. Mister Weasley, Sie werden beginnen. In Position." Ron sah gequält zu Hermione und wollte noch fragen, was denn die richtige Position für solch eine Aufgabe wäre, doch Snapes Stimme hallte schon durch den Raum: „LEGLIMENS"

Ron taumelte zurück und konnte nicht im Geringsten verhindern, dass Snape in seinen Familienerinnerungen herumstöberte. Er ging von einer Erinnerung zur nächsten und trieb ihn an, ein Schild aufzubauen oder selbst die Richtung der Erinnerungen vorzugeben, doch Ron hatte dem Zauber nichts entgegenzusetzten.

Snape brach ab und höhnte: „Nunja, ich hätte nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Genau wie Potter kein bisschen Gespür für diese Kunst. Zumindest haben Sie jetzt eine Vorstellung von was gesprochen wird. Sie sollten sich für das nächste Mal vorbereiten, um nicht wieder so zu versagen. Sie können gehen, bevor Sie sich hier noch übergeben."

Nach diesen Worten stolperte Ron aus dem Klassenraum und wollte so schnell wie möglich viel Abstand zwischen sich und Snape bringen. Jetzt konnte er Harrys Qualen vom letzten Jahr nachempfinden und bemitleidete sich selbst und die anderen, wegen dieser Zusatzstunden.

Die zurückgebliebene Hermione bereitete sich derweil mental auf den Angriff vor. Sie beschloss die einfachere Variante der mentalen Mauer zu verwenden und ging die vorher genannten Beispiele durch. Steinmauer, Ziegelsteine, Beton, stilles Wasser, Nebel, Horizont, tiefer Brunnen, Schlucht, tiefer Wald, Ranken... Ranken, sie würde es mit einer märchenhaften Metapher probieren. Ihre Gedanken wären ein Schloss und sie schützte es mit einer gewaltigen Rankenmauer.

Als sie das Bild vor sich hatte, wandte sich Snape zu ihr. „So Miss Granger, auch Sie werden heute Erfahrungen sammeln, bereit?" und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schrie er: „LEGLIMENS".

Und sofort spürte Hermione eine Erinnerung aufkommen und den Störfaktor, in Form von Snape. Sie sah sich selbst als Kind in der Muggelschule. Sie wurde ausgelacht und im Hintergrund erkannte sie Snape, wie er der Szene lauschte. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell gehen würde und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie versuchte das innere Bild des Schlosses zu formen und kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Plötzlich wechselte die Szene. Sie war immer noch ein Kind, doch diesmal lag sie im Bett und ihre Mutter las ihr das Märchen Dornröschen vor. Ihre Mutter zeigte auf die Zeichnung im Buch und Hermione sah das verwucherte Schloss vor sich. Hermione konzentrierte sich auf genau diese Zeichnung und bemerkte wie Snape ihr Zimmer verließ. Die Erinnerung verblasste, doch die Vorstellung der Ranken blieb vorhanden. Hermione ließ immer mehr kleinere Ranken nachwachsen, die sich mit den schon vorhandenen zu verflechten begannen. Dabei wurde sie immer gelassener, ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich und das äußerst unangenehme Gefühl eines Fremdkörpers verschwand allmählich. Und dann fand sie sich im Klassenzimmer wieder.

Sie musste sich vergewissern, dass es keine Erinnerung sondern die Realität war und sah sich um. Snape unterbrach sie mit den Worten: „Fürs erste war das nicht schlecht, Miss Granger. Zumindest haben Sie nicht so versagt wie Mister Weasley. Sie können gehen."

Dies ließ sich Hermione nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand mit dem Buch aus dem Raum und eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort warteten schon Ron und Harry auf sie, die solgleich zu erzählen und schimpfen begannen. Also Ron schimpfte über Snape und Harry erzählte aufgeregt die Informationen, die er bekam. Hermione lauschte beiden, blieb aber still, was ihre eigenen Erfahrungen betraf, denn sie selbst war euphorisch aufgeregt wegen den Okklumentikstunden und wollte es Ron nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass sie sich nicht schlecht angestellt hatte.

Indes fragte Dumbledore im Schulleiterbüro: „Wie ist es den beiden ergangen, Severus?"

Snape trank nachdenklich einen Schluck seines Tees, der ihm von einer Elfe im Schulleiterbüro serviert wurde und schnarrte: „Wie zu erwarten war hat Weasley vollkommen versagt. Keine Spur von Talent oder Ehrgeiz nicht einmal das Verständnis der Notwendigkeit – genau wie bei Potter."

Dumbledore steckte sich eins der Zitronenpops in den Mund und nuschelte: „Gib dem Jungen Zeit, Severus. Beim nächsten Mal wird er sich schon steigern." Snape schnaubte verächtlich und dachte an Potters fehlende Steigerung.

Dumbledore fügte hinzu: „Und Miss Granger? Wie hat sie sich geschlagen?"

Snape rührte langsam in seinem Tee bevor er antwortete: „Miss Granger, … sie ist ein Naturtalent. Es hat mich durchaus überrascht, aber sie hat beide besprochenen Optionen erfolgreich ausprobiert und konnte mich abhalten in ihren Erinnerungen zu stöbern. Ich habe zwar nicht mehr weitergebohrt, aber ich konnte ihr natürliches Gespür für diese Kunst erkennen. Sie hat auf jeden Fall das Potential diese Disziplin zu meistern." Er rührte während seiner Erzählung immer noch in seinem Tee als wäre nichts weiter dabei. Doch im Inneren war er erstaunt in Miss Granger solch ein Talent gefunden zu haben.

Dumbledore sah erfreut zu ihm: „Das sind ja hervorragende Neuigkeiten, Severus! Warum hast du das nicht gleich erzählt. Hermione muss sehr stolz sein." Snapes Miene bleib ungerührt und er trank seinen Tee in einem großen Zug aus.

Danach stand er auf und fragte seinerseits: „Und Potter, wie verlief eure Zusammenkunft?"

Dumbledores fröhliche Miene schwand bevor er antwortete: „Severus, du weißt, ich kann dir davon nicht erzählen. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, wenn du von diesen Dingen wüsstest. Aber zu deiner Beruhigung, die Zusammenkunft verlief … erfreulich. Bevor ich es vergesse: Hast du den Dreien schon den Umgang mit dem Denkarium erklärt?"

Snape schnaubte: „Nein, noch nicht Albus. Ich wollte es erst erwähnen sobald es notwenig sein würde. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich Weasley noch mehr Informationen zutrauen konnte." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Snape wieder auf den Weg in seine Räume und ließ Dumbledore mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

Hermione verbrachte, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, das restliche Wochenende damit das Buch über Okklumentik durchzuarbeiten. Sie teilte ihre Erkenntnisse mit Ron und Harry, die ihre Faszination zu diesem Bereich nicht verstehen konnten. Und die beiden hatten Recht, sie war von der Thematik fasziniert. Sie zeigte ihnen Konzentrationsübungen, die ihnen vielleicht halfen aber als sie jedoch den Vorschlag machte untereinander zu üben, damit sie nicht ganz unvorbereitet vor Snape erschienen, wurde sie von Harry gestoppt: „Hermione! Leglimes ist dunkle Magie! Es kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du das lernen und an uns anwenden willst? Außerdem will ich dich genauso wenig in meinem Kopf haben wie andere Leute!"

Harry war empört ob ihres Vorschlages und wandte sich an Ron: „Oder, Ron? Was sagst du?"

Dieser wollte natürlich weder Harry noch Hermione vor den Kopf stoßen, weshalb er ablenkte: „Ähm, weißt du Hermione. Ich wollte eigentlich jetzt üben gehen. Ich will doch dieses Jahr in die Hausmannschaft! Kommst du mit Harry?" Den letzten Satz hörte auch Ginny und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg nach draußen.

Und so bleib Hermione mit ihrer neuen Obsession allein zurück und dachte über Harrys Worte nach. War es verwerflich einen dunklen Zauber anzuwenden und dafür zu erlernen, um eine Verteidigung genau dafür zu üben? Sie würde bei Zeiten Dumbledore zu diesem Thema befragen.

Als sie am Abend beim Haustisch saßen bemerkte Hermione dass dieser nicht an seinem Platz saß. Und auch die Lehrkräfte tratschen und tuschelten, was die Unruhe unter den Schülern nur noch mehr schürte. Professor McGonagall brachte alle zur Ruhe indem sie erklärte: „Liebe Schüler, Professor Dumbledore befindet sich momentan nicht im Haus. Ein Vorfall hat sich ereignet, bei dem seine Anwesenheit unumgänglich ist, doch er wird heute noch zurückkehren. Ich bitte also darum Ruhe zu bewahren und euren Abendplänen wie gewohnt fortzuführen."

Harry, Ron und Hermione steckten sofort die Köpfe zusammen und spekulierten über diesen besagten Vorfall und vergaßen dabei vollkommen ihr Abendessen. Ihre Besprechung wurde allerdings nach einiger Zeit unterbrochen als Professor McGonagall hinter Hermione auftauchte und sie ansprach: „Miss Granger, würden Sie so freundlich sein und mir folgen. Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen." Verdutzt stand Hermione auf und wunderte sich über McGonagalls besorgte Miene.

„Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen, Professor?" fragte sie unsicher.

Die Lehrerin gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie ihr folgen sollte und sagte nur: „Das besprechen wir lieber im Büro des Direktors, kommen Sie!"

Alarmiert blickte sie zurück zu Harry, der ihr nur verdutzt hinterher sah. Ihr Puls schoss in die Höhe als sie die möglichen Gründe für diese Vorladung gedanklich durchging. Es musste etwas schlechtes sein, sonst wäre die Professorin nicht so besorgt gewesen und die Tatsache, dass sie ins Büro des Direktors gingen musste bedeuten, dass dieser später dazu stoßen würde. Das würde heißen, er käme direkt von dem außerschulischen Vorfall, von dem McGonagall vorher sprach. Hermiones Atmung wurde schnell und sie erkannte kleine schwarze Flecken, die ihre Sicht eindämmten.

Sie blieb mitten im Gang stehen und flehte: „Ist etwas mit meinen Eltern? Bitte sagen sie mir, dass es ihnen gut geht!" Die Professorin drehte sich langsam um und sah Hermione bestürzt an. Diese Geste trieb Hermione Tränen in die Augen und sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt nahm Hermione alles nur noch gedämpft war. Ihre Wahrnehmung war wie in einem Traum, wie in einer Erinnerung. McGonagall führte sie ins Direktorenbüro und brachte ihr einen Tee. Sie erzählte von einem Autounfall und dass Dumbledore nun bei den Muggeln sei, um die Ursache des Unfalls zu ermitteln. Das Familienauto wurde aus einem See geborgen mit ihren toten Eltern. In ihrer gedämpften Wahrnehmung konnte Hermione ganz ruhig atmen und sich die Erläuterungen anhören, ohne etwas zu empfinden.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen auf der Krankenstation erwachte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Sie erinnerte sich noch an das Gespräch mit Dumbledore, der ihr alles berichtete, was er erfahren konnte. Soweit er feststellen konnte, war keine Magieeinwirkung schuld am Unfall der Eltern, weder das Auto, noch die Straße, noch die Personen selbst hätten Spuren von Magie an sich gehabt, weshalb anzunehmen war, dass es tatsächlich ein Unfall war und kein Attentat der Todesser. Er brachte ihr sein Beileid entgegen und wollte sie trösten und zu diesem Zeitpunkt brach die Erinnerung ab. Da musste sie endgültig ohnmächtig geworden sein. Nun war ihre Wahrnehmung wieder klar und sie brach in Tränen aus.

Madam Pomfrey kam immer mal wieder zu ihr und reichte ihr Beruhigungstränke und versicherte ihr, dass bis auf weiteres keine Besucher zu ihr gelassen würden. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war unbeschreiblich, sie konnte kaum atmen. Sie liebte ihre Eltern so sehr und jetzt waren sie tot – nie wieder würde sie sie sehen.  
Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als abermals Dumbledore hereinkam. „Hermione, ich will dich nicht stören, doch müssen einige Dinge erledigt werden." Hermione trocknete sich die Augen und setzte sich auf, lauschend, was der Professor zu sagen hatte.

„Ich habe deinen beiden Freunden von den Geschehnissen berichtet und sie warten sehnsüchtig darauf, dich besuchen zu dürfen. Sobald du soweit bist, solltest du Madam Pomfrey Bescheid geben. Der eigentliche Grund für mein Eindringen ist allerdings, dass du die einzige Verwandte deiner Eltern bist und die Bestattung und die Nachlassenschaften geregelt gehören. Da du erst nächste Woche laut Zauberreigesetz volljährig wirst und laut Muggelgesetz erst in einem Jahr, müssens wir für die Zeit einen Vormund ernennen."

Er ließ die Informationen kurz sacken und fuhr dann fort. „Falls du möchtest, dass ich für dich alle Formalitäten in der Muggelwelt erledige, kann ich das gerne machen. Falls du das lieber selbst erledigen möchtest, werde ich dich per Forma begleiten. Du bist auf jeden Fall für die kommende Woche vom Unterricht freigestellt, mein Kind."

Hermione setzte sich auf und antwortete: „Geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde, Professor. Ich komme mit." Nachdem sie kurz Ron und Harry gesehen hatte, die ihr um den Hals fielen, reiste sie mit Dumbledore in die Muggelwelt und kehrte erst einige Tage später zurück.

Sie regelten die Bestattung und ihren Nachlass. Sie würde das Haus verkaufen und das geerbte Geld auf ihr Verließ in Gringotts übertragen lassen. Im Elternhaus packte Hermione mit magischer Hilfe von Dumbledore ihre Habseligkeiten und Erinnerungsstücke in eine kleine Box, die nach Hogwarts geschickt wurde. Dumbledore versprach ihr dabei, dass er ihr den Zauber beibringen würde, der das Verstauen so vieler Dinge in die Box ermöglichte. Nach der Beerdigung hatte sich Hermione soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich im Stande fühlte weiter zu leben und wusste nur, dass sie noch ein letztes Ereignis überstehen musste. Die Verlesung des Testamentes. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es eine große Überraschung gäbe, da sie die einzige Verwandte war, doch sie täuschte sich gewaltig.

Ein zweites Mal in dieser Woche brach für Hermione die Welt zusammen! Sie erfuhr, dass ihr bisheriges Leben eine Farce, eine Lüge war. Sie war adoptiert.


	2. Versprochen

Kapitel 2 - Versprochen

Geheimnisvoll klingende Gerüchte erreichten den Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern.

„Hey, Dray. Hast du schon das neuste gehört? Von der Granger?" Draco saß wie so oft beim Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

Er antwortete unberührt: „Jaja, ihre Eltern sind tot. Was ist daran die Neuigkeit, das war doch schon vor Tagen? Waren es Todesser? Würde mich nicht wundern…" Blaise, der die Nachrichten von der großen Halle brachte, fing leicht zu grinsen an und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber viel besser. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ihre Eltern gar nicht ihre Eltern waren. Verstehst du? Die Muggel haben sie adoptiert!" Abrupt drehte sich Draco zu seinem Freund und sah ihn an, gedanklich wog er die Information ab.

Blaise schlussfolgerte weiter: „Nun ja, wenn man dem Ministerium Glauben schenkt, dann hat ein Muggelpaar die Chance von 1:10 Millionen ein magisches Kind zu bekommen. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Muggelpaar ein magisches Kind von einem Muggelpaar adoptiert? Könnte es nicht sein, dass…"

Blaise wurde von Draco unterbrochen: „Die Chance bleibt bei 1:10 Millionen, Blaise! Und jetzt hör auf mehr in die Geschichte des Schlammbluts hinein zu interpretieren, als da ist." Damit wandte er sich wieder den Flammen zu. Er tat sehr gelassen, doch kam er nicht umhin sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Damals wurden viele Zaubererfamilien verfolgt und ausgelöscht. Könnte es tatsächlich sein, dass … Draco stoppte seine Gedanken, so wie immer wenn er an Granger dachte. Er brauchte unbedingt einen kühlen Kopf und Ablenkung, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Also stand Draco auf und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er blieb vor Pancy und Daphne stehen, die sofort zu tuscheln aufhörten, als er sich näherte.

„Hey Pancy, was hältst du von einen kleinen Spaziergang? Vielleicht zum Astronomieturm?" Er lächelte sie spitzbübisch an und wie erwartet ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und folgte ihm zu seiner Ablenkung.

Indes war Hermione von Mitschülern umringt. Die meisten wollten ihr einfach nur Beileid aussprechen, doch es waren auch diejenigen dabei, die eine gute Story witterten und ganz direkt nach genauen Informationen fragten. Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, dass die Nachricht ihrer Adoption sich so schnell verbreitete. Sie hatte nur Harry, Ron, Ginny und ein paar Gryffindors die Geschichte erzählt und drei Stunden später schien die ganze Schule Bescheid zu wissen. Nunja, verübeln konnte sie es den Leuten ja nicht, denn auch sie hätte gern mehr Informationen dazu.

Das einzige Dokument, das dazu vorlag waren die Adoptionspapiere als sie ca. vier Monate alt war. Dumbledore versprach aber Nachforschungen dazu in die Wege zu leiten und Hermione solle sich derweil überlegen, ob sie Kontakt zu einer möglichen Familie haben möchte oder nicht. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. Ron und Harry rieten ihr beide nach ihrer Familie zu suchen, aber Hermione war sich nicht sicher ob sie das auch wollte. Sie hatte beschlossen erstmal abzuwarten, was Dumbledore über die Umstände der Adoption herausfinden konnte. Falls sie abgegeben wurde, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann hatte sich die Mutter dazu entschieden, keinen Kontakt zu behalten.

Warum sollte sie dann nach so langer Zeit bei dieser auftauchen, nur weil ihre eigentliche Familie gestorben war. Die Frage die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrte war eine andere: „Warum haben meine Eltern es mir nicht gesagt? Warum haben sie mir es verschwiegen? Warum musste ich es auf diese Weise herausfinden?" Sie wollte einfach einmal alleine sein und über alles nachdenken, also schlüpfte sie so früh wie möglich in ihr Himmelbett, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte einen Muffliato um das Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen, es war mittlerweile Freitag, entschloss sich Hermione wieder zum Unterricht zu gehen, da sie nicht hinterher hinken wollte. Sie hatte ohnehin schon sehr viel verpasst, außerdem wollte sie auf andere Gedanken kommen, damit sie nicht andauernd an ihre Eltern denken musste. Man sah ihr an, dass die letzte Woche an ihr gezehrt hatte. Sie war blass, blasser als sie eh schon war und sie hatte abgenommen, ihre Haare waren stumpf und ihre Augen hatten den Glanz verloren. Harry und Ron waren stets bemüht sie aufzumuntern und abzulenken, doch im Hintergrund dachte sie immer an ihre Eltern.

Das erste Fach an diesem Freitag war ihr liebstes, Arithmantik. Sie betrat den Unterrichtsraum und wollte schnell auf ihren Platz gehen bevor sie von neugierigen Schülern ausgefragt werden konnte. Doch schon beim ersten hastigen Schritt lief sie in jemanden hinein. Sie sah weiter auf den Boden, stammelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte sich vorbeidrängen. Doch der jemand ließ sie nicht durch also sah sie auf.

Draco Malfoy, wie konnte sie vergessen, dass er auch in diesem Kurs war. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und war schon gefasst auf seine höhnischen, verletzenden, spöttischen, grausamen … Hm, Hermione war verwundert, denn Malfoy blieb stumm. Er sagte kein Wort, stattdessen blickte er sie ganz genau an – von oben bis unten. Er zwängte sogar etwas seine Augen zusammen und studierte ihr Gesicht.

Hermione war sein Verhalten etwas unheimlich und sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas im Gesicht hatte. Mit einem unsicheren „Äh, darf ich…" mogelte sie sich an ihm vorbei und fasste sich sofort ins Gesicht auf der Suche nach etwas ungewöhnlichen. Sie fand nichts und setzte sich verwundert auf ihren Platz.

Hermione musste den Drang widerstehen nochmal zu Malfoy zu blicken und war froh, dass Luna sich neben sie setzte. Luna war ein Segen für Hermione. Sie schaffte es immer sie abzulenken mit ihrer meist verqueren, amüsierenden Art.

Kurz bevor die Stunde begann sinnierte sie: „Ich bin schon gespannt, was Dumbledore zu deiner Adoption herausfinden wird. Vielleicht stellt sich ja heraus, dass du meine Schwester bist! Wäre das nicht herrlich?"

Blinzelnd sah Hermione ihre Freundin an: „Wie kommst du denn da drauf, Luna?" Ihre Freundin hatte wirklich immer die absurdesten Ideen!

Luna sinnierte derweil weiter: „Na, vielleicht hatte mein Vater eine Affäre mit einer Muggelfrau, kann ja sein! Das ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum du zur Adoption frei gegeben wurdest. Er war ja mit meiner Mutter verheiratet." Hermione musste lachen, wahrscheinlich das erste Lachen, seit dem Unfall ihrer Adoptiveltern.

„Deine Ideen sind grandios, Luna! Ich wäre gern deine Halbschwester!" Beide Mädchen mussten kichern, wurden dann aber von Professor Vektor zur Ordnung gerufen, da die Unterrichtsstunde begann. Hermione setzte sich wieder gerade hin und legte ihr Notizbuch zurecht und nur ganz kurz sah sie, bevor sie wieder der Professorin ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, durch das Klassenzimmer zur letzten Bank, bei der Draco Malfoy saß und sie immer noch anblickte.

Es beunruhigte sie, nicht dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, von ihm angestarrt zu werden, sondern dass sein Blick anders war. Zwar immer noch negativ, abschätzig, vielleicht auch hasserfüllt aber er hatte auch irgendwas Neues in sich. Sie mochte keine Veränderungen, besonders nicht an Malfoy – das brachte nie etwas Gutes mit sich!

Beim Mittagstisch setzte sich wie meistens Blaise direkt neben Draco. Er war gespannt auf Neuigkeiten und fragte sogleich: „Und Dray? Hast du was rausbekommen?"

Draco wusste von was er sprach, stellte sich aber blöd: „Keine Ahnung von was du sprichst, ich interessiere mich einfach nicht so sehr für andere, weißt du."

Blaise verdrehte die Augen und präzisierte seine Frage: „Ich mein die Granger, ihr hattet doch heute gemeinsamen Unterricht. Nott meinte, ihr hättet miteinander geredet und du hättest sie angestarrt. Da dacht ich einfach, du wüsstest vielleicht was!"

Draco sah an das andere Ende des Tisches zu Theodor Nott hinüber während er antwortete: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Nott zu den Traschtanten gehört, pff. Blaise, ich hab nicht mit ihr geredet, sie hat mich angerempelt. Und wegen dem angeblichen „Anstarren" … Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass ich irgendwann zauberstablose Magie anwende und ihren Kopf ganz unabsichtlich zum Braten bringe!" Draco grinste bei der Vorstellung und aß danach unbeteiligt weiter.

Kurz nachdem der Nachtisch erschien, flogen ganz untypisch für die Mittagszeit drei Schleiereulen durch die Fensterschlitze und überbrachten dem Schulleiter Eilsendungen. Dieser beendete sogleich seine Mahlzeit und öffnete die Briefe nacheinander. Die beiden Lehrer links und rechts von ihm, McGonagall und Snape, wurden mit dem Inhalt der Briefe vertraut und sprachen angeregt miteinander.

Es entstand eine gewisse Unruhe bei den Haustischen, da ein Attentat oder Angriff als Inhalt der Briefe vermutet wurde. Nun sah selbst Draco zum Lehrertisch hinauf und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore auf eine Textstelle im Brief zeigte und Snape, als er es sich ansah sein Glas umstieß.

Ohne das Missgeschick rückgängig zu machen stand er auf und sagte, so dass es für Draco zu hören war: „Das muss sofort geklärt werden, Albus!"

Durch diesen aufgebrachten Ausruf wurde es still auf den Haustischen und die Schüler beobachteten einheitlich, wie Dumbledore die Halle beim Seitenausgang verließ.

Snape eilte schnellen Schrittes zu den Haustischen, gefolgt von der etwas langsameren McGonagall, die ihm hinterher rief: „Das ist wohl meine Aufgabe, Severus!" Doch dieser ignorierte die Worte seiner Kollegin und legte sogar noch Geschwindigkeit zu, sodass sich sein Umhang hinter ihm aufbauschte. Aller Augen im Saal folgten Snapes Schritten, selten sah man den Zaubertrankmeister so aufgebracht.

Hermione, die das Treiben ebenso beobachtete hoffte insgeheim: „Nicht ich, nicht ich, bitte nicht ich!" Doch ihre Gebete wurden nicht erhört.

Snape blieb genau bei ihr stehen und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Folgen Sie mir bitte unverzüglich, Miss Granger!"

Besorgt sah sich diese um und stand auf, doch bevor sie eine Frage stellen konnte fügte Snape hinzu: „Alles Weitere besprechen wir im Schulleiterbüro! Kommen Sie!" und ganz untypisch legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und drängte sie schnell voranzukommen. Beide, Hermione und McGonagall hatten es schwer den schnellen Schritten des Professors nachzukommen und als die drei die Halle verlassen hatten, begann die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln.

Es ging auf jeden Fall um ihre Eltern, entweder um den Mord an ihren Adoptiveltern oder ihre leiblichen Eltern wurden gefunden – soweit waren sich alle einig. Harry und Ron versuchten vergeblich Professor McGonagall hinterher zu eilen, doch bevor sie nur etwas fragen konnten, wurden sie zurück geschickt. Das größte Geheimnis war das eigentümliche Verhalten Snapes, wie das mit dem ganzen Fall zusammenhing, musste unbedingt aufgeklärt werden. Dieser Zusammenhang interessierte sogar Draco und er beschloss etwas später seinen Hauslehrer aufzusuchen.

Indes waren alle im Schulleiterbüro angekommen und Hermione hörte noch einige Fetzen von einem Flohgespräch mit, welches Dumbledore führte, während sie eintraten. Professor McGonagall führte Hermione zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich selbst neben sie. Snape entschied sich ein paar Schritte auf und ab zu gehen bis Dumbledore sich endlich umdrehte.

Sofort ergriff Snape die Möglichkeit. „Wann kann eine Überprüfung stattfinden? Hast du das schon geklärt?" Hermione verstand kein Wort, sagte dazu aber nichts.

Dumbledore versuchte Snape zu beruhigen: „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Severus. Zum momentanen Stand sind es nur Vermutungen. Erst wenn wir genauere Informationen von Frau DeVillier erhalten haben, ziehen wir es in Betracht uns Klarheit zu verschaffen. Dir muss ja auch bewusst sein, dass es Hermiones Entscheidung sein wird?"

Diese sah von einem Zauber zum anderen und verstand kein Wort, weshalb sie nun doch fragte: „Ähm, Professor? Da es hier offensichtlich um mich geht, könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, was passiert ist?" Dumbledore setzte sich in seinen Stuhl und begann zu erklären.

„Natürlich, Hermione. Nach der Testamentverlesung deiner Adoptiveltern habe ich ja schon angekündigt, dass ich Nachforschungen in Auftrag geben werde. Die Ergebnisse dazu sind heute gekommen. Laut Muggelpolizeibericht wurdest du am 15. Oktober 1979 im Süden des Snowdonia Nationalparks in der Nähe eines Wanderweges gefunden. Die Polizei ging damals davon aus, dass deinen Eltern beim Wandern etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, doch wurde nie ein Indiz gefunden. Es war ein seltsamer Ort ein Kind auszusetzen, da die Ermittlungen aber ins Leere führten und auch niemand als Vermisst gemeldet wurde, wurden die Ermittlungen eingestellt. Die Krankenhausakte besagt, dass du weder erkrankt noch verletzt warst und dein Alter wurde auf vier Wochen geschätzt. Du kamst in das Muggeladoptivverfahren und fandest schnell deine Familie. Was die Muggelpolizei allerdings nicht wusste war, dass keine drei Kilometer von deinem Fundort, am selben Tag die Leichen von Matthew und Alice DeVillier geborgen wurden. Da die beiden Zauberer und Hexe waren kümmerte sich das Ministerium um die beiden. Der Verdacht liegt also nahe, dass die beiden Fälle in Verbindung standen."

Hermione hörte aufmerksam zu, dachte sich aber, dass das noch nicht alles war und wartete bis der Direktor weitersprach.

„Du musst wissen Hermione, dass in der damaligen Zeit sehr viele Menschen verfolgt und umgebracht wurden, weshalb das Ministerium viele Fälle sehr schnell bearbeitete. Es könnte also durchaus sein, dass die Ministeriumsangestellten auf keine Muggelpolizisten geachtet haben und ein Zusammenhang übersehen wurde."

Für Hermione klang das alles plausibel, nur eines nicht: „Nunja, aber wäre es nicht im Ministerium gemeldet gewesen, wenn die Familie ein Kind gehabt hätte? Es wird doch im St. Mungus jemand von einem Kind gewusst haben?" Bei dieser Frage bemerkte Hermione wie die drei Lehrer sich ernst ansahen.

Als der Direktor noch nach Worten suchte, sprach Snape weiter: „Es gab zur damaligen Zeit Zauberer und Hexen, die nicht ins St. Mungus gehen konnten, Miss Granger. Das St. Mungus unterstand dem Ministerium und wurde strengstens überwacht. Die DeVilliers konnten ihr Kind dort nicht zur Welt bringen und so konnte das Ministerium nichts von dem Kind wissen."

McGonagall beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Wenn sie denn eines gehabt haben, Severus!"

Hermione starrte ihren Professor an! Wieso sollten …

Sie sah zu Dumbledore, der seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte: „Du musst wissen, die DeVilliers waren gesuchte Todesser." Hermione war geschockt, war das sein Ernst? Sie sah nacheinander jeden ihrer Professoren an, doch alle nickten betroffen.

Snape hatte offensichtlich noch etwas dazu zu sagen: „Um genau zu sein, Matthew war ein Todesser, seine Frau Alice war keine."

In Hermiones Augen machte das in dem Moment keinen Unterschied und sie unterbrach ihren Lehrer: „Aber es kann immer noch sein, dass ich nichts mit diesen Todessern zu tun habe oder? Wie wollen Sie das denn überprüfen?" Hermione war panisch, sie konnte doch nicht das Kind von Todessern sein. Das war doch gar nicht möglich!

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Die Mutter von Matthew DeVillier lebt hier in Großbritannien, es könnte ein Blutzauber verwendet werden, um Klarheit zu schaffen. Dazu brauchen wir natürlich deine Einwilligung." Es kam Hermione vor wie ein Albtraum, aus dem sie nicht erwachte – will sie wissen, ob sie von Todessern abstammt oder immer nur Angst davor haben?

Sie wandte sich an Snape: „Diese Mutter, ist die eine… Ich meine ist die auch eine Todesserin?"

Snape verstand warum er gefragt wurde und antwortete ihr geduldig: „Nein, sie war es nie und ist es jetzt auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie ist eine Gegnerin des dunklen Lords."

Bevor Hermione dazu etwas fragen konnte fuhr er fort: „Sie müssen wissen, das Ehepaar DeVillier wurde wegen Verrat von Todessern hingerichtet. Sie können sich vorstellen, dass seine Mutter dadurch nichts mit den Mördern ihres einzigen Sohnes zu tun haben wollte." Zumindest das war etwas beruhigend.

Seine nächsten Worte allerdings waren es nicht: „Miss Granger, ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten und Ihnen auch keine Hoffnung nehmen, aber ich weiß, dass die DeVilliers eine Tochter bekamen. Ich weiß auch, dass Matthew damals aus diesem Grund bei den Todessern aussteigen wollte. Bis zum heutigen Tag dachte ich allerdings, dass das Kind bei dem Attentat ebenso getötet wurde." McGonagall gab einen Laut des Erschreckens von sich und drückte Hermiones Schulter fester.

Dumbledore rieb sich seinen Bart und schlug vorsichtig vor: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass diese ganzen Informationen sehr viel für dich sind, besonders nachdem du so einen großen Verlust erlitten hast. Möchtest du vielleicht einfach in Ruhe darüber nachdenken? Du kannst mir Bescheid geben, wenn du soweit bist!"

Hermione nickte langsam und ging alle Informationen noch einmal durch. Sie wurde von ihrer Professorin zu Tür gebracht, doch bevor sie hindurchschritt, wandte sie sich noch einmal um. „Professor? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich diese Ungewissheit nicht lange ertragen könnte, also möchte ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen!"

Dumbledore war etwas überrascht ob ihres schnellen Entschlusses und gab zu bedenken: „Dir muss aber bewusst sein, mein Kind, dass für den Blutzauber auch Anora DeVilliers Blut notwendig ist und auch sie dadurch von einer etwaigen Verwandtschaft erfahren würde." Das jedoch hatte sich Hermione schon gedacht und nickte dem Professor zu.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich möchte es machen." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu ihrem Direktor und hielt ihm ihren Unterarm entgegen.

Dieser lächelte ihr zu und Snape sagte neben ihr: „Das wird so nicht gemacht, Miss … Granger. Für den Zauber wird niemand geschnitten oder punktiert. Es müssen nur beide Personen, bei denen man die Verwandtschaft testen will, anwesend sein."

Etwas peinlich berührt nahm sie ihren Arm zurück und sah Dumbledore dabei zu wie der eine Nachricht aufs Papier zauberte und sie in den Kamin warf.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermione zu: „Du solltest jetzt wieder zu deinen Freunden gehen, ich gebe dir Bescheid, sobald ein Termin ausgemacht wurde." Er lächelte ihr hoffnungsvoll zu und begleitete sie nach draußen.

Auf dem Gang war mittlerweile Professor McGonagall damit beschäftigt die Schülermeute zu beruhigen und dazu zu bringen Hermione in Ruhe zu lassen.

Als Hermione dazukam sagte sie ihr: „Ist schon gut, Professor. Ich komm schon damit klar." Danach suchte sie in der Menge Harry und Ron und fiel ihnen in die Arme. Von allen Seiten hagelten Fragen auf sie ein, doch sie sagte nur, sie wüsste auch noch nichts Genaueres.

Harry hatte die Idee, dass sie einen der Geheimgänge verwenden sollten, damit sie der Meute entkamen, doch in dem Moment als sie sich in Sicherheit glaubten, standen Malfoy und Zabini vor ihnen.

„Wolltet ihr etwa vor euren Freunden flüchten?" fragte Zabini amüsiert.

„Das waren nicht unsere Freunde! Die wissen, dass Hermione jetzt nicht befragt werden will und erst dann alles erfahren, wenn sie soweit ist. Jetzt geht uns aus dem Weg", schimpfte Harry drauf los und schob Zabini zur Seite.

Dieser ließ es geschehen und sagte nur: „Jaja, ist ja schon gut, Ich will mir ja keinen Ärger mit dem Auserwählten einhandeln."

Ron und Hermione folgten Harry verärgert, doch Draco hielt Hermione am Unterarm fest, trat näher und sagte nur ein Wort „Blutstatus?".

Verdutzt sah Hermione ihn an, überlegte ein paar Sekunden und sagte ehrlich: „Keine Ahnung, Malfoy. Das hat niemand gesagt und ich habe auch nicht danach gefragt. So etwas ist mir so egal!"

Harry und Ron sahen zurück und prüften, ob sie einschreiten mussten, doch Malfoy ließ sie schon los. Draco konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

Als das goldene Trio den Durchgang verließ machte er seinen Ärger Luft: „Das ist doch nicht zu fassen oder? So etwas ist ihr egal, die spinnt doch!" Blaise prustete los und folgte ihm zum anderen Ausgang.

Wie es sich Draco vorgenommen hatte, wollte er ein paar Worte mit Snape wechseln und schwänzte dafür Zauberkunst. Er sah wie alle Schüler zu den Unterrichtsräumen eilten und dann McGonagall und Snape aus dem Schulleiterbüro kamen. Er folgte ihnen unauffällig und erst als sie sich trennten, schloss er zu seinem Hauslehrer auf.

„Sollten Sie nicht beim Unterricht sein, Mister Malfoy?" schnarrte dieser ungeduldig.

„Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg dorthin, Professor. Ich war nur durch die Schülermassen vor dem Schulleiterbüro etwas abgelenkt." Mit diesen Worten versuchte Draco an das Thema heranzukommen.

„Solltest du dich nicht mit wichtigeren Themen befassen, als mit Schultratsch?", gab Snape zu bedenken.

Draco wog seine Worte gut ab bevor er antwortete: „Nunja, es geht schließlich um Potter und Dumbledores Lieblingsschlammblut. Vielleicht wittere ich hier ja meine Chance!" Snape blieb abrupt stehen und verzog leicht angesäuert den Mund.

„Falls sich die Vermutungen bewahrheiten, und davon gehe ich aus, solltest du darauf gefasst sein dein Verhalten Miss Granger gegenüber schnellstens zu ändern! Und jetzt geh endlich zum Unterricht!" Snape eilte davon und hinterließ einen nachdenklichen Draco Malfoy. Was bedeutete diese Information?

Hermione konnte sich in den Unterrichtsstunden kaum konzentrieren. Sie musste immer daran denken, dass sie eventuell die Tochter von Todessern war. Was würde das aus ihr machen? Sie dachte an die Todesserkinder in Hogwarts, die sie kannte. Malfoy, Nott, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle … Sie musste grinsen, denn die meisten von ihnen waren ihrer Meinung nach hoffnungslose Dummköpfe und alle von ihnen waren in Slytherin. Beides war Hermione bestimmt nicht.

Ihre Augen flackerten durch die Klasse. Was mochten ihre Klassenkameraden von ihr denken, falls es sich bewahrheitete? Hermione war kein beliebtes Mädchen, was von allen angehimmelt wurde, aber alle außer den Slytherins waren freundlich zu ihr und sie konnte von sich behaupten, dass sie mit den meisten Gryffindors und den Mitgliedern der DA befreundet war.

Hermione bemerkte nicht, dass sie aufgerufen wurde und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. Harry stupste sie leicht an, bis sie reagierte.

Intuitiv sah sie nach vorne und entschuldigte sich: „Tut mir leid, Ich war gerade abgelenkt. Könnten Sie die Frage wiederholen?"

Professor Flittwich sah sie erstaunt an, da dies in den letzten sechs Jahren niemals vorgekommen war und sagte: „Miss Granger, nicht ich war es der Ihre Aufmerksamkeit braucht, " dann deutete er zur Tür, in dessen Türrahmen Professor McGonagall stand und sie zu sich winkte.

Hermione beeilte sich zu ihr zu eilen während McGonagall zu ihrem Kollegen rief: „Entschuldigung Filius. Es ist eine äußerst dringende Angelegenheit." Dieser winkte nur ab und machte mit seinem Unterricht weiter. Noch bevor Hermione die Tür erreichte, schwenkte ihre Lehrerin ihren Zauberstab und ließ Hermiones Sachen in ihre Tasche fliegen und zu sich schweben.

„Komm mit Kind. Wie es scheint, wünscht Frau DeVillier eine sofortige Klärung." Hermione nickte und schulterte ihre Tasche.

In der letzten Reihe der Klasse saß Theodore Nott, der ungläubig, mit offenem Mund Hermione und die Professorin anstarrte, bevor sie den Raum verließen.

„Hab ich richtig gehört? Hat sie DeVillier gesagt?"

Daphne, die neben ihm saß antwortete ihm gelangweilt: „Ja, hab ich auch verstanden. Was tust du so erstaunt?"

Theodore sah sie ungläubig an: „Weißt du denn nicht wer das ist? Also wenn von DER Frau DeVillier gesprochen wurde, die ich meine, dann ist das durchaus erstaunlich!"

Daphne verdrehte genervt ihre Augen und murrte: „Jetzt sag schon, wer das ist, bevor ich das Interesse an deiner Geschichte verliere!"

Theodor grinste und ließ die Bombe platzen: „Madam DeVillier ist eine der reichsten Hexen in Großbritannien. Ihr Stammbaum reicht zurück bis ins späte Mittelalter. Ursprünglich kommt die Familie aus Frankreich und hat dort unter dem Namen De Villiers im Château de Villiers gelebt. In der Französischen Revolution wurde die rein magische Familie gezwungen Muggel zu heiraten, weshalb ein kleiner Teil nach Großbritannien floh, um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen. Und auch hier bleib die Familie reinblütig, doch war sie nicht von Kindern gesegnet. Es hieß, dass Madame DeVillier die letzte ihrer Familie war."

Daphne sah ihn während seiner Ansprache ungläubig an und fragte unsicher: „Woher weißt du das alles bitte?"

Theodor grinste und sagte locker: „Hey, mein Vater steht halt auf Tradition. Er brachte mir schon als kleiner Junge bei, welche Familien es wert sind, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu stehen."

Daphne schnaubte: „Na, dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich es wert bin, hm?" Theodor grinste nur frech und konnte das Ende dieses Schultages nicht mehr erwarten.

Währenddessen war Hermione im Schulleiterbüro angekommen. Snape diskutierte mit Dumbledore über die Notwendigkeit einer zweiten Begleitperson, doch Dumbledore winkte diesen Vorschlag ab.

„Mit mir ist Miss Granger in sicherer Begleitung, Severus. Ich werde auf sie Acht geben, keine Sorge."

Zum wiederholten Male war Hermione fassungslos über Snapes Verhalten. Wieso war er besorgt um sie? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Als dieser jedoch die Anwesenheit Hermiones bemerkte, trat er zurück, wünschte Dumbledore viel Erfolg und verließ das Schulleiterbüro ohne einen Blick auf Hermione zu werfen. Er benahm sich äußerst eigenartig.

Dies dachte wohl auch McGonagall und merkte an: „Was ist denn heute bloß in Severus gefahren?"

Dumbledore lächelte leicht und sinnierte: „Vielleicht holen ihn die Geister der Vergangenheit ein."

Was immer das auch heißen mochte, dachte Hermione den Satz fertig.

Dumbledore wandte sich zu ihr: „Die neuen Erkenntnisse und Überlegungen wurde deiner möglichen Verwandten dargelegt und sie wünscht so schnell wie möglich eine Durchführung des Zaubers. Da sie ihr Anwesen nicht verlässt, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als zu ihr zu reisen. Bist du bereit? Möchtest du vielleicht etwas mitnehmen?"

Hermione überlegte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann machte sie sich mit Dumbledore auf den Weg zur Appariergrenze.

Hermione brauchte ein paar Sekunden, damit sie den obligatorischen Schwindel vom Apparieren überwand und sich orientierte. Sie drehte sich zweimal im Kreis um zu erkennen, dass sie Mitten im Nirgendwo waren – ringsherum nur Felder oder Nadelwald. In der Ferne konnte man einen kleinen Treppelweg erkennen, der wohl einmal die Woche von einem Bauern verwendet wurde.

Skeptisch sah sie zu ihrem Schulleiter hinauf und wunderte sich warum seit geraumer Zeit nichts passierte. Er sah sie geduldig an und erklärte: „Wir werden gerade überprüft. Sie wollen wahrscheinlich auch sicher gehen, dass niemand uns folgen kann."

Hermione nickte nur, fragte sich aber wen er eigentlich meinte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sagte er: „Gut, komm mit. Wir dürfen in den äußeren Ring gehen." Er führte Hermione ein paar Schritte weiter und auf einmal verschwand der Verhüllungszauber.

Vor ihnen lag eine prächtige Schlossanlage, doch war nur die Gartenanlage unverhüllt. Das Gebäude war hinter einer gold schimmernden Wand verborgen – man konnte nur die Umrisse erkennen und vermuten, dass es riesig sein musste.

Dumbledore und Hermione standen am Eingang der Gartenanlage unter einem schweren gusseisernen Tor.

Neben dem Tor war ein kleines Häuschen erbaut aus dem eine Stimme zu hören kam: „Sie können zum inneren Ring vordringen. Dort werden Sie schon erwartet, meine Herrschaften!" Dumbledore verneigte sich leicht in die Richtung der Stimme und ging dann den Kieselsteinweg entlang, während er links und rechts des Weges die Blumenpracht bewunderte.

Hermione folgte ihm und wagte schließlich zu fragen: „Ähm Professor, wo sind wir hier?"

Dumbledore wartet bis sie zum ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und erklärte: „Dies ist der Familiensitz der DeVilliers. Ein getreuer Nachbau des eigentlichen Château de Villiers, welches in Frankreich steht. Ich glaube, das einzige was verändert wurde ist der Garten. Der hier ist natürlich im Englischen Stil gehalten, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass das in Frankreich auch so war."

Er blickte seine Schülerin an und erkannte, dass die Information nicht ganz dem entsprach, was sie sich erhofft hatte, weshalb er weitersprach: „Die DeVilliers waren einst eine große Dynastie, die durch Kriege, Krankheiten und Kinderlosigkeit immer weiter schrumpfte. Zu einem nicht bedeutungslosen Grund gehört vermutlich auch die jahrhundertlange Einstellung, dass das Familienblut so rein wie nur möglich gehalten werden musste."

Verzweifelt sah sich Hermione um – wo war sie da nur hineingeraten.

„Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind aber erst seit dem Mord an Matthew und seiner Frau zugefügt worden. Matthew war der einzige Sohn Madame DeVilliers und sie war sich sicher, dass Voldemort hinter ihrem Vermögen her war. Ich würde sagen, neben Gringotts und Hogwarts ist das wohl der Sicherste Ort Großbritanniens, das Ancestor Castle, was so viel bedeutet wie Schloss der Ahnen."

Vor dem eigentlichen Tor des Schlosses standen sechs Hauselfen aufgereiht – drei links und drei rechts.

Der Erste von ihnen trat in die Mitte und sagte: „Bonjour Monsieur, Madmoiselle. Mein Name ist Citò. Wenn ich Ihnen bitte die Zauberstäbe abnehmen dürfte? Dies ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme!"

Beunruhigt sah Hermione zu Dumbledore, welcher mit einem Lächeln seinen Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf ein rotes Samtkissen legte. Hermione trat zu seiner Seite und tat es ihm nach. Danach wurden sie in die Eingangshalle gebracht, in der eine ungeduldige Madame DeVillier wartete.

Die Schlossherrin trug ein auffälliges Kleid in schwarz violette mit silbernen Borten und Verzierungen. Hermione fragte sich, ob die Dame so etwas täglich trug, oder Dumbledore beeindrucken wollte. Beim Herangehen fühlte sie sich gemustert und beobachtet und hatte den Drang ihre Schuluniform glatt zu streichen.

Sie war froh, dass Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte als er die Dame äußerst höflich und demütig begrüßte. Hermione kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass die beiden sich schon länger kannten. Sie hörte gar nicht richtig hin, denn nun konnte sie Frau DeVillier eingehend betrachten. Sie schätzte sie wäre wohl im selben Alter wie McGonagall. Graubraunes Haar zu einer Hochsteckfrisur geformt, Brillengläser und ein ähnlich strenger Blick.

Erst als Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie richtete, straffte sie ihre Haltung und begrüßte die Dame: „Guten Tag, Madame DeVillier. Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen." Dabei verbeugte sie sich leicht und hoffte solch eine Begrüßung wäre angemessen.

Frau DeVillier nickte ihr zu und sagte: „Schon gut mein Kind, Direktor, wenn sie beide mir bitte folgen würden. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich Klarheit in diese Angelegenheit bringen."

Hermione und Dumbledore folgten der Dame in einen Empfangssalon, in dessen Mitte eine gemütliche Sitzbank und bezogene Sessel standen. Auf den Beistelltischen standen Häppchen und ein Teeservice bereit, das sich erst zu füllen begann als die drei sich setzten.

Frau DeVillier nahm sich eine Tasse und bot leise an: „Bitte nehmt euch, falls ihr möchtet."

Nach einer kurzen Pause bat sie: „Albus, ich muss sagen diese neuen Erkenntnisse waren ein Schock für mich. Wie kann es sein, dass ein Zusammenhang dieser beiden Fälle erst jetzt klar wird?"

Dumbledore erklärte der Dame die Geschehnisse und die Dame sah Hermione mitleidig an: „Oh, das tut mir leid für Sie, mein Kind."

Hermione wollte sich bedanken, doch Frau DeVillier fuhr schon fort: „Zu jener Zeit hatte ich keinen Kontakt zu meinem Sohn, ich wusste weder von einer Schwangerschaft, noch von einer Geburt. Doch kurz vor seinem Mord, wollte Matthew sich mit mir treffen. Er ließ mir einen Brief zukommen, in dem stand, dass er eine erfreuliche Nachricht für mich hätte. Ich ging damals davon aus, er meine seinen geplanten Ausstieg von den Todessern. Der Verdacht liegt nun nahe, dass er etwas anderes meinte. Wenn ich eine Vermutung gehabt hätte, wäre ich persönlich der Sache nachgegangen. Aber jetzt Schluss damit! Ich möchte nun Klarheit. Albus bitte sprich den Zauber."

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und deutete den beiden Frauen, es ihm gleich zu tun. Er legte ihrer beiden Hände übereinander und bat um seinen Zauberstab, der ihm von der Hauselfe überreicht wurde. Dumbledore legte zuerst seinen Zauberstab auf die haltenden Hände und führte dann eine komplizierte Bewegung aus, während er rief: „Invenire Related".

Hermiones Hand wurde warm und ein rötliches Licht breitete sich von den Handflächen her aus. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob das ein positives oder negatives Ergebnis war. Sie hörte im Hintergrund die Hauselfen japsen und als das Licht verschwand taumelte die Madam rückwärts zu ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich.

Sie führte ihr Hand zu ihrem Mund und sagte mehr zu sich selbst: „Das ist nicht möglich. Wie konnte das nur passieren. Wie konnte das übersehen werden."

Hermione blickte fragend zu Dumbledore, der ihr zunickte und ihre unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete: „Hermione, das ist deine Großmutter, Anora DeVillier. Ihr seid tatsächlich verwandt."

Nun setzte sich auch Hermione wieder. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen die beiden Frauen in ihren Gedanken waren und Dumbledore die Häppchen probierte, trat Citò an die Madam heran und erkundigte sich: „Wie geht es Ihnen, Meine Ladyschaft. Soll ich Ihnen etwas bringen?"

Sie sah ihn an und überlegte kurz: „Ja, sehr wohl. Schicke nach Mister Thomas. Er soll heute noch erscheinen. Wir müssen einige Änderungen vornehmen lassen. Und bitte sorge dafür, dass der Ostflügel hergerichtet wird, mit besonderem Augenmerk auf dem Begonien Zimmer."

Danach richtete sie das Wort an Dumbledore: „Albus, du musst mir das Kind hier lassen. Zumindest dieses Wochenende, mir wurde schon zu viel Zeit gestohlen."

Dumbledore gab die Frage weiter: „Wenn Hermione das wünscht, kann ich es genehmigen."

Hoffnungsvoll sah Madame DeVillier zu ihr und bat nun auch sie persönlich: „Bitte bleibe diese zwei Tage hier, mein Kind. Du bist mein einziges Enkelkind und ich möchte alles über dich erfahren. Ich im Gegenzug kann dir von deinen leiblichen Eltern berichten."

Hermione zögerte zuerst, nahm dann aber das Angebot an. Voller Freude stand ihre Großmutter auf und kam zu ihr. Sie nahm Hermione Hand, zog sie auf die Beine und umarmte sie innig. Hermione war etwas überfordert und legte etwas hölzern ihre Hände auf den Rücken der völlig fremden Frau.

Dumbledore verabschiedete sich danach relativ schnell mit der Erklärung, er wolle Harry nicht warten lassen und dem Versprechen, dass er Hermione am Sonntagnachmittag wieder abholen komme.

Hermione war nun etwas enttäuscht, dass sie rein Garnichts mitgebracht hatte, doch versicherte ihre Großmutter ihr, dass ihr an nichts fehlen werde. Sie wurde durch die Eingangshalle zur großen Treppe gebracht und von dort aus in einen Gang, der wiederum in einer kleinen Halle endete. Hinter einem der drei Ausgänge hörte Hermione geschäftiges Treiben und ahnte, dass dies der Ostflügel sein musste.

Nach kurzem Warten eilten die sechs Hauselfen heran und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Citò, den Hermione schon kannte trat heran und stellte die Hauselfen nacheinander vor. Diese sechs waren für alle Bewohner und Gäste zuständig, es gab dann noch zusätzlich zwei Elfen für den Garten, zwei zur Bewachung des Äußeren Ringes und zwei die nur für das Kochen zuständig waren. Hermione war erschüttert über die Anzahl der Bediensteten, wenn man bedachte dass zurzeit nur eine einzige Hexe im Schloss wohnte. Zumindest sahen alle gesund und gepflegt aus.

Die letzte Elfe hieß Holly und wurde Hermione zugeordnet, die sich zuerst weigern wollte mit der Begründung, dass sie das nicht brauche und der Elfe nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen wollte. Als diese dadurch aber in Tränen ausbrach, stimmte Hermione doch zu. Danach betraten sie den Ostflügel und Hermiones Großmutter führte sie in alle Räumlichkeiten. Dies war der Wohnbereich, der ihren Eltern zugeteilt war.

Ihre Großmutter berichtete, dass sie nach der Hochzeit einige Zeit hier lebten, doch sie hatten Meinungsverschiedenheiten, weshalb sie auszogen und sich etwas Eigenes suchten.

Im großen hellen Schlafzimmer waren einige Kartonagen mit dem Logo des Zauberreiministeriums abgestellt. Anora erklärte, dass dies die Besitztümer von Matthew und Alice waren. Sie wurden nach ihrem Mord hierher gebracht, doch sie hatte nie die Kraft alles auszupacken. Vielleicht würden sie es nun gemeinsam machen.

Hermione hatte so viele Fragen, doch eine schien ihr die dringendste: „Weshalb sind meine Eltern ausgezogen? Worum ging dieser Streit."

Anora setzte sich und begann zu erzählen: „Der Streit an sich, begann schon während Matthews Schulzeit. Er war ein guter Schüler, auch wenn er besser hätte sein können. Durch seine Freunde kam er in Kreise, die ich nicht gutheißen konnte und er interessierte sich sehr für den aufkommenden dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger. Er war 16 als er mir prophezeite, er würde der Gemeinschaft beitreten, sobald er die Schule abgeschlossen hätte. Schon damals drohte ich ihm an, all seine finanzielle Unterstützung zu streichen, sollte er dies machen. Zum Glück verliebte er sich in deine Mutter, die sich ebenso wenig für die Organisation begeisterte und er kam von dem Gedanken ab. Sie heirateten nach der Schule, zogen hier ein und begannen ein Studium. Aus Gründen, die mir nie zu Ohren kamen, beschloss Matthew sich nach drei Jahren den Todessern anzuschließen und ich machte meine Drohung wahr. Sie zogen aus und ich hörte eineinhalb Jahre nichts von ihnen bis er mir einen Brief zukommen ließ, der mir die Hoffnung gab, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte. Als ich von seinem Mord erfuhr, starb mit ihm die ganze Dynastie, zumindest dachte ich das damals. Voldemort war oder ist ein machtgieriger Tyrann, der alles tun würde um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Mir war von Anfang an klar, warum er sich für meinen Sohn interessierte. Er brauchte Geld für seine Machenschaften und erhoffte sich von den reichen reinblütigen Mitgliedern reichlich Unterstützung. Zu dieser Zeit begann ich sehr viel Geld in den Schutz des Schlosses zu stecken und nach dem Attentat ließ ich es zu einer Festung werden. Seit diesem Tag habe ich das Gelände nicht mehr verlassen."

Hermione war erleichtert zu hören, dass ihre Großmutter so vehement gegen Voldemort auftrat und auch ihre Mutter keine Anhängerin war.

„Dass so ein selbst ernannter Lord seine Mitglieder schon in der Schule als manipulative Jugendliche auswählte, hätte viel früher erkannt werden müssen. Sie waren damals noch Kinder. Mein Matthew war kein schlechter Mensch, er traf nur schlechte Entscheidungen und zum Schluss wollte er sich wieder abwenden, weshalb er ermordet wurde. Ich habe damals jeden Bericht verfolgt, um Hoffnung zu behalten. Bei den Attentaten wurde sehr oft beobachtet, welche Todesser beteiligt waren und Matthew war niemals dabei. Ich weiß nicht welche Aufgaben er hatte, aber zumindest war er kein Monster geworden."

Gespannt hörte Hermione zu und begann einen Karton nach dem anderen zu öffnen. In den ersten waren hauptsächlich Kleidung und in einem relativ großen ausschließlich Damenhaarpflegeprodukte. Hermione war erstaunt, wie eine Frau so viel davon haben konnte und die kleine Hauselfe, Holly, erklärte ihr: „Madame Alice hatte sehr widerspenstiges Haar, was sehr viel Pflege brauchte. Ich habe ihr jeden Tag mit ihren Locken geholfen. Vielleicht erweisen Sie mir die Ehre und lassen mich auch Ihre Haare pflegen?"

Hermione nickte etwas unsicher und die Elfe freute sich über ihre neue Aufgabe. Bevor Hermione weiter auspacken konnte und weiteren Geschichten ihrer Eltern lauschen konnte, trat Citó ein und berichtete, dass Mister Thomas ankommen sei. Hermiones Großmutter entschuldigte sich und kündigte an, dass sie beim gemeinsamen Abendessen weiterreden könnten.

Als Anora den Raum verließ, fragte Hermione, wer dieser Mister Thomas sei und die Elfe antwortete: „Mister Thomas ist der ehrenwerte Anwalt der Ladyschaft. Ich sollte ihn ebenso begrüßen gehen, kann ich noch etwas für sie tun, Miss Hermione?" Da sie nichts wünschte apparierte die Hauselfe davon und überließ Hermione sich selbst und ihren Gedanken.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug während sich Hermione durch alte Schulfotos, Jahrbücher, Arbeitsunterlagen und Schmuckstücke arbeitete. Sie fand heraus, dass ihre Mutter Zauberkunst und Zauberliteraturkunde studierte und ihr Vater finanzorientierte Arithmantik. Das hörte sich alles spannend an und sie nahm sich vor die alten Studienbücher durchzugehen. Besonders interessierte sie sich für eine gläserne Schatulle in der zwei Krawattennadeln lagen, jeweils mit dem Hogwartswappen – eine in grün und eine in blau.

Als sie die blaue Nadel herausnahm und sie genauer betrachtete, bemerkte sie auf der Rückseite eine Gravur: „Für besondere Leistung des Hauses Ravenclaw". Hermione dachte sich schon was auf der anderen Nadel stand und war neugierig, für was ihre Eltern ausgezeichnet wurden. Sie beschloss die Nadeln mitzunehmen, sobald sie zum Abendessen gehen würde.

Nicht lange nach diesem Entschluss wurde sie von Holly erinnert, dass das Abendessen bald serviert werden würde. Hermione war überrascht, dass die Zeit so schnell vergangen war und wollte sich auf den Weg machen. Holly brachte sie dann aber noch ins Bad und befreite sie von Staub und Schmutz, den sie vom Durchwühlen der alten Sachen abbekam. Beim Durchqueren der Haupthalle im Erdgeschoss bekam sie noch mit, wie sich der Anwalt von ihrer Großmutter verabschiedete und dabei ankündigte morgen Vormittag wieder zu kommen.

Anora erklärte ihr beim Essen, dass sie ihr Testament so schnell wie möglich ändern wolle, sowie eine Nachlassverordnung ausgearbeitet werden musste. Außerdem bestand ein Vertrag, den Matthew kurz vor seinen Tod einging, bei dem geklärt werden musste, ob dieser noch Gültigkeit hatte. Bei einigen Besprechungen sollte Hermione anwesend sein, da es schließlich um ihre Zukunft ging.

Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die einzige Erbin war und ihr irgendwann das ganze Vermögen überantwortet würde. Bevor Hermione ins Bett ging, fragte sie ihre Großmutter nach den Krawattennadeln und sie erklärte ihr den Hintergrund.

Es waren Ehrenabzeichen von Hogwarts, die sehr selten überreicht wurde. Ihre Mutter bekam ihre bei ihrem Abschluss, da sie jedes Jahr ihrer Schullaufbahn als Jahrgangsbeste abschloss und bei der Abschlussprüfung die volle Punktzahl erreicht hatte. Diese Ehrung ging seit Bestehen der Schule ausschließlich an Schüler aus Ravenclaw und alle rechneten damit, dass sie sie bekam.

Ihre Mutter war also in Ravenclaw, war eine fleißige Schülerin und hatte widerspenstiges Haar. Als Hermione nach der anderen Nadel fragte, konnte ihr ihre Großmutter wenig Auskunft geben. Matthew hatte die Nadel in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr bekommen, erzählte aber niemanden weshalb. Aus unverständlichen Gründen schien er sich dafür zu schämen und bat auch Dumbledore den Grund nicht zu nennen – nicht einmal Alice erfuhr es damals von ihm. Dieses Rätsel beschäftigte sie noch beim Einschlafen.

Viel zu früh wurde Hermione am nächsten Tag von ihrer Hauselfe geweckt. Sie sagte, es wäre nötig, wenn sie ihr die Haare machen sollte. Also folgte Hermione ihr unwillig ins Badezimmer und ließ sich vor dem Frisiertisch nieder. Anfangs sah sie der Elfe noch zu, wie sie mit Wässerchen und Bürsten hantierte, doch schon bald schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte noch einmal in den Traum einzutauchen, aus dem sie zuvor so unsanft geweckt wurde.

Als sie die Elfe jubeln hörte öffnete sie erschrocken die Augen und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Hermione fasste sich in die Haare um sicher zu gehen, dass es auch ihre waren, und bemerkte die Geschmeidigkeit. In großen seidigen Locken und Wellen fielen ihre Haare über ihren Rücken hinab bis zur Taille. Sie waren weich wie Federn und kein bisschen widerspenstig wie zuvor. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie lange sie gewachsen waren, da sie im lockigen buschigen Zustand kaum an Länge zulegten sondern nur an Volumen.

Mit zwei weiteren Handgriffen zauberte Holly eine locker sitzende Hochsteckfrisur und half Hermione dann in ein Herbstkleid, welches früher ihrer Mutter gehörte. Als sie beim Frühstück erschien hörte sie die Hauselfen tuscheln, dass sie ihrer Mutter wohl sehr ähnlich sähe und auch ihre Großmutter lobte ihre Erscheinung.

Hermione selbst fand das Kleid zwar sehr schön, aber bevorzugte für den Alltag doch lieber Jeans und Shirt oder die Schuluniform. Für ein Fest oder einen Empfang würde sie sich das Kleid aber schon ausborgen. Nach dem Essen führte Anora ihre Enkelin in die restlichen Teile des Schlosses und zeigte ihr auch den Familienstammbaum, indem mittlerweile auch sie eingetragen wurde. Nach all den Jahren als bezeichnetes „Schlammblut" stellte sich heraus, dass sie reinblütig war – was für ein Witz!

Hermione hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei diesem Gespräch und hoffte von ihr würde nicht erwartet werden diese Tradition fortzusetzten. Sie begann zu erklären: „Es ist schon komisch. Ich wuchs als Muggel auf, ohne Wissen meiner magischen Verwandten und nun bin ich reinblütig. Ich habe keine Ahnung von den Traditionen und Bräuchen, die mit solch einer Abstammung verbunden sind und hoffe, dass gewisse Dinge nicht von mir erwartet werden."

Anora nickte langsam und murmelte dann: „Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Du hättest hier bei mir aufwachsen können oder wenn das Schicksal nicht so grausam gewesen wäre, mit deinen Eltern."

Hermione beeilte sich schnell zu erklären, dass ihre Kindheit wunderbar war, dass ihre Adoptiveltern liebevolle Menschen waren, die alles Erdenkliche für sie taten und dass sie nichts davon bereute. Ihre Großmutter schien bei diesem Geständnis gleichermaßen erleichtert wie traurig zu sein. Nach einigen Momenten sagte sie: „Was die Bräuche und Traditionen betrifft, glaube ich, dass du hinein finden wirst. Ich persönlich wurde von meinen Freunden auch immer als sehr modern angesehen und sehe manche Dinge nicht so streng wie andere in meiner Position."

Hermione dachte aber vor allem an die Tradition der Reinblütigkeit und präzisierte: „Ähm, für mich stand immer fest, dass falls ich jemals heirate, dass dies nur aus Liebe geschehen würde und aus keinem anderen Grund. Und wo die Liebe hinfällt kann man sie ja auch nicht aussuchen. Also was ich meine ist …"

Anora unterbrach das Gestotter ihrer Enkelin: „Nunja, zu diesem Thema bekommen wir etwas später noch Gäste. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich meinen Mann über alles liebte, obwohl er ebenso wie ich reinblütig war. Genauso hatte Matthew das Glück sich in ein Reinblut zu verlieben. Du bist ja noch jung und hast Zeit. Wir werden sehen, wie sich deine Zukunft entwickelt."

Hermione war durch die Ansprache ihrer Großmutter nicht sonderlich beruhigt. Wer würde zu diesem Thema Besuch kommen?

Zuerst jedoch kam Mister Thomas, der Hermione in die Erbschaftsregelungen einweihte. Er kündigte an, Verträge aufzusetzen, die sie unterschreiben sollte, sobald sie volljährig wäre, was nicht allzu lange dauern würde, da sie bald ihr siebzehntes Lebensjahr erreicht hatte.

Sie erfuhr, dass Anora verschiedensten Organisationen ihr Vermögen hinterlassen wollte und das Schloss zu einer Art Museum umfunktionieren wollte. Nun würde sie alles erben, wobei sie nicht alles gleich bekommen würde sondern etappenweise. Sie verstand kaum etwas, was Mister Thomas ihr erklärte, denn sie war immer noch schockiert, wie hoch der Familienbesitz war und dass sie die Alleinerbin sein würde. Sie würde auf alle Fälle den Großteil davon spenden und diese Organisationen unterstützen, die ihre Großmutter vorgesehen hatte.

Dann holte der Anwalt einen letzten Ordner heraus, welcher zum Glück um einiges dünner war und erklärte, es wäre ein Vertrag, den ihr Vater kurz nach ihrer Geburt geschlossen hatte. Bevor er näher darauf einging, kam Citó herein und kündigte an, dass der Besuch nun erschienen war.

Hermione folgte ihrer Großmutter in die Eingangshalle, blieb aber bei der Tür stehen und schrie: „Vorsicht! Nicht weitergehen! Todesser! Da sind Todesser beim Eingangstor."

Anora drehte sich zu ihrer Enkelin um und sah sie mitleidig an: „Das ist mir leider bewusst, aber wir müssen den Vertrag durchgehen, den Matthew mit Lucius Malfoy einging!"

In dem Moment als Hermione ihren Zauberstab zückte stellte sich neben Lucius und Narzissa auch Draco Malfoy.

„Was zum Teufel war das für ein Vertrag?" rief Hermione entsetzt aus.

Ihre Großmutter musste etwas husten wegen Hermiones Ausdruck und sagte so als ob es das natürlichste der Welt wäre: „Es war ein Ehevertrag. Du bist dem Spross der Malfoys versprochen."


	3. Gerüchte

Kapitel 3 - Gerüchte

Als Hermione mit Dumbledore aus Hogwarts abreisten, brach derweil ein Sturm los, in Form von aufgebrachten Teenagern, die nichts aufhalten konnte, eine brandneue Story zu verbreiten. Theodore Nott, der Urheber des Gerüchts erlebte seine Glanzstunden des Ruhms, umzingelt von Schülern aller Häuser. Er erzählte seine Geschichte sicher hunderte Male und erfand jedes Mal ein klein bisschen mehr dazu. Seine Vermutungen vermischten sich mit den Befürchtungen und Ängsten anderer Schüler und so war aus dem vagen Verdacht, Hermione könnte mit Madame Anora DeVillier verwandt sein ein sicherer Fakt geworden, der noch vieles miteinschloss.

Am Abend war das Gerücht so weit gekommen, dass viele annahmen, Hermiones Eltern hätten ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht, um Hermione bei Muggeln aussetzen zu können und somit zu gewährleisten, dass sie als „Muggelgeborene" niemals nach Slytherin eingeschult würde und somit nach Gryffindor. Dort würde sie sich inkognito an den Auserwählten ranschmeißen und ihn überwachen. Vielen war natürlich bewusst, dass das etwas an den Haaren herbeigezogen war, doch einige glaubten wirklich an diese Verschwörung.

Hermiones Freunde wurden nicht müde alle Gerüchte im Keim ersticken zu wollen, doch gelang es ihnen nicht. Sie konnten über solche Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln und baten die Lehrer um Unterstützung. Als am Abend Professor Dumbledore wieder im Schloss erschien und die Lage durchblickte, sah er sich gezwungen, die Schüler aufzuklären um etwaigen Ausschmückungen entgegenzuwirken.

Beim Abendessen erklärte er ganz offen, dass tatsächlich eine Verwandtschaft von Hermione mit Anora DeVillier bestätigt werden konnte. Er beschrieb in wenigen Worten, wie es zu solch drastischen Fehlen gekommen war und wie bestürzt Hermione sowie ihre Großmutter über die Situation seien. Er bat alle Schüler mitfühlendes Verhalten Hermione gegenüber, da sie nicht nur ihre Adoptiveltern verlor sondern auch ihre leiblichen. Harry und Ron waren nicht überzeugt, dass die Rede des Schulleiters viel gebracht hatte aber hofften das Beste.

Interessanterweise wurde am Slytherintisch am wenigsten getratscht, bevor Dumbledore seine Rede hielt, obwohl Theodore Nott gerne noch weiterspekuliert hätte. Draco schob dem jedoch einen Riegel vor, mit der Begründung, dass es nicht wert wäre über ein Schlammblut zu debattieren, denn er selbst glaubte den Gerüchten nicht.

Nach Dumbledores Rede konnte man Theodore rufen hören: „Ich habs dir doch gesagt, Draco! Ich habe es genau gehört und beobachtet. Beim nächsten Mal wirst du mir eher Glauben schenken!"

Draco hingegen starrte ohne Theodore Beachtung zu schenken zu seinem Hauslehrer hoch. Er hoffte auf eine Reaktion, doch Snape aß unbeteiligt sein Abendmahl. Nach einigen Minuten fuchtelte Blaise mit seiner Hand vor Dracos Gesicht und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen: „Erde an Dray! Hast du es endlich verdaut? Oder brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte leicht den Kopf und starrte nun seinen Freund an. Blaise musste lachen, denn so planlos und perplex hatte er seinen besten Freund noch nie gesehen.

„Hör schon auf, du bist doch genauso überrascht", ärgerte sich Draco über das Verhalten seines Freundes.

„Ja sicher, ich glaube so etwas hätte wohl niemand kommen sehen. Vom Schlammblut zu Reinblut innerhalb eines Tages, noch dazu zu einem mit Jahrhunderte alten Stammbaum. Doch im Grunde ändert sich doch nichts, oder? Sie ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, genau wie alle anderen Muggelgeborenen. Ihr Verhalten, ihre Einstellungen und ihr Zugehörigkeitsgefühl ändern sich ja nicht."

Viele Schüler, die Blaise zugehört hatten nickten als Zustimmung und sprachen wiederum mit anderen Schülern weiter.

Draco schüttelte aber vehement den Kopf und sagte scharf: „Du willst sagen, dass ihr Blutstatus irrelevant ist? Das hört sich gewaltig nach Argumentation eines Blutsverräters an, Blaise!"

Dieser schreckte über die harten Worte seines Freundes zurück und wollte zurückrudern: „Nein, Draco! Verstehe mich nicht falsch! Ich meinte damit … Ich meinte, obwohl die Granger reinblütig ist, wird sie sich nicht ändern. Sie hat es erlebt wie ein Schlammblut behandelt wird und … Sie hatte doch ihre Muggeleltern. Sie wird niemals eine … mh ... eine traditionelle Reinblüterin werden. Verstehst du was ich meine?"

Draco beruhigte sich etwas und antwortete: „Dann drück dich beim nächsten Mal gleich klarer aus, Mann!" und nach ein paar Momenten fügte er hinzu: „Dieses verdammte Ministerium verbockt echt immer alles!"

Blaise sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an und fragte vorsichtig: „Denkst du … wird sie dir verzeihen? Die Granger mein ich… dein Verhalten ihr gegenüber … all die Jahre."

Draco sah in wütend an: „Wieso denkst du ich würde das wollen? So als ob ich mich bei irgendjemanden entschuldigen würde oder müsste. Ich kann doch genauso wenig was wie sie für diese Verwechslung!"

Blaise unterdrückte ein Grinsen und stimmte amüsiert zu: „Ja, natürlich muss sich seine Herrschaft bei niemand entschuldigen!" Draco warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er gedankenversunken sein Abendessen zu sich nahm.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker wurde Draco von Snape aufgehalten. „Ich muss kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, Mister Malfoy. Gehen Sie bitte schon vor, Mister Zabini." Draco folgte seinem Lehrer in dessen Büro und war gespannt, was dieser von ihm wollte.

Snape setzte sich und begann sofort zu erklären: „Ich habe kurz vor dem Abendmahl mit Ihrer Mutter korrespondiert, und sie empfindet es als nötig, Sie morgen vormittags abzuholen. Ich habe schon eine Genehmigung vom Direktor eingeholt, Sie sollten um 9:00 bereit sein, das Schloss zu verlassen."

Erstaunt sah Draco ihn an und hoffte auf mehr Informationen: „Und um was ging es in dieser Korrespondenz? Um meinen Auftrag? Es ist gerade mal die zweite Schulwoche vergangen! Ich habe doch das ganze Schuljahr Zeit! Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb ich abgeholt werde." Snape tippte unruhig mit seinen Fingern auf den Holztisch bis Draco fertig war.

„Die Angelegenheit hat nichts mit Ihrem Auftrag zu tun, soviel kann ich Ihnen sagen. Die genauen Details erfahren Sie von Ihrer Mutter. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte mein Büro zu verlassen. Ich habe noch eine wichtige Besprechung."

Mit diesen Worten komplimentierte Snape seinen Schüler vor die Tür und eilte selbst mit bauschendem Umhang davon. Er selbst hatte noch keine Zeit seit Dumbledores Rückkehr mit diesem unter vier Augen zu sprechen und eilte demnach zu ihm, um ihm von dem Verlöbnis zu berichten.

Snape stürzte fast in das Büro und fing sofort an zu reden: „Albus, wir müssen sofort über Miss Granger sprechen." Dumbledore saß bei seinen Schreibtisch und ging einige Unterlagen durch, während Snape ihn überfiel.

„Natürlich, wobei ich eigentlich schon alles beim Essen erläutert habe. Ich kann verstehen, weshalb dich das ganze besonders interessiert. Soweit ich mich erinnere warst du mit Alice befreundet, nicht wahr?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

Snape stellte sich ungeduldig neben ihn und berichtete: „Ja, so ist es aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich habe mit Narzissa Malfoy gesprochen. Sie wollte genauere Informationen zu Miss Granger. Die Gerüchte haben also schon die Todesser erreicht. Sie sagte mir, dass Lucius und Matthew einen Vertrag aufsetzen ließen, kurz bevor Matthew und Alice starben. Ein Eheversprechensvertrag zwischen Draco und Miss Granger. Narzissa ist gerade dabei zu überprüfen, ob dieser Vertrag Gültigkeit hat oder nicht, wobei sie alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten wird, damit er es noch hat." Dumbledore sah Snape skeptisch an und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Das kann doch nicht sein? Das … Entschuldige mich kurz Severus!" Er verließ den Raum und kam Sekunden später mit einer Streichholzschachtel zurück. Mit einem Zauber öffnete er diese und zum Vorschein kam ein Karton. Er kramte unruhig herum, bis er einen Ordner herausholte und darin blätterte.

Snape verstand seine Handlung nicht und fragte nach: „Albus! Ich glaube nicht, dass das die richtige Zeit zum Lesen ist. Sollten wir uns nicht beraten, wie wir Miss Granger vor dieser Heirat retten können?" Dumbledore blätterte unruhig weiter und nickte ihm zu.

„Ja, das werden wir gleich. Ich verstehe nicht warum …" dann hielt er inne und zauberte einen Enthüllungszauber auf ein Stelle des Ordners. Er starrte darauf und las einiges durch. Dann legte es den Ordner beiseite und setzte sich.

Snape versuchte es noch einmal: „Albus, falls Miss Granger zu dieser Heirat gezwungen werden kann, wird sie in den Händen der Todesser sein. Voldemort wird sich um das Geld der DeVilliers bereichern können und Miss Granger foltern, bis sie alles preisgibt, was sie über dich und den Goldjungen weiß. Habe ich mich jetzt klar ausgedrückt?"

Doch statt einer Reaktion, die er erwartet hätte sagte Dumbledore nur: „Ich muss gründlich über die Situation dachdenken. Momentan können wir nur abwarten und hoffen, dass der Vertrag ungültig ist. Uns wird etwas einfallen, Severus." Dieser sah seinen Vorgesetzten verständnislos an und stürmte aus dessen Büro.

Als Draco am folgenden Tag von seiner Mutter abgeholt wurde, war er über ihre gute Laune überrascht. Es musste etwas Erfreuliches passiert sein. Bevor er jedoch fragen konnte, verstand er es selbst. Im Malfoy Manor begrüßte ihn sein Vater, von dem er eigentlich dachte, er würde in Askaban sitzen.

„Vater, du bist hier?" fragte er überrascht.

„Der dunkle Lord hat es gestern Abend geschafft, mich unbemerkt aus Askaban schaffen zu lassen! Auch wenn ich vermute, dass er dies schon von Anfang an versuchte, bekam er gestern einen besonderen Anreiz. Und dieser Anreiz hat auch mit dir zu tun, Draco." Lucius trat zu seinem Sohn heran und überreichte ihm eine Schriftrolle.

Skeptisch nahm Draco sie entgegen und überflog die ersten Zeilen, bevor er fragte: „Was soll das?" Er las weiter und entdeckte seinen Namen, dann las er noch einmal die Überschrift und die Eideserklärung.

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein? Ihr habt mich verlobt? Ohne mich zu fragen? Warum jetzt, warum …"

Dracos wütender Schwall wurde von seiner Mutter unterbrochen, die ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, dabei auf das untere Ende des Vertrags zeigte und sagte: „Draco Schatz, der Vertrag ist schon 17 Jahre alt. Wir dachten nur er wäre hinfällig, weshalb wir nie darüber gesprochen haben. Eine Verlobung unter Reinblütern im Kindesalter hat seine Tradition. Wir wollten nur sicherstellen, dass du die allerbesten Voraussetzungen für dein Leben hast."

Draco sah sich das Datum an und fragte sich, warum der Vertrag hinfällig gewesen war. Sein Blick huschte wieder zu seinem Namen und zu dem Namen seiner Verlobten: Layla DeVillier. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er verstand, bevor sie entsetzt zu seinen Eltern blickten.

„Granger! Ihr könnt mich nicht mit ihr verheiraten! Wir hassen uns! Sie ist ein … sie ist unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. Sie ist Potters Freundin, versteht ihr. Das ist nicht möglich, wir verabscheuen uns!" Er hätte mit seinen Bekundungen ewig weiter machen können, wurde aber von seinem Vater unterbrochen, indem dieser mit seinem Stock auf den Mamorboden schlug.

„Du wirst dieses Mädchen heiraten! Dies ist ein magischer Vertrag, aus dem du nicht aussteigen kannst, wenn du doch nicht mehr willst. Wir wissen um die Umstände ihrer Kindheit Bescheid und wir werden alles daran setzen, dass diese Hochzeit stattfinden wird", begann sein Vater.

Doch Draco begehrte auf: „Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein! Ich dachte jahrelang, sie wäre ein Schlammblut! Ich habe sie wie den Abschaum behandelt, als der sie schien! Sie hasst mich – wahrscheinlich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt! Eine Zukunft mit solch einer Frau kann doch nicht euer Wunsch für euren einzigen Sohn sein!"

Außer Atem und mittlerweile mit Verzweiflung in den Augen wandte er sich an seine Mutter: „Bitte, sag mir wir können gegen diesen Vertrag vorgehen!"

Dracos Mutter schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf während sein Vater nun weitersprach: „Die Hochzeit findet statt. Dies ist ein offizieller Wunsch des dunklen Lords. Und auch wenn du denkst, man würde aus solch einem Vertrag entkommen, so ist dem nicht so. Es gab einen Fall, in dem die Verlobte mit 15 Jahren verschwand und mit 24 Jahren wiederkehrte. Sie war mit einem Oblaviate belegt worden, der nach einigen Jahren seine Wirkung verloren hatte. Sie lebte in dieser Zeit als Muggel und kehrte dann zurück. Ihr damaliger Verlobter war indes schon verheiratet, da an eine Rückkehr nicht geglaubt wurde. Seine kinderlose Ehe wurde auf Grund des Vertrages annulliert und er heiratete die ihm versprochene Dame. Dieses Beispiel soll dir zeigen, dass auch wenn wir es darauf anlegen würden, dich zu entbinden, es nicht möglich wäre."

Draco hatte schon bei der Erwähnung des dunklen Lords aufgehört sich zu wehren. Er hörte sich geduldig alles weitere an, denn gegen den Wunsch des dunklen Lords konnte er nichts ausrichten. Ihm war nun bewusst, dass dieser Vertrag der einzige Grund war, warum der dunkle Lord seinen Vater befreien ließ. Seine Mutter führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihnen von den Hauselfen Tee serviert wurde. Immer wieder las Draco sich die Zeilen mit ihren Namen durch und überlegte, ob der Name Layla zur Granger passte.

Er wurde von seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als sein Vater abermals zu sprechen begann: „Der Grund des dunklen Lords für diese Ehe wird dir klar sein nehme ich an?" Draco dachte an die Beschreibungen Notts über das Vermögen dieser Familie und nickte.

Darüber erfreut fuhr sein Vater fort: „Nunja, es gibt einen zweiten Grund, weshalb wir diese Verbindung gutheißen. Madam Anora DeVilliers ist eine kluge, gerissene Frau, die leider von Anfang an Gegnerin des Lords war. Sie hat sehr bald damit begonnen ihr Anwesen zu schützen und mittlerweile erscheint es wie ein unüberwindbarer Bunker. Verstehst du mein Junge?" Diesmal verstand Draco nicht und sah seine Mutter fragend an.

Diese erklärte weiter: „Falls unsere Familie durch etwas in Ungnade beim Lord fallen sollte, hätten wir unter Umständen eine sichere Zuflucht." Nun verstand er - sie meinten, falls er den Auftrag dieses Schuljahr nicht ausführen konnte, wären sie vor dem Zorn des Lords sicher.

Doch gab er zu denken: „Alles schön und gut, doch warum sollte uns diese Madam in ihr Hochsicherheits … Schloss aufnehmen? Wenn sie Gegnerin unserer Sache ist, wird sie doch eher selbst versuchen, den Vertrag zu umgehen!"

Lucius nickte und freute sich über das schnelle Denken seines Sohnes: „So ist es Draco. Und deshalb wirst du das Herz des Mädchens gewinnen, damit sie ihre Großmutter darum bittet, uns aufzunehmen!"

Zuerst starrte Draco seinen Vater nur mit offenen Mund an, dann kicherte er dümmlich und schlussendlich begann er hemmungslos zu Lachen. Sein Vater sah ihn missbilligend an, was dieser aber nicht einmal bemerkte.

Lucius fuhr in an: „Bist du nun fertig! Hast du deine Situation denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Denkst du wirklich, du hättest eine Chance, Dumbledore zu töten?"

Draco beruhigte sich etwas und antwortete immer noch mit Belustigung in seiner Stimme: „Glaub mir Vater, die Aufgabe den Schulleiter zu töten erscheint auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schwer im Vergleich. Niemals wird es mir gelingen, dass sie mich nur neutral ansieht! Im Grunde könnt ihr mich gleich zum Lord bringen und dem ein Ende setzten lassen, es hat keinen Sinn!"

Wütend unterbrach ihn seine Mutter: „Sag so etwas nie wieder, Draco! Du hast genügend Zeit! Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Lord gnädig sein wird, wenn du seine Aufgabe nicht ausführen kannst, dafür aber die Hochzeit stattfindet. Laut Vertrag findet die Hochzeit nach eurem Abschluss auf Hogwarts statt. Das ist in zwei Jahren, da kann sich noch einiges verändern, glaub mir. Du bist doch ein charmanter Junge, dem so einige Mädchen zu Füßen liegen."

Draco schnaubte, da er nicht im Geringsten glaubte, dass sich da groß etwas verändern könnte. Er wollte gerade erklären wie erfolglos das ganze wäre, als ein Hauself erschien und den Familienanwalt ankündigte. Dieser wechselte einige Worte mit seinem Vater und danach wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie sofort zum Ancestor Castle aufbrechen würden. Er schlenderte hinter seinen Eltern her, die ihm noch eintrichterten, höflich zurückhaltend zu sein, ihnen das Reden zu überlassen und es zumindest zu probieren, nett zu dem Mädchen zu sein.

Draco gab es auf, seinen Eltern zu erklären zu wollen, wie sinnlos das ganze Unterfangen war. Niemals würde Hermione Granger etwas zu seinem Schutz unternehmen, niemals würde sie ihn auch nur mögen, niemals würde sie ihn heiraten. Sie würde einen Weg finden, die Heirat zu verhindern und dann wäre er geliefert.

Hermione starrte ihre Großmutter an. Das konnte nicht ihr ernst sein. Das war doch absurd! Sie beobachtete wie Mister Thomas auf die Malfoys zuging, sie begrüßte und dann mit einer vierten Person zu sprechen begann.

Ihre Großmutter versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Den Malfoys und ihrem Anwalt wurden die Zauberstäbe abgenommen. Außerdem wurden sie von den Sicherheitselfen durchleuchtet. Das Gefährlichste, das sie bei sich tragen, ist der Füller des Anwaltes. Sei unbesorgt, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert."

Verzweifelt sah Hermione zu ihrer Großmutter und versuchte zu erklären: „Das sind die Malfoys. Die treuesten Anhänger Voldemorts! Sie werden einen Weg finden uns zu schaden. Wir sollten sie in Gewahrsam nehmen und verhaften lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, Lucius Malfoy sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Askaban sitzen. Vor drei Monaten habe ich gegen…"

Anora streichelte ihr beruhigend den Oberarm und versuchte abermals ihre Enkelin zu beruhigen: „Ich bin mir bewusst, wer diese Leute sind. Lucius war ein … sagen wir mal guter Freud meines Sohnes. Ich war mit seinen Eltern bekannt. Und ich bin mir sicher, er hätte es verdient in Askaban zu sitzen. Doch wenn wir diesen Vertrag nun nicht besprechen, kann es sein, dass du ihren Spross dennoch heiraten musst – Auch wenn dieser in Askaban sitzt. Es ist ein magischer Vertrag!" Dann begann Anora zum Eingang zu gehen und schob Hermione mit sich, die es verständnislos über sich ergehen ließ.

„Guten Tag, Lucius! Es ist sicherlich 18 Jahre her, dass wir uns zuletzt sahen! Kein Tag zu früh, wenn du mich fragst. Das müssen also deine Frau und dein Sohn sein, " begann Anora die Malfoys zu begrüßen.

„Guten Tag, Madam DeVillier. Auch mich freut es, dass wir uns nun wiedersehen. Das ist meine wundervolle Ehefrau, Narzissa und das unser ganzer Stolz, Draco" erwiderte Lucius und verbeugte sich dabei würdevoll, bevor er weitersprach: „Das muss deine Enkelin sein! Es erfüllt dich sicherlich mit Stolz, soweit ich weiß ist sie die beste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs!"

Bevor Anora ihm antworten konnte meldete sich Hermione zu Wort: „Tun Sie nicht so, als wären wir uns nicht schon bekannt, Mister Malfoy! Vor drei Monaten kämpften wir im Ministerium gegeneinander. Ich dachte eigentlich, Sie verweilen im Moment in Askaban!"

Narzissas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und Draco grinste rechthaberisch, doch Lucius blieb ruhig und antwortete gelassen: „Und es ist schön, dass wir uns unter erfreulicheren Bedingungen wiedersehen, Miss Granger!"

Hermione schnaubte und begann ihren Satz mit: „Erfreulicher? Sind Sie noch ganz …" wurde aber von ihrer Großmutter unterbrochen.

„Wir sollten vielleicht in die große Halle gehen und dort alles besprechen, " versuchte Anora die Situation zu entspannen und führte die Gruppe weiter. Sie versuchte währenddessen ihre Enkelin zu beruhigen, was ihr nicht gelang. Beim Eintreten in die Halle sah sie über ihre Schulter zurück zu den Malfoys, die in einigem Abstand folgten.

Die Eltern tuschelten leise miteinander und Draco starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Hermione hatte keine Ahnung von magischen Recht und sie ärgerte sich über diese Tatsache, denn so war sie von dem Wissen dieser Anwälte abhängig. Sie beschloss sich alles anzuhören und dann selbst dazu zu recherchieren, falls dies notwendig sein sollte.

Mitten im Saal stand ein Besprechungstisch, bei dem sich die Parteien gegenüber saßen. Die Anwälte mit den Verträgen und Gesetzesbüchern saßen sich gegenüber genauso wie das Ehepaar Malfoy gegenüber von Anora saß und Draco gegenüber von Hermione. Diese versuchte angespannt dem Gespräch der Anwälte zu folgen und wünschte sich bei ihnen zu sitzen.

Es wurde jeder einzelne Paragraph des Vertrags durchgegangen und besprochen, wobei die Malfoys einiges erklärten und die Anwälte sich Notizen machten. In Paragraph drei z.B. wurde ausgemacht, dass das junge Ehepaar nach der Hochzeit vorerst im Malfoy Manor einziehen werde. Lucius erklärte diese Vereinbarung näher, da Anora wissen wollte, warum dies beschlossen wurde.

Da Matthew zum damaligen Zeitpunkt keinen Kontakt mit seiner Mutter hatte und nicht wusste wie sich das entwickelte, wollte er eine Sicherheit für seine Tochter schaffen. Mit Verärgerung verlangte Anora zum nächsten Punkt überzugehen, da sie ihn ohnehin als vernachlässigbar betrachtete. In den folgenden Absätzen wurde erläutert, dass ein Studium beider Ehepartner ermöglicht werden sollte, wenn diese es wünschten und erst nach dem Abschluss eines solchen, die Kinderplanung einsetzen sollte. Dabei wurde angemerkt, dass das erste Kind den Nachnamen Malfoy bekommen und falls ein zweites geboren werden sollte, dieses den Namen DeVillier tragen sollte.

Hermione schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf und belächelte diesen absurden Vertrag, doch Anora schien über diesen Absatz erfreut zu sein, denn sie sagte dazu: „Schön, dass Matthew daran gedacht hat unseren Namen weiter geben zu lassen. Er selbst hatte ja nicht mehr die Chance einen Jungen zu bekommen."

Lucius grinste und schmeichelte ihr: „Matthew war sehr bestürzt über ihr Zerwürfnis und hoffte immer, es bereinigen zu können. Leider war ihm das nicht vergönnt. Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass ich um seinen Tod sehr trauerte." Anora sah ihn prüfend an, nickte aber nur.

Der nächste Punkt war etwas heiklerer Natur, da ausgemacht wurde, dass beide Kinder bis zur Hochzeit keusch leben mussten. Dies war der erste Zeitpunkt, dass Draco seinen Blick von Hermione abwandte und seinen Vater anstarrte: „Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Warum um Merlins Namen, sollten Eltern so etwas beschließen!"

Narzissa lenkte ein und gab zu denken: „Draco, das Keuschheitsgebot bis zur Hochzeitsnacht hat Tradition unter unseresgleichen! Aber die werten Anwälte werden mir in diesem Punkt zustimmen, dass durch das Unwissen der Beteiligten dieser Paragraph nicht gewertet werden kann, nehme ich an."

Die beiden Anwälte sprachen darüber und notierten einiges. Hermione war derweil einerseits angewidert von dem Ausdruck „unseresgleichen" und dem Kontrollzwang so mancher Reinblüter über ihre Kinder und andererseits peinlich berührt, da sie selbst unabsichtlich diesem Paragraphen nachgekommen war. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Draco, der auf Hogwarts einen gewissen Ruf in diesem Bereich erlangte.

Hermione konnte nicht verstehen, wie man auf solch einen scheußlichen Macho hereinfallen konnte, denn sobald er hatte was er wollte, ließ er die Mädchen mit gebrochenem Herzen einfach fallen.

Die Anwälte einigten sich und einer erklärte: „Dieser Punkt ist natürlich heikel, aber wie Sie schon sagten, Mrs. Malfoy, konnten beide nichts von dem Vertrag wissen und demnach nichts für ihr Verhalten. Wir nehmen an, es wird reichen vom heutigem Tage an dem Gebot zu entsprechen."

Draco verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und wollte protestieren, doch sein Vater kam ihm zuvor: „Natürlich wird mein Sohn dem nachkommen. Da aber ein Keuschheitszauber ohnehin nicht mehr anwendbar sein wird, kann man etwaige Missgeschicke auch nicht überprüfen, oder sehe ich das falsch." Die Anwälte berieten sich und Draco schien beruhigt zu sein. Hermione schien diese ganze Diskussion immer lächerlicher. Wie konnten diese Menschen glauben, sie würde da mitmachen?

Der nächste Punkt verhandelte die Kosten der Hochzeit, die die Malfoys gänzlich begleichen sollten. Und ein weiterer Paragraph verpflichtete Draco dazu, sich in jedem Belang um Hermione zu kümmern und sie vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen. Hermione lachte laut auf und wollte fragen, ob das ihn selbst und seine Familie miteinrechnete, doch kam sie nicht dazu, denn wie ein paar Punkte zuvor wurde besprochen, dass dies durch das Unwissen Dracos verabsäumt wurde und nun ab diesem Zeitpunkt galt.

Hermione wagte eine sarkastische Zwischenfrage: „Und sind die Vornamen meiner Kinder auch schon in diesem Vertrag verankert?"

Narzissa nahm ihre Frage jedoch ernst und antwortete: „Aber natürlich nicht, Liebes. Das ist eine ganz persönliche Entscheidung der Eltern, wobei ich mich natürlich freuen würde, wenn ich als Schwiegermutter eine gewisse beratende Funktion einnehmen könnte."

Zuerst lachte Hermione belustigt, stand dann aber auf und deutete auf die Gruppe: „Ihr alle denkt wirklich, diese Hochzeit wird stattfinden nicht wahr? Ihr denkt wirklich, dass ich in eine Todesser Familie einheiraten werde! Ich werde euch eines sagen: mir ist euer verdammter Vertrag egal! Das wird nicht passieren! Niemals werde ich dieses Schwein heiraten, der mich seit dem wir uns kennen, wie Abschaum behandelt hat. Ich hasse ihn abgrundtief – und er mich." Inbrünstig und voller Hass starrte sie auf die Malfoys.

Narzissa probierte wieder einzulenken: „Aber Liebes, Draco wusste ja nicht, wer du wirklich bist! Ab sofort wird er dich so behandeln, wie du es verdienst. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut werden. Ihr müsst ja nicht übernächste Woche heiraten, sondern erst in zwei Jahren, da kann sich deine Meinung vielleicht ja noch ändern."

Hermione wurde von ihrem Gerede schlecht und schrie Narzissa Malfoy entgegen: „Wie ich es verdiene? Und als Muggelgeborene hatte ich keine gute Behandlung verdient? Sind Sie denn alle wahnsinnig? Ich bin die gleiche Person, wie gestern! Sie denken vielleicht es würde einen Unterschied machen, von wem ich abstamme, doch es ist nicht so! Ich bin ich und Sie können sich sicher sein, ich werde niemals jemanden heiraten, den ich nicht liebe – ganz egal was Sie in diesem lächerlichen Vertrag ausgemacht haben."

Sie wollte sich vom Tisch entfernen doch ihre Großmutter hielt sie zurück: „Hermione! Ich weiß, das alles ist sehr viel für dich. Aber vielleicht hat Narzissa Recht. Es vergehen noch zwei Jahre bis zur Hochzeit. Dieser Vertrag – es ist Magie. Eine sehr alte und machtvolle Magie, die kaum jemand begreifen kann. Und vielleicht verliebt ihr euch ja in diesen zwei Jahren."

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Draco sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte über diese absurde Vorstellung. Hasserfüllt schrie Hermione ihn an: „Warum wehrst du dich nicht gegen diese lächerliche Vorstellung! Du willst das doch genauso wenig wie ich! Warum spielst du hier mit? Warum bist du nicht genauso entsetzt und wütend wie ich?"

Draco lächelte sie an und erklärte: „Ich bin schon in Phase zwei: Resignation." Narzissa war empört über Dracos Antwort und verlangte von ihm, seiner Verlobten eine bei weitem höflichere Antwort zu geben.

Während dem Wortwechsel kamen die Anwälte zu dem Schluss, dass der Vertrag rechtens war und teilten dies in diesem unpassenden Moment mit. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Hermione schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf. Sie beschloss, sich schon ab diesem Tag mit magischem Recht zu befassen, denn ihr blieben jetzt zwei Jahre aus diesem Vertrag zu kommen.

Anora erhob sich und erklärte: „Da dies nun geklärt ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir die beiden Verlobten kurz für sich lassen. Ich möchte noch einiges mit ihnen beiden besprechen." Mit diesen Worten gingen die Malfoys mit Anora und den Anwälten in den Salon, in dem vorher Anoras Anwalt die Erbschaft Hermiones geregelt hatte.

Als die Gruppe den Raum verließ lockerte sich sofort Dracos Haltung und er lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. Hermione sah ihnen fassungslos hinterher und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, da sie tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, dieser Vertrag wäre ohnehin nicht mehr gültig gewesen.

Verärgert wandte sie sich an Draco und war überrascht als sie bemerkte, dass er sie musterte. „Warum siehst du mich so entgeistert an? Was ist los mit dir! Warum hast du das zugelassen?"

Draco grinste als er auf sie zukam: „Was hätte ich gegen den Vertrag ausrichten können, ich war damals gerade mal drei Monate alt." Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er wusste doch genau von was sie sprach!

Er kam immer näher und Hermione ging einen Schritt zurück: „Was soll das, Malfoy!"

Doch er antwortete ihr nicht sonders sagte: „Du siehst heute wunderschön aus, Granger. Deine Haare, sie sind ganz anders." Er streckte seine Hand aus, um eine Strähne zu berühren, doch Hermione entzog sich ihm wieder.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Denkst du wirklich, ich falle auf dein Geschleime rein? Hältst du mich wirklich für so dumm? Warum machst du das alles? Warum wehrst du dich nicht gegen deine Eltern?"

Draco blieb stehen und antwortete ihr leise: „Wärst du so aufgewachsen wie ich – so wie es hätte sein sollen, würdest du nicht fragen müssen."

Hermione wurde immer wütender: „Du kannst doch nicht solch eine willenlose Marionette sein, die ohne selbst darüber nachzudenken, allen Befehle seiner Eltern nachgibt! Hast du denn keinen Stolz? Hast du denn keinen eigenen Willen." Hermione legte es darauf an, ihn wütend zu machen, doch nicht einmal der Satz bezüglich seines fehlenden Stolzes brachte ihn aus der Ruhe.

Er lehnte sich wieder lässig gegen den Tisch und antwortete gleichgültig: „Hör zu, ich habe auch versucht dagegen anzukommen, doch sie haben mir klar gemacht, dass es nichts bringt. Du kannst es versuchen, aber sei darauf gefasst, dass es dir nicht gelingen wird." Hermione schnaubte und sah ihn weiterhin wütend an.

Draco fuhr fort: „Ich weiß, ich kann nichts sagen oder tun, was mein Verhalten dir gegenüber rückgängig machen kann, doch eines solltest du wissen. Wenn du so aufgewachsen wärst, wie es dir bestimmt gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mich von klein auf um dich gekümmert. Niemals hätte ich dir wehgetan, ganz im Gegenteil!"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir beide hätten uns nie im Leben verstanden! Zwischen uns ist nur sprühender Hass! Außerdem gebe ich nichts auf solch ein Was-wäre-Wenn Gerede!"

Draco grinste verschmitzt und stimmt ihr in einem Punkt zu: „Ich spüre auch so einiges zwischen uns Sprühen. Nun brauche ich mich dafür nicht mehr zu schämen und du auch nicht. Diese sprühenden Funken, dieses Knistern – diese Spannung zwischen uns, ich weiß dass du es auch bemerkt hast."

Bei diesen Worten kam er wieder auf sie zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte mit seinen Fingern ihre Wange.

Doch nur kurz, denn Hermione schlug seine Hand weg und schrie ihm entgegen: „Sag mal spinnst du? Knistern? Funken? Du bist doch nicht ganz echt! Ich hasse dich – abgrundtief. Das ist das einzige Gefühl was ich dir entgegenbringe, also hör auf zu fantasieren und komm wieder in die Realität!" Skeptisch sah Draco sie an und versuchte den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage zu prüfen.

Hermione zweifelte wahrlich an seinem gesunden Menschenverstand und fuhr fort: „Sei versichert, Draco Malfoy! Niemals im Leben, werde ich dich oder irgendjemand heiraten, der mir aufgezwungen wird. Ich gebe nichts auf Traditionen, die versuchen mein Leben zu bestimmen und ich bin erschüttert, dass so etwas heutzutage überhaupt noch existiert!"

Immer noch sah Draco sie sanft an und sie ärgerte sich über seine Ruhe. Draco versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen und versicherte ihr: „Hör zu. Ich habe den Vertrag nicht gemacht und ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, aber ich weiß, dass wir dagegen nicht ankommen werden. Ich bin nicht derjenige, gegen den du kämpfen musst. Im Gegenteil, ab jetzt werde ich dich beschützen, Hermione!"

Mit großen Augen sah sie Draco an und war sprachlos. Der Klang ihres Vornamens aus seinem Mund hatte etwas Verstörendes an sich und sie wollte aus diesem Gespräch verschwinden. Nur weil in einem Vertrag festgelegt wurde, dass er sich um sie kümmern sollte, kam er dem nach? Draco Malfoy war verbohrter und dogmatischer als sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit folgenden Worten aus dem Raum: „Das hirnrissige Gerede gebe ich mir nicht länger, Malfoy! Und nenn mich nie wieder bei meinem Vornamen."

Kurz überlegte Draco ihr zu folgen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und sagte laut: „Ich kann dich auch Layla nennen, wenn dir das lieber ist!" und mehr zu sich selbst fügte er hinzu: „Aber der Name passt überhaupt nicht zu dir! Viel zu lieblich, viel zu brav und anmutig."

Nach einiger Zeit kamen Dracos Eltern wieder, um ihren Sohn abzuholen. Sie fanden ihn alleine am Tisch sitzend wieder und Lucius fragte: „Wo ist denn deine Verlobte?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Sie wollte lieber für sich sein."

Das entlockte Lucius ein kleines Lachen: „Haha! Ihr benehmt euch ja jetzt schon wie ein Ehepaar! Wunderbar!" Ausdruckslos schloss sich Draco seinen Eltern an und lauschte den schmeichelnden Verabschiedungen seiner Eltern.

Anora DeVillier versicherte ihnen, ihre Grüße an Hermione auszurichten und dann wurden sie endlich aus dem Anwesen gebracht, wo sie schließlich wieder ihre Zauberstäbe überreicht bekamen. Nun fühlte sich Draco wieder vollkommen und konnte wieder frei atmen. Bevor er wieder ins Manor apparierte, sah er verzweifelt gen Himmel ob seiner beiden unlösbaren Aufgaben.

Indes suchte Anora ihre Enkelin und wollte mit ihr über alles reden. Diese war im großen Schlafzimmer und riss nacheinander die Kisten ihrer Eltern auf und zerrte den Inhalt hervor. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ihre Eltern nichts von einem Baby in der Wohnung hatten! Ihre Eltern hatten doch sicherlich ihre Kopie des Vertrags aufbewahrt. Als Anora eintrat und die Unordnung sah, rief sie nach Holly, die alles wieder säuberlich einräumen sollte.

Danach wandte sie sich an Hermione: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du aufgebracht bist. Dein Leben hat sich von einem Tag auf den anderen geändert, doch diese Veränderungen müssen nicht schlecht sein."

Hermione kramte weiter während sie antwortete: „Wenn ich Draco Malfoy heiraten muss, dann ist das in jedem Fall etwas Schlechtes!"

Anora schürzte ihre Lippen und versuchte es noch einmal: „Von seinem schrecklichen Vater abgesehen, scheint mir der Junge doch ganz passabel. Er ist höflich und sieht gut aus. Sein Verhalten dir gegenüber wird sich sicherlich schnell ändern …"

Hermione drehte sich zu ihrer Großmutter und flehte: „Bitte verstehe mich doch! Diese Familie sind Todesser, mit Voldemort eng verbunden. Sobald diese Hochzeit stattfand, werden sie uns beide zur Strecke bringen. All das heute, war doch nur Show." Anora bot ihr einen Platz neben sich auf dem Bett an, auf das sie sich zuvor selbst gesetzt hatte und begann zu erklären.

„Ich habe den Malfoys zuvor Einblick in die Erbschaftsunterlagen werfen lassen, die ich in Hinblick auf einer möglichen Heirat in diese Familie vorab ändern ließ. Mister Thomas hat dir ja einiges erklärt. Du erhältst, unabhängig von meinem Ableben, dein Erbe etappenweise. Außerdem, und das ist das Wichtigste, falls du nach der Hochzeit sterben solltest, geht das Geld nicht an deinen Gatten, sondern an die zuvor berücksichtigten Organisationen. Du wirst in jedem Fall alleinige Verwalterin deines Erbes sein, außer du entscheidest dich diese Aufgabe jemand anderes zu übertragen. Dein Erbe wird niemals dein Mann sondern deine Kinder erben, falls du welche haben solltest. Glaub mir, meine Liebe. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich missbrauchen. Ich habe alles mit Mister Thomas besprochen. Sie haben keine Chance an das Geld zu kommen, genauso wenig haben sie etwas von deinem Tod. Lucius Malfoy hat sich alles angehört und diese Bedingungen akzeptiert und unterschrieben. Du bist sicher!"

Hermione sah ihre Großmutter liebevoll an und erzählte: „Das mag lieb und vorschauend gemeint sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies die Malfoys davon abhalten wird, mich zu töten!"

Anora verstand nicht und Hermione fuhr fort: „Ich bin unter Muggeln groß geworden, ich bin eine Gryffindor und zu allem Überfluss bin ich die beste Freundin von Harry Potter – dem größten Feindbild Voldemorts. Niemals werden sie mich leben lassen! Ich muss diese Hochzeit verhindern, verstehst du?"

Erschrocken sah Anora ihre Enkelin an und stammelte: „Du bist mit dem Auserwählten befreundet? Warum hast du das nicht erwähnt? Das … das ändert alles. Citó! Bitte rufe unverzüglich Mister Thomas zurück, falls er schon dabei ist das Gebäude zu verlassen! Komm Hermione!"

Diese war erleichtert, dass ihre Großmutter endlich den Ernst der Lage begriffen hatte und schöpfte Hoffnung. Mister Thomas war nicht erfreut über die veränderte Situation und versuchte zu erklären, dass der Vertrag wasserdicht sei, doch Anora ließ das nicht so stehen.

„Sie werden eine Möglichkeit finden! Sie müssen eine finden. Meine Enkelin muss vor diesen Menschen beschützt werden." Zusammen gingen sie die Punkte durch, die noch nicht ganz klar waren und bei denen sich die Anwälte zuvor Notizen machten und Überprüfungen notwendig waren.

Es ging einerseits um die Keuschheitsabmachung und um den Paragraphen, in dem Dracos respektvoller und liebevoller Umgang mit Hermione gesichert wurde. Dies waren die einzigen Möglichkeiten, da diese Punkte verabsäumt wurden. Da aber beide Parteien gegen den ersten Paragraphen verstießen und beim zweiten nur eine Partei angesprochen wurde, wäre es wohl sehr schwer etwas auszurichten.

Dies ließ Hermione aufschrecken und sie gab unter Unbehagen zu: „Ähm, naja. Ich habe eigentlich ganz unabsichtlich den ersten Paragraphen befolgt!" Der Anwalt harkte nach: „Wenn also eine Überprüfung der Keuschheit bei Ihnen gemacht werden würde, würden Sie bestehen?" Hermione nickte schnell und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte diese, für ihr Alter, etwas peinliche Tatsache tatsächlich ihre Rettung sein? Mister Thomas nickte langsam und machte sich Notizen.

Danach sagte er hoffnungsvoll: „Vielleicht kommen wir aus dem Vertrag! Ich muss das auf jeden Fall prüfen, was einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Sie sollten davon auf jeden Fall nichts nach außen dringen lassen. Ich will nicht, dass die andere Partei sich darauf vorbereiten kann."

Hermione hüpfte auf vor Freude und versicherte ihm, nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen. Anora war erleichtert, vermutlich ihre Enkelin aus den Fängen des Bösen befreien zu können und bedankte sich bei Mister Thomas. Schickte ihn dann aber sofort aus dem Anwesen mit der Bitte sofort mit seinen Recherchen zu beginnen. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten Enkelin und Großmutter damit sich kennen zu lernen und versuchten nicht mehr an die Verlobung zu denken.

Am Abend wurde Draco nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht, nachdem er den ganzen restlichen Tag damit verbracht hatte sich anhören zu müssen, wie wichtig es wäre, das Herz des Mädchens für sich zu gewinnen. Irgendwann hat er es aufgegeben dagegen aufzubegehren und resignierte auch in dieser Hinsicht. Seine Eltern erklärten ihm, welche wasserdichten Vorsichtsmaßnamen Madam DeVillier getroffen hatte um ihr Vermögen und das Leben ihrer Enkelin zu beschützen und versuchten ihm klar zu machen, dass es dadurch umso wichtiger sei, das Mädchen auf ihre Seite zu bekommen. Er hatte ihnen versicherte, sein Bestes zu geben und fragte sich nun wie das aussehen sollte.

Er wurde zwar von seinen Mitschülern gefragt, weshalb ihn seine Mutter abgeholt hatte, doch er hielt sich bedeckt und erzählte nicht einmal Blaise von seiner Verlobung. Er mied andere und trieb sich am Sonntag hauptsächlich beim See herum, um Hermiones Ankunft nicht zu verpassen.

Als diese mit Dumbledore eintraf, bemerkte er die anderen Schüler, die ebenfalls auf ihre Ankunft zu warten schienen und hielt sich erstmal im Hintergrund. Als Hermione die große Halle betrat und Dumbledore sich von ihr verabschiedete, liefen Schüler aller Häuser auf sie zu und stellten ihr Fragen. „Heißt du jetzt DeVillier?", „Kommst du jetzt nach Slytherin?", „Leben deine Eltern noch?", „Bist du in Wirklichkeit Todesserin?" waren nur einige die Hermione zwar akustisch aber nicht sinngemäß verstand.

Wie kamen die Schüler auf diese Annahmen? Auch Anfeindungen wurden ihr entgegen geworfen: „Dass Dumbledore dich überhaupt wiederkommen lässt!", „Du hast alle getäuscht, Todesserin! Gib es zu!", „Du bist eine Schande für das Haus Gryffindor!"

Hermione wurde immer weiter bedrängt und vor Überraschung dieser Schülerreaktion wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie suchte die Umgebung nach einem bekannten Gesicht ab und ärgerte sich, dass zwar diese Schülerschar auf sie gewartet hatte, nicht aber ihre Freunde.

Als sie von einem Ravenclaw geschubst wurde, als der eine Antwort auf seine Frage verlangte, schritt Draco ein: „Nimm sofort deine Griffel von ihr!" Er drohte mit seinem Zauberstab und die Menge wurde leiser.

„Verschwindet von hier und lasst Hermione in Zukunft in Frieden, hört ihr. Sonst bekommt ihr es mit mir zu tun!" Ungläubig starrte die Menge, Hermione eingeschlossen, auf Draco und einige begannen sich abzuwenden.

Als Hermione zu Draco wisperte: „Das hätte ich schon allein geschafft. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!" hörten sie von der anderen Seite der Halle Harry rufen.

„Weg von ihr, Malfoy! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein!" und Ron fügte hinzu: „Nur weil du nun weißt, dass sie reinblütig ist macht euch das nicht zu Freunden oder sowas. Du hast keinen Anspruch auf sie!"

Hermione, die immer noch neben Draco stand starrte zuerst Harry und Ron an, die Draco hasserfüllt anblickten und dann Draco der genüsslich grinste. Sie wusste was jetzt kam und begann den Kopf verzweifelt zu schütteln und ihm klarzumachen, dass er still bleiben sollte, doch Draco konnte Rons Auflage nicht unbeantwortet lassen und ließ die Bombe platzen.

„Und ob ich einen Anspruch auf sie habe, Weasley! Sie ist zwar nicht meine Freundin, oder sowas… aber sie ist meine Verlobte!" Triumphierend beobachtete er wie Ron und Harrys Gesichtsausdruck von hasserfüllt über skeptisch zu entsetzt wechselte.

Hermione fasste sich derweil resignierend auf die Stirn und murmelte Draco zu: „Musste das jetzt sein? Ich hätte es ihnen gern unter vier Augen und vor allem schonend beigebracht!"

Draco genoss den Augenblick immer noch und flüsterte: „Ich konnte nicht anders, Liebes!" Sie sah ihn wütend an, wurde dann aber von Ron angesprochen: „Hermione! Das ist jetzt der Moment in dem du sagen solltest, dass das alles Schwachsinn ist und dann über diesen zu lachen! Lass dir nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn sonst verstreicht der Moment!"

Hermione sah ihre Freunde resigniert an und schwor innerlich sich für diese Situation zu rächen! Langsam ging sie zu ihren Freuden und bestätigte dann Dracos Worte: „Ich bin mit ihm verlobt!" Und dann begann ein drittes Mal diese Woche ein Sturm voller Gerüchte über Hogwarts hereinzubrechen.


	4. Unerwünschte Veränderungen

Kapitel 4 - Unerwünschte Veränderungen

Mit geballten Fäusten sprang Ron auf seine Füße und schrie aufgebracht: „Dann sag dem verdammten Scheusal, dass du diese Hochzeit verhindern kannst!" Hermione stand ebenfalls auf und sah sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Zum Glück waren sie die einzigen, die das Abendessen ausließen und somit hier waren.

„Ron! Bitte hör dir alles bis zum Ende an, dann wirst du verstehen, warum ich das bisher noch nicht gemacht habe, " wollte sie ihren Freund beruhigen. Hätte Malfoy nicht alles schon selbstherrlich verkündet, hätte sie die Chance gehabt alles in Ruhe zu erklären. Aber dieser verdammte Bastard musste ihr das verderben – oh, wie sie ihn dafür hasste!

Sie versuchte Ron und Harry alles nach der Reihe zu erklären. Von ihren Eltern und den Umständen ihres Todes, von ihrer Großmutter, die sie sofort in die Familie aufnahm und ihr das gesamte Vermögen vererben wollte, von den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und schließlich von dem magischen Vertrag und den Unannehmlichkeiten mit dem Malfoys.

Sie berichtete auch von dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, der bei der Ankunft im Ancestor Castle schon über die Verlobung Bescheid wusste. Auch er war erleichtert zu hören, dass es eventuell eine Möglichkeit gäbe aus dem Vertrag zu kommen und warnte zugleich, niemandem davon zu berichten. Die Malfoys sollten sich in Sicherheit wägen, damit sie keine weiteren Schritte unternehmen konnten, bis Mister Thomas sich sicher sein und den Vertrag als ungültig postulieren konnte. Harry schien das alles zwar aufgebracht, aber mit kühlem Kopf zu verarbeiten. Er versicherte ihr, seine Unterstützung und seine Verschwiegenheit und setzte auch Ron unter Druck, nicht Hermione für die Situation zu bestrafen. Schlussendlich erkannte auch Ron, dass es absolut notwendig war, Malfoy nichts zu sagen obwohl er ihn sehr gerne sofort aufklären wollte.

Hermione war beruhigt, als ihre beiden besten Freunde alles verkraftet hatten und selbst von ihrem Wochenende berichteten. Die Beiden erzählten von den unglaublichen Gerüchten und diesmal war es Hermione die wutentbrannt aufsprang: „Wieso hätten meine Eltern das alles planen sollen, wenn es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal die Prophezeiung über dich gab, Harry! Das ist doch sowas von unlogisch!"

Beide stimmten ihr natürlich zu, waren aber peinlich berührt, da sie dieses Argument gar nicht bedacht hatten und somit bei Hermiones Verteidigung nicht verwendet hatten. Nun verstand sie die Anfeindungen und absurden Fragen von den Schülern aus der großen Halle und hoffte, sie würden einsehen, dass dies alles Schwachsinn war. Als jedoch einige Schüler vom Abendessen zurückkamen, schrumpfte ihre Hoffnung sogleich, da die Anschuldigungen sogar von den Gryffindors kamen.

„Harry, warum gibst du dich immer noch mit diesem Todesserpack ab! Weißt du nicht wie gefährlich das für dich ist!" motzte ein Siebtklässler und fügte dann an Hermione gewandt hinzu: „Was machst du überhaupt noch hier? Scher dich doch in die Kerker, wo du hin gehörst!" Hermione war geschockt. Sie hatte zwar befürchtet weiterhin der Mittelpunkt des Tratsches zu sein, aber dass die Anfeindungen so massiv sein würden und auch noch innerhalb ihres Hauses, hätte sie so nicht erwartet.

Harry und Ron sprangen für sie in die Presche und verteidigten sie, wie sie es die Tage zuvor auch gemacht hatten. Zumindest konnte sie sich auf diese beiden verlassen und sobald diese eingetroffen waren halfen auch Ginny und Neville bei ihrer Verteidigung. Da die Diskussion kein Ergebnis erzielte, zog sich Hermione zurück und machte ihre Hausaufgaben, die sie das Wochenende über verabsäumt hatte. Ihr graute vor den nächsten Tagen und sie schlief erst sehr spät ein.

Am selben Abend beschwerte sich Blaise Zabini bei seinem besten Freund: „Warum hast du es nicht wenigstens mir gesagt! Du weißt, ich bin verschwiegen!"

Draco saß beim Feuer und sah Blaise nicht einmal an als er antwortete: „Ich wollte es einfach für mich behalten. Im Prinzip ist es mir nur raus gerutscht. Ich hatte nicht vor, es öffentlich zu machen."

Dann jedoch wandte er sich um und grinste seinen Freund an: „Aber das war es wert, hast du den Gesichtsausdruck von Weasley gesehen?" Bei diesen Worten schlossen sich andere Schüler der Diskussion an, die ebenfalls in der großen Halle waren und lachten gemeinsam über Potter und seinen Freund. Draco wurde belagert und ausgefragt, doch gab er wenig preis - wie üblich nur vage Andeutungen. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, denn niemand sollte über die eigennützigen Motive der Familie Malfoy erfahren, warum sie auch unabhängig vom dunklen Lord, die Heirat wünschten.

„Lasst es mich so sagen: Es ist erwünscht, diese Hochzeit stattfinden zu lassen. Also wird sie stattfinden, " sagte er geheimnisvoll und hoffte, dass seine Zuhörer einfach annahmen nur Voldemort wäre gemeint. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sich unter seinen Freunden einige Spitzel befanden, die jedes relevante Detail ihren Todessereltern berichteten.

Pansy war seit dem Abendessen sehr still gewesen und brachte sich jetzt erst ein: „Das ist doch aber abartig! Du sollst diese Missgeburt heiraten? Ich nehme an, es ist geplant, sie danach sofort zu entsorgen, ist ja widerlich!" Die Meute wurde bei ihren Worten sehr still und wartete auf Dracos Reaktion.

Dieser lächelte schief als er antwortete: „Es ist mir bewusst, dass aus dir deine Eifersucht spricht, Pansy. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein. Ich bin mit ihr magisch verbunden und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie weiterhin beleidigst. Sie ist meine Verlobte! Sie hat auf jeden Fall reinstes magisches Blut, und dieses wird sicherlich nicht verschwendet werden!"

Und dann wandte er sich an alle: „Ich erwarte von euch allen, dass ihr meiner Verlobte mit Respekt begegnet und sie als solche akzeptiert! Dies ist wie gesagt, nicht nur mein Wunsch! Falls mir zu Ohren kommt, dass dem nicht so ist, werde ich wissen, was zu tun ist, habt ihr mich klar genug verstanden?" Er sah in die Menge und einige Schüler nickten, einige murmelten leise ihre Zustimmung, nur Pansy starrte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Sie kam nahe an ihn heran und flüsterte ihm zu: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein oder? Das ist alles nur Show! Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit!"

Draco entfernte sich ein Stück weit und sagte auch ihr im Flüsterton: „Du nimmst meine Worte besser ernst und bitte komm mir nicht mehr so nahe. Ich bin schließlich verlobt." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Pansy hatte sich schon umgedreht und rannte tränenüberströmt in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Er sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher – fast bemitleidete er sie, aber was sollte er machen. Er konnte sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite gebrauchen, schließlich musste er Granger für sich gewinnen und das schaffte er kaum mit einer liebestollen unterwürfigen Marionette neben ihm, die ihn anhimmelte. Sicherlich hätte er es ihr irgendwie schonender sagen können, aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut – er war nun mal ein Mistkerl.

Wie viele Mädels hatte er im letzten Jahr weinend davon laufen sehen, nachdem er ihnen klar gemacht hatte, dass ihr Verhältnis rein körperlicher Natur war und er dessen überdrüssig wurde. Und kein einziges Mal berührte es ihn – auch jetzt nicht bei Pansy. Er setzte sich wieder zum Feuer und dachte an die Worte seiner Eltern, seine zwei Aufgaben und an ein Paar brauner Augen, die ihn hasserfüllt anstarrten.

Hermione erwachte in ihrem Himmelbett und schlüpfte, nachdem sie die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite geschoben hatte, nach draußen. Sie wunderte sich, da sie sonst immer die erste war, dass die anderen Mädchen im Zimmer schon aufgestanden waren. Sie betrat das Gemeinschaftsbad und die Mädchen, die zuvor miteinander gesprochen hatten, sahen sich nur betreten an.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Hermione wie jeden Morgen. Parvati nuschelte ihr etwas entgegen und Lavender sah sie nur erschrocken an und verließ schnell das Bad.

Hermione sah ihr verwundert hinterher und fragte: „Geht es ihr heute nicht gut?" Parvati beendete auch ihre Körperpflege und antwortete beim Hinausgehen: „Bis jetzt ging es ihr eigentlich gut."

Nachdenklich putzte Hermione ihre Zähne und dachte an die absurden Gerüchte, die ihr erzählt wurden. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass selbst ihre Zimmergenossinnen daran glaubten? Sie beschloss dem ganzen keine Beachtung mehr zu schenken und machte sich etwas später gemeinsam mit Ron und Harry auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, verdarb ihr der Anblick von Draco Malfoy ihre Laune. Er lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür zur großen Halle und starrte sie unverhohlen an. Innerlich grummelnd versuchte sie ihn zu ignorieren und ihren beiden Freunden in die Halle zu folgen. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, trat er vor sie. Genervt sah sie zu ihm auf und wappnete sich wie immer gegen etwaige Beleidigungen seinerseits.

Er allerdings hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und deutete ihr sich einzuhängen und begleitete diese Geste mit: „Darf ich bitten?"

Hermione runzelte ungläubig die Stirn und fragte: „Ist das dein ernst? Was wird das?"

Draco grinste sie sie an antwortete lapidar: „Ich begleite dich zu deinem Platz. Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich kurz nach dieser Offenbarung und ein kurzes ungläubiges Lächeln rutschte ihr heraus bevor sie wieder ernst wurde und ihm versicherte: „Das wirst du nicht tun, Malfoy! Du wirst rein gar nichts jemals mit mir tun, verstehst du? Ich werde bei diesem Schmierentheater nicht mitmachen. Keine Ahnung warum du dich überhaupt bemühst, aber du kannst aufhören!"

Langsam nahm Draco seinen Arm wieder zurück, aber sein Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen. Bevor er ihr Platz machte sagte er noch: „Wir werden sehen, Hermione." Sie sah ihn strafend an und stapfte wütend zu ihrem Platz. Dort angekommen machte sie Harry und Ron, die schon längst dabei waren ihre vollgepfropften Teller zu verdrücken, Vorwürfe, warum sie sie allein gelassen hatten.

Harry flüsterte ihr zu: „Du hast doch gesagt, wir müssen so tun, als ob… du weißt schon … wir das denken, was alle denken… Ich dachte nicht, dass eine weitere Konfrontation sinnvoll gewesen wäre. Wir haben doch ausgemacht, ihm wenn möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen." Hermione nickte geschlagen und gab ihm Recht.

Ron, der ihr gegenüber saß fragte mit vollem Mund: „Waf wollke daf Frekkchen?"

Skeptisch sah sie ihn an und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er wollte mich zum Platz begleiten. Das wars, sonst hat er nichts gesagt."

Ron verschluckte sich etwas an seinem Bissen und trank von seiner heißen Schokolade bevor er empört nachharkte: „Was? Er wollte dich herbringen? Meint er das ernst? Dieses miese Frettchen denkt wirklich er kann sich alles erlauben!"

Hermione musste lachen, wegen Rons Eifer und auch Harry amüsierte sich über seinen Freund: „Bei allem was sich Malfoy schon geleistet hat scheint mir das doch eher harmlos zu sein."

Doch Ron gab nicht nach: „Du verstehst nicht Harry. Solch ein Verhalten zeigen reinblütige Zauberer bei der Brautwerbung. Der Dame ständig alles hinterher tragen, überall hin begleiten, aufstehen, wenn sie den Tisch verlassen. Im Prinzip so tun als ob Hexen allein gar nichts zu Stande bringen… lauter Schwachsinn, wenn ihr mich fragt." Hermione hielt kurz inne und schüttelte leicht den Kopf als sie sich ein Marmeladenbrötchen strich.

Harry merkte an: „Das war früher bei den Muggeln auch so… genauso der Schwachsinn mit den Eheversprechens-Verträgen… das haben Adelige früher auch gemacht! Ich muss sagen, da hinkt die Zauberergesellschaft echt hinterher oder sollte ich sagen die Reinblüter? … Aber nochmal zum Werben, Ron! So lange Hermione da nicht mitmacht, brauchst du dich ja nicht aufzuregen!"

Hermione stimmte zu: „Ganz genau, ignorier ihn einfach so wie ich. Solch einer Brautwerbung kann ich zumindest besser aus dem Weg gehen, als seinen ständigen Anfeindungen und Attacken." Ron grummelte, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen.

Zum Glück war es Hermione an Harrys Seite schon seit einigen Jahren gewohnt schräg angesehen und gemieden zu werden und konnte recht gut damit umgehen. Wenn allerdings jemand bösartige Sprüche oder Beschimpfungen äußerte war sie stets betroffen. Sie hoffte, dass sich das Ganze bald legen würde und überließ ihren Freunden das Antworten.

In der großen Halle bei den Mahlzeiten hatte sie glücklicherweise Ruhe, da die Schüler sich Nichts unter den Augen der Lehrer sagen trauten. Hermione trödelte absichtlich länger bis die meisten Schüler schon auf dem Weg zu den Unterrichtsstunden waren, um möglichen Konfrontationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als die drei dann etwas gehetzt in den Kerkern ankamen, war der Zaubertrankklassenraum noch verschlossen und die Teilnehmer standen wartend davor.

Ein Ravenclaw, Michael Corner, freute sich wohl nicht über ihre Ankunft und stänkerte: „Und ich dachte schon das Todesserflittchen hätte die Schule verlassen, nachdem sie ja eh kaum mehr den Unterricht besucht!" Ein paar Schüler kicherten, hauptsächlich Ravenclaw und zwei Huffelpuff. Harry stellte sich vor Hermione und wollte Michael zurechtweisen doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Draco stieß Michael mit seiner Hand gegen die Brust, sodass dieser gegen die Wand hinter sich stützte.

Michael schrie ihn empört an: „Sag mal spinnst du? Was…" Er sah auf und erkannte Draco, der ihn abschätzig betrachtete und ihm seinen Zauberstab gegen die Kehle hielt.

Er kam bedrohlich näher und sprach leise zu ihm: „Wage es nie wieder so mit ihr zu sprechen, du Wurm! Hast du mich verstanden?" Bei seinen letzten Worten drückte er seinen Zauberstab etwas fester in die Kehle und Michael nickte hastig.

Zufrieden wollte Draco seinen Arm sinken lassen, doch half ihm Hermione indem sie ihn von Michael wegriss und ihn anfuhr: „Was soll das Malfoy! Ich schlage meine Schlachten lieber selbst, bevor ich mich von dir verteidigen lasse! Lass das in Zukunft, das geht dich doch alles überhaupt nichts an!" Draco sah an seinem Arm hinab zu der Stelle an der sie ihn noch hielt und beobachtete wie Hermione daraufhin ihre Hand wegzog.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und antwortete lauter als nötig gewesen wäre: „Und ob es mich etwas angeht, Hermione! Du bist meine Verlobte und ich lasse nicht zu dass irgendwelche Knilche sich erlauben so mit dir zu sprechen." Er blickte strafend seitlich zu der Gruppe in der auch Michael Corner stand und ballte seine Faust. Bevor Hermione noch etwas erwidern konnte, öffnete Slughorn den Klassenraum und bat die Schüler einzutreten.

Nachdem sich Hermione beeilt hatte auf ihren Stammplatz neben Harry zu gelangen und möglichst flink ihren Kessel aufzubauen, sah sie sich verstohlen im Klassenraum um. Die Schüler waren in ihre Vorbereitungen vertieft und beachteten sie nicht weiter, was sie erleichtert durchatmen ließ. In der ganz vordersten Ecke stand Malfoy an seinem Platz, der statt seinen Kessel aufzubauen seinen Unterarm betrachtete und Hermione fragte sich, ob sie ihn etwa zu fest gepackt hatte? Der Gedanke amüsierte sie ein bisschen.

Die Zaubertrankstunde war genauso angenehm, wie die bisherigen dieses Schuljahres, mit dem kleinen Manko, dass nicht sie die Beste war sondern eindeutig Harry, der immer noch das Buch des Halbblutprinzen verwendete. Wenn immer es möglich war versuchte Hermione Harry ihr Misstrauen gegen das Buch zu äußern und fragte sich dabei ob es wirklich die Gefahr des Unbekannten war die sie so scheute oder die Tatsache, dass Harry ihrer Meinung unverdient besser war als sie selbst.

Nach dem Unterricht begab sie sich, wie immer nach Zaubertränke, zum Mädchenklo um ihre Haare zu retten, die bei den Zaubertrankdämpfen noch spröder und widerspenstiger wurden als sie es schon von Natur aus waren. Doch diesmal war sie überrascht, denn noch immer fielen ihre seidigen Locken geschmeidig über die Schultern. Nun war sie sehr froh darüber, Hollys Vorschlag befolgt zu haben, die Haarpflegeprodukte ihrer Mutter mitzunehmen. Mit dieser Pflege konnte sie wirklich eine Menge Zeit jeden Morgen und Zwischendurch sparen, die sie mit wichtigeren Dingen, wie Hausaufgaben oder Konzentrationsübungen, verbringen konnte.

Viel schneller als sonst kam sie wieder heraus und eilte ihren Freunden zum nächsten Unterricht hinterher. Nach einigen Schritten bemerkte sie aber, dass jemand hinter ihr war und sie drehte sich um, nur um Malfoy zu entdecken, der sofort zu ihr aufschloss und sie auffordernd ansah.

Verärgert schnaubte sie: „Verfolgst du mich jetzt etwa?"

Malfoy grinste verschmitzt und erklärte: „Wir haben jetzt beide Verteidigung bei Snape oder? Ich geh einfach nur zum nächsten Klassenraum." Etwas peinlich berührt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Das peinliche Schweigen war ihr unangenehm und so sagte sie nach einer Weile: „Lass das alles einfach bitte bleiben, okay? Dann beschuldige ich dich auch nicht unabsichtlich!" Sie sah zu ihm herüber und er sah gefasst gerade aus. Als sie nicht weitersprach blieb er stehen und hielt sie an ihrem Ellbogen fest, damit auch sie stehen bleiben musste.

„Ich kann es nicht bleiben lassen. Es geht nicht, du bist meine…"

Hermione, die das Wort heute nicht noch einmal hören wollte unterbrach ihn: „Jaja, ich weiß! Aber hör zu: Das alles liegt in ferner Zukunft. Wir leben einfach unser Leben, uns gegenseitig ignorierend und wenn die Zeit soweit ist, schaun wir mal, ob es überhaupt noch notwendig ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich leben wir im Krieg!"

Draco machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, damit sie auf einer Höhe waren bevor er ihr versicherte: „Dir wird nichts passieren! Dafür sorge ich!"

Seine Worte, die auf jeden Fall nett gemeint waren stießen Hermione unwohl auf und so trat sie einen Schritt näher und fauchte: „Ich brauche dich aber nicht für meinen Schutz! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Ich habe schon gegen Todesser gekämpft, auch gegen deinen Vater, also glaub nicht ich bin ein Mäuschen, dass dir für deinen Schutz dankbar um den Hals fallen wird! Ich brauche rein gar nichts von dir, ich hoffe du kapierst das endlich!"

Danach riss sie sich los und stapfte wütend davon. Der sprachlos Zurückgelassene wusste nicht, wann genau das Gespräch gekippt war, denn mittendrin dachte er, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen doch ganz gut war. Kurz reckte er seinen Kopf nach oben und fragte sich warum, von allen Mädchen in Hogwarts gerade sie für ihn bestimmt war, wo genau sie am wenigsten auf seine Bemühungen ansprach.

Wütend kam HermionHermione beim Klassenraum an und gesellte sich zu Ron und Harry, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit anderen Gryffindors vertieft waren. Es ging um das Qualifikationstraining der Quidditchmanschaft, das Mitte der Woche stattfinden würde, doch als sie ankam bemerkte sie, dass Lavender, die zuvor noch eifrig mit Ron sprach, sich demonstrativ umdrehte und zu den Patils ging.

Auch andere sahen kurz zu ihr und man bemerkte ihre unterschwellige Feindseligkeit. Auch Harry bemerkte die Stimmungsänderung und gab zu denken: „Hey Leute! Das ist unsere Freundin Hermione, die wir nun seit fünf Jahren kennen. Glaubt doch nicht den Gerüchten, sondern verlasst euch auf eure Menschenkenntnis!"

Einige andere Schüler kamen hinzu, darunter Ravenclaws mit Lisa Turpin, die sofort eine neue Theorie offenbarte: „Nun ja, ich denke darüber nach und weißt du was mir auffällt! Granger ist jedes Jahr Jahrgangsbeste, obwohl diese Auszeichnung meistens an Ravenclaws geht und wenn nicht, dann an Slytherins. Komisch, dass genau sie die Ausnahme bildet oder?"

Hermione, immer noch sauer, antwortete ihr schnippisch: „Was hat meine schulische Leistung nun mit euren absurden Verschwörungstherorien zu tun?"

Eine andere Ravenclaw mischte sich ein: „Du nennst es absurd, wir aber nicht!"

Draco, der mittlerweile auch angekommen war, hatte die letzten Äußerungen mitbekommen und spottete: „Das war ja klar, dass die ewigen dritten und vierten ihren Neid nicht länger verbergen können!"

Seine Einmischung hatte aber wie üblich wenig Gutes, denn nun beschuldigten und beschimpften sich die Schüler lautstark gegenseitig, was erst mit einem schneidenden: „Was. Geht. Hier. Vor?" seitens Snape beendet wurde. Anklagend sah er in die Runde und die zuvor grölende Meute duck mauserte vor ihm, als wäre er ein übergrößer hungriger Kater.

Und als jeder dachte es wäre ausgestanden meldete sich der Einzige, der erhobenen Hauptes zu seinem Lehrer ging und beim Eintreten offenbarte: „Ravenclaws verkraften es wie üblich nicht, zweiter zu sein, weshalb sie mentalen Druck ausüben wollen um Hermione von ihrem Thron zu stoßen."

Ohne auf Snapes Erlaubnis zu warten trat er ein und ging zu seinen Platz während Snape die Schülergruppe warnte: „In meinem Klassenraum gibt es keine postpubertären Existenzkrisen zu lösen, also bekommen Sie Ihre Hormone in den Griff und treten sie endlich ein!"

Triumphierend grinsend saß Draco auf seinem Platz und beobachtete die Schülermeute beim Eintreten. Die zuvor so mutigen Ravenclawmädchen setzten sich ganz untypisch in die letzte Bank und sahen demonstrativ zu Boden. Als sein Blick Hermiones traf, sah sie ihn zornerfüllt an und sein Grinsen verschwand. Jeder Versuch seinerseits ihr positiv entgegen zu kommen, jedes Mal wenn er charmant sein wollte, jedes verdammte Mal wenn er sich um sie bemühte, erntete er zum Schluss diesen strafenden, zornigen Blick!

„Was ist diese Frau kompliziert!" murmelte Draco resignierend Blaise entgegen, der sich freute endlich miteinbezogen zu werden.

Als sich Hermione setzte, trat Snape neben sie und berichtete: „Im Grunde haben Sie in der letzten Woche nichts verpasst, Miss … Granger. Der Großteil der Klasse versagt nach wie vor bei den ungesagten Zaubern. Wir haben allerdings die Duellart gewechselt, vom Zweikampf zum Gruppenkampf. Falls Sie in diesem Bereich nicht bewandert sind, erkundigen Sie sich zwecks der Regeln bei Ihren Kollegen."

Hermione hörte sich alles erstaunt an und bedankte sich, bevor er zum Lehrerpult trat: „Ähm, Danke sehr, Professor!" Geschockt über seine, für ihn sehr freundliche Worte, sah sie zu Harry und Ron, die ihr auf gleiche Weise entgegen blickten. Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und wohnte einem typischen Lehrvortrag Snapes bei. Beleidigende Worte, sowie spöttischer Sarkasmus fehlten genauso wenig, wie das Herabsetzen anderer Häuser als das seine, doch ein entscheidendes Detail hatte sich geändert: Hermione Granger wurde von Professor Snape nicht weiter ignoriert, sondern wurde tatsächlich aufgerufen Fragen zu beantworten.

Nachdem sie eine besonders knifflige Aufgabe beantworten konnte, die sicherlich kein Pflichtstoff war, meldete sich Michal Corner zu Wort: „Und geben sie ihr jetzt keine Hauspunkte? …. Für Slytherin?", was ihm einiges an Gelächter seiner Mitschüler einbrachte.

Seinen Spruch bereute er allerdings schnell, nachdem Snape ihn fixierte: „20 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw und Nachsitzen bei Filch für Sie, Mister Corner, für unangebrachte Vorschläge zur Verteilung von Hauspunkten." Entsetzt über die Härte der Strafe wollte er sich herausreden, entschied sich aber anders als er den stechenden Blick seines Professors bemerkte.

Zum Glück war der theoretische Teil der Stunde zu Ende und Snape bereitete den Klassenraum für die praktischen Übungen vor, was die Stimmung wieder etwas aufhellte. Wieder ordnete er an, sich in Gruppen zu formieren – nur diesmal zu viert anstatt zu zweit und Harry erklärte Hermione die Regeln eines Gruppenduells.

Zusammengefasst bedeutete es, dass die beiden Mannschaften, es konnten auch mehr als zwei und ungleich verteilt sein in einem ausgemachten Abstand gegeneinander antraten. Dabei konnten Rollen je nach Stärken verteilt und Strategien entwickelt werden. Besonders schwer war es zu zweit gegen drei oder mehr Gegner anzutreten, da es keine rundenbasierten Kämpfe waren, sondern alle je nach Können und Geschwindigkeit zaubern durften.

Hermione verstand das Prinzip und hoffte, dass es ihr gelang es auch umzusetzen. Als sie gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron und Neville auf Position gehen wollte, ging Malfoy dazwischen.

Er hatte sich zuvor vorgenommen nicht allzu bestimmend zu sein also fragte er: „Würdest du mit mir ein Paar bilden?"

„Nein, würde sie nicht, Malfoy! Lass sie in Ruhe", stänkerte Ron dazwischen, doch Draco ignorierte ihn und sah weiterhin Hermione an.

„Ich werde gemeinsam mit Harry kämpfen, so wie immer!", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich und trat näher an ihn heran um ihm leiser zuzuflüstern: „Bitte! Bitte, hör endlich auf!"

Auch Draco flüsterte ihr als Antwort entgegen: „Aber so soll es sein, wir werden ab sofort immer Seite an Seite sein. Auch im Kampf! Ich denke, das wäre eine gute Übung!"

An seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zweifelnd fasste sie sich an den Kopf: „Wir beide werden nicht Seite an Seite sein bei diesem Krieg! Wir kämpfen gegeneinander – Wir sind Feinde! Wie kommst du auf solch absurde Gedanken?"

Immer noch flüsternd konterte Draco: „Du hast aber jetzt keinen Grund mehr auf deiner Seite zu bleiben! Die sind doch jetzt alle gegen dich, siehst du das nicht? Wie lange wird es dauern bis …"

Hermione unterbrach ihn indem sie ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte, da er beim Sprechen lauter geworden war und flüsterte weiter: „Ich werde immer auf Harrys Seite sein, so wie er auf meiner! Und niemals werde ich die Welt so sehen wie … wie du. Bitte akzeptiere das und halt dich fern." Hermione wollte ihm keine Chance mehr geben und ließ ihn stehen.

Gekränkt von den ständigen Zurückweisungen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Blaise und schwor ihm: „Heute Nacht brauche ich Ablenkungen! Sorge für eine Menge Feuerwhiskey!" Sein Freund grinste verschwörerisch und plante schon gedanklich den Abend.

Bevor sie jedoch beginnen konnten, schnitt Snapes Stimme durch den Raum: „Sie sollten sich gleichstarke Gegner wählen, Mister Potter oder wollen Sie mir weismachen, Sie nehmen an mit Miss Granger gemeinsam nicht gegen Mister Weasley und Longbottom ankommen zu können. Wechseln Sie die Gruppe oder ihre Gegner sollen einen dritten aufnehmen."

Bevor Harry reagieren oder sich beratschlagen konnte meldete sich Lisa Turpin freiwillig die Gruppe zu wechseln und trat neben Ron und Neville, während ihre Augen zornig zu Hermione funkelten. Draco, der diese Gelegenheit absichtlich verstreichen ließ, da er für einen Tag genug Abfuhren erlebt hatte, ärgerte sich nun ob dieser Tatsache.

Die ganze Klasse hatte eine Woche Erfahrung im Gruppenduell sammeln können und nun musste Hermione gegen eine verärgerte und gedemütigte Mitschülerin antreten. Aber wie sie ihm an diesem Tag gefühlte tausendmal gesagt hatte: Es geht ihn nichts an! Und so konzentrierte er sich auf seine Gegner, Antony Goldstein und Michael Corner, der ihm seit heute auch nicht mehr ganz wohlgesonnen war.

Kurz konnten sich Harry und Hermione beratschlagen und beschlossen, eine eher einfache Rotation von ihren Zaubern zu wählen. Hermione übernahm hauptsächlich die Verteidigung, indem sie zuerst einen Protego maximus auf sie beide zauberte, danach einen einfachen Protego auf sich und dann einen Angriff. Harry übernahm in der gleichen Zeit die weitaus schnelleren Angriffe, indem er zwei Gegner angriff, danach einen kurzen Protego auf sich zauberte und zum Schluss den dritten Gegner angriff. Mit dieser Rotation müsste sich eine ständige Verteidigung möglich sein und die Verschiebung der Zauber sollte ihre Zauberreihenfolge für ihre Gegner nicht allzu schnell ersichtlich werden lassen.

Hermione war beeindruckt von Harrys strategischem Denken im Kampf und musste eingestehen, in diesem Bereich ihm die Führung zu überlassen. Wenn man bedachte, dass stark ausgeführte Schilde länger hielten als zwei kurze Angriffe, konnten beide immer wieder kurz aus ihrer Rotation ausbrechen und einen zusätzlichen Angriff oder Ablenkung versuchen. Dies kam aber immer auch auf die Stärke ihrer Gegner an.

Als der Kampf begann bewährte sich ihre Strategie, hauptsächlich auch deshalb weil Ron und Neville nicht immer den ungesagten Angriffszauber meisterten und deshalb auf Nummer Sicher gingen und sich schildeten. Einen Schildzauber durften die Schüler nach wie vor laut aussprechen, was bei vielen nötig war. Harry tat dies ebenso, da er sich seines Schildes sicher sein musste.

Hermione bevorzugte für ihre Rotation die ungesagte Variante, damit es einerseits schneller ging und sie Zeit hatte Spontanangriffe auszuüben und andererseits damit ihre eigentliche Gegnerin, Lisa Turnip, ihre Zauber nicht erkannte. Lisa zauberte ebenso ungesagt und griff hauptsächlich Hermione an, die den starken Ruck an ihrem Schild jedes Mal spürte.

Hermione war etwas beunruhigt, da sie merkte, dass Harry bei einem Treffer auf sein Schild von Lisa zurücksteigen musste. Also beschloss sie, wenn sie annahm, Harry wurde getroffen, ihn zusätzlich mit zu schilden. Der gemeinsame Schild dauerte länger, sodass nur noch wenig Zeit zum Angreifen blieb.

Indes tauten Ron und Neville ebenso auf und ihnen gelangen viele Angriffe, wobei beide nicht die Intensität an den Tag legten, wie Lisa es tat. Von allen Seiten hörte Hermione Rufe und Absprachen von den anderen Gruppen und sie musste sich konzentrieren, nicht abgelenkt zu werden. Harry konnte immer einmal wieder einen Treffer bei Ron und Neville landen, doch verwendete er stets Stolperflüche oder ähnlich harmloses. Bei Lisa gelang ihm leider kein Treffer, weshalb er bemüht war, die Intensität seiner Zauber ihr gegenüber zu verstärken. Diese Veränderung bewirkte aber, dass sein Schildzauber schwächer wurde, da er weniger Zeit für diesen zur Verfügung hatte. Hermione war über diesen Umstand besorgt und versuchte ihre Rotation so zu verändern, sodass dieser Umstand ausgeglichen wurde.

Doch bevor ihr das gelang bemerkte auch Lisa ihre Änderungen und lachte auf: „Ha!"

Hermione war schon aufgefallen, dass sie sich nun mehr auf Harry konzentrierte als auf sie und befürchtete, dass Lisa ihre Zauberreihenfolgen durchschaut hatte und so die schwache Verteidigung von Harry ausnützen würde. Ihr blieb keine andere Möglichkeit als einen schnellen starken einzelnen Protego auf Harry zu zaubern, um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren.

Doch statt einen starken Aufprall auf sein Schild zu sehen, sah sie im Augenwinkel gelbe Blitze auf sich zu fliegen. Lisa hatte sie getäuscht und angenommen, sie würde ihren Schild zu Gunsten von Harrys auslassen und deshalb hatte sie Hermione angegriffen. Diese zwängte ihre Augen zusammen, da sie keine Zeit mehr hatte sich zu verteidigen und bereitete sich so auf den Aufprall des Zaubers vor.

Doch statt Schmerz zu spüren oder irgendeine andere Veränderung, die auf einen Zauber oder Fluch zurückzuführen war, spürte sie rein gar nichts. Sie öffnete verwundert ihre Augen und sah das Abglimmen eines Schutzzaubers und dass auch Lisa verwundert auf sie starrte.

Konnte es sein, dass sie genau in diesem Moment versagt hatte und ihren Zauber verwechselte? Ihre kurze Überlegung wurde unterbrochen, von einem dumpfen Aufprall und einem Schmerzenslaut. Sie sah durch den Klassenraum und erkannte Malfoy gegen die Schlossmauern lehnen und seinen Arm um seine Mitte halten. Dieser sah geradewegs zu ihr und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

Snape schritt auf ihn zu und spottete: „Dachten Sie wirklich, Miss Granger hatte Ihren unsinnigen Versuch sie zu schilden nötig gehabt? Sie konnte die bisherige Stunde nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihren Partner vor drei angreifenden Gegnern schützen. Also konzentrieren Sie sich auf sich selbst, denn Sie konnten erst drei Treffer landen!"

Snape beendete bei dieser Unterbrechung die Stunde und gab wie jedes Mal theoretische Hausaufgaben.

Als Harry und Hermione zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrten fragte Harry: „Was sollte die Vorstellung von Malfoy? Hatte er nicht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit für einen Tag?"

Hermione nickte leicht und gestand: „Ich weiß nicht wie er es wissen konnte, aber sein Schild war nötig. Ich wäre getroffen worden, da ich dich in dem Moment verteidigte. Ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit."

Verwundert schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf: „Aber wie konnte er das von dieser Entfernung erkennen? Ich habe keinen einzigen Moment auf etwas anderes achten können, als auf unseren Kampf!" Hermione nickte nachdenklich und sah verstohlen zu Malfoy, der von Blaise gestützt zu seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

„Mister Malfoy, Sie begeben sich unverzüglich zur Krankenstation!", befahl Snape dem Verletzten. Malfoy winkte ab und meinte: „Ach, das ist nicht nötig. Ich hab schon härtere…"

Doch Snape bleib dabei: „Sie. Begeben. Sich. Sofort. Zur. Krankenstation."

Genervt atmete Malfoy durch und versicherte ihm: „Natürlich, Sir. Unverzüglich" und machte sich gleich auf den Weg. Nachdem er den Kassenraum verlassen hatte, wandte sich Snape an Hermione: „Auf ein Wort, Miss Granger."

Hermione folgte ihrem Lehrer zu seinem Pult und als alle anderen Schüler den Klassenraum verlassen hatten sagte er: „Da Sie letzte Woche Ihren Okklumentikunterricht versäumten, werden Sie diesen heute nach dem Abendessen nachholen. Hatten Sie in den vergangenen Tagen Zeit, die Konzentrationsübungen auszuprobieren?"

Hermione nickte und versicherte ihm: „Ja, das habe ich! Einige sind wirklich sehr hilfreich, nicht nur bei Okklumentik sondern auch beim Kämpfen oder …" Hermione unterbrach sich, denn sie bemerkte ein leichtes Lächeln auf Snapes Lippen. Dieses verschwand unverzüglich und Hermione war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

Snape entließ sie mit den Worten: „Gut so, Miss Granger. Wir sehen uns um Punkt sieben heute Abend." Das eigenartige Verhalten ihres Lehrers ließ ihr nun keine Ruhe mehr und sie besprach seine Veränderungen ihr gegenüber mit Ron und Harry, während sie die beiden zur ihrem nächsten Unterricht begleitete.

„Naja, vielleicht war er mit deinem Vater befreundet! Schließlich waren beide Todesser", überlegte Ron. Harry sah noch eine andere Möglichkeit: „Oder aber, er war es, der deine Eltern umgebracht hat. Einer der Todesser musste ja den Befehl ausführen, oder? Und Snape stand Voldemort ja sehr nahe."

Geschockt über Harrys Überlegungen gab Hermione zu denken: „Aber warum sollte er dadurch jetzt freundlicher zu mir sein?" Darauf hatte Harry keine Antwort und sie ließen die These fallen.

Ron sagte bei der Verabschiedung: „Oder aber es liegt einfach daran, dass du eine reinblütige Hexe bist und er sein Verhalten die letzten Jahre über bereut." Hermione beschloss in ihrer Freistunde in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort die alten Jahrbücher durchzusehen, die dort auflagen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kamen ihr Malfoy und Zabini entgegen und Malfoy bat seinen Freund schon vorzugehen während er etwas geknickt auf Hermione zuging.

Noch bevor er zu stehen kam versicherte sie ihm: „Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht bedanken, Malfoy! Ich habe nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten! Warum hast du dich überhaupt eingemischt?"

Malfoy war nicht überrascht und antwortete: „Ich erwarte keinen Dank… Ich hatte mir auch vorgenommen, dich zu ignorieren, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Potter hat eine viel zu einfache Zauberrotation gewählt! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Turnip sie durchbrechen konnte. Sie hat schnell erkannt, dass du eher Potter schützen würdest als dich selbst und hat das ausgenutzt!"

Malfoy ballte zornig seine Faust bei der Vorstellung und fügte hinzu: „Glaub mir, du hättest weitaus mehr Schmerzen erlitten als ich bei diesem simplen Stupor!" Mit diesen Worten bestätigte Malfoy ihre Vermutung, dass er ein überaus talentierter Kämpfer war und seine analytischen Fähigkeiten, ihre bei weitem überschritten. Er kämpfte so wie alle anderen gegen seine Gegner und hatte zeitgleich alle Details ihres Kampfes bemerkt. Sie schlussfolgerte, dass seine Familie ihn seit Jahren ausbildete und sie fragte sich, ob dies auch bei den anderen Todessersprossen der Fall war.

Als sie nichts sagte trat Malfoy näher heran und merkte an: „Ich weiß, das Ganze gefällt dir nicht, aber es ist meine Aufgabe dich zu beschützen. Und das werde ich auch machen, egal vor wem!" Danach trat er zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Hermione stapfte aufgebracht weiter. Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht in der Schuld anderer zu stehen, schon gar nicht in seiner. Diese ganze Verlobungsscharade ging ihr dermaßen auf die Nerven und es war nicht einmal ein Tag vergangen. Wie sollte sie die restliche Zeit überstehen?

In der Bibliothek angekommen kramte sie die Jahrbücher hervor, in denen sie ihre Eltern vermutete. Sie fand heraus, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Jahr über ihrem Vater war und zwei Jahre über ihrer Mutter. Die Rumtreiber, Lilly und Snape waren wiederum zwei Jahre unter Hermiones Mutter und sie wunderte sich, ob bei drei Jahren Altersunterschied überhaupt ein Kontakt bestehen konnte.

Ihre Freunde und sie hatten zumindest keinen Kontakt zu so jungen Schülern. Sie verwarf die Idee und blätterte umher um noch ein paar Bilder ihrer Eltern zu entdecken. Malfoy und ihr Vater waren auf einem Bild gemeinsam zu sehen, das alle Vertrauensschüler der fünften und sechsten Jahrgangsklasse zeigte, auf dem sie sich gut zu verstehen schienen. Ein gemeinsames Bild mit Snape war aber nirgends zu finden. Als sie die Suche schon aufgeben wollte, fand sie im Wissenschaftsteil ein Bild ihrer Mutter. Sie war Teil einer Forschungsgruppe für experimentelle Zaubertränke bei Slughorn und lächelte unbeschwert in die Kamera.

Sie war Viertklässlerin und versuchte zwischendurch einen kleinen mürrischen Severus Snape dazu zu ermutigen ebenso zu lächeln. Daraufhin blätterte sie die Folgejahre auch durch und auf jedem Gruppenbild der Wahlfachgruppe waren beide zu sehen. Ihr Größenverhältnis änderte sich zwar von Jahr zu Jahr, aber immer schienen die beiden sich zu mögen. Auf einem der Bilder gab Snape sogar nach und legte genervt seinen Arm um ihre zarten Schultern und grinste für eine Millisekunde in die Linse. Snape war also mit ihrer Mutter befreundet und Hermione überlegte, ob sie ihn auf dieses Verhältnis ansprechen sollte.

Bei ihrer Okklumentikstunde am Abend wurde sie aber leider enttäuscht, da Snape etwas gestresst wirkte und sie schnell entließ. Insgesamt war Hermione aber sehr mit sich zufrieden. Nachdem sie alle Erinnerungen an Harrys Auftrag und etwaige peinliche oder unangenehme Begebenheiten in das Denkarium legte, begannen sie wo zuletzt aufgehört wurde. Zu anfangs drängte Snape kurz in ihren Kopf ein, doch schnell hatte Hermione ihre Rankenwand aufgebaut und hielt ihren Lehrer ab in ihren Erinnerungen zu stöbern.

Zum Schluss konnte Snape keinen Bruchteil einer Sekunde mehr eindringen. Ihre gedankliche Verteidigung stand felsenfest und Hermione bemerkte, dass Snape immer stärkere Leglimens anwandte. Einige Male versuchte er sie mit anderen Zaubern abzulenken, um so ihre Verteidigung bröckeln zu lassen, doch hatte er keine Chance.

Snape eilte nach der Übung zu Dumbledore und berichtete von ihrem außergewöhnlichen Talent. Sie beschlossen, Hermione in der Königsdisziplin der Okklumentik zu unterrichten, was Dumbledore nachdenklich zurückbleiben ließ.

Am Tag der Quidditch Auswahlspiele ging Hermione in die Bibliothek und wollte sich eines der Jahrbücher ausborgen, da am Abend wieder ihre Zusatzstunden bei Snape stattfanden. Sie hoffte, er würde bemerken, wie sie das Bild ihrer Mutter und ihn betrachtete und so einen stimmigen Einstieg in ein Gespräch ermöglichen. Sie hatte jede Variante durchgedacht, wie sie ihn darauf ansprechen konnte, doch auf jede Weise vermutete sie eine Abfuhr oder sogar eine Strafe für unangebrachtes Stöbern in seiner Vergangenheit.

Als sie die Bibliothek verlassen wollte, bemerkte sie Malfoy beim Fenster stehen, der hinaus blickte.

Sie hätte einfach weitergehen können, doch war sie zu neugierig und fragte: „Solltest du nicht eigentlich auf dem Quidditschfeld sein? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist Slytherins Auswahl direkt vor unserer." Kurz überlegte sie, ob er vielleicht noch verletzt war und deshalb nicht teilnahm. Er war in den vergangen Tagen zwar immer noch lästig gewesen, aber nicht so massive wie am ersten Tag.

„Ich habe entschieden, dass es wichtigere Dinge im Leben gibt, als sich von Potter vorführen zu lassen. Das überlasse ich dieses Jahr jemand anderem, " sagte Malfoy gleichgültig.

Hermione dachte kurz an Harry Worte, dass er vermutete Malfoy würde etwas im Schilde führen und irgendeinen Plan nachgehen und sah ihn prüfend an.

Malfoy musterte sie kurz und kam näher: „So bleibt mir zum Beispiel die Möglichkeit nicht verwehrt, dich hier zu treffen, nicht wahr?" Er sah ihr prüfend ins Gesicht und überlegte, ob er sich trauen sollte ihr Haar zu berühren. Seitdem er sie im Ancestor Castle mit dieser Frisur sah, hatte er den Drang ihr Haar anzufassen und zu prüfen, ob es genauso sanft war wie es aussah. Doch sie gab ihm keine Möglichkeit, denn sie drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen. Er ging wieder zum Fenster und raufte sich die Haare.

Nach einem spannenden Qualifikationsspiel bei dem sich Hermione nicht verkneifen konnte, Ron zur Hand zu gehen, eilte sie zu ihrem Zusatzunterricht bei Snape. Gleich zu Beginn teilte er ihr mit, dass sie ab sofort üben würden die schwerere Variante zu trainieren, ihre Geheimnisse zu bewahren.

Sie sollte gleich zu Beginn an eine bestimmte Erinnerung denken. Eine ungefährliche, die zwar nichts preisgab aber den Legliment zufrieden stellte. Sie entschied sich eine Unterrichtssequenz, in der sie gelobt wurde und versuchte beim Eintreffen des Zaubers sofort dieses Bild zu beschwören. Kurz blieb es dabei, doch gleich nahm sie Snapes Drang wahr eine andere Erinnerung hervorzubringen.

Sofort wollte sie ihre Schutzmauern hervorbeschwören und ihre Erinnerungen schützen, doch versuchte sie zuerst selbst eine Richtung vorzugeben. Leider gelang es ihr nicht und ihre Erinnerung änderte sich in eine ungewollte Richtung. Sie fand sich mit überlangen Scheidezähnen in der großen Halle wieder und hinter ihr hörte man schallendes Gelächter von Draco Malfoy. Oh wie sie ihn hasste!

„Miss Granger! Konzentrieren Sie sich!" sagte der gedankliche Eindringling. Hermione riss sich zusammen und wollte eine andere Erinnerung hervorholen, doch wieder scheiterte sie. Sie befand sich in der Mädchentoilette und erkannt an ihren Händen Fell. Sofort brach sie die Erinnerung ab und ließ ihre Rankenwand entstehen.

Snape beendete den Zauber und gab zu denken: „Sie müssen sich vorher schon überlegen, welche Richtung die Gedanken einnehmen sollen. Nur irgendeine andere Erinnerung als jene, die in dem Moment vorherrscht, reicht nicht als Zielangabe. Es muss Ihnen ein Anliegen sein, eine spezielle Erinnerung zu zeigen."

Kurz ließ er Hermione Zeit sich zu sammeln und begann von vorne: „Leglimens!" Wieder begann sie mit einer Unterrichtsstunde und als sie seinen Drang die Erinnerung zu wechseln spürte, versuchte sie an eine Erinnerung von selbigen Tag heraufzubeschwören. Sie konnte sich noch genau an den Jahrbucheintrag erinnern, wie ihre Mutter freundlich in die Kamera lächelte und sie hatte den Wunsch Snape mit dem Bild zu konfrontieren. Ihr Wusch war stark genug und die Erinnerung in der Bibliothek erschien. Sie beobachtete sich selbst wie sie in dem Buch stöberte. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte sie Malfoy, der gerade dabei war den Raum zu betreten. Er überlegte es sich dann aber anderes und drehte leise um, doch bemerkte Hermione einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck – irgendwie besorgt wirkte er.

Snape sah sich in der Erinnerung um und erkannte das Bild. Er beendete den Zauber und lächelte sanft: „Sie haben es also herausgefunden. Nunja, es war nicht anders zu erwarten, nicht wahr? Ja, ich war mit Ihrer Mutter befreundet, falls Sie dafür noch eine Bestätigung brauchen."

Vorsichtig ging Hermione auf das Thema ein: „Ich, ähm… Ich habe schon einiges über meinen Vater erfahren – von meiner Großmutter, aber von meiner Mutter weiß ich bisher kaum etwas. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht… Ich meine, falls es Ihnen nichts ausmacht… Ich will natürlich nicht unhöflich sein und in Ihren Privatangelegenheiten…"

Snape winkte ab und Hermione dachte er würde sie zurecht weisen, doch er begann seinen Satz mit: „Alice war ein unglaublicher Mensch!"

Hermione sah ihn fröhlich an und wartete, dass er fortfuhr: „Sie war mir eine liebe Freundin in Zeiten, in denen ich es am nötigsten hatte. Sie strahlte pure Lebensfreude und Freundlichkeit aus, und ziemlich jeder mochte sie. Sie wäre eine hervorragende Wahl für die Schulsprecherin gewesen, doch strebte sie nie nach Anerkennung, so wie Sie Miss Granger. Sie war äußerst klug, immer Jahrgangsbeste, aber sie war nie eine Streberin. Bei ihr schien alles eine natürliche Begabung zu sein, und sie musste sich nie sonderlich anstrengen. Deshalb war sie auch in Ravenclaw und nicht in Slytherin, obwohl sie reinblütig war. Der Drang sich zu beweisen schlummerte in ihr in keinster Weise."

Snape sah sie entschuldigend an und fügte hinzu: „Bei Ihnen muss dieser Drang sicherlich mit den Umständen Ihres Aufwachsens zu tun haben. Sie versuchen allen zu zeigen wie begabt sie sind, und gingen bisweilen zu weit. Jetzt erkenne ich die starke Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Eltern. Diese eher unangenehme Ader haben Sie von Ihrem Vater, Ihr Talent und Ihre Intelligenz von Ihrer Mutter – eine explosive Mischung, wenn Sie mich fragen."

Etwas peinlich berührt versuchte Hermione die Richtung des Gesprächs zu ändern und war verblüfft solch eine offene und freundliche Seite an Snape erkannt zu haben: „Ähm, und können Sie mir sagen, wie meine Mutter mit ihren Freunden umging oder mit anderen? Irgendetwas, damit ich sie mir besser vorstellen kann?"

Snape nickte und strich seine Ärmel glatt als er nach einer Beschreibung suchte, die seiner Freundin gerecht wurde: „Alice war zu jedem freundlich! Egal ob sie mit jemandem befreundet war oder gerade erst Bekanntschaft schloss. Egal ob jemand beliebt war – sie mochte sogar mich, obwohl ich in Slytherin nur ein … sagen wir so, ich war nicht sonderlich beliebt. Sie war mit Gryffindors genauso befreundet, wie mit Hufflepuffs oder Slytherins, die Herkunft der Personen war ihr egal, so verstand sie sich als Reinblüterin genauso mit Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborenen, was zur damaligen Zeit eher selten vorkam. Ähnlich wie Sie, Miss Granger setzte sie sich stets für Schwächere ein und brachte auch andere auf ihre Seite. Kurz gesagt, sie war ein Segen in einer Welt voller Feindseligkeit. Sie hätten sie gemocht, Miss Granger!"

Snapes Worte ließen Tränen in Hermiones Augen aufsteigen, die sie zu verstecken versuchte. Sie holte ein Stofftaschentuch aus ihrer Tasche, indem die beiden Ehrenabzeichen ihrer Eltern eingewickelt waren. Sie trug sie seit dem Tag, als sie sie fand mit sich herum.

Snape erkannte die Krawattennadeln sofort bat darum die ihrer Mutter nehmen zu dürfen. Hermione reichte sie ihm und ein stolzer Gesichtsausdruck wich dem traurigen, den er zuvor zeigte. Er las die Widmung und lächelte kurz bevor er näher kam und ihr die Nadel an ihre Krawatte anbrachte.

„Sie sollten sie mit Stolz tragen, Miss Granger." Etwas peinlich berührt von dieser Nähe trat sie etwas zurück und fragte: „Aber darf ich das denn? Ich habe sie mir ja nicht verdient?"

Snape sah sie skeptisch an und antwortete: „Sie sind eine Gryffindor. Es wird jedem klar sein, dass Sie die Nadel aus Ravenclaw nicht selbst bekommen haben. Es zeigt nur, dass Sie das Andenken Ihrer Mutter ehren." Hermione nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln und dachte an die Worte Snapes über ihre Mutter. Sie muss ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen sein und Hermione beschloss die Nadel ab sofort zu tragen.

Zwei Wochen vergingen und Hermiones Nerven lagen blank. Nicht nur der Hausaufgabenstress und die nicht aufhören wollenden Anfeindungen ihrer Mitschüler belasteten sie, sondern vor allem Draco Malfoys Versuche charmant zu sein. Er nutzte jede nur denkliche Möglichkeit sie anzusprechen, zu verteidigen oder zu schüzten, obwohl sie ihm jedes Mal klar machen wollte, dass sie das nicht wünschte. Doch mit einer stoischen Gleichgültigkeit überging er ihre Ablehnung, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass die Anfeindungen durch seine Verteidigung nur schlimmer wurden.

Die einzigen Schüler, die sie nicht mieden waren die meisten DA Mitglieder und überraschenderweise alle Slytherins. Manche grüßten sie sogar mit einen einfachen: „Granger…" oder nickten ihr zu. Manche stellten sich sogar bedrohlich hinter ihr auf, als sie von Schülern anderer Häuser angestänkert wurde. Sie nahm an, dieses Verhalten hatte sie ebenso Draco Malfoy zu verdanken und verfluchte ihn auch dafür, denn so dachten alle sie würde wirklich mehr mit den Slytherins verbunden sein als mit den Gryffindors. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, als sie dachte Malfoys Werben wäre erträglicher als seine Angriffe der letzten Jahre, doch wusste sie es nun besser. Sie wünschte sich den gehässigen, spottenden und überheblichen Draco Malfoy zurück! Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so etwas einmal denken würde.


	5. Fehlende Contenance

Kapitel 5 - Fehlende Contenance

Ein mürrischer Blaise Zabini saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins neben seinem besten Freund und beschwerte sich: „Und warum sollen wir morgen Abend eine Fete steigen lassen? Die letzten Male hattest du doch auch keinen Spaß und Ablenkungen hast du auch nicht gesucht. Sollen wir unsere neue Quidditch Mannschaft feiern, die sowieso keine Chance haben wird?"

Sein Freund antwortete genervt: „Ja, von mir aus. Keine Ahnung. Ich will einfach alle beschäftigt wissen." Blaise sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Was ist es, dass dir solche Sorgen macht? Du kannst doch nicht erwarten, dass dir das Mädchen von heut auf morgen vor die Füße fällt!"

Draco grinste: „Warum nicht, das haben schon andere vor ihr getan, nicht wahr?"

Blaise lachte und stimmte ihm zu: „Das schon, aber sie ist nicht irgendein Mädchen."

Draco nickte frustriert und sein Freund fragte: „Hast du auch wirklich versucht nett zu sein? Also ich meine auf die Art, wie ihre Freunde mit ihr umgehen? Du hast ja gesehen, dass sie von deiner Masche ja nicht sonderlich beeindruckt war." Abschätzig schnalzte Draco mit der Zunge.

„Das habe ich bemerkt…" und etwas aufgebrachter fuhr er fort: „Verdammt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich mich um sie bemühen soll. Das hatte ich bisher nie nötig! Ich war einfach ich und die Mädels sind angesprungen. Sie jedoch lässt mich ständig abblitzen! Meine einzige Chance mit ihr zu reden ist, wenn ein Lehrer mich mit ihr in eine Gruppe steckt und selbst da merke ich ihren Unwillen. Ich wusste ja, dass sie mich hasst, aber dass sie so stur ist, so bockig und … keine Ahnung … Ich dachte sie wäre einer der Menschen, die allen bereitwillig eine zweite Chance geben würde, verstehst du?"

Blaise schürzte die Lippen und dachte nach, bis ihm etwas einfiel: „Du könntest versuchen sie eifersüchtig zu machen!"

Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das klappt niemals! Sie würde mich auslachen oder sich beglückwünschen mich los zu sein. Diese verdammte … Gryffindor! Ich sollte joggen gehen, da bekomme ich den Kopf frei. Kommst du mit?"

Blaise lehnte ab: „Nein, lass mal. Ich muss ja eine Fete vorbereiten nicht wahr?"

Hermione schlich sich derweil nach einer Zusatzstunde bei Snape aus den Kerkern, in der Hoffnung niemand würde sie zu sehen bekommen. Ihr wurden schon so viele Gerüchte angedichtet, da brauchte sie nicht noch eines. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass ihre Mitschüler nicht auf logische Argumente hörten, wie Strafstunden bei Snape, sondern würden eher glauben, sie wäre bei einer geheimen Todesserbesprechung im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen war und aus dem Kerkerzugang schlüpfte, sah sie sich verstohlen um und atmete vor Erleichterung tief durch, da niemand anwesend war. Die meisten Schüler waren so kurz vor der Sperrstunde schon längst in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, weshalb sie froh war, dass Snape ihr die Zusatzstunden so spät erteilte.

Mit zügigen Schritten sprang sie die ersten Stufen der großen Treppe nach oben, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Lisa Turpin mit ihren Freundinnen Morag McDougal und Mandy Brocklehurst beim Treppengeländer und alle drei grinsten ihr entgegen. Hermione verlangsamte ihre Schritte und versuchte die Ravenclawmädchen zu ignorieren.

Doch schon bevor sie bei ihnen angekommen war, stellten sie sich ihr in den Weg und Lisa fragte spöttisch: „Na, Granger. Deine nächtlichen Ausflüge in die Kerker häufen sich in den letzten Wochen, nicht wahr? Hattest du Spaß?"

Morag fügte hinzu: „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie Spaß hatte. Ich kenne ja Dracos Ausdauer!"

Angewidert verzog Hermione ihr Gesicht und schleuderte ihnen ihre Antwort nur so entgegen: „Ich habe Nachsitzen bei Snape! Und das noch ziemlich lange. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass euch mein Privatleben so interessiert, sonst hätte ich es euch gleich erzählt. Und was Malfoy betrifft, mit dem hab ich nichts zu schaffen, ist das klar? Du kannst ihn gern behalten, Mandy!"

Danach versuchte sie seitlich an den dreien vorbei zu kommen, doch Lisa hielt sie auf. „Und das sollen wir dir glauben?", zischte Lisa sie an während sie näher kam und sie anfunkelte.

Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie Hermiones Krawattennadel sah und rief aus: „Was hast du da? Ist das…"

Hermione bedeckte mit ihrer Hand die Nadel und schrie sie an, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte: „Das geht dich genauso wenig etwas an, wie der Rest meines Privatlebens! Also geh mir aus dem Weg, Turpin!"

Lisas Freundinnen flankierten sie während diese ihren Zauberstab zog und Hermione herausforderte: „Bring uns doch dazu, dir Platz zu machen." Hermione wusste, dass sie gegen die Drei keine Chance hatte also versuchte sie es nochmal mit Vernunft: „Jeder Zauber wird gemeldet, das wisst ihr. Ist euch das Ganze eine schlechte Eintragung in eurer Akte wert?"

Morag sah zweifelnd zu ihren Freundinnen doch diese lächelten. „Wenn wir dabei helfen eine angehende Todesserin zu entlarven, bekommen wir Lob und keine Maßregelungen", stellte Lisa klar und feuerte ihren ersten Zauber ab.

Hermione konnte knapp ausweichen und zückte auch ihren Zauberstab während sie seitlich die Treppen wieder hinabstieg. Die drei Ravenclaws riefen ihr bedrohliche Ankündigungen nach, doch Hermione ging gedanklich schon alle Geheimgänge durch, die sie mit Harry beschritten hatte und plante ihre Flucht, anstatt genauer aufzupassen, was die drei ihr zu sagen hatten.

Als sie unten angekommen war, zauberten alle drei verschiedenste Flüche und Hermione konnte nur schwer abwehren. In dem Moment kam Malfoy aus den Kerkern in voller Sportlermontur und überblickte rasch die Situation.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich an Hermiones Seite: „Drei gegen einen? Naja, für Mut stehen die Ravenclaws ja nicht! Was wollt ihr?"

Die drei Freundinnen stellten ihre Zauber ein und Lisa rief: „War ja klar, dass auch du aus den Kerkern gekrochen kommst! … Wir wollen Gerechtigkeit und eine Heuchlerin aufdecken, ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Hermione begann zu protestieren, doch Draco unterbrach sie: „Das macht keinen Sinn. Die sind immun gegen Logik, das hast du doch in letzter Zeit zur Genüge gesehen!"

Hermione schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und Draco schrie den drei Mädchen entgegen: „Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr hättet gegen uns beide eine Chance?" Bedrohliche Funken traten aus Dracos Zauberstab aus und nach kurzem Zögern traten die drei ihren Rückzug an, aber nicht ohne weitere Androhungen loszuwerden.

Es dauerte einige Momente bis Hermione ihre Verteidigungsposition aufgab. Sie war ausgelaugt und wollte nicht auch noch mit Malfoy diskutieren. Sie hoffte inständig, er würde sie einfach ziehen lassen.

Malfoy sah sie prüfend an und fragte sie vorsichtig: „Geht es dir gut?" Hermione blickte in die Richtung, in die sie gern verschwinden würde und nickte nur. Er musterte sie und kam zu demselben Schluss – körperlich zumindest.

Und obwohl er mit einer negativen Reaktion rechnete fragte er: „Soll ich dich begleiten?"

Nur leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Skeptisch sah Draco sie an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr! Normalerweise rügte sie ihn hemmungslos, wenn er sich einmischte. Schrie ihn an, dass er alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Und flehte regelrecht, dass er sich endlich für immer in Ruhe lassen sollte. Und obwohl er ihre permanente Zurückweisung ermüdend fand und er sich täglich daran erinnern musste, was auf dem Spiel stand, wenn er scheiterte und einfach alles hinschmiss, war ihm diese neue Niedergeschlagenheit an ihr noch weniger erwünscht. Sie wirkte kraftlos, ganz das Gegenteil ihrer sonstigen Erscheinung.

Mit dieser Situation konnte er noch weniger umgehen und er versuchte die normale Hermione hervorzulocken: „Was ist los? Willst du mir nicht sagen, ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen? Dass du alles im Griff hattest und ich nur gestört habe?" Als sie auch da den Kopf schüttelte, stellte er sich vor sie und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen.

„Gar keine Beschimpfungen? Garnichts? …" begann er zunächst, doch seine Stimme starb, als er eine einzelne dicke Träne Hermiones Wange herunterrinnen sah. Perplex und vollkommen mit der Situation überfordert starrte er sie an. Er bemerkte immer mehr Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten und drohten herabzufallen und er schluckte hart während er nach Worten suchte.

Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, doch er wusste nicht was er sagen oder tun sollte. Noch nie hatte er jemanden getröstet und es war Jahre her, dass seine Mutter ihn getröstet hatte. Sein Vater hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er schon als kleines Kind keine Schwäche zeigte und somit keinen Trost benötigte. Hölzern streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch Hermione wich ihm aus und rannte die Treppen nach oben. Mit hämmerndem Herzen stand Draco da und sah ihr nach.

Später an diesem Abend lag Hermione frustriert in ihrem Bett. Sie ärgerte und schämte sich gleicher Maßen für diesen schwachen Moment. Damals im vierten Jahr, nachdem Malfoy ihre Zähne verzaubert hatte und sie vor ihm aus Scham weinen musste, hatte sie sich geschworen, Draco Malfoy niemals wieder ihre Tränen zu zeigen und am heutigen Tag hatte sie versagt. Warum konnten ihr diese Anfeindungen ihrer Mitschüler nicht egal sein? Warum war sie nicht so stark wie Harry, der solch ein Verhalten seit dem ersten Jahr ertragen musste? Sie musste sich ab sofort wieder zusammenreißen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Hermione Granger solch eine Versagerin war!

Indes blickten die Professoren Snape und Dumbledore vom Schulleiterbüro zum Schulgelände hinab und beobachteten Draco Malfoy beim Joggen.

„Was denkst du Severus? Glaubt er, wir wissen nicht, dass er sich da draußen rumtreibt oder ist er sich deiner Protektion so sehr bewusst?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Snape sah finster hinab und antwortete: „Ich nehme an, Zweiteres. Er ist kein dummer Junge. Aber mir ist es ganz recht, denn so habe ich ihn bestens im Blick. Bisher hat er noch keinen Versuch gewagt an dich heranzukommen, Albus." Dumbledore nickte und lutschte an einem Zitronenbonbon.

„Ich nehme an, er rechnet damit, dass Miss Granger ihm erliegen wird und er somit gerettet wäre." Dumbledore nickte wieder.

„Doch Miss Granger ist zu intelligent um auf seine Spielchen hereinzufallen. Sie weiß sehr wohl, dass er das nicht aus eigenem Interesse macht", fuhr Snape fort. Dumbledore nickte und tippte sich dabei auf die Lippen und brummte dabei etwas.

„So ist es ganz gut, dass er mit ihr seine Zeit verschwendet", sinnierte Snape weiter.

Diesmal antwortete ihm sein Schulleiter: „Weil wir gerade von ihr sprechen. Wie geht es bei Miss Grangers Zusatzstunden voran?"

Snape wunderte sich über den Themenwechsel: „Sie macht große Fortschritte. Ich nehme an, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie es perfektioniert hat, ihren Geist gegenüber anderen zu schützen und nur das zu zeigen was sie zeigen will."

Dumbledore war die Zeitangabe wohl nicht genau genug, denn er harkte nach: „Wie lange genau?" Skeptisch sah Snape seinen Vorgesetzten an und versuchte den Sinn hinter seiner Frage zu durchschauen.

Er überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich nehme an es wird noch 10 Wochen dauern. Aber wie ich schon einmal gesagt habe… Ich habe noch nie mit solch einem Naturtalent gearbeitet, vielleicht geht es auch schneller. Wieso ist der genaue Zeitpunkt so wichtig?" Dumbledore nickte zufrieden: „Gut, sehr gut. Sobald ich noch ein kleines Detail geklärt habe, werde ich dich einweihen."

Snapes Miene wurde hart und er fauchte: „Was hast du vor, Albus?"

Dumbledore sah Snape überrascht an und beschwichtigte: „Nichts, weshalb du beunruhigt sein musst!"

Doch Snape war keineswegs besänftigt: „Wenn es um Miss Grangers Sicherheit geht, dann beunruhigt mich das sehr wohl, Albus. Du wirst es nicht wissen, aber Alice und ich standen uns sehr Nahe und ich fühle mich für ihre Tochter verantwortlich!"

Albus lächelte sanft: „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass mehr dahinter steckt als eine einfache Schulfreundschaft. Ihr Verlust muss dich damals sehr getroffen haben." Snape sah Dumbledore immer noch kalt an: „So ist es!" Er wusste, dass Dumbledore wie üblich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenkte, wenn er gewisse Informationen nicht preisgeben wollte. Er wusste auch, dass er ihn nicht umstimmen konnte, ihm sofort von seinen Plänen zu berichten.

Am nächsten Morgen überlegte Hermione, ob sie Harry und Ron von ihrem nächtlichen Zusammenstoß mit den Ravenclaw Mädchen und Malfoy erzählen sollte. Da das alles aber schon so alltäglich geworden war, entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie hatte zwar Bedenken, dass Draco sorglos wie immer des Nachts das Schloss verließ und dort, wer weiß was trieb, doch wollte sie nicht von ihren Tränen berichten.

Ihr war die Situation äußerst unangenehm und sie hoffte, dass Malfoy davon nichts preisgab. Doch wie sie ihn kannte, würde er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht erweisen, er war immer unpassend und angeberisch. Sie hoffte, ihn kurz allein anzutreffen, um ihm klarzumachen, dass es ihr gestern nach dem Kampf doch nicht gut ging und sie Schmerzen hatte. Doch genau an diesem Tag wartete er nicht vor der großen Halle und auch seine Freunde ließen sich nicht blicken.

Harry wusste natürlich nichts von Hermiones Wünschen und freute sich: „Ach, das ist ja Mal eine nette Abwechslung! Kein Malfoy vor dem Frühstück!" Ron stimmte in seine Freude mit ein und die beiden steuerten auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Hermione folgte ihnen, nachdem ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch gehuscht war, um einen blonden Haarschopf auszumachen. Er schien noch nicht hier zu sein, also setzte sie sich auf einen Platz mit guten Blick auf den Eingang.

Während sie ihr Brötchen zuerst mit Butter und dann mit Honig bestrich und den Erzählungen ihrer Sitznachbarn mit zustimmendem Brummen beistimmte, blickte sie immer wieder zum Eingang, um Malfoy nicht zu verpassen.

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm gleich nur mit einem Blick klarzumachen, dass sie wieder die alte war und dass er bloß den Mund halten sollte. Sie gab zu, ein hoch gestecktes Ziel, doch war sie es sich schuldig, es zu erreichen, nach der gestrigen Niederlage.

„Sag mal, auf wen wartest du denn, Hermione?", fragte Ginny neben ihr.

Ertappt drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin und versuchte abzustreiten: „Ich? Auf niemanden! Ich … ich bin nur etwas durcheinander heute. Was hattest du zuletzt gesagt?" Nicht ganz überzeugt erzählte Ginny nochmal von ihrem Treffen mit Dean Thomas, für den sie im Moment schwärmte. Hermione versuchte diesmal mehr Anteilnahme zu zeigen und sah nur noch ab und zu verstohlen zum Eingang.

Als Malfoy endlich mit seinem Anhang an Freunden eintraf, fand sein Blick sofort den ihren. Ihr hoch gestecktes Ziel, ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Blick zu vernichten scheiterte kläglich, denn Malfoy sah sie äußerst besorgt an und versuchte sich wohl zu überzeugen, dass es ihr wieder besser ging. Dies überraschte Hermione, da er ihr sonst eher überhebliche und arrogante Blicke zuwarf und sie schaffte es nicht ihre Pläne durchzuziehen, sodass sie ihre Augen hinab zu ihrem Brötchen senkte.

Ginny bemerkte den Blickwechsel der beiden, ließ ihn aber unkommentiert, da Hermione offensichtlich nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Hermione ärgerte sich indes, denn so musste sie wohl oder übel mit ihm sprechen und sie suchte verstohlen nach einer Ausrede oder Gelegenheit, dies zu ermöglichen, ohne dass Harry und Ron etwas davon mitbekamen. Die beiden waren so schon genervt von Malfoys ständigen Annährungsversuchen, dass sie es wohl nicht gut aufnehmen würden, wenn nun sie mit ihm reden wollte.

Die ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden verbrachte Hermione getrennt von dem Slytherin und hatte so auch keine Möglichkeit mit ihm zu reden. Vor Zaubertränke versprach sie sich eine Gelegenheit und blieb etwas zurück. Doch auch hier kam er erst im letzten Moment in den Klassenraum gerauscht.

Slughorn begann seine Stunde wie immer und stellte den nächsten Trank des Lehrbuches vor, während sich Harry pfeifend zurücklehnte. Hermione notierte alle Hilfen, die er ihnen gab und baute ihren Arbeitsplatz auf. Als Slughorn endete, zeigte er jedoch eine seltene Zaubertrankzutat, die ihm einem Tag zuvor zugeflogen war.

„Weiß jemand was das ist?", fragte er in die Runde und hielt dabei eine Feder hoch, die an der Spitze dunkelblau und am Schaft blau-grünlich schimmerte und mit gelben Punkten versetzt war.

Hermione meldete sich als Einzige und wurde aufgerufen: „Das ist eine Jobberknoll-Feder, Professor. Sie wird zur Verwendung von Erinnerungstränken und Wahrheitselixieren, wie dem Veritasserum verwendet."

Slughorn klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände: „Das ist korrekt, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor für diese richtige Antwort. Und die Möglichkeit mir bei dem Trank zu assistieren. Wenn sie mögen, Miss Granger?" Hermione nickte erfreut und ging nach vorne zum Präsentationstisch.

„Möchte vielleicht noch jemand helfen. Das Veritasserum ist ein sehr schwieriger Zaubertrank und seine Herstellung bedarf äußerste Genauigkeit und Präzession und so viele fähige Hände, wie nur zu Verfügung stehen! Nur die allerbesten Tränkebrauer beherrschen seine Herstellung. Natürlich ist der Trank an sich kein Prüfungsstoff. Er wird sonst auch nicht in Hogwarts unterrichtet, sondern nur bei den Tränkemeisterstudien, doch will ich euch bei diesem Spektakel teilhaben lassen."

Seine Rede spornte allerdings niemanden so recht an also schlug er vor: „Harry, du bist so begabt! Möchtest du vielleicht?" Harry wusste genau, dass er ohne Hilfe der Aufzeichnungen des Halbblutprinzen nicht seine Leistung halten konnte und lehnte ab.

Von der letzten Reihe meldete sich allerdings Malfoy: „Ich könnte Ihnen helfen, Professor. Ich habe schon einmal gesehen, wie der Trank hergestellt wird." #

Slughorn freute sich: „Gut, gut. Dann kommen Sie nur nach vorne! Ihr Vater ist mit Professor Snape befreundet. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie bei ihm zusehen durften."

Malfoy lachte lustlos auf bevor er sagte: „Naja … durfte … ist vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort, aber ja. Ich habe es bei Snape gesehen." Dann nickte er seinem Professor zu und stellte sich zu Hermione.

Slughorn überreichte den beiden eine vierseitige Anleitung, mit der Bitte sie zuerst zu lesen und wandte sich dann an die restliche Klasse. Er begann die Zutaten für den eigentlichen Trank auszuteilen und kontrollierte die Vorbereitungen der Schüler.

Malfoy tat nicht einmal so, als ob er die Anleitung lesen wollte und wandte sich an Hermione: „Ich weiß, dir gefällt es nicht mit mir zu arbeiten, aber ich wollte dich sprechen."

Hermione hielt ihr Blatt höher und antwortete: „Ist schon gut, das wollte ich auch!" Ehrlich überrascht dreht sich Draco zu ihr um und wollte den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, doch sie schien es ernst zu meinen.

Hermione begann ihre Erklärung mit: „Hör zu! Das gestern. Mir ging es nicht gut. Und … Ein Zauber hat mich wohl getroffen, verstehst du?" Draco sah sie skeptisch an und nickte.

Sie fuhr mit ihre Erklärung fort: „Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass … dass … naja, dass ich getroffen werde. Und mir ist das sehr unangenehm." Draco sah auf sein Blatt und verstand allmählich.

Er antwortete: „Äh, Ja. Ich versteh schon! Ich werd deinen … Treffer nicht weiter erwähnen, falls dir das wichtig ist."

Erleichtert schnaufte Hermione durch und bat ihn genau darum: „Ja, das wäre mir sehr Recht. Ich will dieser Turpin keine weitere Auflage liefern!" Energisch legte sie das Blatt auf den Tisch und begann die Zutaten des Trankes zu portionieren. Draco, der bisher keinen Satz der Anleitung gelesen hatte wunderte sich, ob sie denn schon fertig sei und ging ihr stattdessen zur Hand.

Sie arbeiteten still nebeneinander und Hermione kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie geschickt und genau er mit den Zutaten und den Werkzeugen umging. Immer wieder kam Slughorn dazu und lobte beide für die Vorbereitungen. Besonders knifflige Schritte führte Slughorn selbst durch, aber den Rest leitete er seine beiden Schüler an und Draco überließ die interessanten Stellen Hermione.

Am Ende der Stunde war der erste von vier Schritten für das Serum erledigt und Slughorn war mit seinen beiden Helfern mehr als zufrieden - Sie bekamen jeder 15 Punkte für ihr Haus. Nun musste der Trank acht Wochen ruhen, bevor man ihn weiter bearbeiten konnte und Slughorn versprach, die weiteren Schritte wieder in der UTZ Klasse vorzuführen.

Hermione reinigte die Werkzeuge und bemerkte danach, dass Draco schon alle übrig gebliebenen Utensilien verstaut hatte. Sie verstand allmählich, dass Snape Malfoy nicht nur wegen seines Vaters bevorzugte.

Während der ganzen Stunde hatte Draco überlegt, was er Hermione noch sagen konnte, doch blieb er stets still, um die angenehme Arbeitsatmosphäre nicht wieder zu zerstören, wie ihm das sonst stets gelang.

Vielleicht war es besser, einfach nichts mehr zu der Situation am gestrigen Tag zu sagen, also ließ er es vorerst dabei und bedankte sich stattdessen: „Ähm, danke für die Zusammenarbeit. Es war ja recht erfolgreich, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht grinste Hermione und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch sie stimmte ihm zu: „Ja, das war es! Danke dir auch." Nach der Unterrichtsstunde gingen beide ihrer Wege in Begleitung ihrer jeweiligen Freunde. Während Hermione den Schimpftiraden über Malfoy lauschte und es sich verkneifen musste zu äußern, wie erfrischend unaufdringlich er sich während der Stunde verhalten hatte, prahlte Draco Malfoy vor seinem Freund, dass er endlich bei Hermione punkten konnte.

Zwar wusste er nicht genau, wie er es angestellt hatte, aber er war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Blaise freute sich mit ihm und versuchte Draco etwas zu bremsen, da dieser wieder in sein angeberisches Protzen überging.

„Hey, Hey, Dray! Nur weil sie dich einmal angegrinst hat anstatt dich zu schimpfen heißt das nicht, dass sie jetz auf dich steht!"

Draco ließ sich seine Laune aber nicht vermiesen und fertigte seinen Freund ab: „Ich sag dir eins! Heute ist der erste Tag meines Sieges! Lass uns feiern!" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Bring zuerst mal den Tag erfolgreich zu Ende! Party steigt um acht! Keine Sorge, ich habe genügend Feuerwhiskey beschafft!"

Draco fühlte sich den restlichen Tag wie der König der Welt, seine Antworten im Unterricht waren immer richtig. Seine Gegner konnte er mit beleidigenden Kontern stehen lassen, seine Fangemeinde aus Slytherin, die in den letzten Wochen etwas geschrumpft war, bejubelte ihn mit Feuereifer. Heute war sein Tag, heute konnte er alles schaffen. Und deshalb ging er während des Abendessens zielstrebig auf den Gryffindortisch zu, so als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre, um Hermione Granger zu der Slytherinparty einzuladen, die am Abend stattfinden würde.

Hermione, die mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Haustischen saß, sah ihn nicht kommen, drehte sich aber um, als sie die verstörten Blicke ihrer Hausgenossen bemerkte. Innerlich fluchend wartete sie seine letzten Schritte ab.

„Hermione, kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?" Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, wollte ihn am liebsten zurechtweisen und ihn stehen lassen, doch sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen – naja, nicht noch mehr. Also stand sie widerwillig auf und folgte ihm zum Ausgang. Jeder ihrer Schritte wurde von tuschelnden Schülern beobachtet.

Draußen angekommen, belegte sie die Tür mit einem Muffliato und schrie ihn an: „Was bitte sollte das Malfoy? Über uns beide wird soundso ständig getratscht, warum förderst du das auch noch? Kannst du mich nicht einen Tag in Ruhe lassen?"

Etwas überrascht von ihrer heftigen Reaktion spielte er das Ganze etwas herunter: „Ach, die reden ja sowieso… Das kann dir doch sowas von egal sein! Hör zu, heut steigt im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum eine Fete. Ich dachte, du magst vielleicht kommen?" Hermione riss die Augen auf bei diesem Vorschlag.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich das mögen könnte? Ist das dein Ernst? Habe ich irgendeine Ironie nicht ganz verstanden?"

Langsam zweifelte Draco an seinem Plan, doch versuchte es noch einmal: „Hey, Hermione. Du wirst doch von den Gryffindors und den anderen Häusern die ganze Zeit gemobbt. Bei uns hättest du mal für ein paar Stunden Ruhe davor! Und… naja, ich dachte… keine Ahnung… Wir haben uns ja heute ganz gut verstanden. Das könnten wir ja ausbauen?" Beim letzten Satz kam er etwas näher und lächelte sie gewinnend an.

Hermione brodelte und bevor der Ausbruch kam entfernte sie sich ein Stück weit von ihm: „Wir haben uns nur verstanden, weil du deine dämliche Klappe mal für eine Stunde gehalten hast! Denkst du wirklich, ich fahre auf deine selbstverliebte, überhebliche und überaus ignorante Art ab? Versteh doch, ich will so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit dir verbringen! Also nein, ich will nicht auf deine bescheuerte Party."

Nach dieser Ansage musste sie durchschnaufen um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Draco Malfoy, von seinem hochmütigen Fall gedemütigt gab sich mit diesen Worten nicht geschlagen.

Er schrie auch ihr entgegen: „Ignorant? Ich habe mich die letzten Wochen jeden verdammten Tag um dich bemüht! Ich habe versucht dich kennen zu lernen, dich beschützt und verteidigt, wenn es mir möglich war und immer zuerst an dich gedacht. Verdiene ich es da wirklich ignorant genannt zu werden?"

Hermione vergewisserte sich, dass der Zauber noch aktiv war und antwortete etwas leiser: „Na, zumindest gestehst du dir deine Selbstverliebtheit und Überheblichkeit ein. Mehr kenne ich ja nicht von dir! Und eins kannst du sicher sein, ich will auch nicht mehr von dir kennen." Auf seinen Vorwurf ging sie absichtlich nicht ein, da sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Draco raufte sich gedanklich die Haare. Warum hatte er es nicht einfach dabei belassen? Warum musste er alles wieder überstützen? Vermutlich gehörte Geduld nicht zu seinen Stärken.

Er versuchte noch einmal ruhiger zu argumentieren: „Das wäre aber nicht so gewesen, wenn du so aufgewachsen wärst, wie es dir vorbestimmt war! Wir wären von Anfang an bekannt miteinander gewesen. Wir würden uns kennen. Ich hätte schon vor Jahren damit begonnen auf dich aufzupassen."

Zornig stampfte Hermione mit dem Fuß auf: „Das bin ich aber nicht… Wie oft noch!" Doch Draco ließ sich nicht aufhalten, nicht heute. Heute wollte er einmal mit einem Fortschritt den Tag beenden.

„Ich will dich einfach kennen lernen, ich will mich bemühen - schließlich werden wir heiraten!", gab er zu.

Doch auch dieser Ausspruch war ein rotes Tuch für Hermione und ihre Stimme wurde schrill als sie ihn anschrie: „Lass endlich…"

Doch Draco kam näher, umfasste ihre Schultern und sagte ernsthaft: „Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Hermione! Ich will, dass das mit uns funktioniert! Ich will keine lieblose Ehe eingehen. Deshalb werde ich mich jeden verdammten Tag um dich bemühen!" Hermione platze der Kragen.

Sie riss sich los und brüllte: „Wir werden verdammt noch mal nicht heiraten! Ich kann das verhindern! Ich kann diesen verfluchten Vertrag umgehen! Ich komm aus dem Vertrag, verstehst du?" Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie war entsetzt über ihre Offenbarung, doch dieser Mann brachte sie um den Verstand. Wie sollte sie zwei Jahre so weitermachen?

Skeptisch fragte Draco nach: „Und wie willst du aus dem Vertrag?"

Resignierend sprach Hermione weiter, in der Hoffnung, ihn danach endlich los zu sein: „Ich bin noch unberührt und habe damit dem Vertrag entsprochen. Du jedoch nicht, also kann der Vertrag angefochten werden." Etwas peinlich berührt sah Hermione zu Boden und wartete darauf, dass Malfoy verschwand. Doch er tat ihr diesen Gefallen nicht sondern kam stattdessen näher.

Er flüsterte ihr zu: „Du weißt gar nicht was das für mich bedeutet, Hermione. Das macht dich nur noch interessanter für mich." Erschrocken blickte sie auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Sie begann mit einem: „Aber…", doch verstummte gleich wieder.

Draco fuhr stattdessen fort: „Hermione, ich will dich einfach nur kennen lernen. Das nachholen, was ich all die Jahre versäumt habe, was uns genommen wurde, verstehst du? Da du in deiner Freizeit nichts mit mir zu tun haben willst, sah ich bisher nur im Unterricht oder dazwischen meine Chance. Ich hab schon verstanden, dass dir das nicht recht ist, aber was hab ich für eine andere Möglichkeit? Egal ob du aus dem Vertrag kannst oder willst, ich will dich kennen lernen!"

Dieses Geständnis ließ sie schlucken. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie sah ihn lange an und fragte sich, ob dies sein Ernst war, doch diesmal ließ er ihr Zeit bis sie einen Einfall hatte: „Was hältst du davon. Du lässt mich in Ruhe – keine Einmischungen, keine Gruppenarbeit, keine „zufälligen" Begegnungen mehr und dafür erzähle ich dir jeden Tag eine Kleinigkeit über mich."

Abschätzig und keines Wegs überzeugt hob Draco eine Augenbraue. Hermione fuhr fort: „Ich schwöre, dass ich dir keine Lügen auftische. Die reinste Wahrheit werde ich erzählen. Lauter Dinge, die du über mich wüsstest, wenn wir gemeinsam aufgewachsen wären." Draco senkte seine Braue wieder und schürzte seine Lippen.

Hermione fügte hinzu: „Und! Solange du mir und meinen Freunden nicht feindselig gegenübertrittst … werde ich sozusagen das Kriegsbeil begraben."

Draco fragte skeptisch nach: „Mh? Was soll das bedeuten? Kriegsbeil?"

Hermione erkannte, dass dieser Ausdruck in der Zaubererwelt wohl nicht bekannt war und versuchte es noch einmal anders: „Ich meine, solange du dich nicht feindselig benimmst, werde ich dich nicht mehr als Feind betrachten." Dies schien Draco zu überzeugen, denn er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Hermione nahm sie in die ihre und besiegelten sie ihr Abkommen: „Abgemacht!" Danach besprachen sie noch die Einzelheiten. Hermione würde sich jeden Tag nach dem Mittagessen in der Eingangshalle mit Draco treffen. Dies war die perfekte Zeit und Ort, da das Mittagessen für alle Schüler zur gleichen Zeit stattfand und niemand der beiden extra zu einem Treffpunkt musste.

Hermione ging schleunigst zu ihrem Tisch zurück und wusste nicht recht, was sie ihren Freunden zuerst erzählen sollte. Dass sie Malfoys ständige nervende Anwesenheit ab sofort entkommen konnte, oder dass ihr die Tatsache herausgerutscht war, aus dem Vertrag aussteigen zu können. Sie berichtete zunächst nur die positive Nachricht und beschloss nach dem Essen sofort mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.

Draco kehrte nach dem Gespräch gar nicht erst wieder in die große Halle zurück, sondern eilte sofort in die Eulerei, um so schnell wie nur möglich seinen Eltern zu schreiben. Zum Glück konnte er im Gespräch seinen Schock über ihre Offenbarung überspielen, doch wusste er wie seine Zukunft aussehen würde, wenn Hermione es gelingen würde, den Vertrag zu umgehen. Seine Eltern hatten einen der besten Anwälte der Zaubereigemeinde. Er musste dagegen vorgehen, so schnell wie möglich!

Als er den Brief mit seiner Familieneule abgesandt hatte, konnte er etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Alles weitere in dieser Hinsicht mussten seine Eltern klären. Nun konnte er über Hermiones Vorschlag nachdenken und kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies für ihn ein großer Vorteil war. Er konnte sie kennen lernen, ohne den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt zu sein. Nun konnte er auch beginnen an seinem zweiten Auftrag zu arbeiten.

Wie vorgenommen peilte Hermione nach dem Essen das Schulleiterbüro an und wurde sofort eingelassen. Dumbledore begrüßte sie und gab zu, auch mit ihr sprechen zu wollen. Er zauberte ihr einen bequemen Stuhl herbei und bot ihr ein obligatorisches Bonbon an. Hermione wollte gerade beginnen zu berichten als ein Klopfen zu hören war. Dumbledore ging zur Tür und Professor Snape eilte herein und begann sofort zu berichten: „Soeben hat eine Express-Eule der Malfoys die Eulerei verlassen. Ich kann mir nicht erklären warum!" Dumbledore bat seinen Freund herein und erklärte ihm, schon Besuch zu haben. Doch statt Höflichkeiten auszutauschen berichtete Hermione ohne Umschweife: „Ich kann Ihnen genau sagen, was Malfoy seinen Eltern so dringend berichten will!" Die beiden Herren kamen näher und Dumbledore nahm bei seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Snape stellte sich daneben, wobei er eine Kiste anrempelte, die neben dem Schreibtisch stand.

Hermiones Blick folgte dem Geräusch und sie erkannte das hellblaue Klebeband des Ministeriums darauf. So viele dieser Kisten hatte sie vor ein paar Wochen durchkramt. Was hatte wohl Dumbledore vom Ministerium bekommen? Unnütze Schulbücher à la Umbrige?

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus den Überlegungen und Hermione fokussierte sich wieder. Sie versuchte zunächst ihre Situation zu schildern: „Ich hatte einen Streit mit Malfoy. Er ist unausstehlich und ich schaffe es einfach nicht, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt. Er hat mich so auf die Palme gebracht…"

Doch wurde sie von einem ungeduldigen Tränkemeister unterbrochen: „Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Miss Granger!"

Hermione nickte und gestand: „Ich habe ihm mitgeteilt, dass ich aus dem Vertrag aussteigen kann."

Snape konnte es nicht glauben und fragte aufgebracht nach: „Sie haben was? Was in Merlins Namen hat Sie dazu gebracht das zu tun?" Hermione wusste, dass sie ihre Situation und ihren Vorteil zunichte gemacht hatte und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„Ich… Er ist furchtbar… Ich war so aufgebracht… Ich wollte ihn einfach loswerden. Ich dachte in dem Moment, dass das die einzige Lösung wäre." Doch nun war ihr klar, dass es das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt hatte. Alles was er danach sagte, musste eine Lüge gewesen sein, denn er war bildlich gesprochen sofort zu seinen Eltern gerannt, damit sie es richten konnten. Snape setzte noch einmal an, ihr die schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen zu erklären, doch war dies nicht nötig. Hermione wusste, wie fatal ihr Mangel an Contenance war.

Dumbledore hörte sich alles ruhig an und unterbrach an einer Stelle: „Miss Granger. Was passiert ist, kann man nicht mehr ändern. Die Eule hat sicher mittlerweile das Manor erreicht. Das was heute passiert ist… es muss nicht unbedingt schlecht sein." Snape und Hermione sahen ihn skeptisch an und warteten, dass er erklärte.

„Weißt du, Hermione. Severus hat mir berichtet, welch überaus großes Talent du in Okklumentik besitzt. Es dauert nicht lange bis du Meisterin in diesem Gebiet bist und das macht dich …"

Dumbledore wurde von einem wutschäumenden Snape unterbrochen, der ihn anschrie: „Ich weiß, was du vorhast, Albus! Das kannst du vergessen! Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du sie in solch eine Gefahr begibst, ist das klar?"

Geduldig ließ Dumbledore seinen Kollegen aussprechen und sagte dann: „Severus, du sagtest selbst…"

Doch wieder schrie der Angesprochene ihn an: „Ich sagte NEIN. Ich werde sofort ihren Unterricht beenden, falls dies nötig ist!"

Hermione, die bei dem Wortwechsel nichts verstand fragte nun nach: „Um was geht es denn bitte?"

Dumbledore gab zu denken: „Severus, du solltest Hermione selbst ein Bild machen lassen und sie entscheiden lassen." Wütend stapfte Snape zum Bücherregal und setzte sich davor in einen der bequemen Sessel.

Dumbledore erklärte indes weiter: „Also wie ich vorher schon sagte, wirst du in ein paar Wochen fähig sein, mit Okklumentik jeden Legliment zu täuschen – ganz so, wie es Severus kann. Dies gibt dir die Möglichkeit auch sehr mächtige Zauberer und Hexen zu täuschen. Wenn man bedenkt, welche neuen Kreise dir deine neu entdeckte Identität verschafft hat, wäre es denkbar, daraus einen Vorteil für unseren Kampf gegen das Böse zu ziehen."

Snape sprang beunruhigt auf und begann nervös hin und her zu gehen. Hermione fragte nach: „Sie meinen damit, ich solle Spionin werden? Meinen Sie damit, ich soll Malfoy heiraten, damit ich seine Familie aushorchen kann?"

Dumbledore strich sich über seinen Bart als er zustimmte: „Im großen und ganzen, Ja. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass der Krieg keine zwei Jahre mehr dauert und somit eine Heirat nicht notwendig ist."

Snape konnte nicht mehr bei sich lassen: „Tun Sie das nicht, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie nicht darauf ein. Das ist ein sehr gefährlicher Pfad und Sie wissen nicht, ob er es wert sein wird. Momentan steht die Familie Malfoy nicht hoch im Kurs beim dunklen Lord. Viele Informationen sind dort sicher nicht zu holen!"

Dumbledore stimmte seinen Freund bei: „Severus hat natürlich recht, Hermione. Gefahren bringt solch ein Weg natürlich schon mit sich, doch kann eine einzelne Information Harrys Sieg bedeuten. Und ich sehe sonst niemanden, dem ich solch eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen könnte."

Snape wollte protestieren doch Hermione stand auf und sagte: „Ich mache es! Ich werde alles machen, um zu helfen!" Snape schloss resignierend die Augen und Dumbledore reichte Hermione erfreut seine Hand.

„Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen, Hermione! Ich schlage vor, du änderst nicht allzu schnell dein Verhalten Draco gegenüber. Er soll keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Auch solltest du deine Zusatzstunden bei Severus intensivieren, damit du bis zu den Weihnachtsferien bereit für einen Aufenthalt im Malfoy Manor bist!"

Dieser Teil des Plans ließ sie schlucken und Snape schlug ihr vor: „Sie können immer noch aussteigen, Miss Granger!" Doch Hermione blieb dabei. Dumbledore sprach mit Snape Termine ab und schlug vor, dass er ihr auch etwas den Umgang mit Reinblütern näher brachte – Etikette und Verhaltensweisen in Gesellschaften.

Auch kündigte er an, sich in den kommenden Tagen mit ihrer Großmutter zu treffen und ihr von dem Plan zu berichten, damit Mister Thomas vorerst die Anfechtung des Vertrags beendet und sie keine Einwände für ein gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest einbringen konnte. Vielleicht konnte der Vorschlag gar von ihr selbst kommen, damit ihre Enkelin nicht im Schloss mit lauter feindseligen Mitschülern verbringen musste. Sie selbst müsste natürlich verhindert sein. Dumbledore sinnierte immer weiter und sein Plan nahm mehr und mehr Gestalt an und auch Hermione überlegte, wie sie im Schloss mit ihrem neuen Auftrag umgehen sollte.

Da stoppte Dumbledore und sagte schnell: „Hermione! Bevor ich es vergesse! Du solltest deinen Freunden oder am besten gar niemanden, von deiner neuen Rolle im Krieg berichten. Erst wenn Harry und Ron ihren Geist vollkommen verschließen können, solltest du sie einweihen. Es wäre fatal, wenn du in einer brenzligen Situation von jemand anderem enttarnt werden würdest."

Hermione nickte, doch machte ihr diese Tatsache mehr zu schaffen, als die vermeintliche Gefahr, in der sie sich begeben würde. Harry und Ron würden ihr niemals glauben, dass sie sich jetzt auf einmal mit Malfoy anfreunden wollen würde. Sie müsste also sehr vorsichtig vorgehen und nichts überstürzen. Als sich Hermione zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begab überlegte sie, welche Details ihres Lebens, sie Malfoy berichten konnte, welche Kleinigkeiten ihr weder peinlich noch langweilig waren. Nach einiger Zeit beschloss sie einfach etwas spontan zu nennen, da ihr nicht wirklich etwas zu passen schien.

Als ihr am folgenden Tag eine Gruppe Huffelpuffs entgegen kamen und eine sie anrempelte, versuchte sie nicht gekränkt zu sein, sondern es als Teil ihrer neuen Rolle zu betrachten. Sie war eine Spionin – Sie gehörte bald zu den Bösen – Sie wurde zurecht gemieden. Also warf sie dem kichernden Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu und stapfte selbstbewusst weiter. In der Eingangshalle sah sie Malfoy mit seinen Freunden stehen und ihr Blick traf den seinen. Sie musste zwar erst mittags mit ihm reden, doch war sie jetzt schon aufgeregt, ob sie ihre Rolle überzeugend umsetzen konnte. Ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung, wegen ihrer neuen Aufgabe.


	6. Pläne

Kapitel 6 - Pläne

Draco Malfoy saß beim Frühstück und hörte nur halbherzig seinen Freunden zu, die über die gestrige Party schwärmten. Blaise Zabini hatte sich selbst übertroffen und nicht nur für genügend Alkohol und Häppchen gesorgt, sondern außerdem für zusätzlich frischen Wind in Form von Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs niedrigerer Schulstufen. Zum Glück war Filch bestechlich, wenn man ihn ebenso reichlich mit Feuerwhiskey versorgte, denn sonst hätte Blaise dies mit all den neuen Sicherheitsvorrichtungen nicht alles nach Hogwarts schaffen können.

„Hey Dray! Was bist du schon wieder betrübt? Gestern warst du doch auch in Siegesstimmung und du und Hermione habt doch, wie sagte sie, das „Kriegsbeil" begraben?", beschwerte sich Blaise bei seinem Freund.

„Ja, ja. Es ist nur alles nicht so einfach", antwortete Draco und dachte dabei an den Vertrag, dessen Ende auch sein eigenes bedeuten würde. Sein Blick suchte den Gryffindortisch ab und sofort sah er sie – so wie er sie seit geraumer Zeit immer sofort bemerkte.

Wie konnte ein Wesen von solcher Anmut, solch zarten Zügen und lieblichen Lächeln gleichzeitig solch eine Kratzbürste sein? Ihre Stimme wurde unangenehm schrill, wenn sie sich ärgerte und das machte sie meistens wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Stur, unversöhnlich, unerträglich besserwisserisch … hartnäckig, ehrgeizig, angriffslustig … feurig, stark, mutig …

In ihr vereinten sich so viele Attribute, die ihm gar nicht an einer Frau gefielen und dennoch erinnerte er sich daran, wie schnell sein Herz schlug, als Dumbledore ihren Blutstatus bekannt gab. Lag das etwa an dem Vertrag? Fühlte er sich deshalb so zu ihr hingezogen? Konnte es mit dieser „alten Magie" zu tun haben? Es wäre beruhigend, denn dadurch wäre erklärt, warum er seit Jahren damit kämpfte, sie nicht anzusehen, keine Konversation mit ihr zu suchen – auch wenn es Anfeindungen waren.

Er sah wie sie jeden Morgen einen besorgten Blick in den Tagespropheten warf und dann skeptisch ihre Stirn runzelte. Potter machte eine Bemerkung, über die sie lachen musste und es ärgerte ihn, da er immer nur schrille Beschimpfungen von ihr zu hören bekam. Wenn seine Vernarrtheit von diesem magischen Vertrag kam, warum um Merlins Namen hatte es bei ihr keine Auswirkungen? Sie schien nicht eine Sekunde seine Anwesenheit zu suchen.

Verärgert nahm er einen zu heißen Schluck seines Kaffees und antwortete auf eine weitere belanglose Frage einer seiner Kameraden. Hermione schien an diesem Morgen fröhlicher als sonst zu sein. So ausgelassen und unbeschwert war sie seit dem Tod ihrer Adoptiveltern nicht mehr. Was konnte diese Veränderung bewirkt haben? Ihre rothaarige Freundin, eine Weasley, stupste sie an und flüsterte ihr kichernd etwas zu – ach wie er Mädchen hasste, die so etwas taten.

Hermione schüttelte beschämt ihren Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Brötchen, bevor sie ganz unverhofft zu ihm sah. Er war überrascht so ertappt worden zu sein, doch sein Blick verweilte weiter auf ihr. Fragend legte sie ihren Kopf schief und weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, prostete er ihr leicht mit seiner Tasse zu. Überrascht hob sie ihre Augenbrauen und nahm auch ihre Tasse zur Hand, um sie leicht in seine Richtung zu heben. Nun, das war unerwartet – er lächelte leicht, doch Hermione konnte es schon nicht mehr sehen, da Weasley ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Oh, wie er diese Familie verabscheute.

Dracos Blick schweifte zum Lehrertisch und er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore wie so oft nicht anwesend war. Wie sollte er gegen ihn vorgehen, wenn er die meiste Zeit außerhalb des Schlosses oder in seinen Privatgemächern verbrachte.

Gestern war er noch froh, nun mehr Zeit für seinen anderen Auftrag zu haben, doch er hatte sich um entschieden. Hermione Granger auf die Nerven zu gehen war sicherlich einfacher als den Schulleiter zu töten. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als sich weitere Eulen lautstark ankündigten und sie ihre Post verteilten. Eine mausgraue Sperbereule landete neben seinem leeren Teller und ließ ihren Brief in seine Hand gleiten. Er kannte diese Eule nicht und auch auf dem Brief war weder ein Siegel noch ein Wappen zu sehen – nur sein Name war in krakeliger Schrift auf den Umschlag gekritzelt. „Post von deinen Eltern?", fragte Goyle beiläufig. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und hielt den Umschlag so, dass seine Freunde ihn sehen konnten.

„Vermutlich ist mein neuer Besen immer noch nicht fertig – ihr wisst ja wie das mit den Spezialanfertigungen ist", versuchte Draco von dem geheimnisvollen Brief abzulenken. Nach diesem Kommentar brach eine Diskussion über den besten Rennbesen aus und Draco konnte sich davon machen. Er verließ die große Halle und eilte in den nächst besten verlassenen Klassenraum.

Draco riss den Umschlag auf und las den Brief: „Lieber Draco, wir danken dir für deine Nachricht. Doch solltest du beim nächsten Mal bedenken, dass die Briefe eventuell nicht sicher versandt werden können. Darum wollen wir persönlich mit dir sprechen. Ich hole dich am Freitag nach deinem Unterricht von der Schule ab, dann haben wir übers Wochenende genug Zeit. In Liebe, N"

Draco las sich die Zeilen seiner Mutter erneut durch. Sie war besorgt – wenn dies nicht so wäre, würde sie ihn nicht extra abholen kommen. Sie hätte schreiben können, dass sie alles erledigen würde oder so ähnlich. Verärgert verließ er den Klassenraum und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Haben Sie sich etwa in der Tür geirrt, Mister Malfoy?", schnarrte die ölige Stimme seines Hauslehrers hinter ihm.

Immer noch verstimmt wandte er sich um und antwortete patzig: „Es scheint wohl so, Sir." Snape beäugte ihn und hielt ihm einen Brief hin.

„Ich habe soeben Post von ihrer Mutter erhalten. Sie bittet erneut darum, dass sie das Wochenende zu Hause verbringen dürfen. Was mag der Grund für ihre Bitte sein?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern und lachte auf: „Ha, wie Mütter nun mal sind. Keine Ahnung, warum sie mich schon wieder zu Hause haben will." Seit diesem Schuljahr drängte sich sein ehemaliger Lieblingslehrer immer mehr auf, ihm bei egal welchem Belang behilflich zu sein, doch widerstrebte ihm der Gedanke. Er konnte ihm nicht trauen, so wie er niemandem richtig trauen konnte.

„Hm, dann richten Sie am Freitag Ihrer Mutter Grüße von mir aus – und auch Ihrem Vater. Falls Sie etwas mit mir zu besprechen haben – Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden." Snape blickte seinen Schüler noch einmal eindringlich an, bevor er mit zügigem Schritt verschwand. Nun konnte er nichts weiter tun als auf Freitag zu warten und er war nicht der geduldigste Mensch.

Mürrisch marschierte Severus Snape zu seinem Unterricht mit Zweitklässlern, denen er seit diesem Schuljahr vergebens versuchte den Entwaffnungszauber beizubringen. Kein einzig begabtes Kind in diesem Jahrgang, weshalb der Unterricht noch langsamer voran ging. Doch noch mehr als zu diesem Unterricht zu marschieren widerstrebte ihm der neue Plan Dumbledores. Sie hatten den letzten Abend, nachdem Miss Granger das Schulleiterbüro verlassen hatte, weiter diskutiert.

Dumbledore war davon überzeugt, dass Miss Granger eine Schlüsselrolle spielen würde, nachdem plangemäß Severus Schulleiter werden und somit immer in der Schule verweilen würde. Hermione würde seine Nachfolgerin im Malfoy Manor werden und somit Einblick in die Aktivität der Todesser bekommen, wodurch der Orden die Chance hätte, viele davon zu verhindern.

Ob sie allerdings das letzte Schuljahr lieber im Manor verbringen wollte, bezweifelte er stark – doch sie kooperierte überraschenderweise ständig, ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco. Er war seit dem Sommer verschlossen und misstrauisch ihm gegenüber und er hoffte seine Mutter würde ihn dahingehend etwas beeinflussen – zumindest erhoffte er sich, dass Narzissa am Wochenende auch darauf zu sprechen kommen würde. Er konnte also nur abwarten, was dieses geheimnisvolle Treffen mit sich brachte.

Indes kicherte am Gryffindortisch Ginny in Hermiones Ohr: „Jetzt sag schon, was das eben war! Er hat dich sicher zehn Minuten angestarrt."

Hermione versuchte sie zu bremsen und flüsterte zurück: „Keine Ahnung, Ginny. Vermutlich wollte er mich wieder nur nerven."

Doch Ginny gab nicht nach: „Hm, und was war dann gestern? Du hast die ganze Zeit zum Eingang gestarrt und als er auftauchte wie ein verschämtes Lämmchen wegesehen. Gib's schon zu, dass da was läuft."

Aufgebracht richtete Hermione sich auf: „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das war ganz anders! Wirklich!" Ginny hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um nicht loszuprusten.

„Hihihihi, das hört sich aber ganz nach einer Ausrede an", und wieder etwas leiser flüsterte sie: „Hey, ich werde es nicht verraten. Dir ist es peinlich oder? Vor Harry und Ron … aber mir kannst du's sagen. Du stehst auf ihn, richtig? Er sieht ja auch verdammt gut aus … und seit neuerstem ist er ja auch ein Gentleman dir gegenüber, oder nicht?" Vehement schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf und zog Ginny mit sich in die Eingangshalle.

Dort sah sie sich um und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand relevantes anwesend war versuchte sie es nochmal: „Ich steh nicht auf Malfoy, bitte glaub mir das! Ich wollte gestern nur ein für alle Mal etwas mit ihm klären und das war mir dann auch gelungen – keine Ahnung, warum er mich vorher so eindringlich angesehen hat."

Skeptisch fragte ihre Freundin nach: „Hm, war dir das gelungen? Aber es sah wirklich verdächtig aus, dass muss ich dir sagen … aber wenn du nicht auf ihn stehst, auf wen dann? Du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du dich nur für deine Bücher interessierst!"

Ginny beobachtet wie Hermione rot um die Nase wurde und sprang vor Freunde etwas hoch: „Ich wusste es! Wer ist es? Du kommst mir nicht aus, ehe du es mir nicht sagst!" Dabei hielt sie Hermione am Unterarm fest und sah sie hoch erfreut an.

Resignierend zog Hermione Ginny mit und fing an zu erklären: „Du darfst aber kein sterbens Wörtchen sagen! Versprich es!", und Ginny schwörte bei allem was ihr heilig war.

„Ich will, dass er selbst darauf kommt. Irgendwann muss er es ja merken", begann Hermione erneut doch Ginny wurde ungeduldig: „Jetzt sag schon! Es ist doch nicht Ron? Es ist Ron, oder?"

Und als Hermione wieder rot um die Nase wurde und leicht nickte, flippte Ginny aus: „Ahhhh, ich habe es gewusst! Du und mein Bruder! Aber weißt du Hermione, du musst ihm das vielleicht etwas stärker zeigen, denn er ist, wie soll ich sagen, nicht der … emphatischste Mensch." Dies ließ nun auch Hermione kichern und sie war froh, dass sie ihre Empfindungen endlich jemandem anvertraut hatte. Wie sollte sie ihre Gefühle Ron gegenüber und ihren neuen Auftrag unter einen Hut bringen? Nunja, wenn sie davon ausging, dass auch er etwas für sie empfand.

Der Tag verfloss und als Hermione beim Mittagessen immer noch nicht wusste, über was sie mit Malfoy plaudern sollte, verfluchte sie innerlich ihren Plan. Sie saß neben Ron, der sein überbackenes Kürbisflambée mit Kürbissaft herunterspülte. Es war eins seiner Leibgerichte, was Hermione nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Sie stocherte etwas in ihrer Portion herum und entschied dann es bei Seite zu schieben.

Als sie nach dem Nachtisch griff – Kürbispudding fragte Ron mit vollem Mund: „Ifft du daf noch?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, nicht nur weil sie ihre Portion nicht mehr wollte, sondern auch über seine Manieren. „Fuper!" jubelte er erfreut und schnappte sich ihren Teller.

Ginny von der anderen Seite kicherte los und klatschte übertrieben in die Hände. Hermione grinste etwas, denn wenn Ron von ihrem angefangenen Teller aß, ekelte ihn dieser Gedanke schließlich nicht. Die ersten Schüler beendeten das Mal und gingen aus der Halle. Hermione sah auch einen blonden Haarschopf darunter, der nur Malfoy gehören konnte und entschuldigte sich bei ihren Freunden. Harry wünschte ihr Glück, wobei er auch äußerte, dass er nicht wusste, ob dies angebracht oder nötig sei.

Nervös ging sie Richtung Ausgang und sah durch das Tor, Malfoy an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnen. Lässig wirbelte er seinen Zauberstab und beobachtete sie beim Näherkommen, was ihr sehr unangenehm war. Sie strich beim Gehen ihre Haare über die Schultern und kontrollierte ihre Krawattennadel.

Als sie bei ihm ankam, stieß sich Malfoy von der Wand ab und Hermione grüßte ihn: „Hi, Malfoy!" Dieser grinste und sagte: „Nachdem wir keine Feinde mehr sind, kannst du mich auch Draco nennen, Hermione!"

Sie war nicht so begeistert und meinte: „Äh… das lass ich vielleicht noch lieber bleiben… „

Malfoy musterte sie von oben bis unten und es war ihr so unangenehm, dass sie sich neben ihm an die Wand stellte, damit er aufhören musste und begann zu erzählen: „Also … etwas von mir … Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum so viele Hexen und Zauberer eine Vorliebe für Kürbis haben – ja, geradezu eine Obsession! Er wird so gut wie zu allem verarbeitet. Vorspeisen, Hauptspeisen, Nachspeisen, Getränke, Liköre … nicht einmal Süßigkeiten sind davon verschont!"

Malfoy lachte einmal auf und stellte fest: „Okay, du magst also keinen Kürbis!"

Hermione grinste: „Ja, genau so ist es. Jetzt ist es heraus! Hermione Granger mag keinen Kürbis – ich gehe sogar so weit zu sagen, dass ich ihn verabscheue!"

Malfoy war mit dieser Information nicht sonderlich zufrieden und harkte nach: „Okay … und was bevorzugst du?"

Hermione überlegte, ob Fragen bei dieser Abmachung erlaubt seien und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihrer neuen Rolle als Spionin an Malfoys Seite sicher hilfreich wäre, sich mit ihm anzufreunden also antwortete sie: „Äpfel! Ich finde Äpfel eignen sich eher zum Verabeiten als Kürbisse. Saft, Nachspeisen, Essig, in süßen Hauptmahlzeiten – Ich mag einfach alles, worin Äpfel enthalten sind."

Etwas skeptisch nickte Malfoy und drehte sich dann zu ihr: „Sag mal, ist irgendwas passiert oder so? Du bist heute so verändert? Und … naja … du plapperst." Hermione riss ihre Augen auf vor Schock.

„Nein… Ich … Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich bin heute einfach nur gut drauf… das ist alles, schätze ich", versuchte Hermione sich herauszureden.

Malfoy sah sie skeptisch an und nickte dann: „Ja, so fröhlich warst du schon lange nicht … aber warum bist du nervös? Ist heute ein Test oder so?"

Hermione kicherte verlegen: „Äh, nein – nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Es … es ist einfach ein guter Tag!" Sie konnte bei den letzten Worten nicht einmal Blickkontakt halten und schaute verlegen zu Boden, so schlecht war sie im Lügen. Hermione fragte sich wie sie nur Spionin werden sollte und biss sich in die Unterlippe. Ihre verzweifelten Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, da Malfoy zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und mit leichtem Druck ihren Kopf anhob, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Hermione war sich sicher, er hatte sie durchschaut – am ersten Tag. Gleich würde er sie entlarven und ihre Rolle als Spionin konnte sie vergessen.

Doch stattdessen sagte Malfoy: „Hey, Kleines. Wegen mir brauchst du nicht nervös zu sein. Ich hab dir gestern schon gesagt, dass ich dich näher kennen lernen will und das hab ich bisher noch keinem Mädchen gesagt, okay." Bei seinen Worten öffnete Hermione vor Erstaunen etwas den Mund und sie musste sich äußerst zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen.

Malfoy war so sehr von sich überzeugt, dass er tatsächlich dachte, er wäre der Grund für ihre Nervosität! Naja, im Grunde stimmte das, aber doch nicht so wie er sich das vorstellte. Sie wollte das irgendwie klarstellen und nahm seine Hand von ihrem Kinn, die immer noch dort ruhte.

„Hör zu, Malfoy! Wir mögen gestern zwar Waffenruhe ausgemacht haben, aber das ändert nichts zwischen uns. Ich bin einfach heute gut drauf, das ist alles. Und es hat auch sicher nichts mit dir zu tun." Dabei tätschelte sie ihn auf die Brust und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

Malfoy lächelte frech und sagte zu Verabschiedung: „Okay, wenn du das sagst… Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall über deine gute Laune. Und falls du die eine Begegnung am Tag ausbauen willst … du findest mich in den Kerkern." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er auch dort hin und hinterließ eine kopfschüttelnde Hermione.

Lachend und überaus erleichtert machte sich Hermione auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Zum Glück war Draco Malfoy so eingebildet und narzisstisch, dass er ihre Unsicherheit sofort auf sich bezog. Aber dennoch musste sie lernen besser in die Rolle hineinzuschlüpfen und deshalb suchte sie gleich in der Bibliothek ein Buch zu diesem Thema.

„Miss Granger. Gut, dass ich sie treffe!", hörte sie Professor Slughorn hinter sich rufen.

„Guten Tag, Professor. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun? Heute haben wir keinen UTZ Kurs, oder ist er verlegt worden?"

Slughorn schloss zu ihr auf und atmete schwer: „Phu… Nein, nichts dergleichen. Ich wollte Sie nur zum Slugclub kommenden Samstag einladen. Sie waren in den letzten Wochen ja sehr beschäftigt – Da wollte ich Sie nicht stören. Mister Potter ist ebenfalls eingeladen, doch leider scheint das Schicksal ihn fernhalten zu wollen, da er genau an diesem Tag Nachsitzen hat."

Hermione lächelte und überlegte, ob sie nicht eine Ausrede finden konnte, doch fiel ihr keine ein: „Äh, ja. Sehr gerne, Sir." Ihr Professor war zufrieden und wünschte ihr noch eine schöne Woche bevor er wieder Richtung große Halle schritt.

In der Bibliothek ging Hermione von Bücherregal zu Bücherregal und wusste nicht so recht, nach was sie suchen sollte. Sie war unruhig und ja, Malfoy hatte Recht, sie war nervös und das musste sie ändern. Als sie in einem Zaubertrankbuch ein Rezept für Serum gegen Prüfungsangst durchlas kamen Ron und Harry in die Bibliothek.

„Hey, ich hab ja gesagt, dass wir sie hier finden", freute sich Ron über seine richtige Einschätzung.

Harry betrachtete das Buch und fragte: „Prüfungen sind erst im Sommer, was suchst du?"

Verlegen grinsend verfluchte sie den Umstand, dass sie ihren beiden Freunden nichts erzählen durfte, weshalb sie log: „Ach, man kann nie zu früh an alles denken!" Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf und grinsten sich an.

„Und wie lief's mit dem Frettchen?", fragte Ron mürrisch.

„Ganz gut, schätze ich. Wir haben uns zumindest nicht gestritten. Und er hat sich mit belanglosem Kram abspeisen lassen."

Sie dachte auch daran, dass ihm ihre gute Laune und Fröhlichkeit aufgefallen war und deshalb fragte sie: „Ähm, Ron? Findest du heute irgendetwas anders? Verändert? … ähm an mir?"

Ron riss die Augen auf und fühlte sich sofort schuldig: „Hab ich irgendetwas vergessen? Ähm… deine Haare oder? Ginny wollte die doch verändern? Deine Haare sind anders!" Harry neben ihm prustete laut los und die beiden neckten sich gegenseitig, wer von ihnen unaufmerksamer war.

Um das zu unterbrechen sagte Hermione: „Ich muss wohl am Samstag zum Slugclub gehen… Harry, du hast Glück – du musst ja nachsitzen bei Snape."

Empört rief Harry aus: „Du denkst, der Slugclub wäre schlimmer als Nachsitzen bei Snape?" Dann ging eine Diskussion über den Slugclub los, bei der sich Ron wie üblich sehr hineinsteigerte, da er immer noch nicht eingeladen wurde. Hermione dachte indes über Ginnys Worte nach, die ihr geraten hatte, deutlichere Signale zu senden.

Die Tage bis zum Wochenende vergingen ereignislos. Hermione bemerkte den positiven Nebeneffekt vom Malfoys Abwesenheit in ihrer Nähe, durch weniger Spott und Anfeindungen der restlichen Schüler. So konnte sie ihre Zeit wieder etwas genießen lernen und ihre trübe Stimmung der letzten Wochen verschwand gänzlich. Hermione versuchte auch Ron mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, doch der interessierte sich mehr für die stümperhaften Flirtversuche von Lavender Brown, was sie sehr ärgerte.

Interessanterweise waren die Gespräche mit Malfoy noch das Spannendste, was passierte, obwohl sie ihn mit Nichtigkeiten abspeiste. Am Mittwoch erzählte sie ihm, dass sie keinen Alkohol mochte, mit Ausnahme von Butterbier. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt Alkohol enthält, da es ihr schon mit 13 ausgeschenkt wurde. Malfoy lachte sie aus und erklärte, dass es kein Alkohol wäre – nur eine leichte Tinktur, die bessere Laune hervorruft und lecker schmeckt.

Hermione ärgerte sich etwas, dass sie ihm die Möglichkeit gab sie auszubessern, doch war sein Lachen weder spöttisch noch gemein. Er amüsierte sich wohl eher über die Tatsache, dass sie sich darüber wohl noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte und über den Umstand, dass sie Alkohol an sich ablehnte. Er versuchte sie bei dieser Gelegenheit noch einmal zu einer Slytherinparty einzuladen und es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen, doch Hermione lehnte ab.

Am Donnerstag hatte Hermione nur wenig Zeit, da sie in der Pause auch noch mit Ron und Harry zu Hagrid gehen wollten. Dieser war böse auf die drei, da niemand sein Fach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe gewählt hatte und sie wollten den Besuch nicht weiter hinausschieben. Deshalb hielt sich Hermione kurz und versprach sich am kommenden Tag mehr Zeit zu lassen. Harry und Ron standen genervt hinter ihr und starrten Malfoy wütend an, weshalb dieser auf das Angebot einging. Mit den beiden im Hintergrund konnte keine angenehme Konversation stattfinden. Sie erwähnte also nur beiläufig, dass ihre Lieblingsblumen Lilien waren und bei Bäume bzw. Sträucher der Flieder und der Kastanienbaum ihre Favoriten waren.

Am Freitag war ein warmer Herbststag und da sich Hermione länger Zeit nehmen wollte lud Malfoy sie ein, ihr Gespräch auf einer der Bänke beim See zu führen. Hermione willigte ein und schon beim Hingehen fragte Hermione: „Okay, Malfoy. Was interessiert dich denn?" Er war etwas überrascht und da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel sagte er: „Du könntest damit beginnen, mir zu sagen, was deine Lieblingsfarbe ist."

„Hm, das ist gar nicht so leicht…" sinnierte sie während sie nach oben sah. „Ich liebe die Farben der Natur. Das Blau des Himmels heute zum Beispiel – zur Mittagszeit ist es besonders frisch. Aber ich mag auch die dunkle Färbung vor einem Gewitter … nicht zu vergessen das helltürkies vom Karibischen Meer." Sie waren bei den Bänken angekommen und Malfoy ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Hermione setzte sich und erzählte weiter: „Ja, ich denke Blau mag ich am liebsten – und dann … Grün. Vom saftigen moosgrün bis zum dunklen Grün der Kastanienblätter." Malfoy beobachtete sie und sah ihre Augen glitzern bei ihren Beschreibungen.

„Achja! Ich mag das Braun des Stammes einer Eiche oder das Braun von frisch umgegrabener Erde. Ach und schau mal die Blätter." Hermione zeigte zum verbotenen Wald bei dem sich die Laubbäume langsam verfärbten.

„Das Gelb, Orange und Rot der Blätter im Herbst ist auch wunderschön und achja, das habe ich ganz vergessen! Ich liebe das Zusammenspiel von Lila und Hellgrün, wie bei Veilchen im Frühling, bei denen die Knospen gerade erst aufspringen!" Hermione hätte vermutlich noch ewig so weiter machen können doch wurde sie unterbrochen von Malfoys Lachen.

„Also im Grunde magst du alle Farben oder?"

Etwas beschämt gab sie zu: „Naja ich sagte ja, es wäre schwer…"

Malfoys Grinsen verschwand nicht von seinem Gesicht sondern wurde nur noch breiter: „Aber weißt du was! Die ersten beiden zählen. Und das waren Blau und Grün – so wie Ravenclaw und Slytherin!"

Er grinste sie frech an und Hermione wehrte sich natürlich sofort: „Ja, aber das hat doch überhaupt nichts mit den Hausfarben zu tun! Wenn du mich gefragt hättest, welches Haus ich bevorzuge…"

„Hahaha, ich mach doch nur Scherze!" unterbrach sie Malfoy schnell. „Obwohl ich mich insgeheim freue, dass du Grün besonders magst."

Hermione wollte sich wieder herausreden und erklären, dass die Reihenfolge keine Bedeutung hatte, doch stellte Malfoy eine neue Frage: „Welche Edelmetalle bevorzugst du? Also welche Farbe bei Schmuck?" Hermione verstummte und dachte kurz darüber nach.

„Hm, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich trage selbst keinen Schmuck … darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht." Auch darüber musste Malfoy innerlich Lachen – Welche erwachsene Frau hat sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht? Nun gut, sie war erst seit ein paar Wochen volljährig, aber trotzdem.

„Gibt es kein Schmuckstück, das dir bisher besonders zugesagt hat?"

Auch darüber dachte Hermione kurz nach bis ihr eines in den Sinn kam: „Doch. Die Kette meiner Mutter. Sie trug sie jeden Tag. Es war ein Verlobungsgeschenk meines Vaters an sie.

Der Anhänger war ein Herz aus Weißgold mit eingearbeiteten Saphiren und Diamanten. Es war wunderschön!"

Malfoy stutzte: „Sie war schön? Hast du sie denn nicht geerbt?"

Traurig sah Hermione zum See hinaus und sagte bedauernd: „Nunja, die Kette war nicht im Haus, als ich alles einpackte. Meine Mutter musste sie wohl bei dem Unfall getragen haben. Sie stürzten von einer Brücke in einen See. Dabei muss die Kette davon geschwemmt worden sein."

Malfoy bedauerte die Richtung, die das Gespräch angenommen hatte und sagte unbehaglich: „Ich habe es bisher nicht gesagt, aber … mein Beileid…" Hermione sah ihn traurig an und überlegte, ob er es ernst meinen konnte – schließlich waren die beiden Muggel gewesen. Unbehaglich schlug Malfoy vor wieder ins Schloss zurückzukehren und beim Rückweg sprachen sie kein Wort.

Als sie bei der großen Treppe ankamen sagte Malfoy: „Ich… Es tut mir wirklich leid, Hermione. Niemand sollte seine Eltern so bald verlieren und du hast schon zwei Elternpaare verloren."

Wieder nickte Hermione und wollte sich verabschieden doch Malfoy musste ihr noch etwas mitteilen: „Meine Mutter wird mich heute noch abholen und ich komme erst am Sonntag wieder. Ich hoffe zwar, dass ich schon mittags da bin, aber ich kann es noch nicht genau sagen. Also wundere dich nicht, wenn ich die nächsten zwei Tage nach dem Essen nicht warte."

Sofort ratterte Hermiones Gehirn und verarbeite die Information. Warum wurde er abgeholt? Hatte es mit dem Vertrag zu tun? Waren seine Eltern etwa so schnell? Sie brachte noch eine Verabschiedung heraus: „Okay, dann bis Sonntag" und rauschte dann besorgt davon.

Während Hermione alles was sie bedenkenlos erzählen konnte Harry und Ron mitteilte und sich gemeinsam mit ihnen Sorgen über Malfoys Abwesenheit am Wochenende machten, schlenderte dieser zu seiner Mutter, die schon bei der Appariergrenze wartete.

„Mutter" begrüßte sie Draco.

„Komm am besten gleich mit. Wir haben viel zu besprechen." Sie apparierten zum Malfoy Manor und machten sich sogleich auf den Weg zu Lucius. Sein Vater wartete in der Bibliothek und begann sofort zu sprechen, als sie eintrafen.

„Da bist du ja, Draco. Wie geht es mit Miss Granger voran?"

Draco setzte sich und begann zu erzählen: „Nun ja, im Großen und Ganzen habe ich es schon im Brief erläutert. In der letzten Woche haben wir uns aber ein wenig zusammengerauft."

Lucius reichte Draco ein paar Papiere zur Durchsicht und erklärte nebenbei: „Wir haben sofort unseren Anwalt kontaktiert und es scheint, dass Miss Granger die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Madam DeVilliers Anwalt hat Erkundigungen eingeholt zu diesem speziellen Paragraphen. Glücklicherweise hat er am Dienstagabend seine Nachforschungen beendet – eine sichere Quelle behauptete, dass Madam DeVillier ihn selbst dazu aufgefordert hat und ihre Enkelin soll nichts davon erfahren. Die Anfechtung des Vertrages soll von Miss Granger in Auftrag gegeben worden sein, doch Madam DeVillier ist für die Hochzeit."

Lucius schenkte sich einen Scotch ein und sprach weiter: „Vermutlich will sie sicher gehen, dass ihre Enkelin kein Halbblut oder Schlimmeres heiratet. Das verschafft uns natürlich wieder einen Vorteil. Doch ausgestanden ist das Thema noch nicht." Draco überflog die Briefe und war erleichtert gute Nachrichten zu hören. Er hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall sicherstellen, dass ein weiterer Versuch fehlschlägt, den Vertrag anzufechten. Verstehst du mein Sohn?", führte Lucius das Thema weiter voran.

Draco schnaubte durch und vermutete: „Ich soll sie für mich gewinnen, damit sie es nicht mehr versucht nehme ich an."

Doch sein Vater war noch nicht zufrieden und meinte: „Ich will sichergehen, dass sie es auch nicht mehr kann! Wir können uns doch nicht auf eine Kleinmädchenverliebtheit verlassen, Draco. Du musst sie verführen – und das so schnell wie möglich."

Draco sprang von seinen Sessel auf und wehrte sich gegen den Plan: „So schnell wie möglich? Das durschaut sie sofort! Ich versuche es langsam angehen zu lassen. Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, wenn ich jetzt …"

„Siehst du nicht was für dich auf dem Spiel steht?", unterbrach ihn sein Vater.

Er schrie weiter: „Du wirst das erledigen. Wichtiger als ihr Wohlwollen ist diese Hochzeit an sich!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Das würde alles zerstören. Glaub mir, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg! Lass es mich auf meine Weise probieren!" Lucius kippte seinen Drink hinunter und reichte Draco ein Päckchen.

„Gut, mach es auf deine Weise. Vorerst. Es gibt noch eine weitere Angelegenheit, die wir besprechen müssen." Draco wollte das Päckchen öffnen, doch wurde er von seiner Mutter gehindert.

„Es ist nicht für dich Draco. Pass auf!"

Fragend sah er sie an: „Für wen dann?"

„Dumbledore", antwortete ihm sein Vater.

„Da du bisher keine Möglichkeit gefunden hast deinen Auftrag anzugehen, habe ich dir eine besorgt. Es ist eine verfluchte Halskette. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass Dumbledore sie erhält. Er wird daran zwar nicht sterben, doch wird man bei einer Berührung verflucht und monatelang geschwächt, was es dir leichter machen würde."

Draco schupfte das Päckchen etwas und merkte an: „Das Schloss ist streng gesichert. Alles was rein kommt, wird strengstens kontrolliert. Wenn ich morgen zurückkehre werde ich sicher sofort gefilzt!"

Lucius nickte und erklärte seinen Plan: „Deshalb wirst du es nicht morgen mitnehmen! Nächstes Wochenende dürft ihr wieder nach Hogsmead. Wir werden es dir dort zukommen lassen. Dort musst du es Miss Granger unterjubeln. Sie ist doch ein Schützling Dumbledores – Ich bin mir sicher, sie oder die anderen Gryffindors werden weniger kontrolliert. Im Schloss nimmst du es ihr wieder ab und sorgst dafür, dass es Dumbledore bekommt!"

Draco gefiel der Plan ganz und gar nicht: „Und was passiert, wenn Hermione – neugierig wie sie ist, das Päckchen selbst öffnet? Wie soll ich es ihr überhaupt unterjubeln? Klein ist es nicht gerade. Und sie ist kein Mädchen, das jeden Stadtbesuch für eine Shoppingtour nutzt!"

Erbost erhob sich Dracos Vater: „Du wirst eine Möglichkeit finden! Das ist bisher deine einzige Möglichkeit, also nutze sie. Wenn du sie verstreichen lässt, wird es keinen dunklen Lord brauchen, um dich zu betrafen. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?" Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig als „Ja, Sir" zu sagen. Danach schritt Lucius aus dem Raum und ließ Draco mit seiner Mutter zurück, die still ihren Arm um ihn legte.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte sein Vater neue Pläne auftischen, ohne ihn miteinzubeziehen. Schließlich war er derjenige, der sie ausführen musste. Er stellt sich alles so einfach vor, Hermione gleich zweimal auszutricksen. Sie ist viel zu vorsichtig und viel wichtiger, sie vertraut ihm nicht. Sie würde sofort vermuten, dass das Päckchen von ihm stammt. Achja und nachdem sie ihn dafür beschuldigt, soll er sie geschwind verführen, damit alles in den Zeitplan seines Vaters passt.

„Du solltest auf deinen Vater hören, Draco. Er will nur das Beste für dich", wollte ihn seine Mutter beruhigen.

Draco lachte freudlos auf: „Ha, du meinst, er will das Beste für sich selbst!" Seine Mutter stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch, um eine kleine Phiole herauszuholen. Sie überreichte sie ihm.

„Das ist der Trank des traumlosen Schlafes. In hoch konzentrierter Form." Draco nahm die Phiole und wartete, dass seine Mutter weitersprach.

„Wenn du fünf Tropfen am Abend nimmst, wirst du angenehm schlafen. Wenn du die halbe Phiole trinkst, fällst du für acht Stunden in einen komatösen Zustand, ohne Träume oder andere Wahrnehmungen." Draco schüttelte die Phiole und fragte sich was er damit soll.

„Ich schlafe hervorragend, Mutter. Dafür ist eigentlich nur ein Schluck Feuerwhiskey nötig."

Seine Mutter kam näher, nahm ihm die Phiole ab und steckte sie in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Die ist auch nicht für dich, mein Schatz. Du wirst wissen, wann die richtige Zeit ist sie einzusetzen." Dracos Augen weiteten sich als er verstand, auf was seine Mutter anspielte und presste angewidert seine Lippen aufeinander.

Sie fuhr fort: „Es soll nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme sein, falls deine Herangehensweise nicht fruchtet. Außerdem wird dir niemand die Phiole abnehmen, wenn du behauptest, sie sei dir ärztlich verschrieben worden. Snape kann ja überprüfen, was es ist. Er wird nicht erwähnen, dass es hochkonzentriert wurde. Glaub mir, du kannst ihm vertrauen!"

Das restliche Wochenende versuchte Draco sich in seinen Zimmern zu verstecken oder Ausflüge zu unternehmen, damit er keinen anderen Todesser über den Weg lief, insbesondere seinem Vater. Er hatte noch einmal versucht mit seinem Vater vernünftig über seinen Plan zu reden, doch blockte dieser nur ab. Nachdem er allerdings am Samstag kaum im Manor gesichtet wurde, verdonnerte ihn seine Mutter dazu den gesamten Sonntag mit ihr zu verbringen. Wütend ging er zu Bett und dachte daran, was an diesem Abend in Hogwarts vor sich ging.

Währenddessen machte sich Hermione auf den Weg zum Slugclub und überlegte dabei, welche Ausrede sie bringen konnte, um früh genug abhauen zu können. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie Cormac McLaggen, der sofort erfreut begrüßte: „Oh, Hermione. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass dich Slughorn bald einladen wird! Du kannst dich gern zu mir setzten … und falls kein Platz mehr frei sein sollte … nehm ich dich einfach auf meinen Schoß."

Freudlos lächelnd begrüßte sie ihn und folgte ihm dann schweigend zu Slughorn, während er von seiner einflussreichen Familie erzählte. Beim Eintreten stellte Hermione fest, dass sie die Letzten waren und die beiden Plätze weit weg von einander standen, was sie erleichtert durchatmen ließ. Da McLaggen sich direkt zu Slughorn setzte, der die beiden derweil aufs herzlichste begrüßte, blieb Hermione nur noch der Platz zwischen Melinda Bobbin und Blaise Zabini übrig.

Als sich Hermione setzte, hörte sie wie Melinda ihren Stuhl etwas auf die andere Seite schob, um so mehr Platz zwischen sich und Hermione zu bringen. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst, dass Melinda etwas gegen sie hatte, aber das war nichts Neues für sie.

„Oh, Granger. Hat er es sich endlich getraut, dich einzuladen?", fragte Zabini sie von ihrer anderen Seite.

Hermione lächelte schwermütig und sagte zu ihm: „Ja, was für ein Glück für mich." Danach wurde Hermione sofort von Slughorn in Beschlag genommen, der so viele Details zu ihrer Großmutter sammeln wollte, wie es ihm möglich war. Er war vor Jahren mit ihr befreundet gewesen und war betrübt, dass sie ihr Anwesen nicht mehr verlassen wollte. Nachdem nichts Neues aus Hermione herauszuquetschen war richtete Slughorn seine Aufmerksamkeit auf McLaggen, der ausführlich jedes Familiendetail berichtete.

In der Zwischenzeit flüsterte ihr Zabini zu: „Phu! Ich dachte schon, er lässt dich gar nicht mehr von der Angel." Hermione nickte erleichtert und begann eines der Häppchen zu probieren, die mittig am Tisch bereit gestellt waren. Blaise Zabini schien kein fieser Kerl zu sein. Die letzten Jahre war er zwar immer schon mit Malfoy befreundet gewesen, doch hielt er sich aus allen Streitigkeiten heraus und fiel dadurch nie schlecht auf. Hermione fragte sich, ob sie es wagen konnte, ihn ein wenig auszufragen.

Sie lehnte sich etwas zu ihm und fragte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Sag mal Zabini, hast du eine Ahnung warum Malfoy dieses Wochenende abgeholt wurde."

Blaise lächelte zufrieden und sagte: „Phu, keine Ahnung. Draco wusste es selbst nicht. Aber weißt du … Du kannst mich gern Blaise nennen."

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm und nickte: „Okay, und du nennst mich Hermione." Mit seiner offenen Art allen gegenüber war er ihr schon immer sympathisch gewesen.

Er grinste immer noch und sagte dann: „Du interessierst dich also für ihn. Das wird ihn sicher freuen!"

Erschrocken versuchte Hermione zu erklären: „Naja, interessieren ist vielleicht übertrieben. Ich bin nur neugierig. Schließlich ist es nicht alltäglich, dass man abgeholt wird, oder? Bei mir war es ein Todesfall und Klärung meiner Identität. Es hätte ja etwas bei Malfoy passiert sein können?"

Beschwichtigt gab Blaise zu: „Na, da hast du auch wieder recht. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist nichts Schlimmes passiert. Aber bei seiner Familie kann man ja nie genau wissen…" Hermione schloss sich seinem Lachen an aber wunderte sich über seinen schrägen Humor. Was genau wusste dieser Blaise Zabini von der Familie Malfoy?

Von der anderen Seite des Tisches hörte man McLaggen herüberrufen: „Hey, Zabini. Können wir beide bitte Platz tauschen? Ich möchte Hermione etwas besser kennen lernen!" Hermione versteifte sich bei dieser Aussicht und ärgerte sich über diesen Lackaffen.

„Kannst du vergessen, McLaggen! Dein Interesse kannst du schön wem anderen widmen. Sie ist verlobt, klar." Hermione musste grinsen – das war das erste Mal, dass sie über die Erwähnung des Verlöbnisses nicht wütend wurde.

Doch McLaggen gab nicht so schnell auf: „Naja, Verlobung hin oder her. Die Hochzeit ist ja erst in zwei Jahren und Hermione schien bisher kein Interesse an Malfoy zu haben."

Zabinis Lächeln verschwand und er funkelte McLaggen an: „Du solltest mit deinen Äußerungen besser vorsichtig sein, McLaggen. Du weißt nicht mit wem du dich anlegst." Hermione und mittlerweile auch die anderen Schüler sahen zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her.

Frech wie immer gab McLaggen zurück: „Ach, weißt du was. Ich lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Das kannst du deinem kleinen Freund gern ausrichten!" McLaggen war zwar groß gewachsen und muskulös, doch war sich Hermione sicher, dass er weder größer noch stämmiger als Malfoy war – wählte er das Kommentar etwa wegen der Tatsache, dass er ein Jahr über ihnen war?

Hermine hoffte, dass es zwischen den beiden keinen Streit geben würde und bat Blaise: „Kannst du das bitte für dich behalten. Ich will nicht, dass Malfoy davon Wind bekommt."

Blaise lehnte sich zu ihr und verneinte: „Das kann ich dir leider nicht versprechen. Ich möchte zu gern sehen, wie Draco ihm das Maul stopft. Oder gefällt er dir etwa?"

Sofort stellte Hermione klar, dass dem nicht so war: „Bei Merlin, nein! Nie im Leben! Und ich wäre schon froh, wenn er mich in Ruhe lassen würde, aber ich möchte Malfoy da nicht reinziehen. Er ist immer so … drastisch, findest du nicht?"

Blaise lachte los und gab ihr unter Gelächter recht: „Ganz genau … das ist genau das richtige Wort! Aber für mich ist es umso amüsanter."

Hermione rümpfte die Nase: „Und anstatt ihn vor Konflikten fern zu halten, erfreust du dich also noch! Du bist ja ein netter Freund!"

Blaise hörte auf zu lachen und lehnte sich zu ihr: „Aber dich scheint das Ganze zu kümmern! Du hast also doch Interesse an Draco!"

Sofort wehrte sich Hermione gegen diese Anschuldigung: „Nein! Das habe ich ganz und gar nicht! Ich bin nicht dumm und weiß sehr wohl, dass er sich nur wegen des Vertrages um mich schert."

Geheimnisvoll lehnte sich Blaise zu ihr um ihr zuzuflüstern: „Aber genau das stimmt nicht! Er steht schon seit Jahren auf dich, doch konnte er es im nüchternen Zustand niemals zugeben. Ich kennen ihn Merlin sein dank auch alkoholisiert - da ist er weitaus ehrlicher und gesprächiger."

Entsetzt rückte Hermione näher zu ihm und zischte: „Das kann ich nicht glauben! Er war ein Widerling, ein Ekel, ein richtiger Kotzbrocken mir gegenüber!"

Blaise lachte leise und erwiderte: „Ganz genau! Das war er! Aber nur um sein Interesse an dir zu überspielen. Ich schwör es dir! Er hätte nie offen mit dir reden können, geschweige denn ausgehen, wegen den ganzen Vorurteilen seiner Familie. Er ist da ziemlich geprägt worden, das kannst du mir glauben." Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Glaub mir, er steht auf dich!" Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob Blaise das wirklich glaubte oder er von Malfoy dazu angestachelt wurde, das zu behaupten, doch wollte sie nicht weiter diskutieren und sagte nur: „Das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht."

Da Slughorn inzwischen all seine Gäste interviewt hatte, gab er bekannt, welche neuen Gesichter er zukünftig einladen wollte und besprach seine Betrübnis, dass Harry immer noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte. Hermione war froh, dass das Treffen endlich zu Ende ging und eilte danach schurstracks zum Gryffindorturm, damit sie McLaggen entfliehen konnte.

Als Hermione am nächsten Tag beim Abendessen saß und sie mit Harry und Ron über ihr „Nachsitzen" bei Snape diskutierte, kam Malfoy in Begleitung von Filch und Snape wieder zurück. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber er wirkte irgendwie geknickt und blasser als sonst. Bevor er sich zu seinem Freund Blaise setzte drehte er sich kurz um und fand ihren Blick. Ja, sie war sich sicher, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

„Sieht Malfoy heute irgendwie anders aus?" fragte sie in die Runde.

Ron antwortete sofort: „Das ist mir sowas von scheiß egal – wie der aussieht…"

Harry sah verstohlen zum Slytherintisch und meinte dann: „Blass sieht er aus. Aber wen wundert das? Bei ihm Zuhause passieren sicher die schrecklichsten Dinge und vermutlich macht er da auch noch mit!" Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass auch sie bald das Malfoy Manor besuchen würde. Leider ergab die vorherige Diskussion, dass weder Ron noch Harry sich großartig in Okklumentik verbessert hatten. So konnte sie den beiden immer noch nicht von Dumbledores Plan berichten.

Nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatte, wollte sie sich schnell zu Professor Snape begeben, der für den diesen Abend ein Treffen einberufen hatte. Sie eilte in die Kerker, wurde aber kurz darauf gerufen.

„Hermione, warte bitte kurz!" rief ihr Draco Malfoy hinterher. Sie blieb stehen und überlegte, was er wollen konnte. Vermutlich wollte er die zwei Mittagsbesprechungen nachholen… Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass er nicht da war… Außerdem hatte sie jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Professor Snape war Pünktlichkeit sehr wichtig.

Also fragte sie etwas ungeduldig als er bei ihr ankam: „Was gibt es denn?" Malfoy sah sie an und überlegte sichtlich angestrengt. Er sah sie etwas unsicher an und kam näher. Hermione legte fragend den Kopf auf die Seite, da er immer noch keine Antwort gab. Malfoy hob seine Hand, ließ sie aber gleich wieder fallen.

„Ich … nichts … nichts schätze ich … Ich … Ich wollte … dich einfach nur kurz sehn, schätze ich…", stotterte der sonst so selbstsichere Malfoy daher. Dann nickte er und rückte von ihr ab, bevor er seinen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fortsetzte und eine verwirrte Hermione zurückließ. Was war das denn? Bevor sie ihren Weg zu Snape fortsetzte dachte Hermione kurz an Blaise Zabinis Worte und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht doch nicht gelogen hatte…


	7. Zweifel

Kapitel 7 - Zweifel

Am darauffolgenden Morgen erwachte Hermione früher als sonst. Ihr Schlaf war unruhig und Alpträume plagten sie, welche sie in regelmäßigen Abständen aufschrecken ließen. Nach ihrem letzten Traum, in dem Todesser das Grab ihre verstorbenen Adoptiveltern ausgehoben hatten und diese mit dessen Gebeinen einen Trank brauen wollten, beschloss sie sich nicht mehr hinzulegen, sondern stattdessen den Tag früher als sonst beginnen zu lassen.

Das Gute daran war, dass sie das Getuschel und Gekicher von Lavender und Parvati im Bad nicht ertragen musste und dass sich auch beim Gang zum Frühstück kaum Schüler in den Gängen befanden. Umso erstaunlicher war es für sie, dass sie vor dem Eingang zur großen Halle Malfoy und Blaise stehen sah, die offensichtlich schon länger warteten.

Malfoy erblickte sie und Hermione verlangsamte kurz ihren Schritt – sein Blick! Malfoys Blick war eiskalt! Doch nur kurz verweilte er auf ihr, bevor er wieder den Gang hinter ihr absuchte.

Sie kam näher und begrüßte die Beiden vorsichtig: „Guten Morgen? Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

Malfoy bewegte sich kein Stück, nur seine Augen huschten zu ihr: „Alles bestens…" Seine Stimme war gepresst und kalt, was ihr suggerierte, dass eben nichts bestens war. Sie hoffte auf eine befriedigendere Antwort seitens Blaise, doch dieser blieb stumm neben seinem Freund stehen.

Er verzog nur entschuldigend seine Augenbrauen nach oben und formte mit seinem Mund ein stummes: „Upsi…" Hermione wollte noch einmal Malfoy ansprechen, doch dieser räusperte sich lauter als es sein müsste und beachtete sie nicht mehr.

„Dann halt nicht…", murmelte Hermione vor sich hin, als sie Kopf schüttelnd in die große Halle ging, um dort mit den wenigen Schülern zu frühstücken. Am Gryffindortisch saßen nur drei Erst- oder Zweitklässler, so genau konnte es Hermione nicht bestimmen, und Colin Creevey, der sich unbehaglich wegdrehte, als Hermione näher kam. Traurig sah sie zu Boden – sie wusste nicht, dass auch Colin sie mied.

Sie setze sich in einiger Entfernung und begann zu Essen, während sie sich wunderte, warum Malfoy heute Morgen so stinkig war. Immer wenn sie bemerkte, dass jemand die Halle betrat, blickte sie auf, ob es diesmal Malfoy und sein Freund waren. Auf wen wartete Malfoy und warum war er so sauer – was war gestern Abend wohl noch passiert, nachdem er in die Kerker verschwunden war? Wenn er Stress mit einem Slytherin hatte, warum wartete er dann bei der Treppe?

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen – BLAISE! Sie sprang auf und ließ ihr halbes Honigbrötchen ungeachtet zurück. Zum Glück standen die Beiden noch genauso wie zuvor neben dem Durchgang.

„Könnte ich bitte kurz mit dir sprechen, Malfoy?", sagte Hermione ungeduldig.

Unwillig sagt dieser: „Na, dann schieß mal los."

Hermione sah sich kurz um und fragte dann etwas leiser: „Unter vier Augen…"

Kurz verschwand die Kälte aus Malfoys Augen und er sah sie fragend an, doch nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte, sagte er: „Nicht jetzt. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen!" Warum musste eine Konversation mit ihm nur so schwierig sein?

Hermione stellte sich direkt vor ihn und fragte nochmal – diesmal höflicher: „Bitte, Malfoy. Es wäre mir wirklich wichtig, dass wir jetzt reden!"

Skeptisch sah er sie an und Blaise murmelte ihm seitlich zu: „Ja, du solltest vielleicht auch ihre Sicht der Dinge anhören."

Abwechselnd blickte Malfoy Blaise und Hermione an und entschied dann, darauf einzugehen: „Gut, gehen wir." Hermione lächelte ob dieses kleinen Sieges während sich Blaise grinsend verabschiedete und innerlich jubelte, da er endlich frühstücken gehen konnte.

Draco steuerte den leeren Klassenraum an, in dem er letzte Woche den Brief seiner Mutter gelesen hatte und fragte sich, was Hermione nun von ihm wolle. Doch kurz bevor sie die Türe erreichten, sah er die Person, auf die er gewartete hatte - Cormac McLaggen.

Auch Hermione erkannte ihn und wollte Malfoy sogleich abhalten, etwas Blödes zu tun. Sie schnappte nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn wegziehen, doch Malfoy war kräftig und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Stattdessen wartete er wie das Objekt seines Zorns näher kam.

„Malfoy, es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund für deine Wut!", zischte Hermione ihm zu, doch dieser ignorierte sie vollkommen.

Als McLaggen nah genug war, pöbelte Malfoy: „Na, McLaggen, du Abschaum. Ich dachte schon, du traust dich nicht mehr hier runter!" Hermione, die immer noch Malfoys Unterarm umklammerte, bemerkte wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und sein Arm vor Zorn zitterte.

„Warum sollte ich mich vor dir verstecken, Malfoy? Ich wusste ja, dass es dir nicht schmecken würde, dass ich Hermione näher kommen will." McLaggen säuselte angeberisch, so wie er es immer tat und Hermione verzog genervt ihr Gesicht. Bevor sie jedoch sagen konnte, dass sie dies in keinster Weise wollte, riss sich Malfoy los und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf McLaggens Gesicht.

„Halt deine Klappe, du Wurm! Sie gehört zu mir! Ist das klar? Du wirst sie in Zukunft weder anfassen, noch anquatschen … nicht mal ansehen! Hab ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Hermione atmete kopfschüttelnd durch… Merlin, war dieser Mann besitzergreifend! Und warum musste er immer so maßlos übertreiben? McLaggen beeindruckte Malfoys Ansprache wohl weniger, denn er kümmerte sich nicht um Malfoys erhobenen Zauberstab und kam einfach näher.

„Weißt du Malfoy… von einem Slytherin lasse ich mir gar nichts verbieten. Und solange Hermione ihr deutlich offenes Interesse nicht verliert, werde ich mich mit ihr vergnügen!"

Mit einem Laut ausbrechender Wut schrie Malfoy: „Arghhh… Sectumsempra!"

Doch diesmal war Hermione gefasst und schrie zeitgleich: „Protego!" und sofort baute sich vor McLaggen ihr Schild auf, auf dem Malfoys Fluch abprallte.

Sie eilte zwischen die beiden und brüllte Malfoy an: „Sag mal spinnst du? Du wirst überwacht, also reiß dich zusammen! … Das klär ich!" Dann drehte sie sich um und schon in der Drehung verpasste sie McLaggen eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Mit mir vergnügen? Deutlich offenes Interesse? Was, verdammt noch mal, stimmt mit deiner Wahrnehmung nicht? Ich verabscheue deine Annäherungsversuche! Ich gehe dir aus dem Weg und ich gehe verdammt noch mal nie auf deine Sprüche ein! Also sei so klug und verschwinde jetzt, bevor ich Malfoy das beenden lasse, was er vorhatte!" McLaggen grinste verschmitzt und zwinkerte Hermione zu, bevor er sich in die andere Richtung davon machte.

War das zu fassen? Hermione konnte nur hoffen, dass Malfoy seine Geste nicht sah, da Hermione dazwischen stand und er ein paar Meter entfernt war. Als Hermione wieder auf Malfoy zuging, sah sie dass er immer noch mit geballten Fäusten McLaggen hinterher starrte.

Erst als dieser hinter einem Durchgang verschwand schrie er auf und seine Faust schlug mit aller Kraft gegen die Schlosswand. Hermione hörte das Geräusch brechender Knochen und lief zu ihm. Sie nahm seine Hand, die von der rauen Wand etliche offene Wunden aufwies.

Sie zweifelte wie so oft an seinem Verstand und wollte ihn fragen was das sollte doch er kam ihr zuvor: „Warum hast du ihn beschützt? Diesen Bastard? Warum hast du nicht mich ihn schlagen lassen?" Hermione sah auf das Blut, das von den Wunden auf seiner Hand auf den Boden tropfte und sah ihn skeptisch an. Das musste unglaublich wehtun, doch sah man ihm das nicht an, stattdessen sprach er immer noch von McLaggen.

„Weil du sonst von der Schule verwiesen worden wärst! Ich kenne zwar den Fluch nicht, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er ihm geschadet hätte. Und falls er schwarzmagsich gewesen wäre, hätte die Verbindung zu deinem Vater gereicht, um dich dafür nach Askaban zu befördern. Und jetzt halt still…"

Hermione brachte ihren Zauberstab in Position und dachte: „Episkey". Malfoys Platzwunden schlossen sich und seine Knochen heilten ebenso – der kurze Schmerz, der den Zauber begleitete ließ Malfoy kurz zucken, doch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Malfoy schloss und öffnete seine Faust und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Du solltest mir also dankbar sein… für beides…" Malfoy sah sie an, wie sie ihn streng anblickte und musste schief grinsen: „Das sollte ich wohl…" und Hermione war sich sicher, dass er wohl sonst nichts mehr sagen würde und schnaubte.

Hermione sah die Geschichte als erledigt an und wollte aufbrechen doch Malfoy schnappte ihre Hand, wirbelte sie herum, sodass sie an der Wand lehnend zu stehen kam und legte beide Hände neben Hermiones Kopf, während er langsam näher kam. Erschrocken legte Hermione ihre Hände an seine Brust und wollte ihn wegschieben.

„Was wird das, Malfoy?", stammelte sie und ärgerte sich, dass sie zu wenig Kraft hatte um seine durchaus muskulöse Brust daran zu hindern näher zu kommen.

„Ich soll mich doch dankbar zeigen …" grinste er spitzbübisch und leckte sich die Unterlippe.

Panisch fuchtelte Hermione mit den Händen und duckte sich unter ihm hindurch um zu entkommen.

„Doch nicht so! Nur weil ich nicht will, dass du nach Askaban kommst, heißt das nicht dass ich … naja du weißt schon… also lass das."

Klopfenden Herzens wollte sie schnell der Situation entkommen und kündigte an: „Wir sollten gehen, ehe sich die Gemälde doch entscheiden die Situation zu melden."

Malfoy grinste immer noch wissend und fragte: „Und du willst ganz sicher nicht? So besorgt wie du warst?" und als Hermione sich nur abwandte und sich aufmachte rief er ihr noch hinterher: „Hey Moment! Nicht so schnell… Du schuldest mir noch was! Zwei Mittagsbesprechungen sind ausgefallen…" Hermione stampfte wütend auf – sie wusste, dass das noch kommen würde.

„Nun gut, aber komm endlich mal hier weg. Sie sah wie die Bewohner der Gemälde miteinander tuschelten und sie ahnte, dass sie diejenigen waren, die die Schüler kontrollierten und Dumbledore von etwaigen Fehltritten berichteten. Sie wunderte sich allerdings warum der Kampf gegen die Ravenclaws letzte Woche nicht gemeldet wurde. Vielleicht weil niemand zu Schaden kam? Oder weil Dumbledore die Tatsache, dass Malfoy die Situation aufgelöst hatte als positive empfand? Beides konnte möglich sein…

Malfoy folgte ihr die große Treppe hinunter und sie stellten sich an den üblichen Platz.

„Also, dann schieß mal los", forderte Malfoy – immer noch grinsend.

Hermione überlegte… sie hatte keine große Lust etwas Tiefsinniges zu erzählen: „Also… Erstens … Ich finde Cormac McLaggen widerlich! Seine Art zu sprechen, sein überhebliches Strahlemann-Lächeln, seine scheußlichen uninspirierten Anmachsprüche und vor allem die Art und Weise wie er mich ansieht. Der Kerl ist widerlich!" Malfoys Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sie hatte ihm zwar auch schon schlimme Dinge gesagt, aber so detailliert wurde sie dabei nie.

„Und zweitens…. Hm… was könnte ich sagen… Achja! Überraschenderweise mag ich Blaise wirklich sehr gerne! Er ist mir sehr sympathisch und er ist witzig, was mir etwas den Grauen vor den Slughornpartys nimmt, da ich weiß, dass ich nun ihn habe, mit dem ich witzeln kann." Eigentlich wollte sie ihm noch sagen, dass sie nicht gedacht hätte das einmal über einen Slytherin sagen zu können, doch kam sie nicht mehr dazu.

„Was? BLAISE! Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen? Hab ich das gerade wirklich gehört?", schrie Malfoy fassungslos ohne auf die Mitschüler zu achten, die mittlerweile in Scharen zur großen Halle eilten, um zu frühstücken. Das überhebliche Lächeln war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Erschrocken von seiner heftigen Reaktion versuchte Hermione zu rechtfertigen: „Naja, ich mag ihn und er hat es mir angeboten… Weißt du… er hatte mir gegenüber eigentlich nie Vorurteile und er war nie mies oder gemein… Wir hatten halt nie Kontakt da er Slytherin ist… aber jetzt…" Wieder wurde sie nicht fertig.

„Ich habe es dir auch angeboten! Und wir beide sind verlobt!" Hermione seufzte – nicht wieder das Thema…

In dem Moment kam Blaise vom Frühstück und fragte fröhlich: „Hab ich da etwa meinen Namen gehört? Hey, Dray. Beeil dich mal – heut gibt's Pfannkuchen." Diesmal war es Hermione die entschuldigend grinste und hoffte, dass sie keinen Sturm hervorgerufen hatte.

„Hermione hat mir gerade erzählt wie prächtig ihr euch bei der Party verstanden habt und dass sie sich schon auf die Nächste freut", sagte Malfoy durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Blaise dachte sich schon, dass das mal rauskommen würde und hatte sich für diesen Fall schon etwas zurecht gelegt. Er stellte sich Schulter an Schulter zu Hermione und zog sie grob am Oberarm zu ihm heran.

„Klar, ich muss sagen, deine Braut ist klasse. Aber das ist bei uns sowas brüderliches, verstehst du… du weißt ja, dass ich auf große Frauen steh – und Hermione… hey nichts für ungut, aber sie ist ein Zwerg." Hermione, die sich bei der grobschlächtigen Berührung etwas unbehaglich fühlte, fing beim zweiten Satz an übertrieben zu nicken und stimmte ihm voll und ganz zu.

Malfoy sah die Beiden erst skeptisch an und grinste dann leicht: „Ich hab wohl grade etwas überreagiert? … " Blaise bestätigte ihn sofort und erzählte übertrieben die Situation aus seiner Sicht. Hermione war voll und ganz überrascht, dass Malfoy einen Fehler – oder eine Überreaktion eingestand und fing darauf hin zu lachen an. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, wegen dieser absurden Szene. Sofort fing Blaise an sie zu necken und machte es daraufhin nur noch schlimmer, sodass sie sich den Bauch halten musste und sich krümmte.

Sie sah zu Malfoy hoch und wollte ihm versichern, dass sie ihn nicht auslachte, doch dieser sah sie nicht wütend an.

Er starrte sie an – aber eher … erstaunt. Sie prustete noch einmal los und wollte unterm Lachen wissen: „Was ist denn los? Hahahaha …. Ich … lach dich nicht aus …. Hahahaha …. Versprochen…." Malfoy nickte und lächelte sie an – nicht überheblich, nicht ironisch, nicht flirtend und auch nicht spitzbübisch, wie es sonst seine Art war – er lächelte einfach nur. Sie lächelte zurück und beruhigte sich langsam.

In dem Moment kamen Harry und Ron die große Treppe herunter und stellten sich wartend zu Hermione.

„Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht! Warst du das gerade – mit dem Lachkrampf?", fragte Harry ungläubig und musterte dabei Malfoy. Bei der Frage fing Hermione wieder an zu lachen und teilte den beiden mit, dass sie schon gefrühstückt hatte, aber dass sie sie gern nochmal begleitete.

Ron sah Malfoy hasserfüllt an und nahm Hermione bei der Hand: „Komm. Dann lass uns endlich gehen."

Hermione versuchte nicht mehr zu lachen, da sie die schlechte Stimmung von Ron nicht verschlimmern wollte doch als sie sich mit: „Hey bis später! Malfoy, Blaise" verabschiedete, kicherte sie wieder los.

Blaise und Draco bleiben zurück und Blaise flüsterte seinem Kumpel neckend zu, der Hermione immer noch anstarrte: „Sie hat echt schöne Zähne, oder?" Draco sah ihn wütend an und machte sich ohne Kommentar und auch ohne Frühstück auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Indes schleifte Ron Hermione mit und fragte sie als sie bei ihren Stammplätzen angekommen waren: „Sag mal, was war das denn gerade? Du hast doch nicht mit den Slytherins herumgealbert … so sah das nämlich verdammt nochmal aus!"

Hermiones Lächeln verschwand und sie sagte nur: „Du musst wissen, Blaise ist wirklich verdammt witzig – da sah Malfoy wirklich blöd aus der Wäsche."

Und als die Beiden sie deshalb noch entsetzter ansahen fügte sie hinzu: „Ich muss sagen, ich mag Blaise. Seht doch… ihr beide, Ginny, Neville und Luna sind momentan so ziemlich die Einzigen, die mich nicht verabscheuen … da war es einmal eine nette Abwechslung, dass mal jemand nett zu mir war."

Empört regte sich Ron auf: „Und wir Fünf reichen dir nicht?"

„Ron! So hab ich das nicht gemeint! … Ihr wart halt nicht da und… Hey, so schlimm ist das ja nicht…" versuchte Hermione sich zu erklären. Sie hasste es, dass sie es überhaupt musste - so wie damals bei Victor Krumm. Konnte es sein, dass er wegen Eifersucht so reagierte? Konnte es sein, dass er sie mochte?

„Ihr seid mir natürlich bei weitem lieber! Das kann man nicht vergleichen und es war auch nur Zufall – wahrscheinlich kommt es sowieso nicht mehr vor, also vergessen wir es einfach, okay?" sagte Hermione bevor Ron protestieren konnte. Durch ihre Worte war er beruhigter und stimmte zu, bevor er seinen Teller mit Pfannkuchen anhäufte.

Als Hermione später am Tag beim Mittagessen saß dachte sie an Malfoys Worte an McLaggen. Er hatte wieder erwähnt, dass sie seine Verlobte sei. Das hatte er die Woche zuvor, nachdem sie ihm offenbart hatte, sie könne aus dem Vertrag aussteigen, nicht mehr getan. Was war an diesem Wochenende passiert? Konnte sie es wagen, ihn einfach danach zu fragen? Würde er ihr antworten? Oder würde er einfach eine Geschichte erfinden? Sie wollte es zumindest versuchen, weshalb sie sofort, nachdem Malfoy den Tisch verließ ihm nacheilte und ihn voller Selbstsicherheit bat einen ruhigeren Ort für ihr Gespräch zu suchen.

Malfoy grinste verschmitzt und Hermione beeilte sich zu erklären, dass der Inhalt des Gespräches eventuell nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt sein sollte. Malfoy führte sie in den verlassenen Unterrichtsraum im ersten Stock zu dem sie schon am Morgen gehen wollten.

Er setzte sich auf einen der etwas angestaubten Tische und fragte: „Also. Ich bin gespannt!" Hermione zauberte sich einen der gestapelten Stühle herbei und befreite ihn von Staub, bevor sie sich setzte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, du würdest mir heute etwas erzählen." Skeptisch beäugte Malfoy sie und fragte sie vorsichtig: „Und was willst du wissen?"

Hermione rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sessel herum und fragte unsicher: „Warum wurdest du am Wochenende abgeholt? Was hast du gemacht?" Malfoy sprang vom Tisch herunter und wanderte etwas umher. Blaise hatte ihm berichtet, dass Hermione nach dem Grund seiner Abwesenheit gefragt hatte, aber dass sie persönlich damit an ihn heran treten würde, hatte er nicht vermutet. Abrupt blieb er vor ihr stehen und Hermione war sich sicher er hatte sich gerade eine Ausrede einfallen lassen.

„Meine Eltern wollten persönlich mit mir reden. Über den Eheversprechensvertrag – über deine mögliche Anfechtung", entschied sich Malfoy zu sagen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihr Lügen aufzutischen – Hermione war klug und würde spätestens nächstes Wochenende vermuten, dass er hinter dem Anschlag auf Dumbledore steckte, wenn er nicht jetzt eine plausible Erklärung abgab. Und was war plausibler als die Wahrheit?

„Sie wissen davon? Du hast ihnen geschrieben? Das war ja klar", rief Hermione aufgebracht aus. Insgeheim war sie verwundert über seine Ehrlichkeit.

Malfoy setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch und erklärte weiter: „Natürlich habe ich das. Es geht schließlich um meine Zukunft. Ich denke, das hätte jeder in meiner Situation getan – selbst du!" Hermione verschränkte die Arme und dachte darüber nach.

Malfoy fuhr fort: „Du warst ehrlich zu mir – also werde ich es auch mit dir sein, Hermione. Unser Anwalt war dabei den Fall zu prüfen und dabei hatte er festgestellt, dass der Anwalt deiner Großmutter ein paar Wochen lang Nachforschungen angestellt hatte, doch vor kurzem diese beendet hat. Meine Eltern haben Nachforschungen über den Grund angestellt und sie haben herausgefunden, dass er das auf Wunsch deiner Großmutter getan hatte." Malfoy machte eine Pause und ließ die vermeintlich neuen Informationen sacken.

„Sie vermuten, deine Großmutter wünscht diese Hochzeit." Hermione sprang in gespielter Entrüstung auf und drehte sich von ihm weg, damit er nicht darauf kam, dass sie schauspielerte. Sie wusste ja schon von Dumbledore, dass er ihre Großmutter in den Plan einweihen würde und sie demnach die Anfechtung pausieren sollte, aber dass das alles so schnell geschehen würde, war doch überraschend.

Er hatte ihr tatsächlich die ganze Wahrheit gesagt! Keine Spielchen – das war auf jeden Fall eine interessante Information.

„Ich wusste ja, dass sie der Hochzeit positiv gegenüberstand, aber dass sie gegen meinen Willen handeln würde, habe ich nicht gedacht!"

Hermione drehte sich wieder um und sagte ernsthaft: „Ich danke dir für deine Ehrlichkeit! Das werde ich nicht vergessen." Und nach ein paar Momenten fügte sie hinzu: „Und ja du hattest recht. Wenn es um die eigene Zukunft geht, versucht man immer alles in die Richtung zu treiben, die man sich vorstellt. Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel, aber ich werde das jetzt auch machen und meine Großmutter mit den neuen Erkenntnissen konfrontieren."

Hermione Granger gestand Draco Malfoy zu, dass er Recht hatte – das Datum musste er sich unbedingt markieren.

„Ja, schon klar", antwortete er lapidar und grinste sein schiefes Lächeln. Auch damit überraschte er sie und Hermione lächelte zurück. Sie überlegte kurz ob sie ihm die Hand schütteln oder ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter boxen sollte, wie es die Jungs immer taten, doch entscheid sie sich dagegen, da Malfoy sie wie heute Morgen wieder anstarrte.

Über seinen verpeilten Gesichtsausdruck musste sie auch diesmal lachen und versuchte sich zurück zu halten.

„Komm schon, wir haben jetzt Arithmantik … lass uns aufbrechen", versuchte Hermione sie beide abzulenken und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Klassenraum. War das zu fassen? Sie schlenderte gemeinsam mit Malfoy in guter Stimmung zum nächsten Unterricht – das hätte Hermione niemals vorhergesehen.

Die Arithmantikstunde war fordernd wie immer und doch konnte Draco nur an Eines denken. Er hatte es schon hunderte Male gesehen, wie Hermione Granger lächelte. An ihre Freunde gerichtet, wenn sie von einem Lehrer gelobt wurde, wenn sie eine knifflige Aufgabe meisterte oder einfach wenn sie ihr Gesicht in die Sonne hielt. Und doch änderte es für ihn alles als sie IHN anlächelte.

Ein ehrliches, von Herzen kommendes Lächeln - hatte er ein solches schon jemals bei jemandem gesehen? Hatten ihn seine Eltern je so angelächelt? Zumindest konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Und seine Freunde? Konnten sie alle überhaupt von Herzen lächeln? Allein der Gedanke an ihr Lächeln, das an ihn gerichtet war, machte etwas mit ihm - er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben.

Eins wusste er auf jeden Fall: solche Empfindungen waren nicht normal und vor allem gefährlich für seine Mission … Missionen. Vielleicht hatten sie mit dem Zauber zu tun, der auf dem magischen Vertrag ihrer Verlobung lag? Er wusste es zwar nicht, aber er musste damit umgehen lernen. Er konnte sie nicht einfach nur dümmlich anstarren wenn sie es tat. Sie dachte bestimmt schon, er wäre dämlich und würde es nicht wieder tun. Und er hoffte sie würde es wieder tun - er musste sie dazu bringen, es wieder zu tun! Genervt über sich selbst zwang er sich dem Unterricht zu folgen und nicht mehr an Hermiones strahlendes Lächeln zu denken.

Am Mittwochmorgen saß Draco auf seinem Bett und begutachtete die Phiole, die ihm seine Mutter gegeben hatte. Er dachte an den Plan, den sein Vater vorbereitet hatte. Am Samstagnachmittag würde er sich mit einem Mittelsmann hinter dem Laden Derwisch und Banges treffen, der ihm das Päckchen mit der verfluchten Halskette überreichen würde. Danach musste er es Hermione unterjubeln und es ihr in Hogwarts wieder abnehmen. Ihm war bei der ganzen Sache nicht wohl – der ganze Plan barg zu viele Gefahren. Doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Er musste sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm nach Hogsmead gehen würde.

Immer skeptischer beäugten Harry und Ron Hermione dabei wie sie mit Malfoy und seinem Freund umging. Die Abscheu, die sie sonst an den Tag legte, wenn es um den Slytherin ging, schien wie weggeblasen. Und immer wenn einer der beiden sie darauf ansprach, stritt sie jegliche Zuneigung ab – sie wäre nur heilfroh, dass er nicht mehr so aufdringlich war und dafür war sie dankbar.

Zwischen zwei Unterrichtseinheiten berieten sie sich über das Hogsmeadwochenende. Harry war einfach nur froh, dass es nicht prinzipiell abgesagt wurde und dass sie das Schulgelände einmal verlassen durften.

„Ich will unbedingt zum Honigtopf! Mein Vorrat an zischenden Wissbies geht langsam zu Ende", merkte Ron an und Hermione wollte wie jeden Hogsmeadbesuch zum Schreiberlings Federladen um Pergamentrollen und ein neues Notizbuch zu kaufen.

„Ach, gut zu wissen, dass du mit uns gehen wirst! Ich dachte schon, du setzt dich mit Malfoy und Zabini ins Puddifoots", stänkerte Ron darauf los, nachdem Hermione ihre Wünsche geäußert hatte.

„Ron! Jetzt hör bitte einmal auf damit! So ist das nicht mit uns! Und das weißt du genau. Wir drei gehen gemeinsam – so wie immer!" Sie Situation wurde leider nicht besser als sie beim VGDDK Raum ankamen und Malfoy auf Hermione zukam.

„Ähm, Hermione?" sprach er sie an und sie hätte sich die Haare ausraufen können, wegen seinem schlechten Timing. Entschuldigend lächelte sie Ron und Harry zu, die sie anfunkelten und ging ein paar Schritte mit Malfoy mit.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du am Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen magst", fragte er direkt heraus.

Überrascht zog Hermione die Augenbrauen nach oben und erklärte sofort, dass sie es sich schon mit Harry und Ron ausgemacht hatte und sagte peinlich berührt als Abschluss: „Naja, wir sehen uns ja vielleicht dort." Dann kehrte sie zu ihren beiden Freunden zurück, die das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatten.

Sofort äffte Ron sie mit erhöhter Stimme nach: „So ist das nicht zwischen uns…" doch Hermione boxte ihn in die Seite, damit er Ruhe gab. Innerlich verfluchte sie die Tatsache, dass sie den beiden keinen reinen Wein einschenken konnte und flehte, dass sie sich endlich bei der Okklumentik steigern würden.

Harry lenkte ein und versuchte die Beiden etwas zu beruhigen: „Ron, lass mal gut sein. Du kennst Hermiones Sicht und für Malfoys Verhalten kann sie ja nichts. Ein Gutes hat das Ganze ja… Hermione kann ihn ein wenig aushorchen und das beruhigt mich schon sehr."

Ron war noch nicht überzeugt und sagte, bevor sie in den Klassenraum gelassen wurde: „Mir schmeckt das Ganze überhaupt nicht!"

Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und starrte in die Flammen. Rings um ihn herum quasselten seine Kameraden vor Freude, denn am nächsten Tag durften sie endlich wieder nach Hogsmead gehen. Die Freude der anderen war eine Qual für ihn, denn seit er den Plan seines Vaters gehört hatte, hoffte er nur dass ihm eine Möglichkeit einfallen würde, die Ausführung zu erleichtern.

Im Prinzip hing alles von so vielen Zufallsfaktoren ab – war Hermione am Nachmittag überhaupt noch dort? Hatte sie eine Einkaufstasche bei sich? Würde sie kurz mit ihm Zeit verbringen, damit er die Schachtel in die Tasche stecken konnte? Bemerkte sie die Schachtel? Und am wichtigsten: Würde sie die Schachtel öffnen, wenn sie sie fand?

Tarnen durfte er das Päckchen auf keinen Fall, denn spätestens beim Durchschreiten der Barriere würde ein Alarm ausgelöst werden, sollte etwas Getarntes transportiert worden sein. Eines war er sich sicher – sie würde ihn verdächtigen, falls der Versuch scheiterte. Er hoffte auf ein Wunder. Er hoffte darauf, dass Dumbledore vernünftig wäre und das Wochenende absagen würde. Doch wann war Dumbledore schon einmal vernünftig? Im Prinzip konnte er nur abwarten – und das hasste er.

Am Samstag war furchtbares Wetter, besonders für jeden Ausflug. Schneeregen und ein kalter unnachgiebiger Wind zerstörte die Freude der vielen Hogwartsschüler, doch nur sehr wenige entschieden sich im Schloss zu bleiben. Harry, Ron und Hermione warteten zumindest den Vormittag ab, ob das Wetter nach dem Mittagessen besser werden würde, doch hatten sie dabei kein Glück. Sie machten sich also im Schneegestöber auf den Weg nach Hogsmead.

Im Honigtopf war wie üblich die Hölle los, weshalb Hermione die beiden Schleckermäuler allein ließ und in der Zwischenzeit ihren Einkauf im Schreiberlings Federladen erledigte. Hermione kaufte sich eine neue Schreibfeder aus einer Adlerschwingfeder, die etwas bläulich schimmerte und ein neues Notizbuch mit Gryffindorwappen darauf.

Obwohl Hermione das Gefühl hatte sich beeilt zu haben, warteten ihre beiden Begleiter schon ungeduldig auf sie, als sie aus dem Laden kam. Da der kalte Wind ihnen ungemütlich ins Gesicht peitschte, entschieden sie keine weiteren Läden mehr aufzusuchen, sondern gleich in die gemütlich warme Stube der „Drei Besen" zu gehen. Beim Eintreten schlug ihnen die dunstig warme Luft mit dem Geruch aus Butterbier entgegen und auch hier war es rappelvoll.

Hermione erspähte relativ weit hinten im Schankraum noch einen leeren Tisch und bat ihre beiden Begleiter gleich hinzugehen und Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst wollte gleich ein wohlig warmes Butterbier für sie drei bestellen. Beim Tresen angekommen erkannte sie Malfoy, der in einem eleganten schwarzen Mantel gekleidet an der Bar saß und irgendetwas Hochprozentiges hinunter stürzte.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen! Es kommen auch viele Lehrer in die Drei Besen", teilte sie ihm schalkhaft mit.

Malfoy grinste: „Bei dem Wetter werden sie es mir schon nicht verübeln. Außerdem bin ich volljährig und nicht auf dem Schulgelände", verteidigte er sich spaßeshalber. „Ha! Als ob dich das je abgehalten hätte", rief Hermione empört aus. Draco grinste sie an – er war seit Stunden angespannt, doch Hermione schaffte es innerhalb ein paar Sekunden seine Stimmung zu ändern.

„Willst du dich setzen? Ich geb dir einen aus. Ich schwör dir, wenn du einmal einen Ogdens Old Feuerwhisky probiert hast, wirst du ihn nie mehr vergessen."

Unbehaglich verlagerte Hermione ihr Gewicht und wippte herum: „Ja weißt du, ich bin mit Harry und Ron hier – die warten sicher schon auf ihr Butterbier.

Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal?" Sie ärgerte sich zwar, dass sie ihm das vorgeschlagen hatte, aber irgendwie war es ihr unangenehm ihm abzusagen.

„Ja klar, versteh schon. Viel Spaß mit den beiden … Spaßbolden", vergab er ihr sofort. Wenn er keine Möglichkeit hatte mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen, konnte er ihr auch das Päckchen, welches er unter seinem Mantel versteckt hielt, auch nicht unterjubeln. Er hatte alles versucht, aber er hatte einfach keine Gelegenheit.

Hermione bestellte die drei Butterbier und war sichtlich überfordert die drei Krüge, ihre Handtasche und ihren Einkauf zu tragen, weshalb sie Malfoy fragte: „Ähm, Könnte ich kurz meine Taschen bei dir lassen? Ich hole sie gleich – aber ich bin wohl nicht so geschickt mit den Gläsern und einen Schwebezauber bei den ganzen Leuten würde wohl in einer Sauerei enden." Malfoy starrte sie an.

Da war sie also … die Gelegenheit. „Ja klar, ich pass auf deine Sachen auf."

Hermione lächelte ihm dankbar zu und trug vorsichtig die drei randvoll gefüllten Gläser zum anderen Ende des Schankraumes. Draco starrte derweil auf ihre Einkaufstasche – Schreibwaren, war ja klar. Mit einer Hand umfasste er das Päckchen in seinem Mantel und blickte Hermione hinterher. Er musste lächeln, da sie wirklich nicht sonderlich geschickt mit den Krügen umging. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er sich und immer noch starrte er ihr hinterher.

Stolz, dass sie die drei Krüge heil an den Tisch gebracht hatte, klatschte sie in die Hände und strahlte. Draco atmete einmal tief durch – er hatte sich entschieden. Sofort bahnte Hermione sich durch die Menschenmenge zurück zur Schank.

„Danke dir. Wartest du hier auf Blaise?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er hatte keine Lust. Naja, so spannend ist es ja auch nicht, wenn man keine passende Begleitung hat. Ich werde mich auch auf den Rückweg machen."

„Okay, dann bis morgen Mittag!", verabschiedete sich Hermione und erkämpfte den Weg zurück zu ihrem wohlverdienten Butterbier.

Draco stand auf und panisch flüchtete er in die Herrentoilette. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sonst niemand anwesend war riss er hastig seinen Mantel herab und wusch zornig sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Möglichkeit verstreichen lassen! Und warum? Wegen einem Lächeln? Er konnte es nicht … er konnte sie dieser Gefahr einfach nicht aussetzen. Wenn sein Vater das jemals erfahren würde, wäre er tot – oder schlimmeres. Noch einmal versenkte er sein Gesicht in eiskaltes Wasser. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass ihm noch eine rettende Alternative einfallen würde. Schon eine Woche hatte er überlegt, warum sollte ihm gerade jetzt etwas einfallen? Er hatte versagt – er war ein Versager.

Ruckartig wurde die Toilettentür aufgerissen und Draco zückte reflexartig seinen Zauberstab. Katie Bell trat kichernd ein und war etwas irritiert als sie Malfoy beim Spiegel stehen sah.

Die Tür hinter ihr flog zu und sie fragte: „Ist das etwa das Herrenklo? Ups, da hab ich mich wohl geirrt."

Sie wollte sich schon umdrehen, doch Malfoy rief ihr zu: „Warte mal, Bell. …" Kurz überlegte er, doch schien es ihm die einzige Hoffnung auf Erfolg. Sofort zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Imperio!" Katie Bells Ausdruck wurde tranceartig und Draco sagte ihr, was sie zu tun habe. Sie solle noch einige Zeit hier verbringen, so wie sie es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte und dann zum Schloss aufbrechen und das Päckchen mitnehmen. Im Schloss sollte sie es Dumbledore zukommen lassen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco einen unverzeihlichen Fluch eingesetzt hatte und er hoffte, dass er auch so funktionieren würde wie erwartete. Katie nahm das Päckchen entgegen und verließ die Herrentoilette um daneben sofort die für Damen aufzusuchen. Dracos Puls stieg in ungeahnte Höhe. Er musste es tun – er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit! Draco verwendete den Desillusionierungszauber auf sich und schlich aus dem Lokal. Danach rannte er zum Schloss hinauf, seine brennenden Lungen nicht beachtend. Er floh in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und öffnete eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey aus seinem Vorrat.

Draco saß wie auf Nadeln. Seit zwei Stunden saß er beim Kamin und trank Feuerwhiskey und sein Puls hatte sich, seitdem er den unverzeihlichen Fluch an Katie Bell verwendet hatte, nicht mehr beruhigt. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief, würde Bell demnächst im Schloss ankommen. Er sollte eigentlich in die große Halle gehen und Abendessen. Dort könnte er die Situation auch bestens bewachen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Am liebsten würde er sich verkriechen und anderen seine Aufgaben übergeben.

Er nahm gerade einen großen Schluck, als Blaise und Theodore in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürzten und verschluckte sich.

„Es gab einen Angriff! Eine Gryffindor wurde gerade in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Die Lehrer scheinen in hellster Aufregung zu sein – so schlimm soll es um sie stehen. Und Potter hat was damit zu tun!", verkündete Theodore in die Runde.

Draco sprang auf und eilte zu Blaise: „Potter hatte was damit zu tun? Von welcher Gryffindor ist die Rede?" Blaise, der selbst alles von Nott erfahren hatte, konnte ihm keine Auskunft geben.

„Es war nicht direkt ein Angriff – ich weiß es auch nicht aber, ich als Vertrauensschüler wurde damit beauftragt, alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen. Reine Vorsichtsmaßname nehme ich an!", fuhr Theodore fort.

Draco pfiff auf diese Anweisung und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, doch Blaise hielt ihn auf: „Das solltest du nicht tun, Dray! Wenn es etwas mit den Todessern zu tun hat, solltest du nicht alleine im Schloss herum wandern, sondern so viele Zeugen, wie möglich um dich scharen."

Wütend riss er sich los: „Ich muss wissen, ob es Hermione war. Ich muss wissen, wie es ihr geht!"

Wieder packte Blaise seinen Freund und erkannte, dass dieser sturzbetrunken war: „Du bleibst hier! Ihr geht es sicher gut und wenn nicht, kannst du jetzt auch nichts daran ändern!"

Zeitgleich wurden Harry, Ron und Hermione in Professor McGonagalls Büro zu den Vorfällen verhört. Sie gaben bekannt, dass sie drei nur kurz nach Katie und Leanne das „Drei Besen" verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Schloss begaben. Zunächst schien alles normal, doch dann hörten sie einen Streit der beiden Mädchen, der darin endete, dass Katie schrill zu schreien begann und in die Luft schwebte.

McGonagall verglich ihre Aussagen mit denen von Leanne und wollte die drei schon entlassen, doch Harry bestand darauf mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Leanne hatte ihnen vorhin erzählt, dass ihr Streit wegen des Päckchens war und er hatte einen Verdacht, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Nachdem er erfuhr, dass Dumbledore außer Haus war erzählte er McGonagall seinen Verdacht: „Ich glaube, Draco Malfoy hat Katie das Päckchen gegeben. Professor!" Ungläubig schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf. Er berichtete, dass er die Herkunft der Kette kannte und auch, wie er Malfoy damit in Verbindung brachte.

„Aber das ist doch schon vier Jahre her, Harry! Außerdem habe ich Malfoy gesehen. Er brach Stunden vor uns von Hogsmead auf. Katie war mit ihrer Freundin die ganze Zeit auf unserem Nebentisch, bevor sie aufbrachen. Da hätten wir ihn doch bemerkt, oder etwa nicht?", erklärte Hermione ihre Überlegungen.

Es ärgerte sie, dass Harry seit dem Schuljahr so besessen darauf war, Malfoy zu beschuldigen. Er hatte die letzten Jahre viel Mist gebaut, aber dass Harry ihm so einen Angriff zutraute, hielt sie für übertrieben. McGonagall bedankte sich für die Hilfe und entließ die drei, nachdem sie dem Hin und Her von Harry und Hermione gelauscht hatte.

Ron, der sich aus der Geschichte herausgehalten hatte, meinte dann: „Warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass du deinen Verlobten so beschützt?"

Entgeistert schüttelte Hermione den Kopf: „Nicht du auch noch? Du warst doch immer meiner Meinung, dass Harry überreagiert?" Genervt von den beiden bleib sie stehen und ging einen anderen Weg weiter, da sie mit ihnen nicht mehr streiten wollte.

Sofort nachdem die Ausgangssperre aufgehoben war und alle Schüler wieder zum Abendessen gehen konnten, stürmte Draco aus dem Durchgang. Er rannte den Gang mit Schreckensbildern im Kopf entlang auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Doch lange brauchte er nicht suchen, denn nach nur einer Kurve erkannte er Hermione, die gerade die Treppen herunter kam. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und atmete stoßweise durch – sie war nicht verletzt!

Hermione erkannte auch ihn und als sie bei ihm angekommen war sagte sie: „Gut, dass ich dich allei…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Draco schloss sie in eine innige Umarmung, die ihr den Atem nahm. Er presste sie so nah an sich, dass sie errötete.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!", murmelte er und Hermione war nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt ihr sagen wollte, da er so leise gesprochen hatte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit versuchte es Hermione seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen: „Ähm, Malfoy?" Er ließ sie los und sah sie ernst an.

„Ich habe gehört, dass eine Gryffindor verletzt wurde … und dass Potter involviert war!", erklärte er sein Verhalten. Hermione nickte und sagte ihm, dass es Katie Bell war, die verletzt wurde, doch das ahnte Draco schon.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte er von ihr wissen. Sie erzählte ihm eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse und Dracos Puls erhöhte sich wieder. Natürlich war das goldene Trio wieder live dabei – verflucht nochmal! So knapp und Hermione wäre ebenso verletzt gewesen – und er wäre schuld gewesen. Und dann dachte er an Katie Bell – daran hat er Schuld.

„Wie geht es Bell?", fragte er dann. Hermione konnte es auch nicht sagen, doch war sie verwundert aus seiner Stimme Sorge heraus zu hören. Hatte sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt? War er um andere besorgt?

„Eins musst du wissen, Malfoy. Und deshalb bin ich hergekommen. Harry – er beschuldigt dich. Er denkt, du warst es, der Katie das Päckchen gegeben hat."

Draco verengte seine Augen: „Warum denkt er das?" Seine Züge wurden kalt und er biss seine Zähne fest zusammen.

„Du kennst ja Harry! Er vertraut dir nicht." Mit dieser Antwort hatte Draco nicht gerechnet – er hatte befürchtet, dass sie es war, die ihn beschuldigt hatte.

„Heißt das, du vertraust mir?" fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Hermione biss sich in die Unterlippe bevor sie sagte: „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab. Du bist Stunden vor uns aufgebrochen… Und… ich fange zumindest an, dir zu vertrauen!" Hermione lächelte ihn an und hob ihre Hand schüchtern zum Abschied, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon eilte. Als sie nicht mehr in Sichtweite war erstarb Dracos Lächeln und er schloss die Augen: „Scheiße!"


	8. Gefühle

Kapitel 8 - Gefühle

Unbehaglich stand Hermione im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf ihre beiden Freunde. Der Streit am Vortag hatte ihr eine unruhige Nacht verschafft, weshalb sich dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen bemerkbar machten. Betreten sah sie zu Boden und versuchte die tuschelnden Mitschüler zu ignorieren. Hermione dachte sich eigentlich, dass die Anfeindungen und das Gerede seit einiger Zeit etwas nachgelassen hatten, doch sah sie sich jetzt neuen Vorwürfen ausgesetzt.

„Es ist schon komisch, dass Granger bei dem Unfall dabei war oder?", „Sie saß direkt an Katies Nebentisch! Das ist doch verdächtig!", „Nicht einmal Harry und Ron wollen etwas mit ihr zu tun haben! Ihnen ist sicherlich klar geworden, wer sie eigentlich ist", waren nur einige der Gesprächsfetzen die sie am Vorabend aufgeschnappt hatte. Ihr Magen krampfte, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah, als er die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter kam.

„Guten Morgen… Ich möchte gern wegen Gestern mit euch reden", sagte sie behutsam.

Ron grummelte vor sich hin und Harry, der hinter ihm war, stimmte Hermione zu: „Ja, das sollten wir!" Harry war zwar wütend gewesen, dass Hermione nicht auf seiner Seite war, aber als er von den Vorwürfen ihr gegenüber hörte, wollte er ihr beistehen.

„Versteht doch, warum ich nicht will, dass jemand beschuldigt wird, bei dem kein dringender Tatverdacht besteht. Mir geht es doch dieses Schuljahr genauso", versuchte Hermione beim Weg zum Frühstück ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen.

Ron, der ihr nicht so schnell vergeben konnte sagte beleidigt: „Vergleichst du uns etwa mit den Rüpeln, die dich als Todesser-Abschaum bezeichnen!"

Um einen weiteres Entfachen des Streites zu verhindern schritt Harry ein: „Nein, Ron. Das sagt sie nicht" und an Hermione gewandt: „Das Einzige was ich will ist, dass du nicht blind gegenüber Malfoy wirst, nur weil er jetzt freundlich zu dir ist! Ich denke, er führt etwas im Schilde und ich wünschte, dass du das ernst nimmst."

Dankbar über seine schlichtenden Worte gestand Hermione zu: „Ja, ich denke das ist fair. Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten. Danke Harry – tut mir leid, dass ich euch gestern einfach stehen gelassen habe."

Als sie in der Großen Halle angekommen waren, bemerkte Hermione Harrys gequälten Gesichtsausdruck als er Ginny und Dean beim Turteln erblickte. Ron, der der Situation wenn möglich aus dem Weg gehen wollte, setzte sich weit weg ans andere Ende und rief Harry zu sich herbei.

„Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?" fragte Hermione an Harry gewandt.

„Ron und Ginny haben gestern ziemlich heftig gestritten! Wir sollten uns da vielleicht raus halten. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie das wieder auf die Reihe bekommen – am Wochenende ist das Quidditchspiel!" Harry folgte Ron zu seinem Platz und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht nur um das Spiel ging.

Immer wieder bemerkte sie Harrys verstohlene Blicke in Ginnys Richtung. Was hatte sich seit gestern geändert? Im Drei Besen mussten sie auch mehrere Stunden den Anblick genießen – warum stört es ihn jetzt?

„Glaubst du, dass Katie bis zum Training am Mittwoch wieder fit ist?" fragte Ron als er sich sein zweites Brötchen strich.

„Keine Ahnung! Ich hoffe es sehr, denn sonst muss ich einen Ersatz nehmen und dir wird nicht gefallen, wer mir da vorschwebt." Hermione hielt sich aus der darauffolgenden Diskussion eines möglichen Ersatzes heraus. Harrys besorgter Blick galt womöglich eher Dean Thomas, der als Jäger einspringen sollte. Kopfschüttelnd goss sie sich ihren Tee ein – sie konnte die Faszination und Wichtigkeit dieses Sportes einfach nicht nachvollziehen.

Mehr unbewusst als bewusst huschte ihr Blick zum Slytherintisch. Malfoys hellblonde Haare stachen aus der dunklen Menge hervor. Es war mittlerweile so kalt geworden, dass die meisten Schüler zur Winteruniform gewechselt haben und dadurch entweder einen dunkelgrauen Sweater oder ein schwarzes Jackett über dem langärmeligen weißen Hemd trugen. Er sah blass aus, wie auch schon die ganze Woche.

Lustlos stocherte in seinem Rührei und Hermione fragte sich, was ihn wohl beschäftigte. Auf einmal stand er abrupt auf und stellte einen seiner Kameraden zur Rede, der sich sofort entschuldigte. Um was mag es gegangen sein? Harry und Ron waren derweil immer noch in die Quidditch-Problem-Diskussion vertieft und hatten den Tumult nicht mitbekommen. Blaise versuchte Malfoy zu beruhigen, doch der ließ ihn wortlos stehen und stürmte zum Ausgang. Hermione entschloss sich kurzerhand ihm zu folgen und eilte ihm nach. Ron und Harry bekamen es nur am Rande mit und nahmen an, dass sie wie so oft in die Bibliothek eilte.

Hermione konnte gerade noch so erkennen, dass Malfoy durch das Schlosstor nach draußen schritt und rief ihm hinterher: „Malfoy! Bleib doch kurz stehn!"

Draco wandte sich überrascht um und begrüßte sie: „Morgen… Alles okay bei dir?" Es war windig und ihr fröstelte. „Eigentlich schon, warum fragst du?"

„Deine Augen. Du siehst aus, als hättest du heut nicht geschlafen", antwortete er simpel.

Dass er selbst genauso aussah, brauchte Hermione nicht erwähnen. „Schon okay… Was war das vorher? Worum ging es bei deinem Streit?" versuchte Hermione auf das eigentliche Thema umzulenken.

Draco atmete einmal tief durch und wandte sich ab: „Nicht so wichtig, du solltest es vergessen." Skeptisch sah sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme.

„Das mit dem Vergessen ist so eine Sache! Ich mach das nämlich nie." Draco drehte sich wieder zu ihr und sah ihre Angriffshaltung.

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen und das will ich dir ersparen. Lass es gut sein, bitte!"

Mit solch einer Antwort hatte Hermione überhaupt nicht gerechnet und fragte nach: „Was? Mir ersparen? Hey, du kommst mir hier jetzt nicht aus. Ich bin sehr hartnäckig! Und egal was du getan hast, ich werde es erfahren!"

Um Schnüffeleien zu verhindern gab sich Malfoy geschlagen und berichtete: „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mitbekommen hast. Aber einige Schüler, ich nehme an deine Ravenclaw-Freundinnen, verdächtigen dich. Dass du etwas mit dem Angriff auf Bell zu tun hast. Ich hab vorher nur klargestellt, dass dem nicht so ist." Hermione ließ ihre Arme sinken und sie sah traurig zu Boden. Also nicht nur Gryffindors – es ging also wieder los.

„Und genau das wollte ich verhindern. Warum musst du nur immer so stur sein!" regte sich Draco auf und stellte sich vor sie. Und wieder war er in einer Situation, in der er sie trösten sollte und nicht konnte.

„Mit Vätern wie unsren wird man immer als erster verdächtigt! Egal ob es um ein kaputtes Spielzeug, verschwundene Süßigkeiten, Stolperflüche oder Angriffe geht. Ich weiß, dass ist vermutlich kein Trost für dich, aber ich weiß wie das ist. Als Kind konnte ich auch kaum schlafen… und irgendwann … wurde es mir egal."

Geschockt sah Hermione auf. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so über seinen Vater reden hören oder über sich. Sie nickte schwach während sie sich einen kleinen blonden Buben vorstellte, der immer als der kleine Bösewicht angesehen wurde, bis er einer geworden war. Draco hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und strich ganz vorsichtig über ihre dunklen Augenringe.

Bei dieser sanften Berührung fröstelte Hermione und zuckte zurück, sodass Draco sofort die Hand wieder sinken ließ. Hermione jagte eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper.

„Wenn du länger nicht richtig schlafen kannst, solltest du dir was von Madam Pomfrey geben lassen", versuchte Draco die peinliche Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Ja, das mach ich… Ich sollte dann wieder rein gehen. Es ist ganz schön kalt. Kommst du mit?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen." Hermione drehte sich um und ging zwei Schritte zur Tür, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte und wieder zu ihm kam.

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie leicht: „Danke! Ich danke dir wirklich für deine Offenheit… D …" Sie war versucht, ihm noch näher zu kommen – ihn vielleicht zu umarmen, wie er es am Tag zuvor getan hatte, doch hielt sie etwas zurück. Stattdessen drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand im Schloss.

Draco sah ihr nach. Wollte sie noch einmal Danke sagen, oder seinen Namen? Beides hatte er nicht verdient. Er war schuld – Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte … dass sie beschuldigt wurde. Hermione wurde für sein Verbrechen beschuldigt und sie bedankte sich bei ihm. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er sich stellen? Das wäre sein Tod – Würde der dunkle Lord sein Mörder sein oder sein Vater – er wusste es nicht. Wie konnte er sie sonst beschützen?

Überglücklich sprang Ginny Weasley die Treppen herunter.

„Ach Hermione, heute ist ein wunderbarer Tag!"

Hermione lächelte etwas gespielt und sagte: „Dean macht dich wohl sehr glücklich!"

Ginny kicherte und gab ihr recht: „Ganz genau so ist es. Nach dem Unterricht treffen wir uns – ich bin so aufgeregt!"

Danach hakte sie sich bei Hermione unter und munkelte etwas leiser: „Hast du heute schon mit ihm geredet?"

Hermione verstand die Geheimnistuerei nicht ganz und fragte skeptisch: „Mit Dean? Nein, der beachtet doch momentan niemanden, außer dir!" Ginny prustete los und tätschelte ihren Unterarm.

„Ich mein doch nicht Dean! Du solltest wissen wen ich meine…" Hermione mochte es nicht gerne, wenn sie veralbert wurde und sie mochte auch keine geheimnisvollen Andeutungen.

„Nein, ähm… Doch… Aber nur ganz kurz. Wir treffen uns immer nach dem Mittagessen, das hab ich dir ja schon erzählt."

Ginny blieb verdutzt stehen und beschwerte sich: „Ach, Hermione. Ich mein auch nicht Malfoy! Ich spreche von meinem Bruder… Dem, für den du Gefühle hast?" Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. Sie mochte Ginny – wirklich! Aber manchmal ging sie ihr echt auf die Nerven.

„Dann sag das doch gleich! Du sprichst erst nur von deinem Dean und dann soll ich bei einem ominösen IHM sofort auf Ron kommen… Ja, wir haben gesprochen, aber momentan verstehen wir uns nicht allzu gut."

Ginny harkte sich wieder unter und nahm das Gespräch sofort auf: „Dann hast du meinen Rat nicht befolgt? Vielleicht solltest du es ihm besser sagen. Das habe ich bei Dean auch getan und du siehst ja wie glücklich wir jetzt sind." Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Bei uns ist das doch etwas anderes, oder? Ich meine, wir sind beste Freunde. Ich will nicht alles unnötig verkomplizieren und momentan … ganz ehrlich … er geht mir ziemlich auf die Nerven." Sofort fing Ginny an, übertrieben laut zu lachen.

„Ja, das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Aber weißt du was, ich denke das liegt am kommenden Quidditchspiel. Er setzt sich dermaßen unter Druck… Danach sollte er wieder normal werden! Dann solltest du es ihm sagen."

Da Hermione darauf nicht antwortete fragte Ginny weiter: „Oder willst du es ihm nicht sagen? Vielleicht willst du ja jemand anderen besser kennen lernen. Jemanden, an den du zuerst gedacht hattest? Und jetzt sag bloß nicht Dean!" Hermione blieb stehen und sie löste ihren Arm von ihrer Freundin.

„Hey Ginny, ich freue mich wirklich sehr für dich. Aber ich habe wirklich keinen Bedarf für Verkupplungen! Ich habe andere – wichtigere Dinge, an die ich denken muss. Wenn es passiert … Falls es passiert, dann sicher nicht erzwungen."

Ginny schürzte die Lippen: „Na dann halt nicht. Aber du verpasst was! Ich muss jetzt los. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir jetzt keine Freistunde." Hermione nickte und verabschiedete sich, bevor sie ihre Freundin davon hopsen sah. Würden sie und Ron jemals so sein wie Ginny und Dean? Verliebt in aller Öffentlichkeit turteln und herumhopsen vor Freude? Nein – so waren sie beide einfach nicht.

Hermione ging gerade beim Lehrerzimmer vorbei, als sie aufgehalten wurde. Slughorn kam, wie es seine Art war, herausgepoltert.

„Miss Granger! Schön, dass ich Sie heute treffe. Ich habe vor, eine Weihnachtsparty zu veranstalten und ich bin gerade dabei einen Termin festzulegen. Harry ist ja ein vielbeschäftigter junger Mann und er hat bedauerlicherweise bisher alle Treffen verpasst. Ich möchte daher einen Termin wählen, an dem er auf jeden Fall Zeit hat. Wären Sie so freundlich und könnten für mich solch einen Termin herausfinden?"

Gezwungen lächelnd nickte sie und versprach: „Ich werde mich bemühen, Professor." Harry wird das sicher nicht gefallen, aber was sollte sie sagen?

„Vortrefflich! Vortrefflich! Das ist ganz reizend von Ihnen. Achja und sagen Sie ihm, dass diesmal jeder eine Begleitung mitnehmen kann."

Danach verschwand er wieder im Lehrerzimmer und als sich die Tür kurz öffnete und Hermione einen Blick hinein werfen konnte, sah sie Snape und McGonagall in einer hitzigen Diskussion streiten. Was mochte der Grund dafür sein?

Beim Mittagessen berichtete Hermione Harry von der Begegnung mit Slughorn und wie erwartet brach darauf eine Diskussion aus. Ron konnte so störrisch und unversöhnlich sein. Selbst als sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn gefragt hätte, sie zu begleiten, verhielt er sich bockig und gleichgültig. Sie dachte an Ginnys Worte – dass er nach dem Quidditchspiel sicher wieder normal wäre und nahm sich vor, ihn gleich danach zu fragen. Da er aber in dem Moment nur noch verbal um sich warf, beschloss Hermione die Nachspeise auszulassen und die große Halle gleich zu verlassen. Beleidigt stand sie auf und verabschiedete sich von Harry.

„Gehst du jetzt das Frettchen fragen, oder was? Das würde ja passen – so als Verlobte", stänkerte Ron ihr hinterher.

Wütend drehte sie sich um und zischte ihm entgegen: „Vielleicht mach ich das sogar! Und jetzt entschuldige mich!" Doch sie drehte sich nicht wie zuvor zum Ausgang sondern schritt seitlich Richtung Slytherintisch. Sie wusste, das war vermutlich kindisch, aber Ron konnte so ein Arsch sein! Wütend hörte sie ihn schimpfen und Harry versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Hermione suchte den Tisch nach Malfoy ab, nur um zu bemerken, dass er sie schon beobachtet hatte. „Na? Ärger im Paradies?", fragte er süffisant als sie bei ihm angekommen war. Hermione ignorierte sein Kommentar und fragte stattdessen: „Bist du fertig?"

Draco sah auf seinen halbvollen Teller und schob ihn von sich. „Klar" sagte er schmunzelnd und begleitete Hermione aus der Halle. Die Tatsache, dass er dabei seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte, führte bei einigen Schülern zu aufgeregtem Tuscheln. Nur am Gryffindortisch hörte man einen Wutschrei, den Hermione zufrieden lächeln ließ.

„Sag, Hexe. Was war das gerade? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren will… aber wolltest du nicht vermeiden, dass Gerüchte über uns geschürt werden?"

Hermione drehte sich zu ihm: „Auf eins mehr oder weniger kommt es auch nicht mehr drauf an! Und… es war notwendig." Draco grinste – da war sie wieder, angriffslustig und energiegeladen.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, haben wir beide jetzt eine Freistunde", stellte Draco in den Raum.

„Ja. Ja, so ist es!" bestätigte Hermione und lächelte ihn an.

„Dann sollten wir uns mal einen netten Ort überlegen, an dem wir uns die Zeit vertreiben können", sagte Draco lässig und erwartete sogleich eine Abfuhr.

„Klar, warum nicht!" war stattdessen Hermione Antwort und dabei lächelte sie ihn frech an.

Die Stimmung zwischen Ron und Hermione änderte sich auch in den darauffolgenden Tagen kaum. Harry versuchte immer wieder zu schlichten und auf Hermione einzureden, Ron vieles zu verzeihen, da dieser so nervös wegen seinem ersten Spiel in der Quidditchmannschaft war. Hermione war genervt davon, dass Ron von allen mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wurde und dass sie sich nicht einmal gegen seine Frechheiten wehren sollte.

Aus diesem Grund verbrachte sie die Hauptzeit ihrer freien Stunden in der Bibliothek und zu ihrer Überraschung mit Malfoy und Blaise. Malfoy hatte fast genau den gleichen Stundenplan wie sie selbst und daher auch fast die gleichen Freistunden. Manchmal saßen sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek und machten gemeinsam Hausaufgaben, manchmal schlenderten sie durchs Schloss und einmal stiegen sie sogar zusammen auf den Astronomieturm um die Aussicht bei Tag zu sehen. Hermione hatte großen Spaß, besonders wenn sie zu dritt unterwegs waren, da Blaise und Malfoy sich eigentlich ununterbrochen ärgerten und sie somit für einige Lacher sorgten.

Am Freitagabend war Hermione lange in der Bibliothek, da im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum nur vom kommenden Quidditchspiel gesprochen wurde. Sie war überrascht, dass auch Malfoy gekommen war. Freitag war der Tag, an dem die Bibliothek meist leer war, da niemand am Folgetag Hausaufgaben abgeben musste.

„Sag bloß, Mister Malfoy lernt auch am Freitagabend? Oder hattest du gedacht mich hier zu finden?" fragte Hermione sobald er nahe genug war und grinste ihn frech an.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, du wärst sicher bei der Motivationsrede eurer Supermannschaft!" antwortete Malfoy als er sich lässig auf Hermiones Tisch setzte. Er warf einen Blick in ihr Buch und schüttelte gespielt schockiert den Kopf.

„Den Aufsatz über die Runen des Lichts müssen wir doch erst Donnerstag abgeben…"

Hermione rückte das Buch wieder gerade und sagte beiläufig: „Ich wollte einfach nur weg vom Gryffindorturm. Nicht das ich mich rechtfertigen müsste, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht am letzten Tag erledigen möchte."

Draco grinste: „Nunja, ich will dich ja nicht vom Lernen abhalten, aber wir könnten ja auch was anderes machen." Hermione blies über das Pergament um die Tinte zu trocknen.

„Hm… Und was willst du machen? Die Möglichkeiten hier im Schloss sind ja ziemlich begrenzt, nicht wahr." Draco sprang vom Tisch und schlenderte zum Bücherregal.

Er las einige Buchrücken und sagte dann resigniert: „Ja, das stimmt leider… Die Gemeinschaftsräume sind belegt… Wir sind so ziemlich jeden Turm und Seitenflügel des Schlosses abgegangen und aufs Schlossgelände sollten wir um die Uhrzeit auch nicht mehr…"

Hermione nickte zustimmend – Mittlerweile hätte sie es lustig gefunden mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen… „Moment! Da fällt mir was ein!" Hermione klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück, nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatte.

„Komm mit! Ich zeig dir, wohin wir gehen könnten!" Draco ließ sich von ihr mitziehen, fragte aber skeptisch: „Und welcher toller Ort könnte das sein?" Hermione lachte aufgeregt: „Der Raum der Wünsche!"

Als sie im Korridor angekommen waren, bat Hermione Malfoy auf sie zu warten und ging umher, während sie ihren Wusch dachte. Als die Tür erschien, kam Draco auf sie zu und fragte: „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Im vergangenen Jahr hatte er so oft versucht in diesen Raum zu gelangen, doch zeigte sich bei ihm niemals eine Tür.

„Ich habe es mir gewünscht! Naja, wenn er belegt ist, öffnet sie sich nur, wenn der gleiche Wunsch besteht. Komm mit!" Hermione öffnete die Tür und blickte hinein. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Ein Billardtisch und ein Tischfußballtisch standen in der Mitte, an der Wand hing eine Dartscheibe und daneben stand eine gemütliche Couchgarnitur.

Draco folgte ihr in den Raum: „Was ist das?", fragte er beim Näherkommen.

Hermione sagte lächelnd: „Ich werds dir zeigen!"

Nach der vierten Partie Tischfußball, bei der Draco so langsam den Bogen raus hatte, bemerkte Hermione die späte Uhrzeit.

„Oh, es ist schon nach der Sperrstunde. Wir sollten gehen!" Draco hatte schon viel früher gemerkt, dass es an der Zeit war, hatte aber nichts gesagt.

„Ich begleite dich noch zum Turm", sagte er charmant als sie den Raum der Wünsche verließen.

Hermione blieb stehen und sagte: „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Du musst dich beeilen. In die Kerker ist der Weg viel länger." Draco musste grinsen – gab es einen Tag in der Woche an dem er pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum war?

Als sie bei der großen Treppe angekommen war, verabschiedete sich Hermione: „Danke für den netten Abend! Bis morgen…" Doch Draco hielt sie beim Ellbogen zurück.

„Ich wollte dich noch fragen, ob du morgen mit mir zum Quidditchspiel gehen willst? Deine Freunde sind doch alle im Team oder? Ich setz mich sogar auf die neutrale Tribüne!"

Hermione wurde rot als er sie zurückhielt, doch als sie merkte, dass es nur um das Spiel ging beruhigte sie sich schnell wieder.

„Ich gehe mit Luna und Neville, tut mir Leid…" Er hätte sie vielleicht früher fragen sollen, doch erst in den letzten Tagen verstanden sie sich so gut, dass er auf einer Zusage hoffen konnte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Nun gut, dann lass ich das Spiel diesmal aus. Falls es dich doch nicht interessiert… Ich werde in der Zeit in der Bibliothek sein. Vielleicht sollte ich endlich meinen Alte Runen Aufsatz für Donnerstag fertig schreiben!" Hermione wusste, dass er scherzte und dachte bei sich, dass sie ihn niemals für humorvoll gehalten hatte – doch er war es tatsächlich.

„Ich werd dran denken. Gute Nacht…" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief ein Stockwerk höher. Lässig schlenderte Draco die Treppen hinab und grinste siegessicher.

„Sag mal, wo warst du? Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht", hörte Draco von unten Blaise rufen. Er grinste immer noch und meinte: „Ich hab meine Zeit mit dem schönsten Mädchen der Schule verbracht!"

Blaise schlug bei ihm ein: „Gut gemacht. Ihr versteht euch ja blendend in letzter Zeit … aber eher freundschaftlich oder?" Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Du sagtest ja, dass Hermione anspruchsvoll ist. Ich denke ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg."

Vorsichtig versuchte sich Blaise an einer brisanteren Frage: „Und… hast du es ihr denn schon gesagt?" Draco überlegte kurz was er meinte, kam aber auf keine Lösung.

„Was gesagt? Von was sprichst du?" Blaise lachte, da er sich schon gedacht hatte, dass Draco ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Na, was du für sie empfindest!" Draco blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ich empfinde? Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie kennen lernen will … dass ich sie interessant finde … reicht das denn nicht?" Blaise konnte nicht mehr bei sich halten und lachte schallend los. Wütend sah Draco ihn an und entschied einfach weiter zu gehen.

Blaise lief ihm nach und erklärte: „Das würde vielleicht Pansy reichen, aber Hermione? Sag ihr doch einfach was du fühlst…"

Empört regte Draco sich auf: „Fühlen? Empfindungen mitteilen? Das tun doch echt nur Weicheier! Potter macht sowas bestimmt, aber ich doch nicht! Außerdem empfinde ich nichts …"

Genervt atmete Blaise einmal durch: „Das kannst du mir doch nicht weismachen … so wie du sie immer anstarrst!"

Wütend über diese Unterstellung rechtfertigte Draco sich: „Das hat doch aber nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun! Ich finde sie einfach…" Draco suchte nach passenden Worten, damit Blaise ihm keinen Strick daraus machen konnte.

Ungeduldig brachte Blaise den Satz zu Ende: „Wunderschön, faszinierend, intelligent, begabt, makellos, begehrenswert, attraktiv … perfekt? Passt davon vielleicht etwas?"

Draco knurrte: „Vielleicht solltest eher du ihr deine Gefühle erklären! Pff, was erwartest du von mir? Als ob ich je zu romantischen Gefühlsregungen im Stande wäre… Ich habe wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun!" Mit diesem Satz lief Draco energischen Schrittes die Treppen hinunter und ließ Blaise stehen. Dieser atmete geschlagen durch. Wie konnte sein Freund nur so stur sein und das Offensichtliche nicht erkennen?

Am Samstag waren alle Schüler aufgeregt, da nach dem Essen das Quidditchspiel stattfand. Hermione hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen versöhnlich mit Ron umzugehen und ihm gut zuzusprechen, doch als sie beim Tisch bemerkte, dass Harry ihm den Felix felici in seinen Kürbissaft leerte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn abhalten zu wollen.

Er sagte nur, er würde sich von ihr nichts befehlen lassen und kippte das ganze Glas hinunter. Hermione ärgerte ich über die Regelmissachtung und hielt dies Harry vor. Dieser spielte das Ganze herunter und ging fröhlich mit Ron zum Spielfeld. Fast hätte Hermione es sich dadurch anders überlegt und wäre nicht zum Spiel gegangen, sondern lieber zu Malfoy in die Bibliothek. Doch Luna konnte sie doch noch motivieren.

Das Spiel war grandios – Ron hielt spektakulär seine Tore und Hermione hätte das Spiel genießen können, hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass ihre Mannschaft unfair spielte. Als sie zum Turm zurückging, um bei der Siegesfeier dabei zu sein, hielt Harry sie auf und erklärte ihr von seiner List. Einerseits war sie erleichtert, dass er nicht wirklich den Trank verwendet hatte, andererseits war sie enttäuscht, dass sie nicht eingeweiht wurde.

„Es musste echt aussehen! Wenn du dich nicht aufgeregt hättest, hätte Ron es nicht geglaubt! Es tut mir leid Hermione, aber das Spiel war entscheidend für den weiteren Verlauf unserer Mannschaft. Ron sagte ja, dass er aufhört, sollten wir verlieren", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen. Wie konnte das alles so wichtig für ihn sein?

„Naja gut. Aber beim nächsten Mal will ich wissen was vor sich geht!" sagte sie streng. Harry musste so viel durchmachen, da war dieses triviale Spiel wohl seine einzige Ablenkung. Sie konnte es zwar nicht verstehen, aber wollte es ihm nicht verderben.

Gut gelaunt gingen sie zur Party, doch Hermiones Laune sank schlagartig als sie Ron eng umschlungen und küssend mit Lavender sah. Auch Harry war geschockt und wollte Hermione trösten, doch sie bahnte sich schon einen Weg nach draußen. Er folgte ihr, doch mit aufsteigenden Tränen in den Augen sagte sie ihm, dass er als Mannschaftskapitän bei der Feier dabei sein sollte. Harry wusste, dass Hermione nicht gern ihre Tränen zeigte und gab nach. Sie lief zum Seitenturm am anderen Ende des Ganges, der kaum verwendet wurde.

Traurig sah er ihr nach. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen dreien nach dem Spiel wieder aufblühen würde, doch schien dies jetzt in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt zu sein.

„Na, Potter. Gar nicht bei der Siegesfeier?" hörte er Malfoy sagen, als dieser die Treppe herunter kam.

„Nicht dass es dich was angeht, aber ich bin grad auf dem Weg dahin." Es wunderte ihn, dass er von oben kam … Wo war er gewesen? Er sah einige Bücher in Malfoys Arm und spekulierte auf die Bibliothek…

„Ich bin gerade Hermione gefolgt. Ihr geht es nicht gut und sie wollte alleine sein…", sagte Harry um Malfoys Reaktion zu sehen. Sofort hatte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ihr geht's nicht gut? Ist sie zur Krankenstation gegangen?", fragte er besorgt. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Malfoy sich etwas aus Hermione machte?

„Ähm, nein… Sie ist dort drüben beim Seitenturm. Sie ist nicht körperlich verletzt…" sagte Harry etwas unsicher. Und bevor er noch einmal betonen konnte, dass sie alleine sein wollte, eilte Malfoy in die beschriebene Richtung.

„Danke Potter" rief er ihm noch zu bevor er verschwand. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob Hermione ihm dafür dankbar oder böse sein würde. Doch Malfoys besorgte Reaktion erstaunte ihn durchaus.

Draco lief zu dem Seitenturmaufgang und schlug die Tür auf. Hermione saß zusammengekauert auf der kalten Steintreppe und schluchzte.

„Was ist los? Potter sagte mir, dass ich dich hier finde…" Schnell wischte Hermione ihre Tränen von den Wangen und drehte sich weg, damit Draco ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Doch war es dafür zu spät.

„Was ist passiert? Hat dir jemand etwas getan?" fragte Draco sofort, doch Hermione blieb stumm.

„Sag mir, welcher Drecksack dir wehgetan hat! Ich schwör dir, er wird dafür büßen", probierte Draco es noch einmal und setzte sich dabei neben sie.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, bitte lass es einfach gut sein … es ist nicht … Ich wurde nicht attackiert …" Draco legte seinen Arm um Hermiones zitternden Köper und zog sie zu sich. Hermione kam ein tiefer Schluchzer aus und sie presste ihre Augen zusammen, damit keine Träne ihre Augen verlassen konnte.

Draco verstand nicht was mit ihr vor sich ging und fragte leise flüsternd gegen ihre Stirn: „Was ist dann passiert? Ich will dir helfen! Bitte, Hermione!" Seine flehende Stimme und die Art wie er sanft über ihren Kopf strich, ließ ihre Beherrschung schwinden und immer mehr Tränen, die von Schluchzern begleitet wurden, durchnässten sein weißes Hemd.

„Es ist … es ist wegen Ron…" schluchzte Hermione und lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn. Skeptisch sah Draco nach oben – Ergab das Sinn?

„Weasley? Was kann der getan haben? Ihr streitet doch ständig… Bisher ist dir das doch auch nie so nah gegangen…"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf an seiner Brust und erklärte: „Wir haben nicht gestritten … nicht wirklich…" Draco verstand nun gar nichts mehr und hob mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn hoch, damit er ihr in die roten tränenverhangenen Augen blicken konnte.

„Warum weinst du dann wegen ihm?" versuchte er wieder sie zum Reden zu bringen. Hermione setzte sich wieder gerade hin und schloss die Augen.

„Ron … er ist jetzt mit Lavender Brown zusammen."

Im ersten Moment analysierte Draco die Information und dachte bei sich, dass die beiden Dummköpfe doch ideal zusammen passten. Warum sollte Hermione da etwas dagegen haben, geschweige denn so am Boden zerstört sein.

Doch dann starrte er sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an: „Weasley? Du stehst auf Weaslebee? Das kann doch nicht sein?"

Hermione blickte ihn böse an und beschwerte sich: „Nenn ihn nicht so…" Da Hermione nichts abstritt stand Draco aufgebracht auf.

„Aber wie kann das sein? Er ist strohdumm, hat weder Manieren noch Geschmack, ist unbegabt und er hat rote Haare! Rot! Von der Familie will ich gar nicht erst anfangen!" schimpfte Draco vor sich hin.

„Hör auf so über ihn zu reden. Das hilft mir doch auch nicht weiter…" kam traurig von Hermione. Draco wanderte im Foyer umher. Was hatte sie nur für einen abscheulichen Männergeschmack! Kein Wunder, dass sie auf ihn nicht ansprach… Im Grunde hatte er noch Glück, dass Weasley so ein Volltrottel war und nicht Hermione wählte.

„Aber Weasley ist ein Vollidiot! Er hätte dich haben können … und stattdessen nimmt er das dümmste Mädchen der Schule!" sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. Weasley ist reinblütig … Madam Anora würde sicherlich auch ihn als würdigen Schwiegersohn anerkennen. Geld brauchte die gute Dame ja nicht, ihr reicht sicher ein reinblütiger Stammbaum. Zu Dracos Überraschung riss Hermiones leichtes Kichern ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Lavender ist wirklich eins der einfältigsten Mädchen unseres Jahrganges… Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er an ihr sieht!" Traurig lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf und dieser Anblick ließ Draco hart schlucken.

Er hockte sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in seine: „Dieser Mistkerl hat dich nicht verdient! … wirklich nicht! … Ich glaube im Grunde hat dich kein Mann verdient…" Hermione lächelte sanft.

„Das heißt … auch du nicht?" fragte sie scherzhaft. Draco verzog sein Gesicht als würde er geblendet: „ … besonders ich nicht…" Er wusste selbst nicht warum er es sagte. Eigentlich hätte er sagen müssen, dass er wohl die einzige Ausnahme darstellte, doch er konnte nicht so dreist lügen. Er war ein Mistkerl, ein Scheusal, ein Lügner und Betrüger – und am schlimmsten von allem … er war ein Todesser.

„So viel Ehrlichkeit habe ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Malfoy." Hermione stand auf und wischte sich noch einmal über ihr Gesicht.

„Das ist schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche … dass du mich aufgemuntert hast." Ernst sah Draco sie an – hatte er das? Zählte es überhaupt neben den ganzen Lügen?

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich je … deine Anwesenheit so genießen könnte… Aber ich … ich muss echt sagen… ich bin froh, dass ich dich hab." Gequält lächelte Draco sie an. Er sollte jubeln über einen solchen Fortschritt doch stattdessen fühlte es sich an als ob sie ihm eine Klinge ins Herz gejagt hatte.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen mied Hermione Ron noch mehr als schon zuvor. Sie setzte sich beim Essen und auch beim Unterricht weit weg von ihm, da sie das schmachtende und hirnlose Gesülze der beiden Frischverliebten nicht ertrug. Harry wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, da er mit Ron und Hermione befreundet bleiben wollte und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit aufzuteilen.

Ginny, die wegen den neuen Entwicklungen ganz aus dem Häuschen war und Ron für seine Entscheidung verfluchte, stand immer wenn es ihr möglich war, Hermione bei. Sie selbst war einfach nur froh, dass nur sehr wenige von ihren Gefühlen für Ron wussten und dass niemand darüber sprach. Die Mehrheit der Leute dachte einfach, dass Rons Verhalten vor dem Spiel der Grund für die Diskrepanz war und sie beachteten dadurch die Situation nicht weiter. Immer wieder hörte Hermione Getratsche über die Beziehung der Beiden und war einerseits angeekelt und andererseits froh, da einmal nicht sie der Mittelpunkt des Klatsches war.

Als Hermione am Mittwochabend bei Professor Snape zur Leglimensstund erschien, war ihr sofort klar, dass an diesem Tag etwas anders war. Normalerweise stand ein einzelner Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes, auf den sie sich setzen konnte, wenn es ihr zu anstrengend wurde. Heute stand eine gemütliche Couchgarnitur mit passendem Tisch auf seinem Platz.

„Kommen Sie doch bitte näher, Miss Granger", bat Snape als er erkannte, dass Hermione skeptisch in der Tür stehen geblieben war. Sie folgte seiner Anweisung und setzte sich.

„Wir werden heute an einem anderen Thema arbeiten, welches, meiner Meinung nach, genauso wichtig für Ihren Erfolg als zukünftige Spionin sein wird wie die Okklumentik." Hermione kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem neuen Notizblock und wartete auf weitere Erklärungen seinerseits.

Snape schmunzelte amüsiert und fuhr fort: „Sie werden keine Notizen machen brauchen, Miss Granger. Heute geht es ganz alleine um Sie – um Ihr Verhalten. Um präzise zu sein … Um Ihre fehlende Beherrschung." Empört riss Hermione die Augen auf! Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, ich könne mich nicht beherrschen! Ich bin meist die Ruhe in Person", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. Snapes linke Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

„Genau davon spreche ich, Miss Granger. Meist sind Sie ruhig und beherrscht, wenn Sie sich aber ungerecht behandelt fühlen oder jemand verbal angegriffen wird, schwindet Ihre Kontrolle sofort. Daran müssen Sie arbeiten!"

Hermione umklammerte wütend ihre Feder. Snape nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und erklärte: „Sie werden in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mit dem dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern zu tun haben. Ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten werden Ihnen nichts nützen, wenn Sie sich vorher schon verraten. Sie werden auf alle erdenklichen Weisen getestet werden und dabei müssen Sie Ruhe bewahren." Hermione sah die Wichtigkeit der Lektion ein und entspannte sich.

„Wie also soll ich es üben?" fragte sie schließlich. Snape zauberte ein Teeservice herbei und schenkte zuerst Hermione und dann sich einen Tee ein.

„Indem sie jeden Tag daran arbeiten. Man darf Ihnen Ihre Gefühle nicht so schnell ansehen. Wenn also Mister Weasley und Miss Brown Zärtlichkeiten austauschen, sollte man Ihren Zorn, Ihre Eifersucht und Ihre Abscheu nicht sofort erkennen. Na gut, Ihre Abscheu sollte nicht das Problem sein." Hermiones Wangen und Nase verfärbten sich dunkelrot, sodass ihre blassen Sommersprossen sichtbar wurden.

Snape sprach weiter: „Wenn Potter verbal angegriffen oder beleidigt wird, sollten Sie ungerührt bleiben, denn das werden Sie sicherlich erleben." Hermione nickte und knetete ihre Hände.

„Ich werde nun einige Äußerungen von mir geben und Sie versuchen angemessen zu reagieren. Sie stellen sich vor, Sie seien im Malfoy Manor als Draco Malfoys Verlobte." Hermione nickte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren – sie versuchte die Entspannungstechnik, die sie zur Okklumentik verwendete.

Snape begann: „Ich habe gehört, Miss DeVillier, dass Ihre Hauskameraden sich neuerdings ganz abscheulich Euch gegenüber verhalten. Selbst der Goldjunge hat sich von Ihnen abgewandt, nicht wahr?"

Hermione schluckte unruhig, als sie den Namen hörte… Es brachte sie aus der Fassung und sie fragte: „Wird man mich denn DeVillier nennen?"

Snape schürzte die Lippen: „Sie sollen mir antworten und keine Gegenfrage stellen!"

Er schnaufte noch einmal durch dann erklärte er: „Ich nehme an, Sie werden so genannt, da der Name DeVillier für Reinblütigkeit und Vermögen steht. Granger kennt man nur als Verstand des goldenen Trios und dieses Bild wollen Sie sicher nicht bei den Todessern in Erinnerung rufen. Es ist zwar noch Zeit, aber Sie sollten sich über eine Namensänderung Gedanken machen." Aufgebracht sprang Hermione auf.

„Meinen Namen ändern? Meine Identität? Das kann niemand von mir verlangen. Die Todesser können mich nennen wie sie wollen, aber ich werde sicherlich nicht die letzte Verbindung zu meinen Eltern aufgeben!" rief Hermione schockiert aus. Snape nahm in der Zwischenzeit einen Schluck Tee und sah sie dann mitleidig an.

„Die Ruhe in Person…" fing er an, doch Hermione rief noch einmal aus: „Aber hier geht es um meinen Namen!"

Snape befahl: „Setzten Sie sich Miss Granger. Es geht hier um Ihren Nachnamen, den Sie bei Ihrer Hochzeit sowieso abgeben werden. Von Ihrem Vornamen, der ja viel persönlicher ist, da er von Ihren Eltern ausgesucht wurde, spreche ich ja gar nicht." Hermione tat wie ihr befohlen und nahm einen Schluck Tee zur Beruhigung.

Danach sagte sie emotionslos: „Wer sagt denn, dass ich nach einer möglichen Heirat meinen Namen ändern werde? Das habe ich nicht vor."

Snape sah sie skeptisch an: „Das, Miss Granger, sollten Sie in Zukunft auf jeden Fall für sich behalten. Sie sind mit einem Malfoy verlobt – diese Familie wird nicht zulassen, dass ein Zeichen der Muggelemanzipation angewendet wird." Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste nicht, dass das bei Zauberern nicht gemacht wurde.

„Nun gut, ich werde es nicht erwähnen! Und zur vorherigen Frage. Ja, meine Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor sind alle abscheulich zu mir. Vermutlich können sie es nicht verkraften eine Mitschülerin mit so vorzüglicher Abstammung in ihrer Mitte zu haben. Zum Glück sind in den meisten Unterrichtsfächern auch Slytherins, die sich mir gegenüber äußerst zuvorkommend verhalten."

Snapes Lippen zuckten kurz zu einem Lächeln und er fuhr fort: „Zum Glück müssen Sie die Gesellschaft von dieser mittellosen Familie nicht mehr ertragen. Wie heißen sie noch? Diese Weasleys… Eine schreckliche Familie nicht wahr?"

Streng sah Hermione ihren Lehrer an: „So ist es, obwohl ich leider mit dem jüngsten Sohn und der Tochter im gleichen Haus lebe. Ich wundere mich, warum ich Gryffindor zugeordnet wurde!"

Snape nickte langsam und schlug eine andere Richtung ein: „Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es unserem Draco nicht übel, dass er vor dem Bekanntwerden der Verlobung ein ausschweifendes Sexualleben geführt hat. Obwohl es für Sie natürlich jetzt auch Vorteile hat, nehme ich an."

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern rot anzulaufen und antwortete unsicher: „Ähm, er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass wir verlobt sind…"

Entschuldigend sah sie Snape an, doch dieser sagte: „Alles in allem besser als ich erwartet hatte. Sie sollten auf jeden Fall weiter üben und sich Gedanken über eine Namensänderung machen. Wir sollten nun noch eine Okklumentikübung beginnen." Er ließ das Mobiliar samt Teeservice zur Seite schweben und wollte starten, doch in dem Moment flammte Snapes Kamin auf und eine Stimme war zu hören.

„Professor Snape! Sie werden ganz dringend im Krankenflügel gebraucht!" Snape entschuldigte sich sofort und begleitete Hermione hinaus, bevor er schnellen Schrittes davon eilte.

Etwas müde und ausgelaugt schlenderte Hermione danach zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hatte keine große Lust so früh zurückzukehren, da im Gemeinschaftsraum sicherlich Ron und Lavender knutschten.

Sie ging um die nächste Ecke und alles was sie hören konnte war: „Expelliarmus!"

Ihr Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen den Flur entlang und landete zu Lisa Turpins Füßen. Neben ihr standen ihre beiden Freundinnen Morag und Mandy und etwas abseits Michael Corner und ein älterer Schüler, den sie nur vom Sehen her kannte.

„Habt ihr mir schon wieder aufgelauert? Was wollt ihr von mir? Ihr hättet froh sein sollen, dass ich unser letztes Zusammentreffen nicht gemeldet habe!" schrie Hermione der Gruppe zu. Sie war hilflos ohne Zauberstab, das wusste sie. Turpin hob den Zauberstab auf und die Gruppe kam auf sie zu.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück", forderte Hermione sofort, doch Lisa und ihre Freundinnen fingen daraufhin an zu lachen und spotteten: „Wir sind doch nicht blöd! So können wir dich doch viel besser überwältigen."

Hermione wich zurück und entschied zu fliehen. Sie war immer noch in den Kerkern und die Gruppe versperrte ihr den einzigen Weg zur großen Halle. Gab es hier nicht irgendwo einen Geheimgang? Sie wusste auch nicht wo der Eingang zum Slytherinbereich war, aber diese Richtung war die einzige Möglichkeit. Sie lief den Gang hinunter und hoffte, sie wäre schneller beim Treppenabgang als die Gruppe um die Ecke.

Doch sie war zu langsam –„Trip Jinx", hörte Hermione hinter sich rufen und Sekunden später stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße. Doch bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, wurde ihr ein Beinklammerfluch entgegen geschleudert.

Sie versuchte am Boden liegend durch Robben die Treppe zu erreichen und rief: „Bitte helft mir!"

Hinter sich hörte sie wieder Gelächter: „Snape wurde doch zu einem dringenden Fall berufen! Das dauert sicher länger und bis dahin sind wir fertig mit dir." Verzweifelt sah sich Hermione um.

„Ihr seid doch durchgeknallt! Kommt zu Vernunft – wenn ihr mir was antut, fliegt ihr von der Schule…", versuchte sie wie die Male zuvor die Gruppe aufzuhalten, doch glaubte sie selbst nicht mehr daran. Das Vorankommen am Boden ging viel zu langsam und sie gab es auf. Sie setzte sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. An dieser hing ein Landschaftsgemälde mit einer Müllersfrau, die wütend auf die Gruppe schimpfte.

Hermione sprach sie an: „Müllersfrau! Bitte hilf mir! Bitte such Draco Malfoy – sag ihm, ich brauche seine Hilfe!" Skeptisch sah die Frau sie an und Hermione flehte: „Bitte!"

Weiter konnte Hermione nicht mit dem Gemälde sprechen, denn ihre Kontrahenten hatten sie erreicht. Michael zog sie auf und hielt ihre Hände fest auf ihren Rücken. Hermione hatte keine Kraft um sich dagegen zu wehren. Vor ihr standen die drei Mädchen.

„Gib es zu! Du warst es, die Katie Bell verhext hat!" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich mag Katie, sie ist eine Gryffindor und in der Quidditchmanschaft… Das macht doch keinen Sinn!" Lisa drückte ihren Zauberstab gegen ihren Hals.

„Natürlich macht das Sinn! Du hast damit Harry geschadet! Das ist doch dein Ziel – gib es zu!" Hermione schüttelte nochmal den Kopf und versuchte seitlich auf das Gemälde zu schauen, ob die Müllersfrau ihr Bild verlassen hatte. Doch leider wurde ihr die Sicht verdeckt.

„Warum sollte ich meinem besten Freund schaden! Warum jetzt? Ich habe ihm die letzten fünf Jahre beigestanden, als es sonst niemand von euch tat!" Klatsch – Lisa gab ihr eine Ohrfeige und Hermiones rechte Wange brannte.

„Hör auf zu Lügen! Todesserin! Wir haben dich durchschaut! Noch eine Lüge und dir wird es leid tun!" Was sollte sie tun? Hermione versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch Michael hielt sie noch fester und drückte sie auf die Knie.

„Nimm ihr die Nadel! Sie verdient es nicht ein Ehrenabzeichen zu tragen", hörte Hermione Marog sagen. Lisa fasste ihr an die Krawatte.

„Das gehörte meiner Mutter! Nimm die Finger davon!" schrie Hermione ihr wütend ins Gesicht.

Lisa lachte: „Ha, oder sonst was?" und riss die Nadel unsanft herunter. Sie drehte sich zum Fenster, damit sie die Inschrift der Nadel im Mondschein lesen konnte.

„Nie wird eine Gryffindor ein Ehrenabzeichen für die beste Schülerin erhalten! Nie wieder wirst du diese Nadel tragen!" Lisa drehte sich wieder zu ihr und zog den Zauberstab.

„Jetzt werde ich alles herausfinden, was ich wissen muss! Leglimens!" Erstaunt nahm Hermione wahr, dass Lisa tatsächlich versuchte in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Hatte sie den Zauber extra für diesen Zweck gelernt? Der Druck, den Lisa ausübte war kaum zu spüren im Vergleich zu dem, den sie von Snape kannte.

Fast hätte sie gelacht, doch entscheid sie sich mitzuspielen. Sie zeigte ihr Szenen vom Kampf gegen die Todesser in der Mysteriumsabteilung und Lisa zuckte zurück.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Michael hinter ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht – ich kann es nicht einordnen… Einen Kampf. Da waren Todesser", stammelte Lisa.

„Mach es nochmal, aber setzte sie mehr unter Druck", forderte Michael.

Hermione machte sich bereit, doch geschah nichts. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, klappten die drei Mädchen zusammen und blieben regungslos am Boden liegen.

Sie hörte noch wie Micheal rief: „Was war das?" doch spürte sie einen Ruck und er wurde mit den Füßen an die Decke gezogen. Hermione hatte die Hände wieder frei und stürzte nach vorne.

Sie hörte ganz leise neben sich: „Finite" und Draco zog sie auf die Beine. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und vergewisserte, dass es ihr gut ging. Hermione sah sich um – die drei Mädchen lagen gelähmt am Boden und die Burschen, die so nah bei ihr gestanden hatten, baumelten von der Decke. Er war tatsächlich gekommen, so wie er es ihr immer versprach.

Sie lächelte und sage scherzhaft: „Du bist echt spät dran!" Draco grinste sie schalkhaft an.

„Ich hab mich ganz schön erschreckt, als die Gemälde Alarm geschlagen haben! Ist alles okay?"

Hermione nahm seine Hand: „Ja, dank dir! Du bist wirklich mein Beschützer…" Draco sah ihr tief in die Augen – sie meinte es ernst. Er kam näher und strich über ihre Wange…

„Lass uns hier runter, Malfoy!" rief Corner ihm zu.

Hermione kicherte: „Eigentlich habt ihr es verdient, da oben hängen zu bleiben!"

Hermione wandte sich an die Müllersfrau im Gemälde: „Danke dir! Du hast ihn gefunden… Und jetzt bitte ich dich, diesen Vorfall Dumbledore zu melden und ihm zu sagen, dass die Gruppe hier zu finden ist." Stolz nickte die Müllersfrau und verschwand sogleich ins nächste Gemälde.

„Sie haben meinen Zauberstab und das Abzeichen meiner Mutter!" sagte Hermione während sie den Boden absuchte. Lisa hatte alles verloren, was sie in der Hand hatte, als sie vom Petrifficus totalus getroffen wurde. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und beides flog auf ihn zu.

„Komm, wir sollten hier verschwinden … ich bring dich zu deinem Turm und diesmal lass ich mich nicht abweisen." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und gab ihr ihren Zauberstab wieder. Schnellen Schrittes erklommen sie die Etagen auf der großen Treppe.

„Warum haben sie dir die Nadel genommen?" wollte Draco wissen.

Hermione schnaubte: „Sie finden nicht, dass einer Gryffindor diese Ehre gebührt!" Sie waren im richtigen Stockwerk angekommen und gingen den Gang zum Turm entlang. Dann blieb Draco stehen und schnappte Hermiones Hand, um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Er nahm ihre Krawatte in die Hand und steckte die Nadel wieder darauf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du in die Fußstapfen deiner Mutter treten wirst, Hermione!" sagte Draco mit vollem Ernst in seiner Stimme. Selten sprach er so ernsthaft und Hermione fand es jedes Mal amüsant.

Sie scherzte: „Und meinst du, dass ich Abschlussbeste werde oder auch einen bescheuerten Todesser heirate?"

Draco sprang sofort auf den Wagen auf und flirtete: „Ich hoffe auf beides!" Hermione grinste immer noch, wunderte sich aber, dass er so locker reagierte. Ihr Lächeln schwand allmählich bis sie ihn ernsthaft anstarrte…

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Draco verstand ihren Stimmungswechsel nicht und sah sie skeptisch an. Er streitet es nicht ab!? Eiskalt lief es Hermione den Rücken hinab. Sie schnappte Dracos linke Hand und schob ruckartig sein Hemd an oben.

„Harry hatte Recht!" hauchte Hermione als sie auf Dracos blassen Unterarm starrte, auf dem das dunkle Mal prangerte.


	9. Rätsel

Kapitel 9 - Rätsel

Geschockt starrte Hermione auf das Dunkle Mal und flüsterte dabei: „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Du kannst doch kein Todesser sein!" Es fühlte sich an, als ob irgendwas in ihr zerbrach. Sie hatte gerade erst begonnen ihm zu vertrauen … auf irgendeine Art mochte sie ihn. Er hatte sie getröstet, er hatte mit ihr gelacht, er wusste persönliche Dinge über sie und er hatte sie beschützt - mehrmals.

Sie hatte gedacht, hinter seine Fassade geblickt und einen netten Kerl mit grauenhaften Eltern entdeckt zu haben. Doch sie hatte sich täuschen lassen! Er machte dies alles nicht, weil er sich um sie scherte, sondern weil er ein Todesser war und es ihm befohlen wurde. Er war ihr Feind und eigentlich hätte sie das nicht vergessen dürfen – eigentlich sollte ihr das nicht so verdammt wehtun.

Hermione konnte ihren Blick vom Mal abwenden und starrte Draco stattdessen ins Gesicht, dessen Blick wie versteinert auf dem Dunklen Mal haftete. Hermiones Atem ging stoßweise und sie begann zu zittern – aus Angst, Zorn oder Trauer … sie wusste es nicht genau, vermutlich eine Mischung aus allem.

Sie riss sich los und taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Wie paralysiert starrte Draco ihr nach, unfähig etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Er sah ebenso geschockt aus wie sie und ebenso verletzt. Hermione wollte noch etwas sagen, doch fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und bevor sie herabfielen, drehte sie sich um und begann zu laufen. Sie wusste nicht wohin, denn der Gryffindorturm lag auf der anderen Seite - sie wusste nur, sie wollte weg von ihm.

Als Draco die hallenden Schritte Hermiones hörte, erwachte er aus seiner Schockstarre. Sofort eilte er ihr nach: „Hermione! Bitte warte! Bitte lass es mich erklären!" Sie hörte seine Worte, doch ließen sie sie unbeeindruckt. Was sollte er ihr schon erklären? Hermiones Sicht verschwamm wegen ihrer Tränen und sie stolperte mehr vorwärts als dass sie lief.

Draco hatte sie schnell eingeholt und schnappte sie von hinten. Sofort versuchte sich Hermione aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien und rief: „Lass mich los, verdammt! Lass mich los, verdammter Todesser!" Sie versuchte ihren Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten, doch verhinderte der Winkel ihr Vorhaben.

„Hermione, hör mir zu, bitte. Ich weiß nicht, ob es für dich etwas ändert, aber ich bin nicht freiwillig einer geworden! Das musst du mir glauben! Ich wurde gezwungen."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das glaubte sie ihm nicht, er war ein Lügner… Er war ein verdammter … Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.

„Bitte lass mich dir alles erklären! Ich will nicht, dass du mich so verlässt – so voller Abscheu und Hass." Hermione wollte sich umdrehen und ihm ihre Gedanken an den Kopf schreien – dass er doch nur Angst davor hatte, dass sie ihn verriet! Angst vor Askaban, das ihn mit Sicherheit erwartete, doch besann sie sich. Sie dachte an Snapes Worte, ihre Gefühle und Absichten zu verbergen und täglich zu üben.

Sie atmete tief durch und nickte leicht. „Aber nicht hier, lass uns zum Seitenturm gehen, dort hängen keine Portraits" murmelte sie betrübt. Draco drehte sie zu sich herum und sah ihr in die Augen. Atemlos stammelte er ein „Danke" und nahm sie an der Hand, bevor er mit ihr zum Seitenturm eilte.

Dort angekommen setzte sich Hermione auf die Stufen und er wanderte aufgeregt umher, so wie es Tage zuvor schon war, als Hermione ihm von ihren Gefühlen zu Ron berichtete. Hermione beruhigte sich in der Zwischenzeit und konzentrierte sich, ihre Emotionen zu verbergen.

„Ende letzten Schuljahres hatte mein Vater den Auftrag eine Prophezeiung aus der Ministeriumsabteilung zu stehlen. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich daran…", begann Draco seine Erklärung. Hermione nickte und sah ihn mit festem Blick an.

„Wie du weißt versagte er und wurde gemeinsam mit den anderen aufgegriffenen Todessern nach Askaban gebracht. Der dunkle Lord war über sein Versagen außer sich. Nicht nur, dass er ihn nicht wie die anderen aus Askaban befreite … er … Er verleibte sich so ziemlich alles ein was meinem Vater gehörte. Das Vermögen der Malfoys wurde geradezu aus dem Fenster geworfen für unsinnige Anschaffungen oder Bestechungsgelder. Meine Mutter musste unser Anwesen für alle Anhänger des Lords öffnen und sie wurde behandelt wie eine Aussätzige im eigenen Heim. Doch auch das war ihm nicht genug…"

Draco stand in mitten des Foyers und erzählte vollkommen emotionslos. Er sah mit leerem Blick zu Boden und fuhr fort, nach Worten suchend.

„Der Lord rekrutiert seine Anhänger zwar schon während der Schulzeit, doch ein Mitglied wird man erst nach der Schule. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, das Mal vorher schon zu bekommen … fast schon ein Selbstmordkommando…"

Dracos Hände formten sich zu Fäuste während er seinen Bericht fortfuhr: „Und genau das schien ihm endlich eine zufriedenstellende Strafe für Vaters Versagen zu sein. Er brannte mir das Mal in die Haut, während er damit drohte meine Mutter und meinen Vater zu töten, sollte ich mich weigern."

Erschüttert sah Hermione ihn an. War das wahr? Was konnte sie ihm noch glauben?

„Ich musste ihm meine Treue schwören und dabei lachte der Lord verschwörerisch. Er wusste, in welche Gefahr er mich brachte und wie meine Eltern um ihr einziges Kind besorgt wären. Ich bin sein Untertan, seine Marionette, seine Schachfigur…"

Und das war der Zeitpunkt als er das erste Mal wagte, Hermione wieder anzusehen. Er sah gebrochen aus, blass und zu ihrer Überraschung … aufrichtig. Aber konnte sie ihrer Wahrnehmung, ihren Instinkt überhaupt noch trauen, wenn es um ihn ging?

Draco kam näher und hockte sich vor sie. „Ich würde dir nie wehtun. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde alles tun um dich zu beschützen… Es klingt wahrscheinlich unglaubwürdig aus dem Mund eines Todessers … aber … Hermione … Du bist der einzige Lichtblick in meinem Leben."

Draco nahm ihre Hände und Hermione ließ es geschehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, doch schien es besser ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie würde ihm glauben – egal ob sie es tat oder nicht. Da sie nichts sagte, erforschte er ihr Gesicht, um darin zu lesen. Sein Blick war besorgt und unglaublich gefühlvoll.

Eine weitere Träne bildete sich in Hermiones Auge … wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, Ron hätte sie einmal so angesehen … Hermione atmete tief durch und setzte sich gerade hin. Sie begann zu sprechen, doch ihre Stimme brach.

Sie räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal: „Und was ist mit unserer Verlobung? Ist sie … Hat Voldemort auch da seine Wünsche geäußert? Ich meine… ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Das würden deine Eltern unter normalen Umständen doch nie befürworten?"

Qualvoll schloss Draco seine Augen und stand auf. Er hatte befürchtet, dass sie irgendwann diese Frage stellen würde. Was sollte er noch abstreiten…

„Als die ersten Gerüchte der Schüler über deine Identität nach außen drangen, befreite der Lord sofort meinen Vater und befahl ihm, diese Hochzeit stattfinden zu lassen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was meine Eltern unter normalen Umständen dazu gedacht hätten…"

Obwohl Hermione das schon vermutet hatte, schmerzte sie nun die Gewissheit. Warum konnte das passierte? Hatte sie Draco so sehr an sich heran gelassen, dass er sie verletzten konnte? Warum war sie so dumm gewesen? Wieder konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr dicke Tränen aus den Augen quollen.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl…Ich konnte nur dem Wunsch nachkommen … oder sterben… und mit mir meine Eltern…" fuhr Draco fort. Er wusste, er konnte Hermione nicht alles erzählen. Falls sie jemals dem Lord begegnete, durfte dieser nichts über die Pläne der Malfoys erfahren, mit Hermiones Hilfe untertauchen zu wollen.

Hermione nickte … er war also tatsächlich ehrlich mit ihr.

„Dann war alles gespielt … alles …" begann sie, doch Draco unterbrach sie: „Nein, das war es nicht! Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht erfreut, als ich von der Verlobung erfuhr und anfangs war ich genauso abgeneigt wie du… aber es hat nicht lange gedauert … bis…"

Hermiones Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sie wartete ungeduldig, dass er weitersprach. Sagte er auch jetzt die Wahrheit? Draco setzte sich zu ihr und sah ihr von einem Auge ins andere.

„Hermione … du … du bedeutest mir etwas… Ich kann es selbst nicht begreifen … Ich habe noch nie jemand wie dich kennen gelernt … " Wieder sah er zu Boden und suchte nach Worten.

„Ich weiß nur eins, dass ich es nicht überleben würde, wenn du mich wieder hassen würdest. Du kannst von mir aus alles dem Schulleiter melden und mich nach Askaban schicken … ich habe es vermutlich verdient… aber bitte hass mich nicht… das könnt ich nicht ertragen… nicht mehr…"

Ernsthaft und furchtlos sah er sie an und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Hermiones Herz schlug immer noch wie wild und ihr Atem ging schnell. Ihr Blick wurde weich und sie nahm seine eiskalte Hand während sie flüsterte: „Ich schick dich nicht nach Askaban … ich will nicht … dass du … ich… ich glaube dir." Ungläubig begann Draco zu lächeln und schüttelte kaum bemerkbar den Kopf.

„Und … ich will nicht, dass du egal wohin verschwindest. Ich werde Stillschweigen bewahren."

Draco beugte sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte: „Das würde aber bedeuten, du müsstest es Potter verheimlichen…" Hermione wollte ihm nicht schwören, dass sie es niemanden erzählen werde, denn das konnte sie nicht halten. Dumbledore wird sie es sagen müssen … und deshalb sagte sie: „Ich werde es Harry verschweigen!"

Draco war geschockt … Hermione wollte nicht, dass er verschwand… nicht mehr. Sein Blick begann zu wandern - zuerst sah er auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, dann auf Hermiones geröteten Wangen und schließlich auf ihren leicht geöffneten Mund. Mit seiner anderen Hand fasste er nach ihrem Kinn und hob ihren Kopf etwas an und strich mit seinem Daumen dabei über ihre Wange.

Leicht befeuchtete er seine Lippen und … wurde von Hermione gestoppt. Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf seinen Mund und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Verwundert sah er sie an …

„Ich dachte … du würdest vielleicht auch …", stotterte Draco während Hermione ihn verlegen ansah. Er wollte sie tatsächlich gerade küssen … Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust.

„Weasley… richtig?" fragte er getroffen. Hermione entfernte sich ein bisschen und nickte verlegen.

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen gehen…" entschied sich Hermione auszuweichen. Draco nickte und sie verließen immer noch Händchenhaltend den Seitenturm. An der Treppe verabschiedete sich Draco und verschwand schnellen Schrittes aus Hermiones Sichtfeld. Zur Beruhigung atmete Hermione tief durch und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro.

„Miss Granger! Was machen Sie um diese Zeit hier? Ist etwas vorgefallen?", fragte Professor McGonagall aufgeregt, als sie Hermione vor dem Schulleiterbüro stehen sah.

„Guten Abend Professorin, ich muss dringend zum Schulleiter. Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Hermiones Lehrerin kam zu ihr geeilt und erwiderte: „Der Professor ist nicht im Haus, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Doch Sie können jederzeit mir alles berichten. Geht es um Mister Potter?" Dumbledore war schon wieder nicht im Haus! Was sollte sie nun tun? Achja, genau! Die Müllersfrau würde nur Dumbledore Bericht erstatten.

„Nein, es geht nicht um Harry. Ich wurde angegriffen - von anderen Schülern. Nachdem ich von Professor Snapes Nachsitzen zum Gryffindorturm gehen wollte. Die fünf Ravenclaws müssten immer noch in den Kerkern sein – Ihnen geht es gut, sie wurden nur außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie sollten sich um sie kümmern."

McGonagall schnappte laut nach Luft. „Sie wurden angegriffen? Von Ravenclaws! Gut, dass Sie es gemeldet haben, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Aber sagen Sie mir, wie konnten Sie es mit den Fünf aufnehmen?" Etwas verlegen spielte Hermione mit ihren Locken.

„Ähm… Ich bekam Hilfe von … Draco Malfoy. Sie können ja die Gemälde im Gang nach dem genauen Vorgang befragen…" McGonagall spitzte ihren Mund als sie Malfoys Namen hörte.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Ich sollte mich jetzt darum kümmern und Sie sollten schleunigst ins Bett." Danach beeilten sich die beiden Gryffindors zur großen Treppe und gingen beide ihrer Wege. Hermione allerdings dachte nicht im Traum daran, sofort schlafen zu gehen, sondern schlug den Weg zur Krankenstation ein, um mit Snape zu sprechen. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Notfall, der ihn von ihrer Zusatzstunde entfernte, nicht allzu schlimm und er nun entbehrlich war.

Dort angekommen stellte sich schnell heraus, dass einer der jüngeren Ravenclaws, ein Dritt- oder Viertklässer eine leichte Vergiftung erlitten hatte und Snape sich nicht um seine Genesung kümmerte, dies schaffte Madam Pomfrey auch ohne seine Hilfe, sondern eher darum herauszufinden, welches Gift dafür verantwortlich war.

„Miss Granger, Sie sehen ja, dass ich hier noch beschäftigt bin. Ich werde mich morgen Ihrer Probleme annehmen", sagte er abwimmelnd.

„Ich denke, er wurde von seinen Mitschülern vergiftet, damit Sie zur Krankenstation berufen würden", vermutete Hermione und erhielt endlich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Nachdem sie beide in einen der Behandlungsräume gegangen waren, erzählte Hermione von dem Angriff und wie er ausgegangen war. Dass die Ravenclaws von dem Notfall wussten und dass er ihr dadurch nicht helfen konnte. Snape verengte seine Augen und kündigte an, sich selbst um die Bestrafung zu kümmern.

„Ja, das ist glaube ich das Beste, aber das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund warum ich Sie sprechen wollte, Professor." Snape, der schon wieder bei der Tür stand und mit bauschenden Umhang davoneilen wollte, um die Gruppe zu verhören, blieb wieder stehen.

„Was könnte sonst der Grund sein, Miss Granger? Warum lassen Sie mich warten?"

Hermione beeilte sich, die richtigen Worte zu finden: „Es geht um Draco Malfoy. Ich wollte eigentlich damit zu Professor Dumbledore, doch er ist heut Abend nicht im Haus und ich denke es ist wichtig… Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er … Er ist ein Todesser. Er hat das Mal." Snape ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern und sah sie skeptisch an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hermione war überrascht – sie hätte gedacht, er würde ausflippen, wie sie und über die möglichen Gründe spekulieren.

„Haben Sie dazu denn Nichts zu sagen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Snape räusperte sich: „Nunja, Miss Granger. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie schon fertig waren. Sie neigen ja dazu, alles sehr ausführlich zu berichten." Ein leichtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Ganz genau, wie es Alice immer tat."

Hermione versuchte das Erwähnen ihrer Mutter gedanklich zur Seite zu schieben und sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren: „Sie wussten davon? Dumbledore etwa auch?" Sie war schockiert!

Snape richtete seine Ärmel, während er antwortete: „So ist es, Miss Granger. Ich war dabei als er zum Todesser wurde. Sie können mir glauben, es war kein schöner Anblick." Hermione lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Dumbledore wusste es! Und Snape auch! Warum hatte ihr niemand etwas gesagt?

Snape fuhr fort: „Dumbledore wollte es Ihnen erst sagen, nachdem Sie die Okklumentik perfektioniert haben. Falls Sie es von mir oder ihm erfahren hätten und der Lord diese Erinnerung in Ihren Gedanken gefunden hätte, wäre dies für meine Position als Spion gefährlich geworden."

Hermione nickte leicht: „Und Sie denken, ich werde es meistern, Sir?" Snape war es nicht gewohnt offen mit jemanden zu sprechen und er fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich. „So ist es. Ich zweifle nicht an Ihren Fähigkeiten. Vielmehr interessiert mich die Art und Weise wie Sie mit der Entdeckung umgegangen sind." Hermione wurde etwas rot vor Scham, da sie wusste auf was er anspielte.

„Ich bin nicht durchgedreht, wenn Sie das meinen. Zumindest habe ich mich nach einiger Zeit beruhigt. Er hat mir erzählt wie es dazu kam und ich habe ihm versichert, ich würde sein Geheimnis bewahren."

Snape nickte zufrieden: „Das ist in der Tat eine positive Wendung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Junge sich Ihnen so öffnet. Vielleicht besteht noch Hoffnung für Ihn." Bevor Hermione weiter auf diese Aussage eingehen konnte, hörten sie Madam Pomfrey nach Snape rufen und sie beschlossen, das Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortzuführen.

In dieser Nacht lag Hermione noch lange wach und dachte gründlich über alles nach. Malfoy war ein Todesser – gezwungenermaßen. Und er war ständig in Gefahr aufzufliegen, da er seinen Unterarm wegen der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht tarnen konnte.

Snape hatte auch erwähnt, dass die Aufnahmezeremonie kein schöner Anblick war – was hieß das genau? Aber im Grunde bedeutete dies, dass Snape Malfoys Geschichte bestätigen konnte…

Die Frage war nur, konnte sie Snape vertrauen? Harry vertraute offensichtlich beiden nicht, obwohl immer alle betonten, dass Dumbledores Urteil fehlerlos sei. So sehr Hermione Harry auch mochte und ihm vertraute … und auch obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatte, auf der Hut zu sein … sie glaubte Malfoy und sie vertraute Snape. Im Grunde tat sie das schon immer, auch wenn dieses Vertrauen des Öfteren etwas erschüttert wurde, enttäuscht hatte er sie selten.

Und was Malfoy anbelangt… Harry kannte ihn nicht so, wie sie ihn kannte. … Er sagte, er würde es nicht überleben, würde sie ihn wieder hassen … War ihm ihre Meinung wirklich so wichtig? … Sein Lichtblick … Wenn sie daran dachte spürte sie Wärme ihre Wangen hinaufsteigen. War Draco Malfoy ein Bösewicht? Konnte sie ihrem Gefühl trauen, das immer wieder schrie: Nein, er ist nicht böse! Gemein und hinterhältig vielleicht und arrogant, und selbstverliebt und protzig, aber … nicht böse!

In der Zwischenzeit saßen Draco und Blaise alleine im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Als ihre Mitschüler endlich alle zu Bett gegangen und die beiden alleine waren, konnte Blaise fragen, was vorgefallen war. Er und einige anderen hatten sich ja ziemlich erschreckt als eines der Gemälde Draco gerufen hatte und er daraufhin hinausgeeilt war.

„Also jetzt sag endlich was passiert ist! Warum machst du so ein Geheimnis draus?"

Draco hielt sich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf und sagte: „Sie weiß es! Sie hat es gesehn… das Mal!"

Erschrocken riss Blaise die Augen auf: „Was, wie konnte das passieren?"

Draco stützte den Kopf in seine Hände und erzählte seinen Fehler: „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Wenn ich ihn ihrer Nähe bin … ich weiß auch nicht… ich scheine zu vergessen, dass ich immer meine Deckung aufrechterhalten muss…" Blaise wunderte sich darüber überhaupt nicht und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Was hat sie gesagt? Ich meine… du bist ja hier, es kann also nicht so schlimm gewesen sein."

Draco setzte sich auf und ließ den Kopf auf die Rückenlehne fallen. Er sah auf die Decke und meinte: „Bei Merlin, es war schlimm! Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte sie … Ich hätte fast alles verloren…" Blaise sah ihn gespannt an und wartete bis er weiter erzählte.

„Ich hab ihr alles erzählt… also das was ich dir erzählte… nicht den Mist, den mir meine Mutter vorgeschlagen hat, zu verbreiten…" Blaise entschied sich eine seiner Feuerwhiskeyflaschen zu holen und schenkte Draco ein Glas ein. Er wusste, dass es für Draco unfassbar schwierig war Schwäche zu zeigen, noch dazu vor jemandem, den er eigentlich beeindrucken wollte. Dankbar nahm Draco das Glas und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

„Sie wird nichts sagen … auch nicht Potter…", sagte er schließlich. Blaise schenkte nun sich auch ein und erhob sein Glas.

„Na, das ist doch ein Grund zum Feiern, oder nicht? Du brauchst ihr nichts mehr zu verheimlichen und du hast die Gewissheit, dass sie zu dir steht." Blaise wartete bis auch Draco sein Glas erhob, doch er tat es nicht. Draco wusste, er konnte niemals gänzlich offen mit Hermione sein und wenn sie erfahren würde, dass er für Katie Bells Zustand verantwortlich war, würde sie ihn hassen. Und wie er sie kannte, würde sie nicht lange brauchen um ihn jetzt mit dem Angriff in Verbindung zu bringen.

Blaise probierte es nochmal seinen Freund fröhlicher zu stimmen: „Sie wird ihrem besten Freund wegen dir etwas verheimlichen – um dich zu schützen. Das bedeutet doch, dass ihr etwas an dir liegt, nicht wahr." Draco sah seinen Freund an und presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander.

„Das mag sein… Aber ihre Empfindungen, wie du immer so schön formulierst…, haben sich nicht verändert! Sie will vielleicht nicht, dass ich nach Askaban verschwinde, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie eine Zukunft mit mir will. Sie steht immer noch auf Weasley… dem Idioten."

Blaise schenkte seinem Freund noch einmal nach und gab zu denken: „Aber wenn du betrachtest, wie aussichtslos deine Chancen noch vor zwei Monaten standen, hast du bisher riesen Fortschritte gemacht! Im September hätte sie dich noch mit Freuden persönlich nach Askaban gebracht!" Draco wusste, dass er Recht hatte und lachte bei der Vorstellung. Ja, es hatte sich viel zwischen ihnen geändert – im Grunde alles… Ihr offener warmer Blick, mit dem sie ihm heute begegnet war, das schüchterne Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte…

Bei Merlin … Er hasste Empfindungen…

Blaise stürzte seinen brennenden Whiskey herunter und verzog etwas sein Gesicht. „Denkst du nicht, dass ein Kuss ausreichen würde, um ihre Barrikaden zu brechen? Ich mein, das ist ja im Prinzip dein Spezialgebiet!"

Draco klopfte mit seinen Fingern an der Armlehne und meinte schließlich: „Hm, wenn ich sie einfach nur rumkriegen wollte, dann vermutlich schon… aber…"

Blaise grinste verschwörerisch und beendete seinen Satz: „Aber du willst sie nicht einfach rumkriegen hab ich recht?!" Entsetzt schaute Draco seinen Freund an und bevor er antworten konnte torkelte ein Mitschüler aus dem Schlafraum der Abschlussklasse in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war Montague, von dem bekannt war, dass er seit seinem Erlebnis im letzten Jahr Schlafprobleme hatte.

Dieser sah verdutzt auf seine Hauskollegen und fragte: „Seid ihr noch auf oder auch schon wieder?"

Blaise prostete ihm zu und meinte: „Mmh, ich glaub, wir beide lassen das Schlafen heut mal sausen! Was treibt dich hier raus, Albträume?" Montague setzte sich zu ihnen und nahm sich ein leeres Glas.

„Darf ich?", fragte er Blaise, der ihm sofort einschenkte.

„Ich kann es im Grunde nicht sagen. Es sind nicht wirklich Träume, denn die Tränke gegen solche Beschwerden schlagen nicht an. Es ist im Grunde nur ein beklemmendes Gefühl, wie bei Klaustrophobie. Ich kann es nicht steuern, es fühlt sich immer noch so an, als ob ich in diesem Verschwindekabinett gefangen wäre."

Draco, der sich durch Montagues Anwesenheit gestört fühlte klinkte sich komplett aus dem Gespräch aus und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins.

Blaise schien sich für Montague zu interessieren und fragte: „Oh Mann, das muss scheußlich sein! Wie lange warst du da drin? Warum konntest du nicht einfach rausgehen?" Montague hatte sich noch einmal nachgeschenkt und schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Man hat mir gesagt, ich wär nur einen Tag da drin gewesen … es fühlte sich bedeutend länger an! Das Kabinett war kaputt und keiner der beiden Ausgänge konnten durchschritten werden. Es war die Hölle."

Blaise, der mittlerweile etwas betrunken war, stieß mit ihm an und sagte: „Das hört sich echt scheiße an… Du musstest sicher pinkeln… konntest aber nicht durch die Tür zu der Toilette… Das Kabinett stand doch in der Toilette oder?" Montague nickte geschlagen.

„Ganz genau so war es…" Blaise stellte sich vor, wie Montague sich selbst eingenässt hatte und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen fragte er: „Und wo war der andere Ausgang?"

Montague zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher… Es muss ein Lagerraum gewesen sein. Es kam nur selten jemand rein und es roch modrig. Die Stimme könnte Borgin gehört haben, aber ich muss zugeben, ich habe das nicht überprüft."

Draco wurde hellhörig und fragte dazwischen: „Der zweite Teil des Verschwindekabinetts steht bei Borgin&Burke's?"

Montague drehte sich zu ihm und antwortete lapidar: „Gut möglich… aber wie gesagt, ich hab das nicht überprüft! Ich wollte nur, dass das Teil hier in Hogwarts aus meiner Umgebung verschwindet… Noch einmal will ich da echt nicht rein! Es ist eine Frechheit, dass die beiden Weasleys ohne Strafe davon kamen… bisher."

Draco verengte nachdenklich seine Augen und fragte neugierig: „Und weißt du wohin man das Kabinett gebracht hat?" Montague stürzte sein Glas hinunter und stellte es zurück auf den Tisch.

„Ja, in diesen Trainingsraum von Potters Sturmtruppe! Aber das ist ganz gut so… denn wir konnten da ja nie rein und wenn es einen von denen erwischt, ist es nicht schade drum, nicht wahr?"

Während Draco und Blaise ihm zunickten stand Montague auf und sagte: „Nach diesem Schlummertrunk probier ichs nochmal mit Schlafen! Gut Nacht…" Danach kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück und ließ die beiden Freunde allein zurück. Draco prostete seinem Freund mit leichtem Grinsen zu … „Auf den Raum der Wüsche, mein Freund!"

In den folgenden Tagen konnte Hermione nur sehr schlecht schlafen. Es ging ihr einfach viel zu viel durch den Kopf. Und obwohl ihr zumindest von den Ravenclaws keine Gefahr mehr drohte, da Snape und McGonagall ihnen wohl schwer zugesetzt hatten, konnte sie ein Gefühl der Unruhe oder Auf-der-Hut-seins nicht unterdrücken.

Immer wieder versuchte sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle vor anderen zu verstecken, doch war dies nicht so leicht, wie sie es gedacht hatte. Es war sogar äußerst kräftezehrend! Insbesondere weil Ron und Lavender zu dem Traumpärchen der Schule avancierten und sie bei den meisten Schülern Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins waren.

Ein weiterer Gedanke, der im Prinzip immer präsent war, war die Tatsache, dass Malfoy Junior nun ein Todesser war und somit potentiell gefährlich. Sie wollte unbedingt mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen, doch dieser ließ ihr nur ausrichten, dass er sie zu sich rufen werde, sobald er Zeit fände.

Sie versuchte sich bei Malfoy so natürlich wie möglich zu verhalten, doch war es bei ihm am schwersten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er immer ihre Grundstimmung zu erahnen und wirkte dadurch besorgt. Er war zuvorkommend und behandelte sie wie ein rohes Ei, vermutlich ständig darüber besorgt, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern würde. Obwohl seine Sorge natürlich nachvollziehbar war, störte sie sich daran.

Vertraute er ihr denn nicht? Vermutlich konnte er niemandem vertrauen… sie nahm sich vor, beim nächsten Slughorntreffen mit Blaise darüber zu reden. Etwas müde stand sie neben Harry vor dem Zaubertrankklassenraum und wartete. Die anderen Schüler waren glücklicherweise noch nicht hier, weshalb sie ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte.

Harry war äußerst solidarisch ihr gegenüber, weshalb er sich ihr anschloss als sie viel zu früh in die Kerker flüchtete, damit sie das überkandidelte Geturtel des Nummer Eins Paares am Gryffindortisch nicht mehr ertragen musste. Hermione musste gähnen und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, da ihr wegen den kühlen Temperaturen in den Kerkern und wegen ihres Schlafmangels ziemlich fröstelte.

Die beiden hörten hallende Schritte von der Treppe, die von weiter unten kam und Harry verdrehte sie Augen, als er erkannte, dass es Malfoy und Zabini waren. Blaise rief schon von weitem: „Hey Hermione … Potter. Ist es nicht noch etwas früh um vor dem Klassenraum zu stehen?"

Bevor Hermione reagierte, nuschelte Draco seinem Freund zu: „Wegen Weasley…" und sah griesgrämig zu Boden.

„Und ist es für euch nicht etwas spät um zum Frühstück zu gehen?", fragte Hermione besserwisserisch als die Beiden bei ihnen angekommen waren. Blaise lachte und wollte seinerseits noch ein Kommentar abgeben, doch Draco drängte sich an ihm vorbei und nahm Hermione ins Visier.

„Sag mal… ist dir kalt, Liebes?" Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte nahm er ihre Hand und fühlte ihre Temperatur. Skeptisch sah Harry sich die Szene an und Hermione errötete.

„Ähm… ja, ein bisschen schon. Hier in den Kerkern ist es schon ziemlich kühl…", gab sie beschämt zu. Draco nickte sanft und zog sich sein Jackett aus, um es Hermione umzulegen.

Sie protestierte sofort: „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Malfoy! Im Klassenraum ist es sicher gleich wärmer…", doch Malfoy ließ sich nicht abhalten.

Sie versuchte es nochmals mit: „Außerdem bist du jetzt nicht ordnungsgemäß gekleidet!"

Sofort lachte Blaise lautstark los und sogar Harry musste schmunzeln. Draco fragte mit einem schiefen Lächeln während er den Sitz des Jacketts an ihren schmalen Schultern überprüfte: „Ist es jetzt besser?"

Hermione hüllte sich mit dem Jackett ein, das ihr mehr Wärme spendete, als sie angenommen hatte und nickte zaghaft. Sie roch sein dezentes Parfum und errötete noch mehr. Sie konnte doch nicht sein Jackett tragen, so wie in den Muggel-Teenagerromanzen.

„Aber jetzt wird dir sicher kalt, das kann ich nicht verantworten!", rief sie ihm hinterher, da er sich mit Blaise schon wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Im Gehen drehte Draco sich nochmal um und meinte: „Das halt ich schon aus. Wenn du das Jackett nicht mehr willst, lass es einfach irgendwo liegen… Die Hauselfen wissen, wohin sie es bringen müssen." Hermione grummelte verärgert, doch kuschelte sie sich dabei etwas mehr in das Jackett, das ihr bei weitem zu groß war.

„Aus dem Typ wird man echt nicht schlau…", sinnierte Harry neben ihr.

Als sich ihre Mitschüler der UTZ Klasse für Zaubertränke vom Frühstück zu Hermione und Harry gesellten, war Hermione schon fast vollständig aufgewärmt. Sie hatte mittlerweile das Jackett richtig angezogen, statt es nur lose über den Schultern liegen zu lassen und sie hatte sich mit Harry über Malfoy unterhalten.

Sie erzählte ihm von seiner Veränderung und ganz vorsichtig wollte sie anklingen lassen, dass sie ihn nicht für einen bösen Menschen hielt. Harry war zwar skeptisch, hörte sich aber geduldig ihre Argumente an. Schließlich war er auch verwundert darüber, dass er ihn selbst seit geraumer Zeit vollkommen ignorierte. Er war zwar nicht komplett überzeugt, dachte aber darüber nach, dass er womöglich doch überreagiert hatte was Malfoy betraf.

Als Ron und Lavender die Treppen heruntergetänzelt kamen, sah Ron sofort skeptisch zu seinen beiden Freunden.

„Sag mal, was hast du da an?", fragte er an Hermione gewandt.

Ertappt wollte sie ihn dazu bringen nicht ganz so laut zu sprechen und nuschelte: „Ähm, mir war kalt und da hat man mir eine Jacke gegeben."

Harry wusste, dass das Thema womöglich ausufern konnte, weshalb er hinzufügte und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog: „Aber mittlerweile scheint es ihr schon besser zu gehen! Sag mal Ron, willst du heut Nachmittag mit mir trainieren gehen? Wir sollten in Form bleiben, denkst du nicht?" Hermione atmete beruhigt durch und stellte sich etwas in den Hintergrund.

„Aber, Won-Won! Wir wollten doch heute einen netten Spaziergang am Schlossgelände machen! Nur wir beide", protestierte Lavender, als Ron mit Begeisterung auf Harrys Vorschlag reagierte.

„Aber natürlich Purzelchen, am Nachmittag ist doch für beides Zeit!", ging die Diskussion weiter. Hermione wurde etwas schlecht wegen dem Gesülze und entschied nicht mehr zuzuhören.

Professor Slughorn ließ die Klasse herein und die Schüler begannen ihre Kessel aufzubauen. Immer wieder sah sich Hermione verstohlen um und wunderte sich wo Malfoy geblieben war.

Slughorn ließ einige Zutaten auf seinem Tisch erscheinen und fragte in die Runde: „Kann mir jemand sagen welche Art von Zaubertrank man mit diesen Zutaten brauen kann?" Noch einmal sah sich Hermione skeptisch um und hob dann die Hand. Da sie die Einzige war nahm Slughorn Hermione dran.

„Die Zutaten werden für Heilungstränke verwendet, Professor. Im Speziellen würde ich sagen für den Blutbildungstrank, da auch Eisenwurz auf dem Tisch liegt und das bei anderen Heiltränken, wie Diptam und Murtlap-Essenz nicht verwendet wird."

Slughorn klatschte kurz vor Freude in die Hände: „Hervorragend, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Und genau diesen Trank werden wir heute brauen. Schlagt bitte euer Buch auf. Seite 68."

Hermione ging nach vorne zum Lehrerpult um sich die Zutaten zu nehmen und fragte dann beiläufig ihren Professor: „Ähm, haben Sie schon die Anwesenheit kontrolliert?"

Slughorn sah sie verdutzt an und antwortete: „Aber natürlich habe ich das. Falls Sie sich Sorgen um Mister Malfoy machen … nun der wird von seinem Hauslehrer in Beschlag genommen und ist dadurch heute freigestellt."

„Mister Malfoy! Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie mit Ihrer Erscheinung gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen?" Draco setzte sich genervt auf den, ihm zugewiesenen, Stuhl in Snapes Büro und nickte süffisant.

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst und es ist mir vollkommen egal…"

Feindselig stierte Snape seinen Schüler an: „Und ist es Ihnen auch egal, dass man bei näherer Betrachtung Ihres linken Unterarms Ihr schwarzes Todessermal durchscheinen sieht?"

Draco hob seinen Arm und inspizierte die Stelle: „Naja, bei sehr sorgfältiger Betrachtung vielleicht. Aber wer sollte sich schon so nah heran wagen…" Snape schlug mit seiner flachen Hand auf den Tisch, sodass alle gläsernen Behältnisse, die er darauf aufbewahrte zu klirren begannen.

Draco beeindruckte dies jedoch kaum: „Ist das etwa der Grund warum ich hier bin? Keine korrekte Schulkleidung? Lassen Sie das bloß nicht Hermione hören", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Denken Sie wirklich das alles hier, ist ein Spiel? Sie haben eine Aufgabe erhalten, die Sie dieses Schuljahr erledigen müssen und bisher haben Sie nur einen stümperhaften Versuch gewagt, der sowieso nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erbracht hätte. Noch dazu haben Sie dadurch Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen! Potter hat Sie sofort verdächtigt. Nur weil er mit Ihrer Zukünftigen vertraut ist, bedeutet es nicht, dass er Ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann… Ich soll dem Lord Bericht erstatten – doch was soll ich von Ihnen berichten?"

Draco funkelte seinen Lehrer an: „Ich habe schon einen Plan, doch ich brauche einiges an Zeit, um ihn umzusetzen. Und falls Sie mir wieder Ihre Hilfe anbieten wollen, bleibt meine Antwort die Gleiche. Ich will sie nicht!"

Snape tippte ungeduldig auf dem Schreibtisch: „Ganz wie Sie wollen, Mister Malfoy. Ich sage Ihnen nur eins… Sollten Sie wieder einen Schüler verletzen und somit Ihre Tarnung gefährden, werde ich nicht mehr für Sie bürgen. Ist das klar? Ihr Ziel ist Dumbledore und niemand sonst!"

Draco stand auf: „Ist das alles?"

Snape nickte und entließ ihn, doch bevor er hinaustrat sagte er noch: „Ich verstehe Ihren Widerwillen nicht. Warum wollen Sie mich nicht in Ihre Pläne einweihen und dadurch Hilfe erhalten? Es scheint fast so, als ob Sie die Aufgabe sabotieren…"

Draco warf ihm einen frostigen Blick zu: „Wie schon gesagt, Sir. Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht."

Und damit trat er auf den Gang und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Da er die ganze erste Stunde entschuldigt war, eilte er stattdessen in den siebten Stock und probierte den Raum der Wünsche zu öffnen. Er dachte an das Verschwindekabinett … dass er es finden wollte, doch der Raum blieb verschwunden. Immer wieder ging er auf und ab und veränderte seinen Wunsch. Irgendetwas machte er falsch…

Hermione spürte den ganzen Vormittag Blicke auf sich und hörte immer wieder die Leute Tuscheln. „Ist das ein Jungenjackett?" „Vom wem hat sie es?" „Darf sie das tragen?" „Das ist ihr ja viel zu groß!" Ihr war die Situation schon recht peinlich und Malfoy schaffte es bisher ihr gekonnt aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Normalerweise begegneten sie sich mehrmals, entweder im Unterricht oder auf dem Weg dorthin, doch an diesem Tag schien er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein.

Harry spürte Hermiones Sorge und fragte: „Warum lässt du die Jacke nicht einfach irgendwo liegen? Das hat er ja selbst vorgeschlagen… Oder ist dir etwa immer noch kalt?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich will den Hauselfen nicht noch mehr Arbeit aufbürden, außerdem gebe ich Geborgtes immer persönlich zurück!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Naja zum Mittagessen wird er ja wohl kommen!"

Auf dem Weg dorthin liefen sie Ginny über den Weg die sofort Hermiones Aufzug inspizierte.

„Schickes Jackett, Slytherin nehme ich an…" Sie schob Hermiones Taschenriemen beiseite, der das Wappen des Hauses bedeckte und grinste überheblich.

Hermione bedeckte es sofort wieder und zischte: „Das muss ja nicht gleich jeder hören!" und Ginny kicherte über ihre Scham.

„Bist du gar nicht mit Dean unterwegs?" fragte Harry dazwischen. Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie machte sofort klar, dass sie momentan nicht darüber sprechen wollte und sprach stattdessen vom kommenden Advent und ihre Ideen für Geschenke.

Als die drei bei der Großen Halle angekommen waren und sich zu ihren Freunden am Gryffindortisch setzten, fragte Ron: „Jetzt hast du immer noch dieses Ding an!" Damit lenkte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermione.

Die anderen Schüler waren schon sehr gespannt, was es damit auf sich hatte und warteten ungeduldig auf die Auflösung.

„Warum interessiert dich das so, Ron? Du hast doch sonst nur Augen für Lavender", fuhr sie ihn wütend an. Danach setzte sie sich erbost hin und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Die Gryffindorschüler, die dem Gespräch gelauscht hatten, waren enttäuscht, dass Hermione das Rätsel nicht auflöste, doch mussten sie nicht lange warten, bis sie es auch so herausfanden.

Schülermassen in Grau und Schwarz der Schuluniformen drängten sich durch den Durchgang um zu ihren Haustischen zu gelangen, nur einer schlenderte mit blütenweißem Hemd in die Halle. Draco Malfoy, arrogant wie eh und je genoss die unzähligen Blicke als er zu seinen Kameraden stolzierte.

Sofort brach Getuschel unter den Schülern aus, als sie kombinierten, nur einer brauchte etwas länger um die Informationen auszuwerten.

Doch dann sprang Ron auf und schrie Hermione an: „Du hast seine Jacke an? Was soll das denn bitte? Flirtest du jetzt mit dem Feind?" Entsetzt starrte Hermione ihn an.

„Könntest du dich bitte wieder hinsetzten und leiser sein?" Ron war rasend vor Wut. Er hatte zwar seit Wochen nicht mehr auf Malfoy geachtet, aber dass Hermione sich so etwas erlaubte, ging einfach zu weit.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht! Erklär mir jetzt sofort, was das soll!" befahl er und die gesamte Halle war mucksmäuschenstill.

Resigniert stand Hermione auf und zischte ihn an: „Mir war kalt und Malfoy war so aufmerksam es zu bemerken. Das war es schon, Ron! Etwas das du niemals erkennen könntest… Wie konnte ich nur jemals…" Hermione schüttelte wütend den Kopf und brach ihren Satz ab. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sowieso schon der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit war und entschied, dass es ihr ab sofort egal sein sollte, was andere von ihr dachten.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch. Draco, der wohl als einziger Schüler im Raum genüsslich aß und dem Treiben keine offensichtliche Beachtung schenkte dreht sich erst um, als Hermione ihn ansprach: „Ähm, Malfoy?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen, das er zu unterdrücken versuchte, dabei aber kläglich scheiterte, stand er auf. „Hermione?" fragte er neckend. Zum Glück waren ihre Wangen aus Zorn schon gerötet, sodass niemand erkannte, wie beschämt sie war, als sie Malfoys Jackett auszog und ihm reichte.

„Danke… Es hat mir sehr geholfen." Draco nahm es entgegen und legte es auf seinen Platz: „Immer wieder gern, Liebes" antwortete er ihr und beobachtete wie sie nervös zu Boden sah.

Er liebte es, wenn sie das tat! Dass er es überhaupt auslösen konnte, sie nervös zu machen, ließ seine Brust anschwellen.

„Willst du dich vielleicht heute zu mir an den Tisch setzten?" fragte er bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte sich wieder umzudrehen. Hermine schwankte und sah kurz zu den Slytherins.

Blaise rutschte schon etwas weg, um ihr Platz zu machen und Hermione sagte: „Ja, warum nicht. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust auf eine weitere Runde Streit."

Draco deutete auch den Schülern auf der anderen Seite zu rutschen und ließ einen sauberen Teller mit Besteck heranschweben. Er half Hermione Platz zu nehmen und drehte sich beim Hinsetzten kurz nach hinten und warf einen Blick auf den Gryffindortisch – mit einem breiten Siegerlächeln auf den Lippen.

Auch die Professoren am Lehrertisch hatten die Aufregung zur Kenntnis genommen und das Treiben beobachtet. Dumbledore, der an diesem Tag einmal wieder anwesend war, prostete Snape übermütig zu und freute sich über die Entwicklung. Hermione hatte indes etwas unsicher begonnen zu essen, doch schafften es Malfoy und Blaise es schnell, dass sie sich entspannte.

Sie integrierten sie sofort in das Tischgespräch und Hermione lernte ein paar ältere Slytherins kennen.

Nach einiger Zeit flüsterte Malfoy ihr zu: „So hätte es von Anfang an sein können… Jetzt bist du dort, wo du hingehörst!" Hermione sah ihn an und er lächelte sie gewinnend an.

Blaise, der trotz der flüsternden Worte alles gehört hatte, sagte erschüttert: „Aber wirklich! Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit vermisst und jetzt erst erkenne ich es!"

Danach lachte er auf seine ansteckende Art und Weise und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Aber mal ernsthaft. Dass solche Fehler wie bei dir heutzutage überhaupt noch vorkommen, ist mir ein Rätsel! Warum hat man nicht schon bei deinem ersten unkontrollierten Zaubern erkannt, dass du von Zauberern abstammst? Ich mein, das hätte deinen Eltern und den Behörden doch in den Sinn kommen müssen!"

Skeptisch sah Hermione ihren Freund an und dachte darüber nach. Das Gespräch ging weiter, doch Hermione beschäftigte der Gedanke sehr. Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl sah sie zum Lehrertisch, direkt in die geheimnisvollen Augen von Albus Dumbledore.


	10. Perfekt

Kapitel 10 - Perfekt

Harry Potter und Hermione Granger schlenderten still neben einander her auf dem Weg zu Bibliothek bis Harry diese Stille durchbrach: „Denkst du wirklich, das war so eine gute Idee? Ich meine … Ich weiß wie genervt du momentan von Ron bist, aber war das echt nötig um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen?"

Hermione atmete tief durch. „Ich denke, ich bin darüber hinweg zu probieren Ron eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber mit einem hast du Recht! Er geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven und so lange das der Fall ist, werde ich mich mit Leuten umgeben, die das nicht tun."

Skeptisch sah Harry sie an und erwiderte: „Auch wenn dies ein Haufen Slytherins sind? Die Hälfte davon angehende Todesser? Hilfst du mit diesem Verhalten denn nicht, die absurden Gerüchte über dich zu bestärken?"

Da die beiden mittlerweile in der Bibliothek angekommen waren flüsterte Hermione ihm ihre Antwort zu: „Ich bin nur mit Malfoy und Blaise befreundet und ich werde mich nicht für diesen Umstand rechtfertigen. Du hast selbst gesehen, wie sich Malfoys Verhalten im Allgemeinen und im Speziellen mir gegenüber verändert hat und Blaise war schon immer nett, wenn auch zurückhaltend. Ich habe mich nur zu den Slytherins gesetzt, weil ich vertrieben wurde."

Nach diesem Statement nahm sie sich das gesuchte Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich demonstrativ zu einem Arbeitsplatz, nicht auf eine Rückmeldung wartend. Harry setzte sich neben sie und seufzte. Wie konnte er den Streit zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden nur beenden?

„Ich werde versuchen mit Ron zu reden, okay?" sagte er noch bevor auch er mit seinen Hausaufgaben begann.

Harrys Versuche scheiterten leider schon bei den Ansätzen. Mit Ron war nicht zu reden, denn seit Hermione sich offen für die Slytherins entschiedenen hatte, war dieser zutiefst beleidigt. Auch konnte er nicht verstehen, warum Harry nicht genauso entsetzt war. Er fühlte sich von seinen zwei besten Freunden nicht verstanden und wandte sich aus dem Grund noch mehr an seine Freundin Lavender.

Hermione entschied sich bei den Mahlzeiten und im Unterricht lieber alleine zu sitzen als in Rons Nähe zu sein und es überraschte sie über die Maßen, dass ihr dieser Umstand keine Schmerzen bereitete. Sie war weder traurig oder melancholisch, noch ärgerte sie sich über Rons Blindheit der Gefühle anderer gegenüber. Sie war einfach nur wütend über sein Verhalten und mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Ron ihrem Herzen keine Schmerzen mehr zufügen konnte.

Sie vermisste zwar ihren Freund und die gemeinsame Zeit zu dritt, doch dachte sie zugleich an ihren Auftrag. Es geschah zwar alles eher zufällig und aus Reaktion seiner verbalen Angriffe, doch spielte ihr dieser Streit in die Hände. Sie sollte sich an Malfoy annähern und von den Gryffindors abwenden und mit diesem Streit gelang ihr das auf ganz natürliche Weise.

Zutiefst erleichtert war Hermione über die Tatsache, dass Harry ungebrochen zu ihr stand. Sie versuchte ihm zwar zu signalisieren, dass er beim Essen nach wie vor bei Ron bleiben sollte, doch verbrachten sie gemeinsam viel Zeit in der Bibliothek oder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ebenso wie die Zeit mit Harry alleine genoss sie die Zeit, die sie mit Malfoy und Blaise verbrachte. Die beiden brachten sie geradezu jederzeit zum Lachen und die Zeit an den Nachmittagen mit ihnen verflog wie der Wind.

Das Einzige was sich seit dem Tag, an dem sie sich zu den Slytherins an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, verändert hatte, war ihr Umgang mit Malfoy, wenn sie beide alleine waren. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart etwas unsicher und versuchte diesen Umstand zu überspielen.

Hermione hatte erkannt, dass sein vertrautes Verhalten, sein sorgenvolles Gebärden oder auch kleine Berührungen seinerseits ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen und sie war sich dessen bewusst, was dies bedeutete. Sie hatte es zuvor schon erlebt – mit Ron. Und dieses Mal musste sie verhindern sich zu verlieben.

Deshalb gab sie sich unnahbar und abwesend wenn sie alleine waren – sie wusste nicht wie sie ihn sonst auf Abstand halten sollte. Schließlich war er ihre Fahrkarte zu ihrem Spionagejob und somit ihr Opfer. Was sie leider nicht verhindern konnte war die Tatsache, dass sie immer wenn sie unachtsam war und ihre Gedanken schweifen ließ, an ihn dachte.

Mittlerweile gestand sie sich ein, dass Malfoy äußerst attraktiv war – zumindest wenn sein Gesicht nicht zornverzerrt war und das war es selten, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Stattdessen war Malfoys Ausdruck liebevoll und sein schelmisches Lächeln auf spitzbübische Weise ansteckend. Seine Haltung und sein Körperbau waren anziehend auf sie, genauso wie sein Geruch, den sie dank des Tragens seines Jacketts auswendig gelernt hatte und ihn so allein dadurch erkannte.

Sie versuchte sich stets daran zu erinnern, dass er zu ihren Gegnern gehörte, doch war sein Verhalten, sein Umgang mit der Situation und seine Ehrlichkeit für sie eindeutige Indikatoren dafür, dass er es eben nicht war. Auch wenn er sich bei Zeiten als der große einflussreiche Tyrann gab, kannte sie ihn mittlerweile so gut, dass sie wusste, dass dies nur Fassade war.

Gedankenverloren saß sie in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht und dachte daran, wie sie es schaffen konnte, nicht mehr so oft an Malfoy zu denken. Oder zumindest nur auf professionelle Art und Weise und weniger an seine sturmgrauen Augen, die sie mittlerweile als tiefgründig beschreiben würde. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl seine Augen würden ihr etwas sagen wollen, das Malfoys Mund nicht zu sagen vermochte.

„Miss Granger! Wollen Sie nun auch damit beginnen die Pflanzenzellen in Trinkwasser zu verwandeln? Oder muss ich zuerst Mister Malfoy an einen anderen Platz verweisen, damit Sie ihn nicht mehr betrachten können?" schimpfte McGonagall wütend.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Hermione in dieser Unterrichtsstunde dazu ermahnte, sich zu konzentrieren. Doch mit dieser Aussage brachte sie Hermione zum Erröten und die meisten anderen Schülerinnen zum Kichern. Ertappt wollte Hermione sich verteidigen und suchte nach einer Ausrede während sie dabei zwischen McGonagall und Malfoy hin und her sah, der triumphierend lächelte und Hermione zuzwinkerte.

Leider wollte ihr keine vernünftige Erklärung einfallen und bevor sie sich stotternd entschuldigen konnte rief Malfoy dazwischen: „Das ist meine Schuld, Professorin! Ich habe Hermione vor der Stunde … ähm herausgefordert … in einer Sportart, die sie wohl nicht beherrscht und sie kennen sie ja… Sie ist übermäßig ehrgeizig und denkt wohl darüber nach diese Herausforderung anzunehmen!" Draco grinste frech in die Runde und die Slytherins lachten verschlagen, während die Mädchen weiterkicherten und Hermione nur noch mehr errötete.

„Nun gut! Damit ist jetzt Schluss! Es gibt keine sportlichen Wettkämpfe hier, sondern Verwandlungskünste. Also beginnen Sie jetzt mit Ihrer Arbeit und schlagen Sie es sich aus dem Kopf jede Herausforderung anzunehmen!" befahl McGonagall missgelaunt.

Wütend wendete sich Hermione ihrer Arbeit zu und verwandelte die Pflanzenreste, die wohl Abfallprodukte aus Pflanzenkunde waren in einen Kanister Wasser. Danach verschränkte sie die Arme und sah ihre Professorin aufmüpfig an. Sie war die beste Schülerin in … naja in den meisten Fächern, aber vor allem in Verwandlung. Da war es ja wirklich nicht so schlimm, dass sie einmal in Gedanken war.

Skeptisch betrachtete McGonagall den Kanister und war überrascht, dass es Hermione fertiggebracht hatte so viel Trinkwasser aus den Resten zu erschaffen. Über McGonagalls Skepsis musste sich Hermione abermals ärgern, weshalb sie mit einem ungesagten Accio alle restlichen Pflanzenteile ihrer Mitschüler vor sich beschwor und dann daraus einen Wassertank in der Größe eines Lastwagenanhängers in den vorderen Teil der Klasse zauberte. McGonagall musste einen Schritt zurückhüpfen als der Tank beschworen wurde und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, weshalb viele Schüler lachten.

„Wie Sie sehen, beherrsche ich diese Verwandlung nun. Kann ich jetzt gehen, oder wollen Sie mich noch einmal vor der Klasse bloßstellen?" ließ Hermione ihren Ärger freien Lauf. Einige Schüler, besonders Harry und andere Gryffindors schnappten nach Luft, während sie auf McGonagalls Reaktion warteten.

„Miss Granger!" rief McGonagall voller Erstaunen aus. „Was ist nur heute mit Ihnen los? So kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht!" begann die Professorin ihre Überraschung kund zu tun. Mit einem schwungvollen Wink ihres Zauberstabens ließ sie den Wassertank verschwinden und reparierte mit einem zweiten Schwank alle beschädigten Gegenstände, die unter dem Tank begraben wurden. Sie schritt nach vorne zu ihrem Pult und verzog ihren Mund zu einem dünnen Schlitz, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie Hermione für ihr Fehlverhalten bestrafen sollte.

Bevor sie ihre Bestrafung jedoch aussprechen konnte meldete sich Malfoy wieder zu Wort: „Vielleicht wäre es besser, ich bringe Hermione in die Krankenstation! Sie haben ja selbst gesagt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt! Vielleicht unterliegt sie ja einem Verwechslungszauber … oder Schlimmerem!" Zuversichtlich verließ er seinen Platz und schritt auf Hermione zu.

Da McGonagall nur ungern ihrem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen wollte, nickte sie Malfoy zu und sagte: „Nun gut. Tun Sie das, Mister Malfoy! Danach kehren Sie sofort wieder hierher zurück. SIE können es sich nicht leisten, zu fehlen." Draco grinste verhalten und führte Hermione aus der Klasse indem er ihren Ellbogen nahm und sie quasi daran zog.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Mit mir ist alles in bester Ordnung! Ich muss nicht zu Krankenstation!" ärgerte sie sich sofort als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Hermiones Ärger richtete sich nun Draco zu, doch dieser konnte ihr recht schnell den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen.

„Da gehen wir doch nicht hin! McGonagall soll das nur glauben. Ich wollte doch einfach nur Zeit mit dir alleine haben!" Schon bevor Draco fertig gesprochen hatte setzte Hermione dazu an, sich gegen seine Argumente zu wehren, doch erkannte sie, dass sie es nicht musste.

Draco grinste sie schief an und fügte hinzu: „Ich könnte dir ja jetzt die Sportart beibringen, die du noch nicht beherrscht!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er wackelte obszön mit seinen Augenbrauen, während er Hermiones Zorn erwartete, doch konnte er sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. Zornesröte stieg Hermione ins Gesicht und sie baute sie bedrohlich vor ihm auf - zumindest versuchte sie es.

„Wie konntest du es wagen, mich so bloßzustellen. Nicht dass es McGonagall nicht schon zuvor geschafft hatte. Nun bin ich die Lachnummer schlechthin!" Sie tippte fest mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen Dracos Brust, bei jedem Wort, das sie aussprach. Draco war bemüht sein Amüsement zu verkneifen um sie nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, doch gelang es ihm nur bedingt. Ihr kläglicher Versuch bedrohlich und wütend zu wirken war für ihn einfach nur entzückend.

„Das Einzige, was den Leuten aus dieser Stunde im Gedächtnis bleiben wird, ist die Tatsache, dass du McGonagall vorgeführt hast. Ich meine… sind wir uns ehrlich! Aus welchem Zweck gehst du überhaupt noch zu ihrem Unterricht!" Draco kannte Hermione mittlerweile so gut um zu wissen, dass er ihr nur schmeicheln musst, um sie wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen. Hermione reckte den Kopf und schnaufte einmal durch.

„Meinst du wirklich? … Also ich meine, dass sie mich nicht auslachen werden?" fragte Hermione dann ernsthaft und Draco grinste. Am liebsten hätte er ihr Gesicht in seine Hand genommen, als sie es etwas schief legte bei ihrer Frage, doch tat er es nicht. Sie vermied in letzter Zeit jeglichen Körperkontakt zu ihm und dies war ihm unangenehm aufgefallen. Doch wenn er es doch tat, verschwand sie meist unverzüglich und dies wollte er wenn möglich immer vermeiden.

„Niemand wird sich an etwas anderes erinnern … bis auf mich. Schließlich hast du mich schmachtend betrachtet! Und das ist ja ein Fortschritt für mich … schließlich gehst du mir seit Tagen aus dem Weg." Erschrocken weiteten sich Hermiones Augen, bevor sie sie zusammenzwickte. Sie drehte sich um und begann Richtung große Treppe zu marschieren.

„Ich habe nicht geschmachtet! Nur, damit du es weißt!" rief sie ihm zu. Draco ging ihr resigniert nach. Er hatte vermutet, dass sie wieder vor ihm fliehen würde.

„Aber du gehst mir aus dem Weg und ich würde gern wissen warum!" fragte er als er Hermione eingeholt hatte. Hermione ignorierte seine Frage, da sie in keinster Weise eine Antwort darauf parat hatte, und ging zielgerichtet weiter. Draco nahm ihre Hand und brachte sie zum Stehenbleiben. Er stellte sich vor Hermione und sah sie ernsthaft an.

„Hermione … bitte", sagte er während er ihren Gesichtsausdruck ergründete. In dem Moment als Draco ihre Hand ergriff und seine Finger sich um ihre schlangen, beschleunigte sich Hermiones Herzschlag. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie gehe ihm aus dem Weg, damit sie nicht Gefahr läuft sich in ihn zu verlieben? Hermione schnaufte durch und setzte zu einer Lüge an.

„Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich Sie beide hier treffe!" hörte Hermione Slughorn hinter sich rufen und zum ersten Mal überhaupt war sie froh außerhalb des Unterrichtes von ihm angesprochen worden zu sein. Erleichtert drehte sich Hermione um und erwartete Slughorns Geschwafel.

„Genau Sie beide wollte ich sprechen! In ein paar Tagen ist es soweit! Das Veritasserum kommt in eine neue Braustufe und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Ihr beide auch diesmal wieder eure Dienste anbieten wollt. Leider fehlt momentan die Zeit im Unterricht, weshalb dies an einem freien Nachmittag oder Abend stattfinden müsste, doch ist es eine große Erfahrung, die es Wert sein könnte. Was sagt Ihr?"

Da ihr Professor durch die Anstrengung des Stufensteigens etwas außer Atem war und er nun einen Monolog hingelegt hatte musste er danach nach Luft schnappen und atmete stoßweise.

„Natürlich werden wir weiter daran arbeiten. Beim letzten Mal waren wir wirklich ein hervorragendes Team, " antwortete Draco für sie beide. Hermione graute davor mit ihm alleine zu sein und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Ich kann leider nicht, Professor! Ich habe in nächster Zeit so viel zu erledigen, dass ich keinen Nachmittag oder Abend opfern kann. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid." Hermione hoffte, dass Slughorn sich mit dieser Absage zufrieden gab, da sie weder ein Projekt, noch Prüfungen oder fehlende Hausaufgaben als Grund nennen konnte.

„Nun gut, das ist natürlich traurig zu hören. Dann werde ich mit Mister Malfoy als meinen einzigen Assistenten vorlieb nehmen müssen. Ich gebe Ihnen demnächst Bescheid, sobald ich den besten Zeitpunkt für den Trank eruiert habe. Falls Sie doch Zeit finden sollten, Miss Granger, können Sie sich jederzeit bei mir melden." Slughorn wünschte seinen beiden Schülern noch einen schönen Tag und stapfte dann weiter zum Lehrerzimmer.

Hermione blieb indes wie versteinert stehen und sah demonstrativ nicht in Dracos Richtung. Jetzt konnte sie wohl kaum noch abstreiten, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen… Immer noch hielt Draco Hermiones Hand und sah sie skeptisch an.

„Ich versteh schon… Du willst nicht darüber reden…" begann Draco und führte Hermiones Hand zu seinen Lippen bevor er einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche hauchte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du nicht an meinen Absichten zweifelst! Wir haben seit jenem Tag nie wieder über mein Mal gesprochen… Falls das der Grund für deinen Rückzug sein sollte… Also falls du darüber reden willst, bin ich dazu bereit! Bis dahin lasse ich dich besser allein…" sagte er geschlagen bevor er ihre Hand zögernd losließ und sich entfernte. Er ging die Treppen hinunter und sah nicht mehr zurück.

Sofort hatte Hermione den Drang ihm nachzulaufen. Der Verlust seiner Hand in ihrer fühlte sich unnatürlich an, so als ob es vorher richtig gewesen wäre. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und überwand den Wusch, ihm hinterher zu rufen. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst was sie sagen sollte…

So gab er ihr die Zeit, die sich brauchte um sich etwas zurecht zu legen. Nach ein paar Momenten war Draco in das nächstuntere Stockwerk verschwunden und damit aus ihrer Sichtlinie. Hermiones Schultern sackten etwas nach unten und sie atmete schwer aus.

Warum musste er auch so verständnisvoll sein … Sie mochte es viel lieber, wenn sie wütend auf ihn sein konnte. Warum war er nur so … so … arh… - Wütend über sich selbst, stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und drehte sich um. Sie würde auf keinen Fall darüber nachdenken, wie perfekt Draco Malfoy war – Das stimmte nämlich nicht!

Wütend über ihren Mangel an Kontrolle ihrer Gefühle las Hermione bis spät in der Nacht in den Büchern, die ihr Snape aus der verbotenen Abteilung gegeben hatte. Sie hatten bei den letzten Zusatzstunden hauptsächlich daran gearbeitet, wie Hermione es am besten fertig brachte, spontan die Bilder hervorzurufen, die sie für angebracht oder zielführend erachtete. Sie wusste schließlich vor dem Eindringen in ihrem Geist nicht, wonach der Legliment suchen würde und konnte sich nur bedingt vorbereiten.

Bei einer so großen Vielzahl an Situationen und Erinnerungen war es wichtig den Geist zuvor zu strukturieren. Für dieses Unterfangen musste Hermione jeden Abend gezielte Übungen machen, um sich darin zu verbessern. Außerdem wollte sie bis zur Erschöpfung beschäftigt sein, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, an jemand bestimmten zu denken. Als sie das Buch über Konzentrationsübungen nochmals quer las, stolperte sie über ein Kapitel, das ihr beim erstmaligen Lesen unwichtig erschien.

„Ausblenden von Emotionen – Wie man Herr über seine Gefühle wird." Begierig las Hermione das Kapitel und hoffte es könnte ihr dabei helfen, rational über Malfoy zu spekulieren und nicht kindisches Schwärmen für ihn dominieren zu lassen.

Sie hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe und ihr Kopf musste frei sein – besonders da Malfoy in jedem Fall in den wesentlichsten Momenten anwesend sein würde. In den Absätzen wurde eine Technik beschrieben, die mit einem geistigen Denkarium vergleichbar war. So wie man Erinnerungen aus seinem Geist entnehmen und in einem Denkarium lagern konnte, könnte man einen Bereich schaffen, in dem gewisse Empfindungen und Emotionen gelagert werden würde. So wie mit den entnommenen Erinnerungen, wusste man zwar noch aktiv von deren Existenz, doch beeinflussten diese Emotionen den Betroffenen nicht mehr. Nur wenn man die Gefühle bewusst hervorrufe, könne man die Empfindungen wieder aktiv erleben.

Hermione las sich die Schritte, wie man solch einen Bereich schuf genauestens durch und probierte die Übungen dazu aus. Im Wesentlichen würde ihr genau das helfen mit Malfoy umzugehen. Diese Übungen musste Snape von Anfang an gemeint haben, denn er selbst schien jeden Augenblick vollkommen kontrolliert und auf keinen Fall von Emotionen beherrscht zu sein. Snape dachte zwar bei seinem Rat an ihre Wut, doch es stand nirgends beschrieben, dass nicht auch positive Gefühle auf diese Weise im Zaum gehalten werden konnten. Natürlich war Hermione bewusst, dass sie nicht von heut auf morgen diese Technik beherrschen würde, weshalb sie froh darüber war, dass Malfoy ihr Zeit gab und sich von ihr fern hielt.

Währenddessen lief Draco am schneebedeckten Boden des Schlossgeländes seine Runden um den teils zugefrorenen See. An diesem Abend lief er länger als sonst, denn er wollte sich nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten, in dem neugierige Mitschüler warteten. Seine Beziehung zu Hermione wurde seit Beginn des Schuljahres beobachtet und die Kinder der Todesserfamilien wussten garantiert über die Pläne des Lords bescheid.

Er konnte es sich im Moment nicht leisten, dass sie über ein mögliches Zerwürfnis der beiden nachdachten, weshalb er stets damit beschäftigt war, alles rosig darzustellen. Seit Hermiones offenen Annähern des Hauses Slytherin waren seine Hauskameraden zuversichtlich und gratulierten ihm zu seinem Erfolg. Doch genau seit jenem Tag ging Hermione ihm aus dem Weg.

Ihre Vertrautheit miteinander schwand von Tag zu Tag und er wusste nicht wie dies aufzuhalten war. Auch wenn er bemüht war diese Situation vor seinen Kameraden zu vertuschen, da sie den Zorn seiner Eltern und schlimmer noch den Zorn des Lords hervorrufen konnte, war seine größere Sorge, dass er Hermione verlieren konnte.

Seit zwei Monaten versuchte er sie kennen zu lernen und je mehr er über sie heraus fand und je mehr sie sich ihm öffnete, desto schwerer fiel es ihm, sich ein Leben ohne sie vorstellen zu müssen. Er versprach ihr Zeit, doch wartete er jetzt schon ungeduldig darauf, dass alles wieder so sein konnte, wie zuvor. Wie sollte er die Zeit bis dahin überstehen? Wie sollte er die Situation vor seinen Kameraden rechtfertigen?

Nach einigen Tagen war Hermione unsicher ob sie je die Technik beherrschen würde, die notwendig wäre all ihre Emotionen auszublenden. Schließlich passte ihre Gefühlwelt nicht auf einen Teelöffel, so wie bei manch anderen. Sie war froh und gleichzeitig traurig, dass Malfoy sich fern hielt. Sie vermisste ihn aber bedauerte den Umstand nicht, dass er ihr auswich. Sie hasste ihren Zwiespalt und wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Am besten wäre es, ihm noch für einige Zeit fern zu bleiben, doch wusste Hermione, dass schon bald Weihnachten vor der Tür stand.

Wie jeden Freitagnachmittag ging Hermione in die verlassene Bibliothek und genoss ihre Ruhe. Noch vor zwei Wochen verbrachte sie ihre Zeit mit Malfoy… und wieder versuchte Hermione den Gedanken an ihn von sich zu drängen. Als sie beim Korridor vor der Bibliothek ankam, schlug plötzlich ihr Herz schneller. Malfoy lehnte lässig neben dem Eingang und wirbelte mit seinem Zauberstab, bevor er sie bemerkte. Hermione verlangsamte ihren Schritt und wusste nicht genau, ob es Zufall war, ihm hier zu begegnen. Sie sah stur zum Boden und steuerte zur Tür, doch Draco hielt sie auf.

„Ich weiß… Ich hab versprochen dir Zeit zu geben und in dem Moment als ich das sagte, meinte ich es so… Doch… ich halts nicht mehr aus… Ich will dich wieder an einer Seite haben, Hermione." Hermione sah zu ihm auf und sah Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen sturmgrauen Augen. Er hob seine Hand und berührte sachte ihre Wange und diese zärtliche Geste reichte aus, um ihre kläglichen Versuche ihre Emotionen zu beherrschen zu Nichte zu machen. Sofort beschleunigte sich ihr Puls und ihr Blick wanderte auf seinem Gesicht bis er auf seinen Lippen haften blieb. Augenblicklich sah Hermione beschämt zu Boden. Draco deutete diese Geste jedoch falsch und entschuldigte sich sofort.

„Ich … es tut mir leid… ich weiß auch nicht was das war… Ich … Ach… Scheiße! Hermione, bitte lass uns reden! Ich kann mir mittlerweile vorstellen, was der Grund für deinen Rückzug ist und ich will dazu Stellung nehmen!"

Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an und willigte schließlich ein. Zügig schritten sie zum nächstbesten Klassenraum und Draco begann mit seinen Vermutungen. Zu Hermiones Erleichterung standen diese nicht im Geringsten mit ihren wahren Gründen in Verbindung.

„Ich weiß, mein Verhalten dir gegenüber und mein Verhalten anderen …. hauptsächlich Slytherins gegenüber ist unterschiedlich. Du musst wissen, dass ich ständig vorsichtig sein muss, was ich sage und zu wem. Ich kann niemals meine wahren Gedanken aussprechen… In meinem Haus leben viele Kinder von Todessern, so wie ich eines bin. Und seit diesem Schuljahr… stehe ich sozusagen unter Überwachung. Meine Eltern wissen von Dingen, die ich ihnen nicht geschrieben habe und ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder Fehltritt, jedes falsche Wort sofort gemeldet wird. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich gesagt habe, das dich so verunsicherte oder verärgerte, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es erklären kann!"

Hermione hörte sich alles geduldig an und versuchte daraus eine Ausrede für sich zu formulieren. Im Grunde hatte er ihr damit eine Vorlage geschaffen, die sie dankbar annahm.

„Ähm… Ich kann es nicht direkt sagen… Ich denke, es war kein bestimmter Satz – eher der Umgang… Wie du mich bei ihnen präsentiert hast. So als wäre…"

Draco nickte und begann umher zu wandern. Dies machte er immer, wenn er nachdachte und nach Worten suchte, soweit kannte Hermione ihn bereits.

„Ja… Du hast recht… Ich habe sie mehr vermuten lassen, was zwischen uns laufen könnte. Aber ich habe einen Grund dafür! Vermutlich findest du es dennoch schäbig, aber …" Er sprach nicht weiter sondern beschleunigte stattdessen sein Schritttempo.

„Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass der Lord die Hochzeit wünscht! Deshalb waren meine Eltern auch so dahinter, den Vertag prüfen zu lassen und alles unter Dach und Fach zu bringen. Nichts soll diese Verbindung verhindern und mein Auftreten in dieser Angelegenheit wird geprüft. Hermione, ich will dir … uns … die Zeit geben uns kennen zu lernen und selbst ein Bild darüber zu machen, ob wir eine Zukunft haben… doch ich habe den Druck meiner Eltern, des Lords, meiner Kameraden und vermeintlichen Freunden im Nacken. Ich fühle mich als ob ich entzwei gerissen werde… Doch jetzt habe ich mit meinem Verhalten alles zunichte gemacht und dich verloren… das, vor dem ich mich seit einiger Zeit am meisten fürchte…"

Hermione rührten seine Worte zu Tränen und sie ging auf ihn zu. Noch nie zeigte er sich so verletzbar wie in diesem Moment. Noch nie sprach er von Ängsten… Nie … keinen Moment zuvor schien er ihr so wertvoll für sich selbst zu sein. Hermione nahm seine Hände und lächelte ihn an.

„Du hast mich nicht verloren. Ich bin doch hier! Ich war einfach verunsichert und ängstlich, doch du hast mir die Angst genommen. Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen! Und weißt du was… Diesen erbärmlichen Spitzeln werden wir eine Show auftischen… damit alle zufrieden sind. Dann haben wir unsere Ruhe. Du brauchst dich also in Zukunft nicht mehr zurückhalten, wenn du eine Vertrautheit zwischen uns demonstrieren willst!"

Dracos Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter und zum Schluss hob er Hermione unter ihrem Protest hoch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. Sie war perfekt… Blaise hatte Recht, als er es damals sagte.

„Aber lass uns mal genauer über diese Demonstrationen unserer Vertrautheit sprechen… Was genau beinhaltet das, Liebes?" Draco fragte mit seinem spitzbübischen Grinsen und Hermione schien es, als ob ihre Trennung nie stattgefunden hatte.

„Nichts, was ich nicht auch in der Öffentlichkeit tun würde! Also lass schön deine Hände bei dir und… alles andere auch. Am besten du lässt mich alles entscheiden!" rief Hermione aus als sie bemerkte, dass aus Dracos spitzbübischen Lächeln ein schmutziges wurde.

„Als aller erstes würde ich sagen, begleitest du mich morgen auf die Slughornparty! Sie beginnt um acht, also hole mich bitte um halb acht ab", überlegte Hermione laut.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady. Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass wir eine halbe Stunde vom Gryffindorturm zu Slughorns Räumen brauchen werden."

Draco sah sie skeptisch an als Hermione geheimnisvoll erwiderte: „Wir müssen zuvor noch etwas erledigen! Aber das ist eine Überraschung!"

Der folgende Tag stand ganz im Zeichen der Slughornparty. Schon beim Frühstück hörte Hermione die Mädchen kichern und von ihren Kleidern sprechen. Hermione war froh, dass sie das Kleid ihrer Mutter, welches sie im Ancestor Castle getragen hatte, mitgebracht hatte. Außerdem waren ihre Haare durch die Pflegeprodukte nach wie vor seidig glänzend und eine Hochsteckfrisur demnach problemlos einfach. So konnte sich Hermione über wesentlichere Dinge Gedanken machen und überlegte wie sie die Slytherins täuschen konnte. In dem Moment rauschten die Posteulen in die große Halle und überbrachten ihre Briefe.

Diesmal bekam auch Hermione einen Brief, was seit langer Zeit nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Sie wusste, dass ihre Großmutter dem Postsystem nicht traute und lieber alles persönlich besprach, weshalb sie so gut wie nie Briefe verschickte. Dieser stammte aber von ihr und Hermione riss ihn sofort auf.

Sie überflog die ausschweifende Begrüßung und las das Wesentliche. Im Grunde war ihr der Inhalt schon bekannt, da dies genau dem Plan entsprach, den Dumbledore sich ausgedacht hatte. Sie würde die Ferien über im Malfoy Manor bleiben, damit sie die Möglichkeit hatte ihren Verlobten kennen zu lernen. Zumindest sollte das die Ausrede sein… Eigentlich war sie dort um die Todesser auszuspionieren.

Ein kleines Detail war ihr jedoch neu, denn Madam DeVillier erwartete sie zumindest einen Tag zu sehen, da sie persönlich mit ihr sprechen wollte. Hermione konnte sich schon vorstellen um was es dabei ging. Schließlich entschied sich ihre einzige Enkelin und damit einzig noch lebende Verwandte dazu, Spionin zu werden - noch dazu bei den Mördern ihrer Eltern. Als sie den Brief zur Seite legte, beugte sich von hinten jemand zu ihr herab und sie konnte anhand seines Geruches sofort erkennen, dass es Malfoy war.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du auch eine Nachricht erhalten! Was sagst du dazu?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Hermione dreht sich um und Malfoy hielt ihr seinen Brief entgegen. Da Hermione wie bei den meisten Mahlzeiten alleine saß und neben ihr meist ein paar Plätze frei waren, setzt sich Draco zu ihr.

„Ich werde bei euch feiern… keine rosigen Aussichten also. Wie du weißt sind dein Vater und ich nicht die besten Freunde." Hermione gab sich lässig und überflog dabei die Worte seines Vaters.

„Mein Vater bereitet mir ehrlich gesagt die geringste Sorge, wenn ich daran denke dass wir die Ferien im Malfoy Manor verbringen werden." Er nahm den Brief wieder an sich und sah Hermione besorgt an.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wir würden in den Ferien bei deiner Großmutter bleiben? Oder hier in Hogwarts? Oder… im Grunde egal wo… nur nicht zu mir nach Hause." Hermione überreichte nun auch ihren Brief an Malfoy und sah ihm beim Durchlesen zu. Er war besorgt…

„Deine Eltern wären sicher wütend, wenn es nicht so geschieht, wie sie es wollen, oder? Wir wissen ja nicht, wessen Idee das war!" überlegte Hermione. Draco nickte bitter und legte Hermiones Brief zurück auf den Tisch.

Hermione stand auf und lächelte Malfoy zu. „Das wird schon. Wir sind doch jetzt ein Team, oder nicht?" Draco sah sie skeptisch an und erwiderte nichts. Hermione versuchte ein anderes Thema, damit er nicht über ihre fehlende Abneigung nachdenken konnte und sprach von ihren Partyvorbereitungen und das sie am besten sofort damit beginnen sollte. Kopfschüttelnd wünschte er ihr Spaß bei der zwölf Stunden Vorbereitung und versicherte ihr, pünktlich zu sein.

„Ist das Büro von diesem Slughorn nicht im zehnten Stockwerk?" fragte Draco skeptisch als Hermione mit ihm ein weiteres Stockwerk nach oben eilte.

Hermione antwortete voller Vorfreude: „Ich sagte dir doch, ich müsse was holen!" Im elften Stock angekommen bat sie Draco kurz stehen zu bleiben, während sie auf und ab ging und ihren Wunsch formulierte. Skeptisch trat Draco zu ihr als sich die Tür der Raum der Wünsche formte.

„Was musst du von da drin holen?" fragte Draco beim Eintreten, verstummte danach aber sofort, als er den vollgefüllten Raum betrachtete. Kaum ein Fleck dieses Raumes war frei, nur ein paar schmale Gänge führten einen durch den Krempel.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen! Ich komm gleich wieder!" rief Hermione ihm zu als sie hinter einem Berg von alten Sofas und Sesseln verschwand. Neben Draco stand eine Kommode, die er skeptisch öffnete. Darin kamen Scherzartikel zum Vorschein und Draco schloss sie gleich wieder. Daneben standen ein paar lädierte Rennbesen und zu Dracos Amüsement war auf einem davon ein Spitzen-BH gebunden worden. Hermione kam wieder um die Ecke und strahlte ihn an.

„Was ist das hier für ein Ort? Ich meine, was sind das für Sachen? Wem gehören Sie?" Hermione blieb vor ihm stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich suchte vor ein paar Wochen ein Versteck für das hier", dabei zeigte sie auf eine kleine Schatulle, „und ich fand diesen Raum. Ich nehme an, hier sind so einige Dinge versteckt worden. Oder es wurden auch Möbel abgestellt, die niemand entsorgen wollte."

Draco sah sich nochmals sie Sofas an, die in gelb-schwarz darauf hindeuteten einst im Huffelpuff-Gemeinschaftsraum gestanden zu haben.

Hermione räusperte sich und sprach weiter: „Ich habe das hier im Raum der Wünsche versteckt, da ich meinen Mitbewohnerinnen nicht mehr trauen konnte und ich die Sachen nicht täglich brauchte." Sie öffnete die Schatulle und Draco erkannte einige Briefe, Fotos, Ringe – vermutlich die Eheringe der Grangers und ein Ehrenabzeichen Hogwarts. Dieses nahm Hermione heraus und stellte die Schatulle erstmal auf die kleine Kommode neben ihnen.

„Dieses Abzeichen bekam einst mein Vater überreicht. Leider weiß ich nicht für welche Tat er es bekam." Draco streckte seine Hand aus und bestaunte das Logo der Slytherins.

„Wow, beide Eltern also. Kein Wunder, dass du so eine Streberin bist!" Draco grinste sie frech an, als er ihr die Nadel zurückgab. Hermione verdrehte die Augen ob seiner Bemerkung, überging sie jedoch sofort.

„Wir wollten doch eine gewisse Einigkeit zwischen uns demonstrieren. Ich denke, es ist eine gute Möglichkeit, da ich ja auch die Nadel meiner Mutter immer trage." Mit diesen Worten trat sie näher an Draco heran und steckte das Abzeichen an seine Krawatte. Sie sah perfekt an ihm aus und Hermione grinste ihn an.

Draco war überrascht und wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte, da ihn Hermiones unerwartete Nähe aus dem Konzept brachte. Bevor er etwas daherstottern konnte, schnappte sich Hermione ihre Schatulle und verschwand abermals hinter dem Möbelberg.

Diesmal folgte er ihr und fand sich auf einer Gabelung wieder. Man konnte drei Wege sehen und bei einem sehr geradlinigen Weg konnte man die Ausmaße dieses Lagerraumes erahnen. Da er nicht wusste, in welche Richtung Hermione verschwunden war, beschloss er zu warten. Ungeduldig sah er sich um, als ihm ein mahagonifarbener Schrank ins Auge fiel. Konnte das jener Schrank sein? War das das Verschwindekabinette?

„Komm lass uns gehen! Wir sind schon spät dran", rief ihm Hermione hinterher als er in Richtung des Schrankes gehen wollte. Er drehte sich um und schloss zu ihr auf.

„Du hast dir gewünscht, etwas verstecken zu können?" fragte er beflissentlich.

Hermione grinste fröhlich: „Ganz genau! Nie im Leben hätte ich solch einen Lagerraum vermutet!" Draco nickte nachdenklich und öffnete die Tür, nachdem er sich verstohlen umgesehen hatte.

„Malfoy! Was treibt eine Kerkerratte wie dich soweit nach oben in das Schloss!" riefen ihm zwei Schüler entgegen, die er zuvor übersehen hatte. Hermione blieb alarmiert stehen und lehnte leise die Tür wieder an.

Draco trat einige Schritte in die Richtung der Stimme und antwortete, sobald er erkannte, wem die Stimme gehörte: „Ich wüsste nicht was euch das anginge, Truman! Ich bin euch nicht verpflichtet Auskünfte zu geben, auch wenn ihr Vertrauensschüler seid."

Gabriel Truman, Hufflepuff-Vertrauenschüler und Robert Hillard, Ravenclav-Vertrauensschüler, beide in ihrem letzten Jahr stellten sich sofort demonstrative vor ihm auf.

„Ich denke uns geht es sehr wohl etwas an! Es ist zwar noch keine Sperrstunde aber wie es scheint, wolltest du dich zur Slugparty einschmuggeln und wie ich weiß, bist du nicht eingeladen. Kein Wunder bei deiner Familie!" Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab, bereit den beiden einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, als hinter ihm Hermione auftauchte.

„Malfoy geht mit mir auf die Slugparty! Euch wird bekannt sein, dass jeder geladene Gast eine Begleitung mitbringen darf?" fragte Hermione schnippisch.

Truman war wegen ihres plötzlichen Erscheinens etwas erschrocken und fragte entsetzt: „Ist das wahr? Du gehst mit Malfoy? Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen?" fragte Robert, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Gerüchten über Hermione keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Hermione hakte sich bei Malfoy ein und antwortete: „Ich werde mich für meine Wahl sicherlich nicht rechtfertigen, schon gar nicht bei dir! Du hast mitbekommen, wie deine Hauskameraden dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich ausgegrenzt wurde. Also wundere dich nicht, wenn ich mich jenen zuwende, die freundlich zu mir sind. Und jetzt geht uns aus dem Weg!"

Die beiden Vertrauensschüler machten etwas peinlich berührt Platz und stellten sich wieder auf ihren Posten. Vermutlich wurden einige Vertrauenschüler damit beauftragt, die Flure in der Nähe der Party zu bewachen, dachte Hermione als sie sich nochmals umdrehte.

Draco grinste spitzbübisch als sie die Treppe erreichten und flüsterte ihr zu: „Du würdest eine waschechte Slytherin abgeben!"

Beim Betreten der Party staunten die beiden nicht schlecht, was Slughorn aus seinen Räumlichkeiten herausholen konnte. Stehtische und Separees luden zu geselligen Gesprächen ein. Einige Instrumente wurden verzaubert, sodass sie leise Jazzmusik spielten, was eine angenehme Atmosphäre schuf. Ein Häppchenbüffets und eine Bar sorgte in Verbindung mit den fleißigen Helfern für das leibliche Wohl der Gäste und mittendrin stand Slughorn mit seinen Ehrengästen.

Hermione hoffte, dass das Fest schon zu sehr im Gange war um groß für Aufsehen zu sorgen, doch blieb ihr dieser Wunsch verwehrt. Sofort eilte Slughorn auf sie zu und begrüßte sie ausschweifend bevor er seine Ehrengäste vorstellte. Viele ihrer Schulkameraden steckten die Köpfe zusammen, als sie bemerkten, dass Hermione mit Draco gekommen war. Zum Glück ging wenigsten ihr Plan auf, denn sie sah wie einige Slytherins in Dracos Richtung prosteten.

Draco schien die Situation nicht als unangenehm zu betrachten und sprach höflich elegant mit den Prominenten, die Hermione weder kannte, noch kennen wollte. Sie sah sich nach Harry um, doch konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken. Zu ihrem Unmut bemerkte sie allerdings McLaggen auf sie zukommen.

„Wie ich sehe, wurde dir noch gar nichts zu trinken angeboten, Hermione." McLaggen hielt ihr einen bläulichen Cocktail hin und grinste sie sie auf seine abscheulich anzügliche Art an. Um höflich zu bleiben streckte Hermione ihre Hand nach dem Getränk aus und wollte sich bedanken, doch klinkte sich in dem Moment Malfoy aus seinem Gespräch aus und ergriff das Glas.

„Hermione trinkt keinen Alkohol, McLaggen. Such dir jemand anderen. Hermione ist mit mir hier." Draco bemühte sich sichtlich seinen Zorn über McLaggens Annäherungsversuch zu unterdrücken und höflich zu bleiben, doch fiel es ihm recht schwer.

„Lass doch die Dame entscheiden, Malfoy. Sie ist zwar mit dir gekommen, doch vielleicht will sie lieber mit jemand anderen verschwinden… wenn du verstehst?" antwortete Cormac und zwinkerte dabei Hermione zu.

Hermione spürte wie Malfoy sich verspannte und ergriff sofort das Wort: „Er hat recht! Ich trinke eigentlich nie Alkohol. Ich bin mir sicher, einer der Aushilfskellner kommt gleich vorbei… du brauchst dich also nicht zu bemühen… Im Übrigen gilt das immer! Ich bin … Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach einem Partner, McLaggen. Ich bin verlobt."

Hermione war durch ihre Beschämung dies auszusprechen, entgangen, dass genau in dem Moment die Instrumente leiser wurden und eine neue Melodie startete. Die umstehenden Gäste, darunter Blaise und ein paar andere Slytherins, hörten Hermiones Worte deutlich, genauso wie Slughorn.

Draco sah Hermione mit leicht geöffneten Mund an und begann dümmlich zu grinsen. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, wie sehr sie diesen McLaggen verabscheute, doch dass sie sich als seine Verlobte bezeichnen würde, um ihn los zu werden, hätte er nicht gedacht. Ihm wurden die Blicke bewusst, die mittlerweile auf ihnen lagen und er schlang seine Hand um Hermiones Taille. McLaggen gab sich geschlagen und nickte den beiden zu, bevor er mit seinen beiden Cocktails wieder verschwand. Hermione atmete schwer durch, doch hatte sie keine Zeit sich zu beruhigen, denn nun war sie in Slughorns Fokus.

„Oh, welch Freude zu hören, dass ihr beide zueinander gefunden habt. Ich habe mir schon bei eurer Zusammenarbeit im Unterricht gedacht, dass eine gewisse Chemie zwischen euch herrscht. Ich kann nur eines sagen! Wenn man beim Brauen harmoniert, dann harmoniert man immer, haha!" Slughorn prostete seinen Gästen zu und erntete gedämpfte Zustimmung. Seine Ehrengäste suchten sich in der Zwischenzeit andere Gesprächspartner, die ihnen von Slughorn vorgestellt wurden und so blieben Hermione und Draco mit ihm alleine.

„Ähm, Dankeschön Professor", stammelte Hermione als Erwiderung und nahm ein Glas Mineral entgegen, welches ihr Draco reichte. Er selbst gab einen doppelten Whiskey in Auftrag und nickte dem Aushilfskellner als Dank höflich zu.

„Oh! Welch seltener Anblick! Ein Slytherin-Ehrenabzeichen! Aber wie ich sehe haben Sie es nicht selbst errungen, denn sonst würde ein leichter Schimmer davon ausgehen. Habe ich nicht recht, Mister Malfoy?" Slughorn zeigte mit seinen wulstigen Fingern auf die Krawattennadel und überlegte sichtlich, von wem sie stammen konnte.

„So ist es Professor. Soweit ich weiß hat niemand in meiner Familie je eines erhalten. Sie brauchen also nicht ihre ehemaligen Schüler zu durchdenken. Hermiones Vater war derjenige, der sich das Abzeichen verdiente und sie hat es mir heute Abend als Ehrung ihres Vaters angesteckt." Hermione war wie schon zuvor verblüfft über Malfoys höfliche Umgangsformen, bei solchen Veranstaltungen und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

„Oh, aber natürlich! Matthew DeVillier! Das mir das nicht gleich in den Sinn gekommen ist. Ich war schließlich sein Hauslehrer als er es bekam und habe seine Nominierung erwirkt!" polterte Slughorn. Sofort hatte er Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie wissen also, für was er das Abzeichen bekam?" fragte Hermione umgehend.

„Aber natürlich weiß ich das! Achja, ich erinnere mich… Matthew wollte damals nicht, dass jemand davon erfuhr. Schade, für seine Tat hätte er sich nie schämen sollen." Slughorn schüttelte sorgenvoll seinen Kopf und schürzte die Lippen. Hermione trat näher an ihren Lehrer heran und bat um Aufklärung.

„Ich bitte sie. Niemand konnte mir davon berichten – auch nicht meine Großmutter! Bitte erzählen sie es mir. Seit ich das Abzeichen fand, ist es mir ein Rätsel warum mein Vater den Grund nicht verraten wollte."

Slughorn nickte einsehend und berichtete: „Wir im Lehrerkollegium konnten uns auch nicht erklären, warum Matthew so ein Geheimnis darum machen wollte. Nur Dumbledore verstand die Lage und änderte die Zeremonie um seinen Wunsch nach zu kommen." Slughorn nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Getränks, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Matthew war in seinem sechsten Jahr und ein hervorragender Vertrauensschüler. Er war pünktlich und gewissenhaft und ich war immer froh, ihm das Amt gegeben zu haben. Im Herbst diesen Jahres war der verbotene Wald in Unruhe geraten, weshalb verschieden Geschöpfe herauskamen und auf dem Schlossgelände Zuflucht suchten. Die Lehrer und der Schulleiter versuchten sogleich den Grund für diese Aufruhe zu ergründen und eilten in den Wald. Der Schulsprecher und die Vertrauenschüler wurden damit beauftragt das Schulgelände zu sichern und dafür zu sorgen, dass alle anderen Schüler das Schloss nicht verließen. Unglücklicherweise waren zuvor nicht alle Schüler ins Schloss gebracht worden. Einige junge Gryffindors hatten es geschafft zu solch später Stunde aus dem Schloss gekommen zu sein und hatten den Aufruhr nicht miterlebt. Sie trieben sich in der Nähe der peitschenden Weide herum, als zwei Vertrauensschüler sie entdeckten. Die beiden waren aus Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw und kannten die Streuner nicht. Sie riefen ihnen zu und die Bande ergriff erschrocken die Flucht. Leider erregten die beiden Vertrauensschüler dabei die Aufmerksamkeit eines Trolles, der bei der Sicherung des Geländes der Lehrer nicht entdeckt worden war. Matthew beobachtete wie die beiden jüngeren Vertrauenschüler die Situation mit der Gruppe lösten und ihm entging auch nicht, als sich der Troll aus seinem Versteck wagte. Sofort wurden die beiden von Matthew gewarnt, doch konnten sie dem Troll nichts entgegen setzten und wurden von ihm gepackt. Bevor Matthew in Zauberreichweite war, wurden den beiden einige Verletzungen zugefügt, weshalb sie ohnmächtig wurden. Zum Glück konnte Matthew das Schlimmste verhindern und den Troll schließlich überwältigen. Er ließ Funken als Signal in die Höhe steigen und rief somit die Lehrer zurück. Bevor sie eintrafen, kümmerte Matthew sich um die Erstversorgung der Wunden. Wir waren uns damals einig, dass er den beiden mit seinem Einsatz das Leben rettete. Sie können stolz auf ihren Vater sein, mein Kind!"

Voller Spannung hörte sich Hermione die Geschichte an und lehnte sich bei den gefährlichen Stellen etwas an Draco, der dies zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Aber… warum wollte er dies alles geheim halten?" fragte Hermione genauso verwirrt wie zuvor. Ihr Vater war mutig, heldenhaft und besonnen vorgegangen! Warum schämte er sich?

„Ich habe es damals auch nicht verstanden… Dumbledore hat es mir erklärt… Vielleicht wirst du es schneller begreifen als ich. Die beiden Vertrauensschüler… Einer war halbblütig und eine war muggelgeboren…" Mehr brauchte Slughorn nicht zu sagen.

Hermiones Herz, das zuvor noch aus Stolz auf ihren Vater angeschwollen war, sank nun bildlich zu Boden. Er schämte sich dafür eine Muggelgeborene gerettet zu haben. Er wollte Todesser werden, zumindest bevor er mit Alice zusammenkam – natürlich musste er es geheim halten, denn seine „Freunde" wären nicht stolz auf seine Tat gewesen. Traurig bedankte sich Hermione und Slughorn wendete sich wieder anderen Gästen zu.

„Er bereute es…" flüsterte Hermione geschlagen.

Draco geleitete Hermione zu einem Separee und nahm neben ihr Platz. Er spürte ihre Traurigkeit und fast schmerzte ihn dieser Umstand.

„Dein Vater… Er rettete zwei Menschen… im ersten Moment war es ihm egal wer sie waren… das zählt doch oder? Seine unmittelbare Umgebung… Ich nehme an auch mein Vater drängte ihn vielleicht in eine Richtung, die er selbst vielleicht gar nicht wollte. Du weißt nicht, in welchen Zwängen er sich befand und ob er es überhaupt bereute, die beiden gerettet zu haben. Man kann sich seine Umgebung, Bekannte … Familie nicht aussuche. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche…" Draco versuchte Hermione zu trösten und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Doch Hermione hörte aus seiner Rede etwas ganz anderes heraus… Sprach Malfoy von ihrem Vater oder doch eher von sich selbst? Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie ihn und lächelte zaghaft zurück. Hermione war sich sicher… Draco Malfoy war kein schlechter Mensch! Er steckte seit Jahren in einer scheinbar ausweglosen Situation, doch vielleicht konnte sie einen Ausweg für ihn finden?

In dem Moment sah sie Snape zwischen den Schülern auftauchen und fasste einen Beschluss. Sofort musste sie mit Snape über Malfoy sprechen – er musste doch etwas tun können, um ihm zu helfen.

„Ähm, ich muss unbedingt mit Professor Snape sprechen! Ähm… ich weiß nicht wie lange das dauern wird, also warte besser nicht auf mich!" Draco konnte nur noch zusehen wie Hermione davon rauschte und den Professor belagerte. Was hatte sich zwischen seinen Aufmunterungsversuch und ihrer Flucht verändert? Diese Frau war wahrlich unberechenbar!

Fast zeitgleich verließen Snape mit Hermione und Draco die Feier. Die einen gingen gemeinsam zum Schulleiterbüro und der andere ging einen Stock höher zum Raum der Wünsche. Nach wochenlanger Suche hatte er endlich das genaue Versteck des Verschwindekabinetts gefunden.


	11. Verdacht

Kapitel 11 - Verdacht

Schon auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro beschwerte sich Snape: „Eigentlich, Miss Granger, wollte ich an diesem Abend Ihre charmante Begleitung sprechen. Ich hoffe, Ihre neuen Erkenntnisse sind es wert, dass ich diese Möglichkeit verpasse!"

Hermione war nicht begeistert einen wütenden Snape vor sich zu haben und hoffte auf Dumbledores guten Willen, in jedem Menschen etwas Positives zu sehen. Beim Eintreten erschrak Hermione etwas, als sie Dumbledore erblickte. Er sah unglaublich erschöpft, fast kränklich aus.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Direktor. Miss Granger hat das dringende Bedürfnis uns beide zu sprechen und in Ihrer Ungeduld ließ Sie sich nicht aufhalten, dies noch heute Abend zu erledigen." Snape wies Hermione einen Stuhl zu und setzte sich selbst in den daneben.

Dumbledore rieb mit seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger kurz über seine müden Augen und drehte seinen Stuhl in die Richtung der beiden.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Severus. Ich habe Hermione schon längst ein Gespräch versprochen, also warum nicht heute Abend. Wollt ihr vielleicht einen Tee? Die Hauselfen haben heute exquisite Eclairs zubereitet. Die würden wunderbar mit Malvenkrauttee harmonieren." Er lächelte seine beiden Gäste an, doch Hermione hatte den Verdacht, dass er seine schlechte Konstitution überspielen wollte.

„Ich brauche nichts, danke" begann Snape bevor er sich zu Hermione drehte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

Hermione hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, so auf ein Gespräch beharrt zu haben, da sie nun den Zustand des Direktors sah. Sie hatte immer gedacht, er würde dem Essen in der großen Halle fernbleiben, da er außer Haus war, doch schlich sich nun der Verdacht ein, dass es vielleicht um seine Gesundheit ging. Da er aber offensichtlich versuchte, seinen Zustand zu verbergen, entschied Hermione es nicht anzusprechen und stattdessen von Malfoy zu berichten.

„Ich möchte über Draco Malfoy sprechen, Professor", begann Hermione zielstrebig. Sie hatte sich schon einige Dinge zurechtgelegt, doch nun suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

„Wie Sie wissen, habe ich mich die letzten Monate eingehend mit ihm befasst und ihn kennengelernt. Wir haben viel Zeit weitab von anderen Schülern verbracht und dabei hat er mir vieles erzählt und einige Eingeständnisse gemacht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist oder dass er freiwillig ein Todesser sein möchte. Ich denke, wenn Sie ihm die Möglichkeit gäben auf unsere Seite zu wechseln, dann würde er es machen."

Hermione hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie während ihrer Rede in ihrem Sessel immer weiter nach vorne gerutscht war und zum Schluss nur noch auf der Kante saß. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihren Schulleiter an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass Dumbledore ihr zustimmen würde. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass Malfoy diesen Vorschlag annähme… erst dann könnte sie voll und ganz ehrlich mit ihm sein…

Dumbledore rieb seinen Bart und nickte skeptisch, als er darüber nachdachte. „Was denkst du darüber, Severus?" wandte er sich dann an den Tränkemeister.

Snape hatte während Hermiones Ansuchen eine Augenbraue erhoben und sah sie skeptisch an. Sein Kopf schnellte zu Dumbledore, als er befragt wurde und er antwortete: „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich kenne den Jungen seit seiner Kindheit aber er hat sich schon vor vielen Jahren abgeschottet. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was in ihm vorgeht. Aber mit einem hat Miss Granger Recht – er wollte kein Todesser werden."

Snape blickte aus dem Fenster, so als ob er dort auf Antworten stoßen würde, bevor er weitersprach. „Draco war ein pfiffiger kleiner Junge, doch übernahm Lucius sehr bald die Erziehung. Er hat ihn stark geprägt und sein Hass gegenüber Muggeln schien eins zu eins auf Draco übergegangen zu sein. Als ich Draco auf Hogwarts wiedersah, war er Lucius unglaublich ähnlich geworden. Er umgab sich nur mit Reinblütern erster Klasse und spielte seine Macht aus, wo er nur konnte."

Hermione atmete schwer aus und rutschte geschlagen wieder auf ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie knetete ihre Hände und hoffte auf eine Wendung in Snapes Geschichte, da er ja vor kurzem erst ihr gegenüber erwähnt hatte, dass es für Malfoy vielleicht noch nicht zu spät wäre. Erst sein Kommentar brachte sie schließlich auf solche Gedanken!

„Die ersten drei Schuljahre war ich mir sicher, er würde mit Freuden in Lucius' Fußstapfen treten. Doch dann änderte sich sein Verhalten allmählich… Er wurde ruhiger, weniger angriffslustig und nachdenklicher. Natürlich war er immer noch ein überheblicher Narzisst, wie sein Vater, doch schien er sich von einigen Freunden abzugrenzen."

Diesmal war es Hermione, die ihre Augenbrauen skeptisch nach oben zog, denn sie hatte bis vor kurzem nichts von einem Rückgang seiner Angriffslust bemerkt. Dennoch war sie froh, welche Richtung Snapes Bericht einschlug.

„Seit der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords hat er sich schließlich komplett zurückgezogen. Seine Ferien verbrachte er fast ausschließlich bei Blaise Zabini mit dem er seitdem eine enge Freundschaft pflegte. Es schien fast so, als ob er sich speziell von den Todessersprossen fernhalten wollte. Man muss natürlich beachten, dass das Malfoy Manor sehr oft als Treffpunkt des inneren Kreises der Todesser benutzt wurde und er dadurch von den Machenschaften sehr viel mitbekam. Schon damals dachte ich mir, dass ihn dies vielleicht wachrütteln könnte. Ihm war sichtlich unwohl, als er den Machenschaften des Lords beiwohnen musste. Im Gegensatz zu anderen, die bei den Aktionen jubelten, schienen ihn diese abzustoßen. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass Draco Muggel, Muggelgeborene und deren Sympathisanten hasst, doch umbringen oder quälen würde er keinen von ihnen. Ob dies allerdings reicht, um ihn auf unsere Seite zu bringen, bezweifle ich."

Hermione war erschüttert über Snapes Schlussworte und sprang energisch von ihrem Stuhl. „Aber dieser Hass wurde doch nur von seinem Vater geschürt! Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er …"

Hermione wurde scharf von Snape unterbrochen: „Miss Granger… es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe Draco Malfoy zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen! Sie haben die Aufgabe übernommen, Todesser auszuspionieren und Draco ist nun mal einer von ihnen. Falls Sie diese Aufgabe jedoch nicht mehr ausführen wollen, dann stehe ich hinter Ihnen!" So scharf Snapes erste Worte auch waren, endete er sehr sanft und sah Hermione nachdrücklich an.

Er fügte noch hinzu: „Ich bezweifle zwar, dass er sich gegen den Lord stellen würde, dazu fehlt ihm eindeutig der Schneid, doch könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass er sich liebend gerne aus diesem Krieg raushalten würde. Falls Sie also doch keine Spionin werden wollen, und wir ihn dadurch für unsere Zwecke nicht mehr benötigen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass wir Draco außer Landes schaffen könnten, sollte er dies wünschen."

Angestrengt dachte Hermione darüber nach. Als Spionin könnte sie nur bei den Malfoys als deren zukünftige Schwiegertochter auftreten – ohne Malfoy jr. wäre dies natürlich nicht möglich…

Nachdem Dumbledore reiflich nachgedacht hatte, meldete er sich zu Wort: „Danke Severus, für deine Einschätzung. Du hast ja gerade erwähnt, wie wichtig Dracos Rolle in unserem Plan ist, weshalb ich davon abrate, ihn außer Landes schaffen zu wollen. Doch sehe ich die Möglichkeit, ihn vielleicht auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Mit der nötigen Motivation ist auch ein Slytherin zu Heldentaten fähig, nicht wahr Severus?" Hermiones Augen strahlten bei seinen Worten und sie konnte kaum ruhig sitzen. Doch was war diese Anspielung im letzten Satz? Sprach er etwa von Snape? Was war seine Motivation?

„Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon so weit ist. Oder ob wir uns so kurz vor den Ferien noch eine Planänderung zumuten können. Schließlich müsste Draco, sollte er sich dazu entschließen die Seiten zu wechseln, sich auf diese Situation vorbereiten." Snape saß vollkommen ruhig da und hörte sich Dumbledores Überlegungen an. Er wunderte sich über Hermiones Eifer in dieser Sache und beschloss, sie in nächster Zeit zu beobachten.

„Ich schlage aber vor, dass du, Hermione, die Zeit in den Ferien nutzt, um Draco im Kontakt mit den Todessern zu beobachten. Vielleicht festigt sich ja deine Ansicht, oder du wirst eines Besseren belehrt. Danach können wir weitersehen und darüber entscheiden, ob wir Draco die Chance geben sollten, auf unsere Seite in diesem Krieg zu wechseln."

Hermione sah ein, dass ein paar wenige Tage vielleicht zu überstürzt wären und war daher froh, dass Dumbledore die Möglichkeit zumindest nicht ganz ausschlug. Und trotzdem war Hermione etwas enttäuscht, da sie am liebsten sofort mit Draco ganz offen über alles gesprochen hätte. Er hatte sich so verändert! Meist schien es ihr, dass er unter der Situation seiner Familie litt. Jetzt war nur noch die Frage, wie er sich im Malfoy Manor verhalten würde.

Als sie nach dem Gespräch zum Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte, wartete Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Er sah sie prüfend an und fragte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen: „Du und Malfoy… oder was?"

Hermione war etwas perplex. Sie hatte ihm doch erzählt, dass sie mit Malfoy zur Slugparty kommen werde.

„Du bist doch auch mit Luna gegangen – als Freunde! Du wusstest doch davon, nicht wahr?" fragte sie etwas unsicher.

„Nun ja, ich wusste schon davon. Doch alle sprechen von euch, da du McLaggen gegenüber recht eindeutige Antworten gegeben hast. Zusätzlich das Händchenhalten und die Tatsache, dass ihr beide die Party zeitglich und vor allem vorzeitig verlassen habt und danach nirgends aufzufinden wart." Harry war nicht wütend, er war eher überrascht und wollte, bevor Missverständnisse entstanden, lieber sofort mit Hermione reden.

Hermione war überrascht, dass er das alles erfahren hatte.

„Ich hatte eine Besprechung mit Snape, die keinen Aufschub duldete. Es ging um meine Zusatzstunden. Ich habe Malfoy einfach auf der Party stehen lassen, das muss doch aufgefallen sein? Und was das andere betrifft… Ich wollte McLaggen loswerden. Ich bin nicht mit Malfoy zusammen, falls du das fragen wolltest… Allerdings ist er mir lieber, als viele andere mögliche Begleiter."

Harry nickte zufrieden und lächelte Hermione an. „Sowas hab ich mir schon gedacht… Ich wusste, es gibt für alles eine Erklärung. Aber sei gewarnt… Eure Vorstellung hat die wenigen Mitschüler, die dir wieder trauten, skeptisch gemacht. Und die Slytherins wollen am liebsten schon die große Hochzeit feiern."

Erleichtert ob der Tatsache, dass Harry nicht wütend auf sie war, umarmte sie ihn dankbar. „Du bist einfach unglaublich, Harry! Aber… wie soll ich sagen … wie hättest du reagiert, wenn doch was zwischen mir und Malfoy laufen würde, rein theoretisch natürlich?"

Harry unterbrach die Umarmung und sah Hermione skeptisch an, bevor er lachte: „Dann hätt ich wohl überprüfen müssen, ob du unter einem Zauber stehst!" und dann etwas ernster fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe einfach, dass du weißt, was du tust. Ich würde mit ihm sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich weiß, du hast ihn mögen gelernt, doch hab ich Angst, dass er dich enttäuschen wird."

Noch einmal nahm Hermione Harrys Hand und drückte sie. Er war einfach ein wunderbarer Freund. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte ein simples „Danke" bevor sie zu ihrem Schlafraum ging.

Die Tage bis zu den Ferien vergingen wie im Flug. Snape hatte Hermione zur Tarnung eine Menge Strafstunden verpasst, sodass sie im Endspurt noch einmal alles festigen konnte. Ihre Okklumentik war so gut geworden, dass sie an den letzten Tagen nur noch eventuelle Gespräche simulierten. Insgesamt waren sich Dumbledore und Snape allerdings einig, dass in den Feiertagen kaum ein Todessertreffen stattfinden würde.

Snape versprach Hermione, dass er immer wenn er eine Ausrede finden könnte, im Manor erscheinen würde. Denn einige Todesser würde Hermione auch ohne Versammlung sicher sehen - ganz offensichtlich die Malfoys, aber auch die Lestranges. Narzissas Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange, ihr Ehemann Rodolphus und mit ein wenig Pech dessen Bruder Rabastian, die alle drei als die treuesten Diener des Lords galten.

Harry versuchte in dieser Zeit seine zwei besten Freunde wieder zu versöhnen, doch war dies nicht leicht. Und obwohl Ron immer noch beleidigt war, tat ihm Hermione leid, da sie in den Ferien ins Malfoy Manor musste, anstatt in den Fuchsbau. Er ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, doch hoffte er, Hermione würde sich selbst um ihn bemühen, damit er ihr verzieh. Sie jedoch hatte bei weitem andere Gedanken und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung.

Am letzten Schultag entschuldigte sich Hermione bei Harry, da sie nicht mit ihm zum Zug gehen wollte, sondern mit Malfoy, da sie nunmal das gleiche Ziel hatte. Der eigentliche Grund war natürlich der selbe, wieso sie ihn in den letzten Monaten in der Öffentlichkeit mied. Sie wollte die Todesserkinder das Gefühl vermitteln, dass sie kaum mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte. So ging sie mit Malfoy und Blaise gemeinsam zum Zug.

Die Drei stiegen gemeinsam in den Hogwartsexpress und zu Hermiones Überraschung landeten sie in einem Abteil mit Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass und Theodore Nott. Sie saß am Fenster und Malfoy direkt neben ihr, doch rutschte Hermione etwas unruhig in ihrem Sitz herum. Theodore hatte sie vor kurzem schon etwas kennengelernt, doch die zwei Mädchen konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Blaise, der ihr gegenübersaß lächelte ihr aufmerksam zu und Malfoy nahm ihre Hand.

Peinlich berührt sah sie aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass irgendjemand die peinliche Stille durchbrach. Pansy tat ihr den Gefallen, wobei davon auszugehen war, dass sie es nicht ihr zu Liebe getan hatte.

„Ach, die armen Tölpel, die in den Feiertagen in Hogwarts bleiben müssen… Mir kommt vor, jedes Jahr werden es mehr. Fast tun sie mir leid!" Danach kicherte sie und sah in Hermiones Richtung. Diese biss die Zähne zusammen. Sollte das etwa eine Provokation gewesen sein? Es bleiben aus Angst vor Voldemort immer mehr Schüler in der Schule, oder aber sie hatten ihre Eltern schon verloren…

„Sei froh, dass du ein Zuhause hast, in das du gern heimkehrst, Pansy", antwortete in der Zwischenzeit Draco und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf. Gedanklich fügte er noch hinzu: „Mir ist das schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vergönnt…" Hermione konnte nicht anders und lächelte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. Pansy war nicht so erfreut über seine Antwort und verzog hämisch ihr Gesicht.

„Nun ja, wir alle hier kehren ja gerne nach Hause – von daher kann ich das ja äußern. Oh, außer Hermione, nicht wahr?" Pansy machte ein gespielt besorgtes Gesicht und erntete ein Kichern ihrer Freundin.

Hermione spürte wie Dracos Hand sich verspannte und antwortete, bevor die Stimmung kippen konnte. „Nun ja, ich verbringe die Ferien in meinem zukünftigen Zuhause, von daher kann ich mich nicht beschweren. Außerdem werden wir auch das Ancestor Castle besuchen, das ich einmal erben werde. Von Traurigkeit kann ich also auch nicht sprechen. Du brauchst dich also nicht zurückhalten deine Freude zu zeigen, falls du das vorhattest."

Draco und Blaise wechselten einen erstaunten Blick und grinsten, wegen Hermiones überraschender Antwort. Pansy war geschockt und überlegte sichtlich eine weitere Spitze, die sie Richtung Hermione loslassen konnte.

Derweil ging Theodore auf Hermiones Äußerung ein: „Das Castle soll ja unglaublich sein. Hermione, du musst uns einladen, sobald es dir gehört!" Am liebsten hätte er mit Hermione eingeschlagen und alles schon abgemacht, doch räusperte sich Pansy ungewöhnlich laut um Theodore zu unterbrechen.

„Bleibt dein Freund Potter dieses Jahr auch wieder im Schloss? Wie ich hörte, verabscheut ihn seine Familie", entschied sich Pansy zu sagen. Hämisch grinsend sah sie ihrer Freundin Daphne in die Augen und musste sich ein kichern verkneifen.

Diesmal war es Draco zu feindselig und er schritt ein: „Seit wann interessierst du dich für Harry Potter? Ich dachte dein Beuteschema wären reiche Reinblüter?"

Pansy presste erbost ihre Lippen aufeinander und schnaubte nur als Antwort.

Hermione fügte grinsend hinzu: „Harry verbringt seine Ferien zusammen mit seinen Freunden, soweit ich weiß. Da ich in letzter Zeit kaum mit ihm zu tun hatte, weiß ich allerdings nicht mehr…" Hermione sah sie gespielt entschuldigend an, da sie ihr nicht mehr sagen konnte und erntete wieder unterdrücktes Gelächter der Jungs.

Daphne, der das Ganze schön langsam zu peinlich wurde, fragte ihre Freundin: „Sag mal Pansy… willst du nicht mit mir in ein freies Abteil gehen? Ich muss unbedingt die neuen Kleider anprobieren, die mir Astoria aus Frankreich geschickt hat. Eines davon will ich ja zum Fest tragen."

Pansy stimmte zu, da sie ebenso aus dem Abteil verschwinden wollte, doch die beiden wurden von Theodore aufgehalten.

„Deine Schwester kommt zu Besuch? Das ist ja eine Seltenheit!" Er war erfreut und wollte genauere Informationen.

Lächelnd antwortete Daphne: „Ja, ich freue mich auch! Es ist selten, dass sie in den Weihnachtsferien kommt! Vielleicht kommst du uns einmal besuchen?" Theodore willigte schnell ein und ließ die beiden ziehen.

Draco war froh Pansy los zu sein und setzte sich sofort bequemer hin, indem er seine Beine auf die Bank legte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Daphne eine Schwester hat", sagte er dabei beiläufig, was Blaise und Theodore zum Lachen brachte.

„Das war klar… Daphne spricht doch andauernd von ihr. Soviel ich weiß ist sie fast zwei Jahre jünger als wir und geht in Beauxpatons zur Schule. Du hast sie bestimmt schon getroffen, Draco! Vermutlich ist sie dir nicht aufgefallen, weil sie noch zu jung war um in dein Beuteschema zu passen!" Theodore stieß Draco dabei neckisch in die Rippen, doch erntete er von Draco einen kalten Blick.

Theodore erkannte seinen Fehler und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ähm… und da du ja jetzt nicht mehr Ausschau hältst, wird sie dir auch nicht mehr auffallen, hehe!" Hermione kicherte in der Zwischenzeit und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco war erstaunt wie locker sich Hermione an diesem Tag in Gegenwart der Slytherins verhielt. Zuerst Pansys Sprüche und jetzt das. Er entfernte die Lehne zwischen ihnen legte den Arm um sie, damit Hermione etwas näher zu ihm rutschte. Sofort merkte er wie unsicher und nervös sie wurde und er freute sich außerordentlich über diese Tatsache.

Hermione ließ es geschehen und lehnte ihren Oberkörper an ihn. Sofort stieg ihr sein Geruch in die Nase und sie errötete. Wie lange dauert nochmal die Fahrt nach KingsCross?

Kurz bevor der Zug in den Bahnhof einfuhr kehrten die beiden Mädchen zurück. Pansy stockte zwar, wegen der Vertrautheit zwischen Draco und Hermione, entscheid sich aber nichts mehr dazu zu sagen.

„Was für eine Zeitverschwendung, jedes Mal von London aus zur Schule und zurück zu fahren. Warum können uns die Eltern nicht einfach heim apparieren?" fragte Daphne als sie ihr restliches Gepäck zur Hand nahm.

Blaise und Draco zuckten die Schultern und sagten, dass es halt immer schon so war, doch Hermione konnte nicht bei sich halten.

„Es ist eine der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Schule. In ‚Eine Geschichte Hogwarts', siebtes Kapitel, werden alle Vorkehrungen erläutert. Die Apparierzone am Rande des Schlosses ist so klein gehalten, damit keine größeren Mengen an Zauberern und Hexen gleichzeitig apparieren können. So kann ein groß angelegter Spontanangriff verhindert werden. Der Nachteil ist allerdings, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder nicht so schnell abliefern oder abholen können, außer in Einzelfällen, wenn der Schulleiter es persönlich genehmigt."

Daphne lächelte sie höflich an und unterdrückte ein Augenverdrehen, bevor sie mit ihrem Gepäck verschwand.

Blaise und Draco konnten nicht anders, als sie sofort zu veralbern, doch die beiden taten dies stets mit solch einer Freundlichkeit, dass sie ihnen nicht böse sein konnte. Stattdessen kicherte sie mit ihnen und lachte über sich selbst.

Am Bahnsteig angekommen wartete Narzissa auf die beiden und begrüßte sie überschwänglich. Sie freute sich sehr darüber, dass Hermione ihrer Familie in den Ferien Gesellschaft leisten würde. Auch nahm sie sofort wahr, dass sich das Verhältnis der beiden jungen Erwachsenen stark verändert hatte. Ihre Augen glitzerten amüsiert über die Tatsache, dass Draco einen Arm um Hermione legte und sie es beschämt geschehen ließ.

Sie verließen den Bahnsteig und gingen in die Apparierzone des Bahnhofs, bevor Narzissa das Gepäck nahm und apparierte.

„Was? Sie ist appariert? Nimmt sie uns denn nicht mit?"

„Sie kann uns schließlich nicht beide Seite-an-Seite Apparieren und sie dachte vermutlich, du willst lieber mit mir apparieren."

„Du hast doch deine Prüfung noch gar nicht?" sagte Hermione empört, was Draco schmunzeln ließ.

„Und das hält mich ab?", sagte er provokant. Danach hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin und fragte: „Vertraust du mir?" Draco lächelte Hermione schief an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Im ersten Moment war sie geschockte, dass er schon apparierte, doch schnell legte sich ihre Überraschung. Sie sah auf seinen Arm und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht lügen musste, als sie sagte: „Ich vertraue dir." Sie nahm seinen Arm und spürte sofort den vertrauten Sog des Apparierens.

Hermione landete wie zu meist mit leichtem Schwindel und Draco stützte sie sofort, indem er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte. Er versicherte sich, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war und nahm sie an der Hand.

„Das ist mein Zuhause. Das ist das Malfoy Manor" sagte er schwermütig als er mit dem Kopf zum Anwesen wies.

Der Kieselweg, auf dem sie gelandet waren, führte zu einem schwarzen Eingangstor, welches ein geschwungenes „M" eingearbeitet hatte. Dahinter sah Hermione ein riesiges Anwesen, welches protzig und gleichzeitig bedrohlich wirkte.

Draco flüsterte ihr zu: „Wenn du doch nicht willst, könnten wir abhaun… einfach irgendwohin…"

Doch bevor Hermione reagieren konnte, rief Narzissa nach ihnen: „Kommt meine Täubchen, Lucius wartet schon." Beim Eingangstor angekommen, übergab sie einem Hauself das Gepäck, welches dieser zum Manor schweben ließ. Etwas langsamer stiegen Hermione und Draco den Kieselweg zum Anwesen hoch. Bei jedem Schritt knirschten die Steinchen unter ihren Schuhen, was sich unnatürlich laut anhörte, da sonst kaum ein Geräusch zu hören war.

Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermione über den Rücken als sie das Haus betraten. Der dunkle Marmorboden, die Säulen und Gemälde, die den Salon zierten, wirkten kalt und unpersönlich. Perfekt gesteckte Zierblumen ragten aus protzigen Vasen und der pompöse Luster, der von der stuckverzierten Decke hing, strotzte nur so vor Kristallen. Um kein Geld der Welt wollte Hermione solch ein hässliches Haus besitzen.

„Da seid ihr ja! Ich hoffe die Fahrt war angenehm!" begrüßte Lucius Malfoy die beiden Ankömmlinge. Draco antwortete für sie und teilte ihm mit, dass er später am Nachmittag noch zur Winkelgasse musste, um Geschenke zu besorgen.

Nach dem letzten Hogsmead Wochenende und den Angriff auf Katie Bell, wurden als Vorsichtsmaßnahme die anderen Ausflüge gestrichen, was viele Schüler in Bedrängnis brachte. Hermione konnte demnach auch noch nichts besorgen und wollte sich anschließen.

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich möchte auch noch etwas besorgen. Außerdem möchte ich schon seit Monaten zu Gringotts. Meine zwei Konten sollten nun endlich zusammengelegt werden." Auf ihr eigentliches Konto wurden ihr Erbe und der Erlös aus dem Hausverkauf überwiesen, und beides wurde schon seit einigen Wochen abgeschlossen. Außerdem hatte es sich ihre Großmutter nicht nehmen lassen, ihr ein Konto einzurichten, auf das sie ihr Taschengeld überwies.

Lucius stimmte zu und schlug vor: „Packt erstmal aus und esst mit uns zu Mittag, danach besuchen wir gemeinsam die Winkelgasse. Ich habe gute Verbindungen in Gringotts, weshalb Sie sicherlich schneller bedient werden. Zu dieser Jahreszeit ist Gringotts oftmals überfüllt!" Hermione freute sich insgeheim, da Dumbledore ihr geraten hatte, Lucius Einblicke in ihr bisheriges Vermögen zu geben.

„Aber Schatz, ich denke es ist nicht mehr angemessen, wenn du Hermione siezt. Was sagst du dazu, Liebes?" Erwartungsvoll sah Narzissa sie an. Hermione lächelte höflich und stimmte ihr zu.

Draco bot sich an, Hermione ihre Zimmer zu zeigen und flüsterte ihr schalkhaft zu: „Dann nennst du also meinen Vater Lucius und mich weiterhin Malfoy?" Hermione lachte herzlich und nickte.

„Malfoy passt einfach viel besser zu dir! Ich werde es einfach vermeiden, dich in den nächsten Tagen persönlich anzusprechen." Statt ihr das auszureden, umschlang Draco ihre Finger und führte sie weiter. Im ersten Stock angekommen zeigte er in einen Gang und erzählte ihr, dass sein Zimmer in jener Richtung wäre. Danach gingen sie einen Korridor entlang bis zu seinem Ende und er öffnete die Tür.

„Das sind deine Räumlichkeiten bis wir… nun ja… verheiratet sind. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir. Ich lass dich mal alleine." Danach kehrte er um und verschwand in Sekunden.

Hermione betrat einen schlichten Vorraum, in dem ihre Koffer abgestellt waren. Eine kleine Toilette war direkt neben einem goldumrahmten Spiegel. Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und sofort stockte ihr Atem. Ganz anders als der Rest des Manors, war dieses Zimmer in hellen Farben gehalten. Die leichten Vorhänge waren mintgrün mit fein eingearbeiteten violetten Blüten und der Stoff der Tagesdecke und der Zierpölster war mit dem der Vorhänge ident. Die Wände und die Decke waren nicht mit dunklen Tapeten verhangen sondern in Weiß gehalten. Das Himmelbett war in einem saftigen dunklen Holz und passte ideal zu den anderen Farben. Auf der schlichten Kommode stand eine weiß-goldene Vase mit duzenden weißen Lilien darin.

Lächelnd ging sie darauf zu und berührte eine zarte Blüte.

„Ich hoffe es ist alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Miss. Der junge Master hat das alles in Auftrag gegeben." Hermione hatte sich etwas erschrocken, da der Hauself geschwind aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer gehuscht kam. Nochmals sah sie sich um, jedes Detail dieses Raumes entsprach ihrem Geschmack.

„Es ist wundervoll! Vielen lieben Dank. Du kannst mich gerne Hermione nennen." Sie ging in die Hocke und hielt dem schüchternen Geschöpf ihre Hand entgegen. Der kleine Hauself machte große Augen und zögerte, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und unsicher schüttelte.

„Mit Freuden, Miss Hermione…" sagte er dabei und wartete sichtlich darauf, dass er die Hand wieder wegziehen konnte.

„Und wie ist dein Name? Du musst wissen, ich habe einige Hauselfen, die ich zu meinen Freunden zähle. Einen davon kennst du vielleicht - Dobby. Er arbeitet jetzt in Hogwarts."

Erstaunt öffnete sich der Mund des Hauselfs und er stammelte: „Die junge Miss kennt Dobby? Und ist mit ihm befreundet? Kann das denn sein? Ich bin Benyji. Freut mich." Unsicher trippelte der kleine Elf von einem auf das andere Bein und sah Hermione huldigend an.

„Es freut mich auch, Benyji. Wir werden uns sicher gut verstehen." Danach verneigte sich der Elf und verpuffte. Hermione ließ sich rücklinks in das übergroße Bett fallen und genoss die Ruhe. Die Fensterfront war riesengroß, weshalb das viele einfallende Licht den Raum erhellte. Draco hatte sich ihre Vorlieben also gemerkt … bis ins kleinste Detail. Hermione lächelte und überlegte, ob sie ihn nicht in seinem Zimmer besuchen gehen sollte. Es wäre schließlich interessant sein Zimmer zu sehen, nicht dass sie ihn nach so kurzer Zeit schon vermissen würde…

Nachdem sie allerdings etwas in dem Gang herumgeirrt war, den Draco ihr zuvor gezeigt hatte, erschien Narzissa und bat sie, zu Tisch zu kommen. Draco saß schon bei seinem Vater und sie waren in eine Diskussion vertieft. Als Hermione sich der Tafel näherte, ging sie gedanklich nochmals die Regeln der Tischordnung durch, die Snape ihr nahe gelegt hatte. Demnach sitzen Verlobte immer, Ehepaare nie nebeneinander, es sei denn, es handelt sich um ein Essen aus Anlass einer runden Wiederkehr ihres Hochzeitstages.

Sie setzte sich also direkt neben Draco, der nun endlich aus dem Gespräch aufsah. Er lächelte sie an und fragte: „Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer?"

Hermione versicherte ihm, dass er voll und ganz ihren Geschmack getroffen hatte und dass sie dadurch hohe Erwartungen an ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk setzte. Sie grinste schelmisch und fühlte sich etwas ertappt, als Narzissa sagte: „Ach, noch einmal jung und verliebt sein!"

Draco grinste ob ihres Kommentars und setzte sich gerade hin, als das Essen erschien. Hermione verstummte peinlich berührt und versuchte beim Essen standesgemäße Tischmanieren an den Tag zu legen.

Nachdem die Vierergruppe mit Hilfe von Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse gereist war, verabschiedete sich Draco umgehen, da er sofort alle Geschenke besorgen wollte. Sein Weg führte ihn allerdings erst zu Burgin&Burkes…

Lucius begleitete Hermione zu Gringotts, wo sie, wie vermutet, sofort an die Reihe kamen. Doch die Zauberer und Hexen, die sie übergingen, beschwerten sich nicht, da sie Lucius Malfoy kannten. Hermione war sichtlich unwohl, als auch sie ängstlich angesehen wurde und musste sich ihre Aufgabe wieder in Erinnerung rufen.

Nachdem sie den Auftrag erteilte, die beiden Konten zusammen zu legen, wurden sie und Lucius zu ihrem DeVillier Konto gebracht. Der Kobold zeigte Hermione, dass der Transfer schon erledigt war und sie nickte zufrieden. Eigentlich war sie zufrieden, da Lucius offensichtlich nicht mit solch einem großen Privatvermögen gerechnet hatte, da er ja wusste, dass sie in nächster Zeit kaum etwas von ihrer Großmutter erhielt.

Dumbledore hielt dies für eine Möglichkeit Lucius zu demonstrieren, dass von ihr viel zu erwarten war, denn sie sollte einiges an Geld in den Ferien locker machen. Wie sie dies allerdings genau machen sollte, hatte er nicht gesagt.

Lucius schleimte unerträglich und versicherte Hermione, dass es ihm eine große Freude war, ihr behilflich gewesen sein zu können. Sie war froh, als er sich danach zurückzog und sie endlich alleine in der Winkelgasse flanieren konnte. Leider waren sehr viele Geschäfte geschlossen, weshalb sie kaum Auswahl für Geschenke hatte. Was sollte sie Draco nur schenken, und seinen Eltern erst? So gut hatte sie sich vorbereitet und genau das hatte sie nicht bedacht! Da sie in Gringotts, trotz Lucius Malfoys Beziehungen, einiges an Zeit verloren hatte, musste sie sich jetzt aufs dringendste beeilen.

Als Hermione geradezu „Qualität für Quidditch", indem sie bisher die meisten ihrer Geschenke für ihre Freunde besorgt hatte, ging, hörte sie eine pöbelnde Stimme aus einem der leerstehenden Geschäftslokale. Argwöhnisch sah sie in die verdreckte Warenauslage, als sie daran vorbei ging, doch die Stimmen waren schon verstummt. Doch als sie sich abwandte, wurde ihr Zauberstab, den sie zuvor gezogen hatte, aus ihrer Hand geschleudert.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Dieses Gesicht kenn ich doch! Du bist doch dieses Schlammblut Granger, hab ich nicht Recht?" hörte Hermione eine vermummte Gestalt sagen, die im Türrahmen des Lokales stand und ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

„Ähm, das muss eine Verwechslung sein, Mister. Ich bin reinblütig und verlobt mit Draco Malfoy!" Hermione rief ihm so selbstsicher entgegen, wie sie es nur zustande brachte. Doch der Mann mit der tiefsitzenden schwarzen Kapuze lachte höhnisch auf.

„Ha, das würde ich an deiner Stelle auch behaupten, Schlammblut! Du bist auf der schwarzen Liste des Lords sehr weit oben und meine Belohnung wird fürstlich sein, wenn ich dich abliefere." Geschockt sah Hermione sich um. Die Gasse war menschenleer und es gab weder Versteckmöglichkeiten, noch Fluchtwege.

„Sie irren sich. Ich bin mir sicher, ich scheine nicht mehr auf dieser Liste auf! Ich bin die Erbin der DeVilliers! Sie machen einen Fehler, sollten Sie mich verletzten!" Hermione ging einige Schritte rückwärts als der verhüllte Mann langsam auf sie zukam und die Kapuze von deinem Kopf zerrte. Tiefe Furchen und aschfahle Haut in Kombination mit schlechten Zähnen kamen zum Vorschein und erklärten die Kapuze. Er muss lange in Askaban gesessen sein, mutmaßte Hermione.

„Das klingt doch alles zu fantastisch, nicht wahr? Ich habe nichts von einer Erbin gehört? Eine Registrierung wäre sicherlich veröffentlicht worden, Missy."

Stoßweise atmete Hermione aus. Wie konnte sie ihn überzeugen?

„Ich habe meinen Namen nicht ändern lassen… Das ist vermutlich der Grund, warum die Registrierung…"

„Gibt es ein Problem?" unterbrach Dracos Stimme Hermiones Erklärung. Er nahm die bedrohliche Situation wahr und schritt geradewegs zu Hermione. Noch nie war sie so erleichtert, ihn zu sehen.

„Mister Selwyn, nicht wahr? Sie erinnern sich vielleicht an mich? Draco Malfoy. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie den Zauberstab meiner Verlobten in Händen halten?"

Augustus Selwyn verzog sein Gesicht zu einer widerwärtigen Fratze, als er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ha! Das kleine Miststück hat dich also verhext, Junge. Deine Eltern werden sicher froh sein, wenn ich dich zurückbringe."

Er brachte seinen Zauberstab in Angriffshaltung und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wie hast du ihn verhext, Schlammblut? Sag es gleich oder ich bringe dich dazu!"

Draco ging einen Schritt auf den Zauberer zu und erhob beruhigend seine Handflächen. „Ich wurde nicht verhext. Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Sie sollten nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Geben Sie mir den Zauberstab und wir vergessen das alles."

Doch statt Dracos Aufforderung nachzukommen machte der Todesser einen Ausfallschritt Richtung Hermione und schrie: „CRUCIO!"

Draco, der die Bewegung sofort als Bedrohung wahrgenommen hatte, traf den Todesser mit einem sehr viel schnelleren ungesagten Stupor, sodass Selwyn Hermione verfehlte. Da der Cruciatus nicht geblockt werden kann, blieb Draco keine andere Wahl und ging stets angriffsbereit rückwärts zu Hermione.

Selwyn rieb seinen Unterarm und funkelte Draco an. „Du wagst es mich anzugreifen? Oder bist du unter ihrem Bann? Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn nicht halten kann."

Draco schrie, um den Mann zu Vernunft zu bringen: „Wir sind nicht verhext!" Zur Sicherheit zauberte er einen Protego maximus und versuchte Hermiones Zauberstab zu bekommen: „Accio Zauberstab"

Doch der Todesser wehrte den Zauber ab. Draco erkannte auch den goldenen Schimmer einer Schutzbarriere und wusste ein weiterer Stupor würde nicht genügen, um seinen Feind aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Hermione, hau ab! Lauf in einen der Läden und versteck dich!" murmelte er ihr zu. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und seine scharfen Augen auf Selwyn gerichtet.

„Ich lass dich sicher nicht mit diesem Verrückten alleine! Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, wie wir ihn zur Vernunft bringen können!" murmelte Hermione zurück. Verärgert schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Wusste sie denn nicht, dass Todesser nicht vernünftig waren? Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit mit Hermione zu diskutieren, denn Selwyn setzte zu einem zweiten Angriff an.

Panisch überlegte er, wie er Selwyns Schild durchbrechen konnte, als dieser seinen Zauberstab erhob.

„Crucio!" hallte die Stimme des Todessers durch die Gasse und zeitgleich sah man einen roten Blitz von Dracos Zauberstab dringen. Dieser Blitz prallte jedoch am Schutzschild ab und war wirkungslos. Augenblicklich sprang Draco zur Seite, direkt vor Hermione und drückte sie gegen die Steinwand.

Als der Folterfluch seinen Rücken traf, konnte er einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, doch blieb er in Position und presste seine Handflächen gegen die Backsteinmauer, um besseren Halt zu haben.

„Draco!" schrie Hermione verzweifelt, als sie erkannt was passiert war. Sie sah in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und versuchte unter seinem Arm hindurch zu kommen. Doch Draco ließ dies nicht geschehen. Er verdeckte mit seinem Körper Hermiones zierliche Gestalt, um dem Angreifer keine Möglichkeit zu geben, sie zu treffen.

Sewyn wiederholte den Folterfluch und er traf noch stärker. Fast hätte er Draco in die Knie gezwungen.

„Hören Sie auf! Das ist Draco Malfoy, den sie da foltern! Hilfe! Bitte helft uns jemand!" rief Hermione panisch zuerst dem Angreifer entgegen und dann an niemand bestimmten gerichtet.

Als ein dritter Fluch Draco zum Keuchen brachte, entwand Hermione Dracos Zauberstab aus seiner schmerzverkrampften Hand und versuchte ein Schild heraufzubeschwören. Da dies keine Wirkung erzielte, attackierte sie den Todesser, doch waren ihre Angriffe nicht stark genug. Irgendwie funktionierten ihre Zauber mit dem Zauberstab nicht richtig. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen ihr Gesicht hinab und sie biss auf ihre Lippen.

„Bitte, Draco! Bitte, geh auf die Seite!" bat Hermione erschüttert. Draco schnaufte vor Schmerz, brachte es aber fertig, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und den Kopf zu schütteln, als der Cruciatus erneuert wurde.

„Was geht hier vor!" Die hallende Stimme Lucius Malfoys beendete den Zauber, doch Draco blieb in Position.

Lucius und Narzissa beeilten sich zu den Dreien zu kommen und schon im Gehen schrie Lucius Selwyn an: „Was denkst du dir? Das ist mein Sohn, den du da verflucht hast!"

Selwyn rechtfertigte sich sofort: „Er wurde unter einen Zauber gesetzt, vielleicht dem Imperius. Er half dem Schlammblut Granger! Ich musste es tun!"

Als Lucius bei dem Todesser angekommen war schlug er mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung Hermiones Zauberstab aus seiner Hand. „Sie ist mit meinem Sohn verlobt, Selwyn. Sie ist die Erbin der DeVilliers und wurde nur versehentlich für ein Schlammblut gehalten!"

Geschockt sah Selwyn die Malfoys an! „Mach dass du verschwindest! Und wage dich nicht mehr in die Nähe meiner Familie", rief Malfoy zähnefletschend, worauf Selwyn rückwärts stolperte und schnellen Schrittes verschwand.

Indes hatte Hermione ihre Hände auf Dracos Wangen gelegt und versucht ihn anzusprechen. Immer wieder sagte sie: „Draco, bitte sieh mich an." – „Es ist vorbei, Draco. Gleich können wir dir helfen. Draco? Hörst du mich?"

Als die Schritte Selwyns verhallten und damit die potentielle Gefahr gebannt war, sackte Draco in sich zusammen und Hermione hatte Mühe ihn zu stützen. Wieder rief sie seinen Namen und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Bürgersteig.

Als Narzissa und Lucius sich näherten rief Hermione ihnen zu: „Wir müssen ihn ins St. Mungus bringen! So schnell wie möglich. Er hat vier Cruciatus abbekommen, wenn nicht mehr…" Panisch dachte sie nach. „Aber soweit ich weiß, sollte man mit Verletzten nicht apparieren! Aber wir sind nicht weit weg, oder?"

Narzissa beugte sich hinab und sagte behutsam: „Gib ihm einen kurzen Moment, Liebes!" Hermione starrte sie ungläubig an? War sie denn gar nicht besorgt?

Draco keuchte angestrengt, als er sich in eine bequemere Position brachte und Hermione half ihm soweit es ihr möglich war.

„Wie schlimm ist es mein Junge?" fragte Lucius beiläufig. Draco bewegte seinen Hals von einer zur anderen Seite und meinte dann: „Eine Sechs, würde ich sagen. Können wir jetzt bitte gehen?" Hermione begann schon den Kopf zu schütteln, doch Lucius kam auf Draco zu und half ihm auf.

Beruhigend legte Narzissa ihren Arm auf Hermiones Rücken. „Das passt schon so, Hermione. Wir können Draco zu Hause versorgen. Die Flüche waren vergleichsweise schwach. Du hast ja gesehen – Draco konnte sich aufrecht halten, mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen ist er wieder ganz der Alte."

Hermione wartete vor Dracos Zimmer und ging dabei unruhig auf und ab, bis Narzissa erschien.

„Ich habe ihm einen Trank gegeben, er schläft jetzt ein paar Stunden und du solltest dich auch ausruhen, Liebes." sagte Dracos Mutter mitfühlend. Da sie keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte mit Draco zu sprechen, oder ihm irgendwie sonst beizustehen, bat sie Narzissa: „Darf ich eure Eule benutzen? Ich muss unbedingt einen Brief an meine Großmutter schreiben."

Narzissa führte sie in ein Arbeitszimmer und richtete eine Feder und Briefpapier. Sie öffnete ein Fenster, nahe des Tisches und eine Sperbereule setzte sich auf eine Stange.

„Ich will dir nicht zu Nahe treten, Hermione. Aber ich frage mich, was du nun mit deiner Großmutter zu besprechen hast? Ist dir nicht wohl? Fühlst du dich…"

Hermione lächelte Narzissa beruhigend zu und unterbrach sie vorsichtig: „Nein, nichts dergleichen. Ich habe nur erkannt, dass es besser wäre meinen Namen offiziell ändern zu lassen. Meine Großmutter hatte es mir zu Anfangs angeboten und gab mir Bedenkzeit. Heute habe ich mich nun endlich entschieden und ich will, dass es so schnell wie möglich erledigt wird."

Erfreut zog sich Narzissa zurück und ließ Hermione einen Tee zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz bringen. Hermione überlegte genau die Formulierung des Briefes, da sie sich fast sicher war, dass Lucius den Brief abfangen würde. Sie schilderte in kurzen Worten den Angriff und den daraus resultierenden Beschluss. Danach übergab sie der Eule ihre Nachricht und schickte sie ins Ancestor Castle. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, trank sie den Tee, nachdem sie ihn zuerst überprüft hatte.

Unruhig überlegte sie, ob sie sich an Dracos Bett setzten sollte, falls er Krämpfe als Nachwirkung bekommen sollte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer, als sie von Geräuschen unterbrochen wurde. Vor ihr lag eine Große Flügeltür, die direkt neben dem Arbeitszimmer lag. Sie spähte hinein und bemerkte Lucius, der über etwaigen Kartonagen gebeugt dastand und sich ärgerte. Sie sah sich den Raum an und bemerkte eine riesige Bibliothek – zwei Stockwerke voller Bücher, erreichbar durch hohe bewegliche Leitern, wenn man es denn so wollte.

„Oh, Miss Granger… bald DeVillier, wenn die Information meiner Frau rechtens war." Sagte Lucius nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte. Er erkannte ihre Faszination für den Raum und deutete ihr zu ihm zu kommen.

„Der Bestand dieser Bibliothek wird seit unzähligen Generationen in unserer Familie vererbt und weiterentwickelt. Ich bin mir sicher, du findest einige verborgene Schätze, wenn du danach suchst. Du kannst dich gerne umsehen.

Hermione sah sich um – kein Wunder, dass Draco so eingebildet war. „Das würde ich gerne machen, … Lucius." Ihr war unbehaglich diesen Namen auszusprechen. Um das zu übergehen fragte sie nach den Kartons.

„Keine erfreuliche Sendung? Wie ich sehe vom Ministerium." Hermione bemerkte das bunte Klebeband mit dem Ministeriumlogo darauf, welches auch auf den Kartonagen im Ancestor Castle abgebildet war. Der einzige Unterschied bestand in der Farbe – diese hier waren zitronengelb und die, die sie kannte waren hellblau. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Das die im Ministerium die Zeit haben sich neue Farben für das Klebeband zu überlegen…" spottete Hermione weiter.

Lucius sah sie skeptisch an. „Das hier ist meine Rücksendung der beschlagnahmten Gegenstände, die das Ministerium kurz vor den Ferien abgeholt hatte. Anscheinend hat jemand einen Tipp gegen mich abgegeben, obwohl ich selbst nicht im Haus war. Natürlich war mit den Sachen alles in bester Ordnung, warum es so lange gedauert hat ist allerdings verwunderlich. Der Leiter, der Abteilung muss ein Stümper sein."

Etwas peinlich berührt drehte sich Hermione wieder zu den Büchern. Sie wusste, dass Harry seine Beschuldigungen gegenüber Arthur Weasley aufgeführt hatte und dass dieser ihm versprach, alles nochmal zu überprüfen.

„Was die Farbe des Bandes angeht… die änderte sich schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht. Soweit ich weiß, hat jede Abteilung eine andere Farbe um Verwechslungen auszuschließen. Dieses gelbe stammt vom „Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahmung gefälschter Verteidigungszauber und Schutzgegenstände", welches vor kurzem erst gegründet wurde.

Hermione nickte langsam und betrachtete das Band. „Und welcher Abteilung ist hellblaues Band zugeordnet?"

Lucius erhob wieder eine Augenbraue. „Nun ja, das solltest du nicht zu sehen bekommen. Hellblau ist der Teil der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, die sich mit Mordfällen auseinandersetzt. Soweit ich weiß werden darin nur Beweismaterialien transportiert – vielleicht meinst du dunkelblau, für das Portschlüsselbüro?"

Doch Hermione war sich mit der Farbe ganz sicher. „Darin wurde der Nachlass meiner Eltern gelagert. Meine Großmutter hat ihn bis heute nicht angerührt", sagte Hermione langsam.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Nach dem Mord an deinen Eltern, wurde zunächst alles von der Abteilung beschlagnahmt und untersucht, bevor sie es deiner Großmutter übergaben." Soweit hatte Hermione zuvor auch schon gedacht. Was sie allerdings stutzig machte, war die Tatsache, dass nicht nur bei ihrer Großmutter Kartonagen mit blauem Ministeriumsband standen, sondern auch in Dumbledores Büro. Als sie den Karton damals gesehen hatte, hat sie einfach an Ministeriumspost gedacht, doch schien ihr das Ganze mit den neuen Erkenntnissen eigenartig zu sein. Wessen Nachlass sollte Dumbledore in seinem Büro lagern? Oder welche Beweismaterialien eines Mordes?

Mit einem Schwank zauberte Lucius die Artefakte auf ihren Platz und kontrollierte ihre Unversehrtheit. Danach gratulierte er Hermione zu ihrer Entscheidung für die Namensänderung und ließ sie allein mit ihren Gedanken in der Bibliothek zurück.

Es gab in den letzten Monaten schon einige Male Momente in denen sie skeptisch über Dumbledores Absichten nachdachte. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte, machte er sich rar. Bisher hatte sie Dumbledore immer als den unfehlbaren Kämpfer des Lichts betrachtet, doch war er ihr gegenüber wirklich vollkommen ehrlich? Hermione hatte mit niemand über ihr flaues Gefühl gegenüber Dumbledore sprechen können – Harry wäre durchgedreht und Ron … naja mit Ron sprach sie überhaupt nicht. Konnte sie mit Draco sprechen?

A/L: Kommendes Kapitel kommt hoffentlich wieder ein bissl schneller und beinhaltet auf jeden Fall viel Dramione^^ Außerdem findet das Weihnachtsfest statt… Was wird Draco wohl Hermione schenken?


	12. Abgebrüht

Kapitel 12 - Abgebrüht

Hermione sah aus dem Fenster in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete die pompöse Gartenanlage der Malfoys. Saftiger dunkelgrüner Rasen, perfekt getrimmt, erstreckte sich vor ihr und hohe massige Bäume mit schwerem Blattwerk umrandeten den Garten. Hermione konnte sich vorstellen, dass sich hinter ihnen eine undurchdringbare Barriere befand. Schmale Kieselwege durchzogen den Rasen und rechts und links der Wege waren perfekt symmetrische Blumenarrangements angelegt. Ob die milden Temperaturen oder die Hauselfen dafür sorgten, dass sie immer noch blühten? In der Ferne sah Hermione eine Bewegung – kurz dachte sie es wäre ein Patronuszauber gewesen. Doch es war tatsächlich ein weißer Pfau, der seine Schleppe beeindruckend auffächerte.

„Hermione? Ich hoffe ich störe nicht", hörte Hermione gleich nach einem kurzen Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Sie eilte hin und öffnete diese, da sie die Stimme als Narzissas erkannt hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Hermione ohne zu zögern.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Er ist gerade erwacht und hat nach dir gefragt." Narzissa lächelte sanft und machte Hermione Platz, damit sie an ihr vorbei gehen konnte.

„Danke", sagte Hermione schlicht und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer.

Vor seinem Zimmer blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie leise klopfte. Langsam trat sie ein und bahnte ihren Weg zu Dracos Bett. Es war etwas düster und sie konnte wenig vom Zimmer erkennen, da die Fenster mit schweren Vorhängen abgedunkelt wurden.

„Hey, wie geht es dir, Liebes", sagte Draco sobald er sie bemerkte. Hermione schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Dracos Haare waren etwas feucht, da er offensichtlich einen kalten Umschlag auf der Stirn gehabt hatte und sein Blick wirkte verschlafen. Hermione fragte sich, wie er in seinem Zustand nur so verdammt gut aussehen konnte.

„Das wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen!" sagte Hermione amüsiert. Draco setzte sich ein wenig auf und bewegte seinen Kopf von einer auf die andere Seite, so als ob er verspannt wäre.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf und es ist ausgestanden. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Ich hätte wohl nicht mehr lange durchgehalten… Ich war richtig froh, als ich die Stimme meines Vater hörte… und glaub mir… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das jemals eintreten könnte." Draco lachte herzlich und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Solltest du nicht vielleicht noch liegen bleiben?" fragte Hermione unsicher, machte ihm aber Platz. Hermione wollte ihn nicht direkt ansehen und errötete, da sie wie ein kleines Mädchen den Blick des Schulschwarms nicht erwidern konnte – wie peinlich!

„Ach, das passt schon. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt", sagte Draco abwehrend und setzte sich auf. Er lächelte Hermione an und klopfte mit seiner Hand auf das Bett, um ihr den Platz neben ihm anzubieten.

Hermione ignorierte seine Geste und versuchte abzulenken, schließlich wollte sie nicht in Dracos Bett landen…

„Du hast deinem Vater irgendwas von einer Sechs gesagt, als er fragte, wie schlimm es war. Was bedeutete das?" Draco atmete schwer aus und überlegte kurz während er mit seiner Zunge über seinen Eckzahn fuhr. Hermione beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln diese Geste und befeuchtete unbewusst ihre Lippen.

„Hm, das ist die Art wie wir die Zauberstärke von Angriffen beschreiben. Je nachdem wie magisch begabt ein Angreifer ist und im Falle des Imperius, wie stark der Wille ist, das Gegenüber zu quälen, desto schmerzhafter ist der Zauber. Im Falle von Selwyn war das solides Mittelfeld – also eine Sechs, auf einer Skala von 1-10."

Entsetzt sah Hermione ihn an. Meinte er mit „wir" etwa die Todesser oder seine Familie?

„Aber das kann man nur sagen, wenn man genügend Vergleiche hatte", stellte Hermione fest und dachte sofort an die Äußerung Snapes über die Nacht, in der Draco zum Todesser wurde. Zur Bestätigung ihrer Gedanken griff Draco unbewusst zu seinem Unterarm und nickte leicht.

„Ja… Ich musste meine Meinung zu starken Angriffen vor kurzem überdenken…" sagte Draco geschlagen. Hermione stand nun auf und setzte sich zu ihm – sie wollte eigentlich keine schlechten Erinnerungen in ihm hervorrufen… Er hatte schließlich heute genug erlebt.

„Wegen Volde….", begann sie zu sprechen, doch Draco fuhr ihr ins Wort.

„Shhhh!" Hermione fuhr erschrocken zusammen, da Draco sanft seine Hand um ihren Mund legte. Er beugte sich ganz nah zu ihr und flüsterte hauchzart in ihr Ohr: „Sag nicht seinen Namen in diesem Haus… Am besten du sagst nichts, was sonst niemand hören sollte!" Hermione spürte Dracos sanften Atem an ihrem Ohr, der ihr Gänsehaut bescherte. Sein Duft, der sowieso schon das ganze Zimmer durchströmte, wurde durch seine Nähe intensiviert. Sie nickte zaghaft und Draco ließ seine Hand wieder fallen, was sie fast bedauerte.

„Das was du getan hast… heute in der Winkelgasse… es war…" begann Hermione das Thema zu wechseln. Sie überlegte noch nach Worten, doch Draco fuhr grinsend fort: „Heldenhaft? Gryffindormäßig? Zu dick aufgetragen? Oder alles auf einmal?"

Hermione schürzte amüsiert die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein… das meinte ich eigentlich nicht! Ich wollte sagen… ziemlich bescheuert!" Draco sah sie gespielt erschüttert an und wartete auf eine Erklärung!

„Selwyn, oder wie der hieß, ging davon aus, dass du unter meiner Kontrolle standest, und mit deinem Verhalten hast du seinen Verdacht bestärkt! Er hätte vermutlich weitergemacht, bis du kollabiert wärst!"

Gedanklich ging Draco die Situation nochmal durch. „Ja, schon. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl… Egal, was ich gemacht hätte, der Typ hätte dich angegriffen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen… Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich es noch sagen muss, bis du es verinnerlicht hast, aber ich werde dich unter allen Umständen beschützen, egal vor wem."

Hermione konnte gar nicht anders, als zu erröten. Er hatte ihr diesen Satz schon unzählige Male gesagt, doch erst jetzt verstand sie seine Ernsthaftigkeit. Sie hatte sich zuvor alle möglichen Argumente zurecht gelegt, weshalb Draco unbesonnen reagiert hatte, doch seine Ansprache war entwaffnend. Ihr blieb nichts anderes zu sagen, als: „Danke… ähm…"

„Draco… du kannst es ruhig nochmal sagen…" fuhr er fort. Hermione machte große Augen – war ihm tatsächlich während seiner Qualen aufgefallen, dass sie ihn beim Vornamen gerufen hatte? Und weil Draco ihre Geste richtig deutete, beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ja, ich hab es bemerkt! Wie hätte ich es auch überhören können, schließlich warte ich seit Monaten darauf!" Hermione lächelte beschämt und lehnte sich an ihn. Sie hatte seine Berührung im Zug genossen und insgeheim gehofft, es würde wieder passieren.

„Und wie schon gesagt, Liebes. Seinen Cruciatus hätt ich schon mit elf Jahren niedrig eingestuft." Er wollte gerade seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen, als sich Hermione wieder ruckartig aufsetzte.

„Mit elf Jahren? Sag mal… Wann hast du den ersten… Cruciatus erlebt?" Schockiert sah Hermione ihn an und wartete auf seine Antwort.

Draco wusste genau wann es war und aus welchem Grund, doch war er gehemmt, es ihr zu sagen. Ihr flehender Blick und sein Vorsatz, ehrlich mit ihr zu sein, brachten ihn allerdings zum Reden.

„Es war am ersten Tag der Sommerferien, nach meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts … weil ich nicht Jahrgangsbester war, sondern ein … eine vermeintlich Muggelgeborene." Kalt lief es Hermione den Rücken hinunter.

Hermione verzog gequält ihr Gesicht und verbarg es hinter ihrer Hand. Sein Vater etwa? Draco wurde als kleiner Junge mit dem Folterfluch bestraft, weil … er nicht besser war als sie? Kein Wunder, dass er sie gehasst hatte…

„Hey, das ist ja auch schon Jahre her… nicht so schlimm, wirklich…" stammelte Draco.

Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an. Versuchte er sie gerade zu beruhigen? Er hatte die scheußliche Kindheit und nun wollte er SIE trösten? Hermione nahm zuerst seine Hand und dann legte sie die andere an seine Wange.

„Ich habe mich gewaltig in dir getäuscht, Draco. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das irgendwann."

Überrascht sah Draco sie an, bevor er schief lächelte. Er legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog Hermione mit geringem Druck zu sich heran. Hermione ließ es geschehen und schluckte während sie ihm in die Augen sah…

„Draco! Brauchst du vielleicht noch einen Trank zur Stärkung?" Narzissa betrat kurz nach ihrem Ruf das Zimmer und Hermione stand ruckartig und mit hämmernden Herzen auf und ließ sich auf den Sessel plumpsen. Draco schloss genervt die Augen, blieb aber sonst wo er war.

„NEIN, MUTTER…" sagte er feindselig und hoffte, sie würde dadurch gleich wieder verschwinden. Doch sie ignorierte seine Tonlage und schritt zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen und so das Tageslicht in den Raum fluten zu lassen.

Draco öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah Hermione an, die nervös vor ihm saß. Ihre Wangen zierte eine entzückende Röte und ihr Blick haftete auf ihren gefalteten Händen, sodass Draco nur die dunklen, langen Wimpern sehen konnte. Hatte er es richtig wahrgenommen? Hätte sie sich etwa von ihm küssen lassen?

„Ich habe Benyji Bescheid gegeben, dass er dir das Abendmahl aufs Zimmer bringen wird. Vielleicht solltest du dich jetzt noch etwas ausruhen. Ich bin mir sicher, Hermione wird eine Beschäftigung finden."

Wütend ballte Draco seine Fäuste. Wie konnte seine Mutter es wagen, ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen zu behandeln – noch dazu vor Hermione!

„Ist schon gut, Draco…" begann diese und berührte sanft seine Faust. „Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen… Dein Vater hat mich eingeladen, darin zu stöbern und das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

Hermione stand auf und folgte Narzissa aus dem Raum, doch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, nochmal zurückzublicken und Draco ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Als die beiden Frauen vor der Bibliothek standen sagte Narzissa: „Ich würde dir gerne vorher noch etwas geben. Ich habe es schon in dein Zimmer gebracht. Begleitest du mich, Liebes?" Hermione nickte zaghaft und lächelte die Dame gequält an. Was sollte das sein?

Im Zimmer angekommen, sah Hermione drei längliche Päckchen auf ihrem Bett liegen, jedes feinsäuberlich mit edlem Geschenkspapier verpackt.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du nicht dazu kamst, etwas zu besorgen. Weder Geschenke, noch standesgemäße Festkleidung oder andere Annehmlichkeiten, die dir gebühren." Hermione musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht schnippisch zu reagieren und achtete stattdessen auf die Päckchen.

„Keine Sorge, Liebes. Morgen beim Fest bekommst du den anderen Teil und soweit ich weiß hat Lucius auch etwas für dich besorgt. Und das, meine Liebe, ist eine Seltenheit. Im Normalfall schenkt er nur mir und Draco etwas. Seine Arbeitskollegen bekommen nur die übliche Flasche Rotwein aus unserem Weingut in Frankreich. Meine Schwester ging bisher immer leer aus."

Nervös nickte Hermione. War das der Moment in dem sie nach den Lestranges fragen sollte?

„Trau dich – mach sie auf! Ich bin schon so gespannt, ob sie dir gefallen."

Hermione atmete tief durch und öffnete ein Päckchen nach dem anderen. In jedem war ein maßgeschneidertes Abendkleid in den feinsten Stoffen der magischen Welt. Das erste war in einem edlen dunkelblau mit silberweißen Akzenten – es war wunderschön. Das zweite war rot-braun-orange gemustert mit goldenen Borten. Es war das einzige kurze Kleid in luftigem Material – vermutlich für eine Gartenparty im Spätsommer gedacht. Das letzte war das Glanzstück. Smaragdgrün und bodenlang aus feinster schwerer Seide – es sah aus, als ob es von Slytherin selbst erstellt worden wäre.

„Dieses hier, meine Liebe, " dabei zeigte sie auf das grüne Kleid, „kennzeichnet dich standesgemäß als meine Schwiegertochter. Du wirst einst mit meinem Sohn dieses Haus erben und eine Malfoy sein. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich in diesem Kleid zu sehen."

Hermione musste schwer schlucken und entschuldigte ihre fehlenden Worte mit ihrer Überwältigung. Zum Glück ließ Narzissa sie danach allein zurück.

Nachdem Hermione die Kleider wieder feinsäuberlich eingepackt hatte, verfiel sie leicht in Panik. Sie hatte ja gar keine Geschenke besorgt! Am besten sie sollte gleich zu Draco gehen und vereinbaren, dass sie sich nichts schenken sollten, falls er schon etwas besorgt hatte. Wenn Draco, was Geschenke angeht, nach seiner Mutter kam, würde sie diese sowieso nicht annehmen wollen… Was hatte Narzissa gesagt… einen Teil bekommt sie dann morgen…

Sie sollte sofort mit Draco darüber sprechen…

Derweil betrat Lucius Dracos Schlafzimmer.

„Draco?", rief er, da sein Sohn nicht wie vermutet in seinem Bett war. Er ging weiter und durchquerte Dracos Aufenthaltsraum und bemerkte ihn schließlich in seinem Arbeitszimmer stehen. Noch einmal sprach er ihn an: „Draco! Ich möchte kurz mit dir sprechen. Bisher haben wir ja keine freie Minute unter uns gehabt."

Draco öffnete eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch und legte ein kleines Päckchen hinein. Danach drehte er sich zu seinem Vater und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Tisch.

„Du kannst dir vermutlich denken, was ich von dir will?" begann sein Vater wie üblich kryptisch. Konnte er nicht einfach auf den Punkt kommen, statt immer nur Andeutungen zu machen?

„Vermutlich… Du kannst aber auch einfach spezifizieren, was du genau meinst!" Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sah Lucius herausfordernd an.

„Ich will wissen, ob du es erledigt hast!" Lucius presste beim Sprechen die Zähne zusammen und musste sich zügeln um nicht zu schreien.

Fest sah Draco seinen Vater an, bevor er sich vom Schreibtisch abstieß und geradewegs in seinen Aufenthaltsraum zur Bar ging und sich einen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. Lucius folgte ihm in geringem Abstand.

„Da Dumbledore immer noch unter den Lebenden weilt, ist es ja unmissverständlich von was ich spreche, oder hat Selwyn dir heute den Verstand rausgefoltert?" Ungeduldig beobachtete Lucius, wie sein Sohn einen großen Schluck hinunter stürzte.

„Ich habe es nicht … erledigt, wie du es formuliert hast. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich mache es auf meine Art!" Weiter kam Draco mit seiner Erklärung nicht, denn nun konnte sich Lucius nicht mehr beherrschen und ließ seinem Zorn freien Lauf.

„Was? Nicht nur, dass du die bisher einzige Möglichkeit Dumbledore zu schädigen in den Sand gesetzt hat… Auch in deinem zweiten Auftrag versagst du maßlos!"

Draco nahm noch einen Schluck und warf das Glas dann zur Seite, bevor er wütend in sein Schlafzimmer schritt. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Vater reden – schon gar nicht über Hermione.

Diese wollte gerade in diesem Moment an seine Tür klopfen, doch hörte sie laute Stimmen aus Dracos Zimmer. Sie verstand zwar kein Wort, doch erkannte sie die Stimme als Lucius'. Hermione biss sich in die Unterlippe, sah sich um und ging leise zwei Schritte zurück. Dann vernahm sie laute Schritte und sie war sich sicher, dass Lucius nun in Dracos Zimmer gegangen war.

„Willst du dazu denn nichts sagen, oder gibst du zu, dass du ein Nichtsnutz – ein Versager bist?

Hermione verengte die Augen. Um was ging es in dem Streit… Sollte sie …

„Du meinst, so wie mein Vater?" Sekunden später hörte Hermione ein klatschendes Geräusch und ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen.

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen. Lucius hatte Draco offensichtlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Sollte sie anklopfen und dazwischen gehen? Würde das die Situation auflösen? Wieder ging sie zurück zur Tür und hob ihre Hand zum Klopfen.

„Du hast gesagt, du willst es auf deine Weise regeln! Ich habe dir die Möglichkeit gegeben, doch jetzt reicht es mir! Das Mädchen frisst dir doch schon aus der Hand! Wieso hast du es nicht zu Ende gebracht. Auf was wartest du verdammt nochmal! Das sollte dir doch nicht so schwer fallen!" Lucius war nach seinem Gewaltausbruch etwas gefasster und ruhiger.

Hermione hielt inne … Sprachen sie etwa von ihr?

„Du hast das Unmögliche von mir verlangt, Vater! Du wolltest, dass ein Mädchen, was mich abgrundtief hasste, sich in mich verliebt. Ich habe all deine Anweisungen befolgt und du weißt, warum ich es nicht überstürzen wollte! Anstatt dass du meine Fortschritte anerkennst, machst du wieder nur Druck. Siehst du nicht wie dämlich das ist?" Draco schrie in seiner Wut und betonte besonders das Wort Dämlich.

Hermione riss die Augen auf. Lucius' Anweisungen? Ihr Herz stand still und ihre Gedanken wirbelten nur so umher.

„Du hast keine Ahnung unter welchem Druck du wirklich stehst, mein Sohn! Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir wirklich welchen mache, dann gehst du jetzt zum Zimmer des Mädchens und entjungferst sie! Hast du mich ENDLICH verstanden?"

Hermione hörte einen lauten Knall. Sie musste sofort hier weg. Sie zauberte einen ungesagten Muffliato auf sich und rannte, so schnell, wie sie nur konnte zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und hörte übertrieben laut ihr eigenes Herz pochen. Ihr Atem ging so schnell, dass sie Angst hatte zu hyperventilieren und sie bemühte sich einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Anfang des Schuljahres hatte sie sich immer wieder gefragt, warum Draco Malfoy sie so belagerte, sich so bemühte und nun wusste sie es. Wegen seinem Vater… Er erfüllte Befehle…

Lucius wollte verhindern, dass sie aus dem Vertag aussteigen konnte – das war ihr klar. Deshalb der Befehl, sie zu entjungfern, aber warum das andere? Warum sollte sie sich in seinen Sohn verlieben?

Unruhig ging sie umher … Sollte sie dem Gespräch Beachtung schenken? Sie wusste ja, dass Lucius und Narzissa hinter dem Vertag standen und alles daran setzten ihn durchzubringen. Und Draco… er war im letzten Monat immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen… zumindest dachte sie das. Er wollte sie doch nicht verletzten… und beschützen… war er ehrlich oder tat er nur alles um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen?

„Hermione? Darf ich rein kommen?" Hermiones Herz schlug wieder schneller, als sie Dracos Stimme erkannte. Er war tatsächlich gekommen… er folgte tatsächlich den Anweisungen seines Vaters. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte all ihre Emotionen in die hinterste Ecke ihres Seins zu verbannen.

„Ja klar, komm rein!" Sie stand beim Fenster, ihre Hand hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert. Angespannt sah sie zu ihm als er eintrat – er sah furchtbar aus. Die Attacken am frühen Nachmittag hatten ihn nicht so zerstört wirken lassen.

„Was ist passiert?" hörte sich Hermione sagen.

„Ich hatte Streit mit meinem Vater…" antwortete Draco mechanisch. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Sofort kam Hermione ein Gedanke: „Bleibe beim Lügen so nah an der Wahrheit wie du kannst." Snape hatte ihr dies vor einiger Zeit gesagt … befolgte Draco diesen Rat ebenso?

„Aber lass uns nicht von ihm Sprechen…" Energisch kam Draco wieder auf die Füße und trat zu Hermione.

„Bevor meine Mutter uns störte, haben wir etwas sehr wichtiges besprochen, nicht wahr?" Draco fasste eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und wickelte sie auf seinen Finger. Fast wären Hermione Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Er flirtete mir ihr… Er umging die ganze Situation und … bearbeitete den Auftrag…

Draco ließ die Strähne fallen und sah Hermione bedachtsam an.

„Was ist mit dir, Liebes? Hat meine Mutter… ähm… Vergiss bitte einfach alles, was meine Mutter sagt… sie hat keinerlei Gespür für unpassende Äußerungen." Hermione schaffte es nicht, Draco in die Augen zu sehen, versicherte ihm aber, dass Narzissa nichts getan hatte – außer sie mit Geschenken zu überhäufen.

Wieder versuchte Hermione ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren. Warum gelang es ihr bei ihm nicht? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis ihr eine gute Ausrede für ihre traurige Stimmung einfiel.

„Ich konnte heute keine Geschenke besorgen… Zuerst die Angelegenheiten in der Bank und dann der Angriff… Ich habe nichts für dich."

Draco grinste schief. „Das macht überhaupt nichts, Liebes. Mein größtes Geschenk ist deine Anwesenheit. Glaub mir… mit Mutter und Vater ist es nicht so lustig, wie es vielleicht erscheint." Er lachte und beugte sich zu ihr nach unten, da sie ihn immer noch nicht ansah. Hermione konnte keine Nähe zu ihm zulassen, weshalb sie ihm auswich und unnötigerweise die Päckchen auf dem Bett zurechtrückte.

Draco hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Er stellte sich neben sie und umfasste ihr Kinn, um es wie schon so oft zu sich zu drehen, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Erschrocken sah er ihre tiefe Traurigkeit und schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

„Du warst bei meinem Zimmer, nicht wahr?" schlussfolgerte Draco.

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass zwei Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln rannen, als sie zu ihm hinauf sah. Wieso besaß er die Fähigkeit, sie so leicht zu durchschauen. Wieso…

Draco ließ ihr Kinn los und fasst stattdessen ihren Hinterkopf, um sie in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich werde dich nicht anrühren, Hermione. Ich verspreche es dir… Das, was du gehört hast… was mein Vater sagte… Ich werde dir alles erklären! Bald, okay… aber nicht hier. Sobald wir wieder in Hogwarts sind… Oder bei deiner Großmutter." Hermione nickte und durchnässte dabei Dracos Hemd. Sagte er die Wahrheit oder sagte er dies nur, da sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war? Sie wollte ihm so gern vertrauen… sie wollte so gern ehrlich mit ihm sein… sie wollte so gern… einfach bei ihm sein. Wollte sie dies etwa so sehr, dass sie geblendet war von seinem Schauspiel?

Die beiden standen noch einige Minuten so da, ohne weitere Worte zu äußern, bis es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte und sie sich voneinander trennten. Hermione wischte ihre Tränen beiseite und atmete tief durch bevor sie den Besuch hereinbat. Es war Benjyi, der Hauself. Er entschuldigte sich untertänigst, doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, da für Hermione Besuch angekommen war.

Hermione vermittelte dem Elfen, dass er ganz richtig gehandelt habe und folgte ihm in die Empfangshalle, wo sie Mister Thomas stehen sah, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Schön, dass Sie endlich hier sind, Miss Granger. Ihre Großmutter schickt mich. Die Papiere für Ihre Namensänderung habe ich schon seit Monaten vorbereitet und warten seitdem auf ihre Unterschrift." Sofort zückte der Anwalt seine Aktentasche und zog das Dokument heraus. Er legte es auf einen der Tresen und verrutschte dabei eine metallene Figur. Er war nervös und sah sich unentwegt um und bat Hermione sich zu beeilen.

Hermione kannte den Anwalt ihrer Großmutter als kompetenten und seriösen Menschen, den nichts so schnell aus der Ruhe brachte, doch war er außerhalb des Ancestor Castles nicht so mutig, wie er es vielleicht gerne wäre. Hermione konnte sein Verhalten allerdingst bestens verstehen, da unter den Reinblütern allgemein bekannt war, dass das Malfoy Manor zum Stützpunkt der Todesser avancierte und dadurch Voldemort jederzeit hereinspazieren konnte.

„Unterschreiben Sie bitte hier und hier!" Mr. Thomas zeigte Hermione die für die Unterschrift gedachten Linien und sie unterschrieb nachdem sie das kurze Schriftstück überflogen hatte. Als sie die Feder nach der zweiten Unterschrift vom Pergament nahm, glühte das Schriftstück kurz golden auf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt war sie keine Granger mehr. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Hermiones Hals, der nicht allzu schnell verschwand.

„Gut, damit wäre das erledigt, Miss DeVillier. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und ein geruhsames Fest morgen Abend. Ich werde dies sogleich noch zum Ministerium bringen, guten Tag." Traurig sah sie ihm hinterher.

„Warum hast du es gemacht, wenn es dich so traurig stimmt?" Hermione drehte sich um und sah Draco am Treppenabsatz stehen.

„Ich denke, es ist einfach besser so und… ich will nicht, dass so etwas wie heut Mittag nochmal passiert." Ohne ihn anzusehen, ging sie an ihm vorbei.

„Ich werde jetzt besser schlafen gehen. Gut Nacht, Draco!" Schnellen Schrittes verschwand sie aus dem Erdgeschoss und hörte nur ein leises „Gut Nacht, Hermione" erwidern.

Draco begab sich danach in sein Arbeitszimmer. Bevor er Hermione in die Empfangshalle gefolgt war, hatte ihn ein Bild auf Hermiones Nachtisch gefesselt. Es zeigt Hermione und ihre Eltern – Adoptiveltern. Es musste im Sommer nach dem vierten Schuljahr aufgenommen worden sein. Sie hatte wirres lockiges Haar und lächelte entzückend – schon damals war sie hübsch gewesen. Einige Momente hatte er gewartet, bevor er begriff, dass sich das Bild nicht bewegen werde und realisierte, dass es eine Muggelaufnahme war… dass diese Menschen um Hermione, die sie so liebevoll ansahen… dass dies Muggel waren. Ein Bild von Muggeln… im Malfoy Manor… und das einzige an das er denken konnte, war die Frage, warum Hermione ihren Namen abgelegt hatte, obwohl sie sie doch offensichtlich so sehr liebte.

Am darauf folgenden Tag versuchte Hermione Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie badete unnatürlich lange und vertiefte sich stundenlang in Bücher aus Lucius' Bibliothek, obwohl sie danach nicht mehr sagen hätte können, welche sie gelesen hatte.

Immer wieder ging sie gedanklich alle Ereignisse durch – wie Draco sich verhalten und welche Worte Lucius am Vortag gebraucht hatte. Draco hatte ihr gegenüber schon viel zugegeben… dass er sich auf Befehl seines Vaters bzw. Voldemorts ihr angenähert hätte und vor einem Tag war sie sich noch so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihm vertrauen könnte, doch schien es ihr fast zu leicht wieder in Zweifel zu versinken. Zwischen ihnen war so viel Unausgesprochenes und beide erzählten niemals die volle Wahrheit – auch sie nicht.

Sie sollte Dumbledores Rat befolgen und diese zwei Wochen nutzen um ihn nüchtern zu beobachten und dann eine überlegte Entscheidung treffen, doch wie konnte sie das? Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und sie errötete und wenn er dann auch noch näher kam und sie berührte, konnte sie im Endeffekt logisches Denken und Vernunft aus ihrem geistigem Repertoire streichen. Sie hatte dagegen angekämpft, jedes Mal wieder, doch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie Draco Malfoy nicht mehr neutral betrachten konnte… Sie empfand etwas für ihn und dies machte ihr mehr Angst als die möglichen Gäste heute Abend, in Form von der Lestrange Familie.

Keiner der Malfoys hatte ihr von sich aus berichtet wie das Weihnachtsfest ablaufen würde und auch nicht wer außer ihnen daran teilnehmen würde, weshalb sie beschloss zu Narzissa zu gehen und sie nach Details zu fragen.

Als Hermione im Salon angekommen war, bemerkte sie unruhiges Verhalten der beiden Hauselfen, die sie mittlerweile kannte. Einer eilte in die Bibliothek und der andere apparierte an der Türschwelle.

„Oh, Hermione. Wir haben einen Gast, möchtest du dich zu uns setzen? Ich habe gerade nach Tee schicken lassen", rief Narzissa vom Kamin aus Hermione zu. Da sie den Besuch von der Tür aus nicht sehen konnte, weil er schon in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel Platz genommen hatte, kam sie sehr bedacht näher. Wer es auch sein mochte, es war mit Bestimmtheit ein Todesser.

„Miss Granger … ich meine natürlich DeVillier. Schön, Sie so bald wieder zu sehen", schnarrte die ölige Stimme von Severus Snape. Er beugte sich etwas aus dem voluminösen Sessel und bat sie neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Hermione atmete erleichtert durch und begrüßte ihren Lehrer respektvoll. Er berichtete, dass die Mitteilung ihrer Namensänderung Hogwarts schon erreicht hatte und einige seiner Bekannten dies mit großer Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahmen. Hermione dachte bei sich, dass er wohl von sich selbst sprach, da er Recht behalten hatte mit seinen Überlegungen. Nach weiterem Austausch von Höflichkeiten trafen Lucius und Draco zeitgleich ein und beide schienen alarmiert.

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre, Severus?" fragte Lucius als er sich in den zweiten Sessel gesetzt hatte. Draco nahm zwischen Hermione und seiner Mutter auf der Couch Platz und nahm Hermiones Hand. Besorgt sah er zu seinem Lehrer – offensichtlich schien dies kein alltäglicher Moment zu sein.

„Ich wollte dich in Kenntnis setzten, dass der dunkle Lord für übermorgen Abend ein Treffen anberaumt hat. Ihr solltet also vorbereitet sein." Narzissa und Lucius sahen sich kurz erschrocken an und Dracos Hand umfasste Hermiones fester.

„Aber ist das nicht etwas kurzfristig? Außerdem in den Feiertagen? Warum die Eile?" Narzissa war offensichtlich sehr aufgebracht und wollte Antworten.

Mit aller Ruhe goss sich Snape seinen Tee ein und antwortete ruhig: „Über die Gründe des dunklen Lords werde ich nicht spekulieren, Narzissa."

„Wir sollten vielleicht in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen, Severus", bat Lucius sofort und stand ohne zu warten auf.

„Natürlich, Lucius. Zuvor muss ich allerdings noch kurz mit Miss DeVillier sprechen. Ich habe ein unwichtiges Formular, das sie für Hogwarts unterzeichnen muss. Wegen ihrer Namensänderung, verstehst du?"

Snape stand auf und entrollte auf einem Beistelltisch ein Pergament. Hermione trat zu ihm und las sich den Inhalt durch, während Snape erklärte, dass eine Namensänderung sehr selten vorkam und deshalb einiges an Verwaltungsaufwand entstand. Er sprach hauptsächlich zu Narzissa, da sie nahe bei ihm und Hermione Stand. Draco saß noch wie paralysiert auf seinen Platz.

Nach den ersten Worten, die Hermione las, war ihr klar, dass dies kein Formular aus Hogwarts war, sondern eine Nachricht.

„Hermione, du musst große Vorsicht walten lassen. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass die Malfoys über deinen Aufenthaltsort in den Ferien geschwiegen haben und durch dieses Geheimnis das Interesse des Lords an dir geschürt wurde. Er kommt deinetwegen! Sei gewarnt und vorbereitet. Severus hat mir versichert, dass du fähig bist, Voldemort gegenüberzutreten. Jedoch ist er auch bereit, dich hier und jetzt mitzunehmen, falls du dir nicht sicher sein solltest. Sei bereit – er kommt. A.D."

Hermione unterschrieb und Sekunden später verschwand die Nachricht unter Snapes Roben. Hermione blickte ihm in die Augen und nickte unmerklich. Snape eilte zu Lucius Arbeitsraum und ließ Hermione mit klopfendem Herzen zurück.

Narzissa räusperte sich und sagte nur ein Wort: „Selwyn."

Draco sah sie entsetzt an und sagte: „Ich muss zu Vater… Wir müssen das verhindern." Draco stand auf und wollte schon aus dem Raum eilen, doch seine Mutter hielt ihn zurück.

„Du solltest deinen Vater jetzt nicht stören. Wir klären das, sobald Severus gegangen ist!"

Hermione beobachtete Dracos unruhiges und besorgtes Verhalten als er im Raum auf und ab ging, ungeduldig auf die Abreise des Tränkemeisters wartend. Hermione schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand, damit er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Ist schon gut, Draco. Als ich erfuhr, dass ich hier sein werde, habe ich befürchtet, dass es so kommen würde."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und beteuerte: „Ich schwör dir, Liebes, ich wollte das verhindern. Meine Eltern haben niemandem etwas gesagt, selbst meine Tante und Onkeln wurden für die Feiertage ausgeladen. Es muss mit dem Angriff gestern zu tun gehabt haben… oder es war… Pansy… die ihre Klappe nicht halten konnte."

Draco ließ Hermiones Hand los und ging weiter in den Salon, um Snapes Abreise nicht zu verpassen. Hermione eilte ihm hinterher und versuchte abermals ihn zu beruhigen.

Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und flüsterte: „Draco! Ich weiß wir sollen nicht über ihn sprechen, doch haben wir das schon in Hogwarts getan! Es gibt doch Pläne für mich, weshalb ich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr bin."

Draco streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz.

„Du bist so tapfer, doch hast du keine Ahnung, wie er ist. Niemand kann sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Ich muss etwas unternehmen." Bevor er sich losriss, streichelte er über ihr Gesicht und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, eilte er die Treppen hinauf und verschwand aus Hermiones Sichtfeld.

Bevor Narzissa ihrem Sohn folgte, sagte sie zu Hermione: „Wir haben einiges zu bereden, du kannst es dir gerne wieder gemütlich machen."

Kurz nachdem Draco ins Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gestürmt war, verabschiedete sich Snape und ließ eine aufgebrachte Familie Malfoy zurück.

„Wir müssen das verhindern, Vater! Wir können Hermione dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen."

Lucius, der schon zuvor wütend über Dracos ungehöriges Eindringen war, zischte gefährlich: „Das hast du dir zuzuschreiben, mein Sohn. Du wolltest einen Zusammenstoß mit Todessern verhindern, doch nun scheint der Lord wütend über unser Verhalten zu sein. Ich hoffe, ich kann dies klären, bevor wir seine Wut zu spüren bekommen."

Narzissa setzte sich und glättete ihre Roben. Sie war besorgt, welche Strafe folgen möge und sah besorgt ihren Mann und dann ihren Sohn an.

„Die Strafe ist mir gleichgültig, Vater! Ich muss verhindern, dass Hermione auf den Lord trifft. Wir müssen fortgehen, heute noch. Vielleicht können wir eine Ausrede finden… dass Anora DeVillier erkrankt ist und ihre Enkelin an ihrer Seite haben will. Es gibt sicher eine Möglichkeit!"

Wütend schlug Lucius mit seinem Gehstock auf den Marmorboden.

„Wage es nie wieder über einen Verrat des Lords zu sprechen. Er ist ohnehin schon wütend und vor allem vorsichtig. Er wird die List sofort erkennen, sobald er einem von uns in die Augen sieht!"

Draco stützte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte um seinem Vater eindringend in die Augen sehen zu können. „Dann lass uns alle gehen! Ins Ancestor Castle – so wie du es vor Monaten vorgeschlagen hast. Ich bin mir sicher, Hermione wird barmherzig sein und uns alle aufnehmen."

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich. „Wir sollen uns in Abhängigkeit begeben und all unser Vermögen hinter uns lassen, obwohl es nicht notwendig ist? Wie kommst du auf solch absurde Gedanken? Meine Überlegung bezog sich auf dein mögliches Scheitern in Bezug auf deinen Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten. Doch jetzt ist für uns keine Dringlichkeit gegeben."

Draco wandte sich ab und raufte sein Haar. „Für dich vielleicht, Vater! Aber für Hermione. Niemand kann ahnen, wie der Lord auf sie reagieren wird. Ich kann sie dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen. Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, werde ich es alleine tun."

Draco stürmte auf die Tür zu, doch zückte Lucius schnell seinen Zauberstab und verschloss sie.

„Warum auf einmal die Sorge gegenüber dem Mädchen, Draco. Wäre es nicht ein Glück für dich, würde der dunkle Lord sie beseitigen? Dann wärst du frei von allen Zwängen und müsstest ihr nichts mehr vorspielen!"

Wütend, fast verzweifelt drehte sich Draco wieder zu seinem Vater. „Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass ihr jemand etwas tut – auch nicht der Lord."

Narzissa, die dem Wortgefecht besorgt gefolgt war, riss ihre Augen auf und schlug die Hand vor ihrem Mund. Bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie dazwischen.

„Draco! Sag mir, empfindest du etwa etwas für das Mädchen?" Narzissa dachte an Dracos Handeln in der Winkelgasse, als Hermione angegriffen wurde. Er schützte sie mit seinem Körper und ließ sich erst geschunden fallen, als Selwyn appariert war. Er hätte so lange weitergemacht, wie es notwendig gewesen wäre…

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Narzissa…" Lucius schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und wollte sich aufrichten, doch Draco starrte immer noch ausdrucklos seine Mutter an. Ihm schossen Erinnerungen der letzten Monate ins Gedächtnis und eine sachte Vermutung formte sich zu einer Gewissheit.

„Draco?" versuchte noch einmal Narzissa ihren Sohn zum Reden zu bringen.

Dracos glasig, verträumter Blick wurde wieder fest.

„Ich liebe sie, Mutter!" Er hätte noch so viel sagen können, doch ließ er es bei dieser fundamentalen Aussage beruhen.

Nun richtete sich auch Lucius Blick entsetzt auf seinen Sohn.

Aus Narzissas Augenwinkeln rannen zwei Tränen und als sie die Hand von ihrem Mund nahm, lächelte sie sanft. Draco war überrascht, da er mit Zorn und Unverständnis gerechnet hatte. Sie stand auf und in wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme.

Seitlich sah sie zu ihrem Mann. „Das ändert alles, Lucius! Wir müssen das Mädchen beschützen!"

Lucius stand auf und wanderte, so wie es sein Sohn von ihm übernommen hatte, aufgebracht im Raum umher und dachte nach.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Sie ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und deren Sympathisantin… Sie ist Mittel zum Zweck! Warum sollen wir unsere Handlungen ändern, nur weil du deine Sentimentalität entdeckt hast?"

Narzissa war aufgebracht und stellte sich erbost vor ihrem Mann auf. „Lucius! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du hast ihn doch gezwungen, mit dem Mädchen Zeit zu verbringen… so etwas passiert und ist keineswegs unerfreulich. Stell dir nur vor… Wir konnten für eine sorgenlose Zukunft unseres Sohn hoffen, doch nun hat er die Möglichkeit darüber hinaus auch noch Liebe zu erfahren."

Es war äußerst selten, dass sich Narzissa Malfoy gegen ihren Mann stellte und Lucius wusste von ihrer Hartnäckigkeit, sobald dies der Fall war. Unruhig wartete Draco auf seine Reaktion.

„Nun gut. Ich erkenne die neuen Umstände an. Du hättest auch schlechter wählen können, mein Sohn…" Ein paar Augenblicke verstummte er wieder, bevor er weitersprach: „Die neue Situation ängstigt dich, das habe ich verstanden, doch ist sie nicht so bedrohlich, wie du denkst. Der dunkle Lord will deine Verlobte kennen lernen, vielleicht befragen und sie einschätzen. Er weiß über ihre finanzielle Zukunft Bescheid und außerdem hat er über eure Annäherung Kenntnis. Es geht keine unmittelbare Gefahr von ihm aus."

Draco wollte protestieren, doch Lucius erhob seine Hand als Zeichen, dass er noch nicht fertig war. „Draco, glaub mir. Wenn du dich jetzt gegen ihn stellst und womöglich fliehst, werden du und deine Braut in größerer Gefahr sein. Ich habe es unzählige Male erlebt – auch bei Hermiones Eltern. Du kannst nicht mehr aussteigen… du bist ein Todesser und des Lords Untertan."

Verzweiflung packte Draco. Wie konnte er Hermione dieser Situation aussetzen - wie sollte er sie schützen können, sobald der Lord hier war und beschließen sollte, sie zu beseitigen.

„Alles wird gut, Hermione ist ein kluges Kind. Sie wird wissen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hat. Sie schien mir bei weitem nicht so verängstigt gewesen zu sein, wie du es bist. Sprich noch einmal mit ihr und überdenke deine vielleicht überstürzte Reaktion." Narzissa strich ihm über den Rücken, wie sie es schon Jahre nicht mehr getan hatte.

Draco nickte abgehakt und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Als er sich davon entfernte, hörte er noch seine Eltern beratschlagen. Er hatte ihnen einiges an Gesprächsstoff geliefert.

Draco betrat das Kaminzimmer und beobachtete eine Weile, wie Hermione an ihrem Tee nippte. Er liebte sie… Es war ihm bis vor einigen Momenten nicht bewusst gewesen, doch nun hatte er Gewissheit. Immer dachte er, dass er für tiefere Gefühle sowieso nicht geschaffen war und strebte niemals danach, doch Hermione hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er hätte diesem wunderschönen Wesen ewig zusehen können, doch musste er mit ihr reden.

„Hermione", begann er und sie drehte sich zu ihm. Ihr zaghaftes Lächeln raubte ihm fast den Atem.

„Ich denke, wir sollten heute noch zu deiner Großmutter aufbrechen. Vielleicht schickst du ihr gleich eine Eule?" Draco setzte sich zu Hermione und hoffte auf ihre Zustimmung.

„Ich denke, meine Großmutter verbringt die Feiertage normalerweise allein, um zu trauern. Es ist zwar nur eine Vermutung, aber warum hätte sie mich sonst erst später eingeladen. Draco, es ist schon okay. Ich werde das überstehen, mit dir an meiner Seite." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Sie hoffte, dass ihn diese unüberlegte Geste vielleicht ablenken könnte und ihn nicht skeptisch machte, doch Dracos Zweifel wurden schon zuvor von seiner Mutter gesät.

Draco lächelte gezwungen und nahm ihre Hand. Die eigentliche Frage war, warum Hermione weder verängstigt, noch erschüttert wirkte.

„Sag mir… Was hast du vor?" Draco sah in Hermiones geheimnisvoll braunen Augen, die nach seiner Frage zu funkeln begannen.

„Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werde ich es dir erklären!" sagte sie schließlich kryptisch und nippte beiläufig an ihrem Tee, während sie grinsend daran dachte, dass sie vielleicht sogar so geheimnisvoll und unnahbar wirkte wie Snape, ihr Spionagementor.

A/L: Ich weiß, ich hab schon das Weihnachtsfest in diesem Kapitel versprochen, doch es ging sich einfach nicht mehr aus… und ich wollte es nicht abhandeln in wenigen Sätzen. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel dennoch! Im kommenden Kapitel wird aber aufgelöst, was Draco seiner Hermione schenkt!


	13. Besinnliche Weihnachten

Kapitel 13 – Besinnliche Weihnachten

Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Hermione vor dem großen Spiegel im Badezimmer und atmete tief durch. Niemals hätte sie sich vor einem Jahr vorgestellt das nächste Weihnachtsfest gemeinsam mit der Familie Malfoy zu verbringen und noch dazu in deren Anwesen. Und noch unwahrscheinlicher als das, erschein ihr die Tatsache einem Todessertreffen am ersten Weihnachtstag beiwohnen zu müssen. Gestern hatte Hermione Snape zwar versichert dafür bereit zu sein, doch wenn sie nun schon zu nervös war, um ihre Augen zu öffnen und sich in ihrem Desingerkleid zu bestaunen, wie sollte sie die Präsenz Voldemorts verkraften?  
Nochmals atmete sie durch und öffnete schließlich die Augen. Sie hatte Stunden im Bad verbracht um ihr Aussehen, dem des Kleides anzupassen. Ihre Augen hatte sie dunkel umrahmt und mit blauem Lidschatten betont, Ton in Ton mit dem wunderschönen tiefblauen Kleid, das ihr Narzissa gestern geschenkt hatte. Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt um ihre Rückenansicht zu verschönern, nur vereinzelte gelockte Strähnen hingen an strategisch wichtigen Stellen herab. Sie war zufrieden mit sich und doch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es genügen würde. War ihr Aussehen, ihr Auftreten nun standesgemäß, wie Narzissa es zu sagen pflegte?

„Miss Hermione? Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?" Benyjis Stimme drang von ihrem Zimmer aus ins Bad.  
Nach nochmaligem Durchatmen schritt sie zur Tür und versicherte ihm: „Nein Danke, Benyji. Ich bin fertig." Der kleine Elf trat etwas zurück um ihr Platz zu machen und ihre Gestalt zu bewundern.  
„Das ist gut, die Familie erwartet sie bereits… Wenn ich es sagen darf, Miss… Sie sehen wunderschön aus." Beschämt sah der kleine Elf seine Füße an und bewegte seine Zehen.  
Hermione lächelte glücklich. „Da bin ich aber erleichtert! Dankeschön, Benyji." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab und tätschelte seine Schulter. „Dann lass es uns mal hinter uns bringen, begleitest du mich hinunter?"  
Mit groß aufgerissenen Augen sah der Elf zu ihr hinauf. „Aber Miss Hermione, das geht doch nicht. Ich werde in der Küche erwartet. … Ich … ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Fest." Und mit einem Plopp war der Elf appariert. Ein letztes Mal überprüfte Hermione ihr Aussehen im goldenen Spiegel des Vorraumes, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte.  
Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben würde sie ein kontinentales Weihnachtsfest erleben. Die Malfoys hatten genau wie die DeVilliers ihren Ursprung in Frankreich und daher einige Bräuche übernommen. So würde also nicht bis zum Weihnachtsmorgen mit der Geschenksüberreichung gewartet, sondern es würde im Laufe des Abends geschehen. Hermione war es äußerst unangenehm, dass sie selbst keine Geschenke zu verteilen hatte, besonders da die Familie Malfoy nicht gerade knausrig war und sicherlich viel zu viel dafür ausgegeben hatte. Draco schwor ihr zwar, dass sein Geschenk nicht darauf abziele ihr zu imponieren, doch war sie sich bei ihm nie ganz sicher, was er mit solchen Aussagen meinte.  
Als sie die Treppe zum Salon erreichte, hörte Hermione schon klassische Weihnachtslieder aus dem Speisezimmer hallen. Die Eingangshalle und auch der Rest des Hauses wurden im Laufe des Tages opulent geschmückt. Soweit Hermione es mitbekam gab Narzissa den Hauselfen genauste Angaben und ging jedes einzelne Detail mit ihnen durch und auch wenn Hermione die Ausschmückungen protzig und dekadent empfand, erinnerte sie dieser Stil an Kaufhäuser der Muggel, die ihr zur Weihnachtszeit immer ein Gefühl der Vorfreude vermittelten.

Nachdem Hermione die erste Stufe herabstieg fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, der lässig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Salons lehnte. Das klackende Geräusch, welches ihre Stöckel auf der Steinstiege verursachten, ließ Draco aufsehen. Sein durchdringender Blick, ließ Hermione augenblicklich erröten und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren zartgeschminkten Lippen. Bis Hermione am Treppenlauf angekommen war, wartete Draco schon auf sie und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
Spitzbübisch lächelte er sie an und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf Hermiones Handrücken.  
„Du siehst aus wie ein Engel." Scheu bedankte sich Hermione bei ihm und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Bevor die beiden den Festsaal betraten, wurde Hermione langsamer und atmete tief durch. „Alles in Ordnung, Liebes. Es wird dir nichts passieren", versuchte Draco sie zu beruhigen. An diesem Abend zumindest nicht…

„Hermione! Komm her Liebes, dreh dich einmal. Ich wusste ja, dass dir das Kleid steht." Narzissa eilte zu ihr und betrachtete Hermione eingehend.  
„Draco, hast du deiner Verlobten schon gesagt, wie wunderbar sie aussieht?"  
„Natürlich, Mutter…" Genervt schnaubte Draco über Narzissas Verhalten und bat innerlich, sie würde den restlichen Abend Ruhe geben.  
„Kommt, kommt ihr beiden, das Essen wird gleich serviert." Narzissa liebte Weihnachten und alles was damit in Verbindung stand. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, klatschte sie aufgeregt in die Hände und begann als Gastgeberin eine kleine Festrede zu halten. Hermione lächelte gequält bei all dem Lob, das Narzissa ihr gegenüber brachte. Und fast ängstlich dachte sie daran, dass die Malfoys solche Ansprachen sicherlich künftig auch von ihr erwarten würden – welch Graus…

Wie am Tag zuvor, saß Hermione steif und stumm am Tisch und versuchte kein Fehlverhalten zu zeigen. Leichte Konversation zu Tisch führte Narzissa, die über die Auswahl des Festmahls und die Veränderung der Speisen gegenüber der letzten Jahre sprach. Immer wieder bemerkte Hermione Dracos besorgten Blicke und sie versuchte so gut sie konnte, sich zu entspannen und ihm ehrlich zuzulächeln.  
Als Hermione das Dessert erwartete, stand Narzissa plötzlich unverhofft auf und geleitete die Familie ins Kaminzimmer, welches direkt an den Speisesaal grenzte. Dort stand der große, reichlich geschmückte Weihnachtsbaum.  
„Es hat Tradition in unserer Familie, die Geschenke vor dem Dessert zu überreichen", erklärte Narzissa.  
„Und ich möchte auch diejenige sein, die dir dein Geschenk zuerst geben darf." Narzissa kramte unter dem Baum und überreichte Hermione ein weiteres Päckchen – drei hatte sie ja schon von ihr bekommen.  
Hermione verkniff sich ihren Unmut über die vielen Geschenke zu äußern und packte stattdessen aus. Es kam eine perlenbesetzte Handtasche und ein dazu passendes Perlenarmband zum Vorschein.  
„Du wirst sehen, Liebes, Perlen passen einfach immer, wenn du in vornehmer Gesellschaft bist!" Narzissa beglückwünschte sich zu ihrer Auswahl an Geschenken und erklärte zusätzlich wie wunderbar die etwas rosefarbenen Perlen zu dem tiefen Dunkelblau des Kleides passten.  
Höflich bedankte sich Hermione, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, in welchen vornehmen Gesellschaften sie jemals verkehren würde.  
Bevor Draco an der Reihe war, kam Lucius auf sie zu und überreichte ein dezent verpacktes Geschenk, welches man durch die Form sofort als Buch erkannte. Mit zwei Handgriffen hatte Hermione das Papier entfernt und sah auf den alten Einband.  
„Tradition der Elite – Ahnenverzeichnis reinblütischer Dynastien Europas"  
„Du wirst darin deine Ahnen finden… genauso wie die unseren, Hermione."  
Geschockt starrte Hermione immer noch auf den Einband… Das war doch nicht sein Ernst, oder etwa doch? Hermione zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und bedankte sich steif: „Vielen Dank, Lucius. Ich ... ich liebe Bücher."  
Zum großen Glück unterbrach Draco schnell die Konversation. Er hatte ein kleines silbernes Päckchen in der Hand und lächelte etwas unsicher.  
„Hermione… für dich", sagte er schlicht und wartete, bis sich sein Vater wieder Narzissa zuwandte.  
Hermione atmete tief durch… Das Päckchen war viel zu klein, als dass es ein Buch sein konnte.  
„Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu teuer… Es wäre mir äußerst…" Draco unterbrach Hermione sofort.  
„Mach es einfach auf, Liebes."

Die weiße seidene Schleife viel seitlich zu Boden, nachdem Hermione sie entfernte, doch es störte sie nicht. Als sie das Papier entfernt hatte, bewahrheitete sich Hermiones Vermutung, dass es sich um Schmuck handelte. Von der Schmalen aber quadratischen Form der Schmuckschachtel schloss sie auf eine Kette oder ein Schmuckset. Nach einem kurzen, strafenden Blick zu Draco, öffnete Hermione endlich die Schachtel.  
Draco konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht nehmen und erhoffte sich einen strahlenden Ausdruck und überschwänglichen Dank – doch es kam anders…

Hermione starrte geschockt auf die Kette … Es war ein Herz aus Saphiren, umrandet von kleinen Diamanten, in Weißgold gefasst.  
„Das kann doch nicht… das kann doch nicht…" Ohne es verhindern zu können, bildeten sich Tränen in Hermiones Augen und ihr Puls beschleunigte. Mit zittriger Hand berührte sie den Anhänger und drehte ihn um …  
Als sie die Inschrift las, konnte Hermione nicht verhindern, dass ihre Tränen ausbrachen und schluchzte hemmungslos.  
„Helen - Liebe meines Lebens" Immer wieder las sie die Inschrift – Es war die Kette ihrer Mutter. Die, die sie für immer verloren geglaubt hatte. Die, die ihre Mutter täglich trug … das einzige Schmuckstück, welches ihr bisher je etwas bedeutet hatte.  
„Ähm… Hermione… Ich dachte… Ich wollte die nicht traurig machen… Ich dachte, du würdest… Ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen…", stammelte Draco erschüttert.  
Sofort drehte sich Hermione zu ihm… Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er noch da war… und seine Eltern und wo sie sich überhaupt befand…  
Sie lächelte während weitere Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen. „Aber nein, Draco… Ich freue mich! Das tu ich wirklich, aber ich brauch einen Moment. Am besten ich geh kurz ins Bad." Sie nickte kurz Dracos irritieren Eltern zu und floh aus dem Salon. Bei der Treppe angekommen, zog sie ihre Pumps aus und rannte, immer zwei Stufen nehmend in den ersten Stock.  
In ihrem Badezimmer angekommen, lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und rutschte langsam daran zu Boden. Dabei hielt sie immer noch die Schmuckschattulle in Händen.  
Wie war das nur möglich? Wie war Draco zu dieser Kette gekommen?

Bevor Hermione zu Ruhe kommen konnte, hörte sie Dracos Stimme: „Hermione? Darf ich rein kommen?"  
Sofort stand sie vom Boden auf und versuchte ihr verschmiertes Make-up zu retten.  
„Hermione?" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen…  
„Ähm, ja komm rein…" hörte sie sich sagen.  
Sein besorgter Blick verursachte bei Hermione ein deutlich schlechtes Gewissen und sie versuchte sofort ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen.  
„Draco! Noch nie hat mir jemand so ein besonderes… persönliches… wunderbares Geschenk gemacht…. Wirklich… die Tränen kommen einfach automatisch… Ich bin nicht traurig… nicht wirklich zumindest… ich freue mich so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr verloren ist… und ich erinnere mich natürlich dadurch an meine Mutter, aber ich denke jeden Tag an sie und meinen Vater… ich … vermutlich bin ich einfach überwältigt… von den ganzen Gefühlen… verstehst du?"  
„Nicht ganz, aber ich bin froh, dass du dich freust… zum Teil zumindest…"  
„Nicht nur zum Teil, Draco…" Hermione legte ihre flachen Hände auf Dracos Brust und stellte sich auf ihre Zehen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. „Ich danke dir wirklich… Aber … Sag, Draco… Wie bist du an sie heran gekommen?"  
Draco nahm eine ihrer Hände und begann zu erklären: „Kurz nachdem du mir von der Kette erzählt hast, holte mich meine Mutter übers Wochenende nach Hause. Um möglichst nicht im Haus zu sein, unternahm ich einige Ausflüge. Ich apparierte zu dem See, in dem seine Eltern… und dort probierte ich den Accio – vergeblich, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. Danach nahm ich das Muggelkrankenhaus in Augenschein und las die Akte deiner Eltern. Dabei fand ich heraus, welcher Rettungsdienst, den Wagen und die Leichname barg. Einer der Mitarbeiter hatte die Kette, gemeinsam mit etlichen anderen Schmuckstücken in einem Geheimfach seines Spinds."  
Geschockt schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf, über das scheußliche Verhalten dieses Muggels.  
„Ich denke, dieser Muggel wird nie wieder zum Stehlen kommen…" fügte Draco hinzu.  
Hermiones Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. „Hast du ihm etwas angetan?!" Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, doch entspannte sie sich, als Draco zu kichern begann.  
„Hahaha, war ja klar, dass du sowas schon wieder denkst. Nein, ich hab ihn dazu gebracht, alles zu gestehen! Eventuell war er verängstigt und begriff nicht ganz, warum er es tat, aber das Gute ist, er wurde festgenommen."  
Beruhigt nickte Hermione, doch noch etwas beschäftigte sie. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt warst du doch so sehr darauf bedacht, mir zu gefallen. Warum hast du bis jetzt gewartet, sie mir zu geben?"  
Draco studierte Hermiones Gesicht und überlegte, wie ehrlich er diesbezüglich zu ihr sein konnte. „Ich weiß nicht genau… Du hast mir damals nicht vertraut… Ich hätte mir gut vorstellen können, dass du mir den Diebstahl und einen Mord zugetraut hättest…"  
Hermione kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen, empfand seine Einwände aber als durchaus realistisch. Zufrieden nickte sie und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Mit zwei gekonnten Handgriffen brachte sie ihr verschmiertes Makeup in Ordnung und bat Draco: „Lässt du mich noch ein paar Momente allein? Ich komme gleich nach!"  
„Wie du wüscht…" waren seine einzigen Worte, bevor er verschwand.

Draco Malfoy… Er hatte tatsächlich in der Muggelwelt nach ihrer Kette gesucht. Nach einem Muggelschmuckstück… Das hatte sie ihm nicht zugetraut, eher dass er ihr ein viel zu überteuertes gekauft hätte. Auch in diesem Punkt musste sie sich eingestehen, ihn unterschätzt zu haben.  
Wieder nahm Hermione den Anhänger zu Hand und fuhr die Inschrift nach. Nichts Materielles auf der Welt hätte ihr mehr bedeutet… Welche Mühe Draco sich damit gemacht hatte. Er musste sicherlich seine Abscheu bezüglich Muggel überwinden, um die Kette überhaupt anzufassen… Oder tat sie ihm damit auch Unrecht? Schließlich hat er nicht nur die Kette zurückgebracht, sondern auch noch hier her – ins Malfoy Manor, in dem sich sicher kein einziger Muggelgegenstand jemals zuvor befunden hatte.  
Konnte es möglich sein, dass Draco ihre Vergangenheit akzeptierte? Schließlich hatte er ihr ein Andenken an ihre Muggeleltern wiedergebracht. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein Hass ihr zuliebe verschwunden war? Oder aber sie bedeutete ihm einfach mehr, als alle schlechten Gefühle gegenüber Muggel!

Diese Erkenntnis raubte ihren Atem. Stoßweise atmete sie ein und aus und sprang unruhig von einem Fleck zum anderen. Ohne einen direkten Entschluss zu fassen, stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer und lief ihm hinterher.  
„Draco!" Sie sah wie er am Ende des Ganges stehen blieb und sich verwirrt zu ihr umdrehte.

Atemlos, mit hohem Puls bei ihm angekommen, flüsterte sie nochmals seinen Namen… „Draco…" Sie wusste nicht was sie zu ihm sagen sollten, hatte sie keinen Schritt in seine Richtung bedacht… Sie wusste nur, dass sie zu ihm wollte.

Fragend hob er seine Augenbraue und lächelte sie aufmuntert an.  
Hermiones Gedanken rasten und sie biss sich in die Unterlippe. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ohne weiter zu spekulieren, überwand sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen, stellte sich auf ihre Zehen und zog sein Gesicht zur ihrem herab.

Und schließlich küsste sie ihn …. Ihn … Draco Malfoy… ihren einstigen Erzfeind… und es fühlte sich so richtig an. Seine Lippen waren weich, fast zart. Sein unglaublich guter Geruch umströhmte ihr Gesicht und obwohl er sich nicht bewegte füllte sich ihr Bauch mit Schmetterlingen.

Draco brauchte einige Momente um überhaupt zu realisieren, was gerade geschah. Starr vor Schock ließ er sich von Hermione, der Frau seiner Träume küssen.  
Und kurz bevor Hermione den Kuss aus Scham beenden und sich entschuldigen wollte, bemerkte sie eine Veränderung. Seine weichen Lippen bildeten ein für ihn so typisches schiefes Lächeln.

In Sekundenschnelle drehte Draco Hermione herum und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Ihr überraschtes Japsen wurde erstickt durch seinen Kuss. Seine Hände vergrub er in ihrem Haar und sofort löste sich die Hochsteckfrisur auf. Schon seit Monaten wollte er genau dies, in genau solch einer Situation tun – zum Teufel mit Etikette…  
Dracos zuvor zarten, sinnlichen Lippen verwandelten sich in fordernde heiße… Leicht biss er wie sie es so gerne tat, in ihre Unterlippe und Hermione seufzte erschrocken auf. Diese unbewusste Geste brachte Draco zum Schwitzen – wie gerne würde er hier und jetzt, im Foyer von ihr kosten. Mit gekonntem Griff in ihre Kniebeuge hob er sie hoch und drückte sie weiter gegen die Wand. Hermione schnappte nach Luft und suchte überfordert nach seinen Augen. Draco ließ ihr zwar die Zeit zum Durchschnaufen, verlagerte aber nur den Kuss auf eine andere Stelle. Mit sanften Druck drehte er ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsste ihren Hals. Hermione durchzog eine Gänsehaut durch den ganzen Körper … was passierte hier? Sie spürte einen leichten Biss in ihrem Nacken und wieder kam ein unterdrücktes Keuchen aus ihrer Kehle, die ihr äußerst peinlich war. Draco allerdings genoss ihre Reaktion und knurrte genüsslich als er ihre Haut schmeckte.

Diese war heiß und es bildeten sich kleinste Schweißtropfen, ihr Gesicht glühte vor Scham und leichte Panik überkam sie… Naja gut, leichte Panik war etwas untertrieben.  
„Draco!" entfuhr es ihr unsicher… Seine Lippen beendeten die Küsse auf ihrem Hals und wollten zu ihrem süßen Mund zurückkehren, doch Hermione hinderte ihn daran. Ihre Finger legten sich zitternd auf seinen Mund.  
„Was … passiert hier?" Sichtlich überfordert und mit groß aufgerissenen Augen sah sie Draco fragend an.  
Draco leckte seine Lippen und sah sie verführerisch an. „Wir beide werden jetzt besser in dein Zimmer zurück gehen, dann zeige ich dir ganz genau…"

„NEEEIIIIN" Fast schrill war Hermiones panische Antwort, die ihn unterbrach. „Das können wir nicht… Das ist alles falsch… Das dürfen wir nicht! ES… es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfallen habe! Am besten du vergisst das schnell wieder!" Hermione versuchte sich aus Dracos inniger Umarmung zu winden und er ließ sie schließlich behutsam heruntergleiten.

Er konnte noch immer ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren und ihren herrlichen Duft einatmen.  
Er war noch nicht bereit, sie gehen zu lassen, doch machte sie einen Rückzieher – hatte er etwas anderes von ihr erwartet? Eher nicht.  
Draco beugte sich zu ihr herab und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich werde genauso wenig wie du diese Situation vergessen können, Liebes! Und eins kannst du dir sicher sein… Ab jetzt werde ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten können."

Hermiones Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, sie wusste nicht, ob es von seiner Nähe oder seinen Worten kam. Wieder wollte sie ihm sagen, wie falsch das alles war, doch entfernte sich Draco einen Schritt.

„Master Draco? Wir werden nun das Dessert servieren." Benyjis sah beschämt zu Boden, als er Hermiones Gestalt erblickte und apparierte augenblicklich. Dracos Grinsen wurde breit und er strahlte Hermione an. „Ich werde schon einmal vorgehen und du solltest deine Frisur in Ordnung bringen. Verzeih mir, Liebes. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders.

Und schon machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand mit beschwingten Schritten aus dem Korridor. Immer noch außer Atem und panisch, sah Hermione ihm hinter her. Wie konnte sie nur? Sie war so dumm! Warum hatte sich nicht nachgedacht?

Ihre Gefühle hatten sie einfach übermannt… Wieder hatte sie sich nicht beherrschen können – wieder war sie zu schwach. Sie musste unbedingt wieder mehr Kontrolle über sich gewinnen, schließlich musste sie am kommenden Tag dem Bösen aller Dinge gegenüberstehen. Wütend stapfte Hermione in ihr Zimmer zurück und schmiedete neue Pläne… Wie sie sich gegenüber Draco nun zu verhalten hatte…  
Doch dann blickte sie in den Spiegel, ihre Frisur war komplett aufgelöst und sie erinnerte sich an seine Hände, die darin wühlten… an seine Lippen … an diesen unglaublichen Kuss. Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und beschämt steckte sie ihre Haare Strähne für Strähne wieder hoch.  
Noch nie war sie so geküsst worden. Zwar war Hermione nicht ganz unerfahren, doch zählten Victor Krumms stümperhafte Versuche wenig und ihr Muggelurlaubsflirt der vergangenen Ferien, war im Vergleich zu Draco ebenso ein Amateur. Nun konnte sie verstehen, warum so viele Mädchen auf Hogwarts ihm verfallen waren.  
Ihre zittrigen Finger schafften einfach nicht mehr die Perfektion mit ihren Haaren wie am Nachmittag, weshalb sie es einfach so ließ wie es war und nach unten stöckelte.  
Gut… Draco Malfoy war ein hervorragender Küsser… und dies war, laut etlichen Berichten, nicht sein einziges Spezialgebiet. Doch Hermione Granger war willensstärker und kämpferischer als die meisten Mädchen ihres Alters, weshalb sie sich schwor, nicht so wie die anderen Mädchen, diesem Frauenhelden zu verfallen! Ganz einfach!  
Hermione betrat den Festsaal und erblickte das opulente Nachspeisenbuffet.  
„Schön, dass du wieder zu uns stößt! Ich hoffe Dracos Geschenk war nicht zu … sentimental um deine Stimmung an diesem schönen Abend zu verderben." Narzissa kam mit einem silbern glänzenden Nachspeisenteller auf sie zu und lächelte sie süßlich an."  
Hermione nahm den Teller entgegen und schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Draco drängte sich verärgert an seiner Mutter vorbei und schenkte ihr einen wütenden Blick, bevor er sich an Hermione wandte und sie aufmunternd anlächelte. Hermione konnte seinen Blick nicht erwidern, weshalb sie sich unkontrolliert Nachspeisenhäppchen auf den kleinen Teller häufte.  
Draco stellte sich nah zu ihr und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Du brauchst nicht beschämt zu sein, Liebes!" Danach küsste er ihre Wange … sehr nahe an ihren Lippen und hinterließ einen feinen feuchten Film. Sofort tanzten Schmetterlinge in Hermiones Bauch, Brust, … einfach überall und sie hatte Mühe gerade zum Tisch zu gehen. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Narzissa und Lucius einen viel sagenden Blick tauschten und sie versuchte ihre Contenance wiederzuerlangen, was allerdings erschwert wurde, durch Dracos Hand, die er ihr beim Hinsetzen auf den Oberschenkel legte.  
Zaghaft nahm sie seine Hand und wollte sie ohne großes Aufsehens entfernen, doch ließ Draco es nicht nehmen, Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen und nahm stattdessen ihre Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken, bevor er sich sittlich seinen Häppchen zuwandte.  
Hermione war den restlichen Abend zurückhaltender als bisher und ergriff die kurze Chance, während Narzissa und Lucius über eine Makrone diskutierten, um Draco zuzuflüstern: „Draco, bitte lass uns später über alles reden, aber bis dahin, lass deine Hände bei dir!"  
„Bei dir oder bei mir?" war Dracos freche Antwort, was ihn selbst zu amüsieren schien.

Während brennend heißer Tee zum Abschluss gereicht wurde, war Hermione gedanklich schon bei ihrem Gespräch mit Draco. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass sie verliebt in ihn ist, aber nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will? Aus welchem Grund? Bevor Hermione nur einen Schluck genommen hatte, waren die Malfoys schon fertig und ließen abräumen. Narzissa schritt zu einem Podest und verzauberte, die dort stehenden Instrumente, damit sie klassische Winter und Weihnachtslieder spielten. Sie versuchte das junge Paar zum Tanzen zu überreden, doch Draco sagte ohne Umschweife, dass er mit Hermione den Rest des Abends allein verbringen wollte und ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten geleitete er sie aus dem Saal.  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her bis sie Hermiones Zimmer betraten. Sie drehte sich sofort zu ihm, um ohne Umschweife zum Thema zu kommen, doch war sie doch zu langsam. Noch bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, zog Draco sie zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich heran. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste Hermione nicht mehr, was sie ihm eigentlich sagen wollte, oder aus welchem Grund, doch drangen ihre Zweifel in den Vordergrund. Kurz löste sie sich und ein klammes Wimmern formte ihre Worte: „Nicht… Draco…"  
Dieser grinste siegessicher und antwortete an ihren Lippen: „Das hört sich aber ganz anders an…" Hermiones glasiger Blick wurde wieder fest und sie legte einen Finger auf Dracos weiche Lippen.  
„Nein… ich meine es ernst! Ich kann dich nicht … Wir können nicht… Das geht einfach nicht!"  
Resignierend schnalzte Draco mit der Zunge und entfernte sich ein stückweit von ihr und fragte skeptisch: „Und warum sollte das nicht gehn? Wir sind verlobt… und naja… es hat gewissermaßen gefunkt zwischen uns oder?"  
Unsicher biss sich Hermione in die Unterlippe und Draco konnte seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden. Sie atmete schwer aus und ging zu ihrem Bett, auf welches sie sich setzte.  
„Draco… Ich habe dir nicht alles über mich erzählt… Und das kann ich hier… nicht tun. Solange du das über mich nicht weißt, kann ich mir nicht sicher sein, ob das hier mit uns in Ordnung ist, verstehst du?"  
Draco war ihr gefolgt und lehnte sich gegen die Kommode. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, Hermione. Vollkommen egal, was du mir verschwiegen hast, es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will!"  
Geschockt starrte sie Draco an. „Du… du willst mit mir zusammen sein?" Hatte er überhaupt schon einmal eine Freundin? War er nicht immer ungebunden und auf Abenteuer aus?  
„Ja, das will ich… Soll ich dir sagen, was ich noch will?" Draco stieß sich von der Kommode ab und kam direkt auf Hermione zu. „Draco! Das ist eine ziemlich große Sache… und… bevor das nicht geklärt ist, will ich nicht, dass du mir zu nahekommst! Ist das klar?!" Panisch rutschte sie nach hinten, doch Draco folgte ihr.  
„Ich soll also wieder warten? Nachdem ich endlich eine Reaktion von dir habe…" Hermione nickte und war innerlich hin und hergerissen. Wollte sie, dass er sich daran hält, oder wollte sie, dass er es nicht tat?  
„Also nichts… kein Kuss, bis ich dein Geheimnis erfahren habe?" Wieder nickte Hermione und fügte hinzu: „Wenn du das dann überhaupt noch in Erwägung ziehst…"  
Draco grinste. „Ich denke du unterschätzt deine Anziehung!" Seine Antwort brachte Hermione zum Lachen. „Und ich denke, du unterschätzt mein Geheimnis!"  
Draco ließ sich geschlagen nach hinten fallen und seufzte: „Wie soll ich bitte die nächsten zwei Wochen überstehen?"  
Hermione legte sich neben ihn und seufzte ebenso: „Und wie ich den morgigen Abend?"


	14. Hoch gepokert

Kapitel 14 – Hoch gepokert

Nervös und völlig überdreht stöckelte Narzissa durch ihr opulentes Anwesen, da sie die gesamte Nacht kein Auge zugetan hatte. Immer wieder hatte sie die grässlichsten Szenen im Kopf, die möglicherweise an diesem Abend stattfinden würden. Wieder einmal hatte Lucius nicht im Sinne des Lords gehandelt, da er ihm die Anwesenheit Hermiones verschwiegen hatte. Lucius hoffte zwar, er hätte im Vorfeld den Unmut zügeln können, doch war der Lord nicht für seine Versöhnlichkeit berühmt und Narzissa rechnete mit grausigen Strafen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass einzig des Lords Neugier auf das Mädchen, eine Solche Eile für ein Treffen hervorrufen konnte – es musste sicherlich sein Zorn auf ihre Familie sein, der das vermochte. Sie mussten vorbereitet sein, vor allem Draco.

Zielstrebig machte sie sich auf den Weg zu seinen Zimmern. Ohne Scheu klopfte sie kräftig an seine Tür und ohne zu warten trat sie augenblicklich ein. „Draco! Du musst sofort aufstehen und zu deinem Vater in die Bibliothek komm…" Narzissa verstummte, denn sobald sie die schweren Samtvorhänge beiseite gezogen hatte, war ihr aufgefallen, dass Draco nicht in seinem Bett lag. Stutzig wandte sie sich ab und betrat Dracos Aufenthaltsraum. „Draco?", rief sie zögernd in den noch abgedunkelten Raum. Es war nicht die Art ihres Sohnes, zeitig aufzustehen und sein Fehlen beunruhigte sie. Sofort kam ihr das Gespräch des Vortages in den Sinn… Er sagte, er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Lord auf Hermione traf…

Ein weiteres hysterisches „Draco!" hallte im Westflügel und eine noch hysterischere Narzissa stolperte in die Bibliothek, um ihren Mann zu unterrichten: „Lucius! Du musst sofort ein paar Elfen losschicken. Sie sind abgehauen! Draco hat seine Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt!"

Unbekümmert sah Lucius von seinen Unterlagen auf und sah seine Frau skeptisch an. „Mir wurde nicht mitgeteilt, dass jemand das Anwesen mit seinen Schutzbarrieren verlassen hätte. Du musst dich irren, meine Liebe."

Verzweifelt schüttelte Narzissa ihren Kopf: „Nein! Ich bin seit Stunden auf und habe die Dekoration des Hauses kontrolliert, bis ich es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und ihn wecken wollte. Er ist mir nirgends untergekommen und in seinem Zimmer war er nicht! Wo sollte er denn sonst … … Oh!"

Überrascht blickte Narzissa ihren Mann an, der schon längst eine verschmitzte Miene an den Tag legte. „Ist dir gestern Abend denn keine Veränderung der beiden aufgefallen, meine Liebe? Und erst ihre Frisur nach der kleinen Unterredung… Ich denke unser Sohn hat endlich seinen Verpflichtungen genüge getan und sicherlich nicht dabei gelitten, wenn man an sein gestriges Geständnis denkt."

Verlegen grinsend räumte Narzissa ein: „Natürlich ist mir Hermiones zerzauste Haarpracht aufgefallen… aber nun gut, ich brauche dennoch Gewissheit über Dracos Aufenthaltsort. Benjyi?"

Der kleine Elf puffte vor ihren Füßen auf und nahm sofort eine unterwürfige Haltung ein. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Herrin?"

Narzissa rang sichtlich mit der Formulierung ihres Wunsches und sagte schließlich: „Wir müssen mit unserem Sohn sprechen. Unterrichte ihn davon… Er ist vermutlich in Miss DeVilliers Zimmer. Aber sei bitte diskret!"

Der Elf verbeugte sich und versicherte: „Ganz wie ihr wünscht, Herrin", bevor er mit einem Puffen verschwand.

Selbiges Puffen ertönte in Hermiones Vorraum und ließ zwei übernachtige Gestalten hochschrecken. „Ihre Eltern wollen Sie sprechen, Master Draco", sagte der Elf laut vom Vorzimmer, ohne in den Raum zu blicken.

Während Draco geschockt in Hermiones weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte rief er in keine bestimmte Richtung: „Äh, Ja… ich komme gleich!" Nachdem ein weiteres Puffen auf das Verschwinden des Elfes hindeutete, blickten sich die beiden verwirrt um. Nach einem zaghaften Räuspern sagte Hermione scheu: „Es ist Morgen! Wir… wir sind wohl eingeschlafen." Sie versuchte ein Grinsen zu verbergen, in dem sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss, doch musste sie lachen, als sie Dracos gespielt entsetzten Ausdruck sah.

„Also… so habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt mit dir eine Nacht zu verbringen!" sagte er übertrieben entrüstet. Dabei zeigte er unnötigerweise auf seinen Anzug, der nicht einen Zentimeter verrutscht zu sein schien. Hermione setzte sich auf und zog ihre Beine an sich heran. Wie war das bloß passiert? Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, je eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie hatten geredet und geredet und immer wieder musste sie sich und Draco daran erinnern, dass sie bis zu ihrer Aussprache nicht zusammen sein konnten!

Draco richtete sich auf und glättete seinen Anzug. „So gerne ich auch hier bei dir bleiben würde, Liebes, aber du hast es ja gehört. Ich muss zu meinen Eltern." Hermiones nickte beschämt und nach einem Augenblick rief sie erschrocken aus: „Bei Merlin! Was werden die beiden nun von uns denken!"

Nach einem kleinen Prusten, brach Draco in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Hermione nicht ganz so sehr amüsierte. Immer noch grinsend ging Draco auf Hermions Seite des Bettes und setzte sich auf die Bettkannte. Ganz sanft berührte er Hermiones Schläfe und fuhr ihre Gesichtskontur bis zu ihrer Wangenlinie nach, während er in gedämpfter Stimme flüsterte: „Das… würde ich sagen, überlassen wir ihrer Fantasie…" Eindringlich sah er sie an, bis sie endlich eine Reaktion zeigte und abgehakt nickte. Und erst als Draco schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verlassen hatte, konnte Hermione die unabsichtlich angehaltene Luft aus ihren Lungen strömen lassen. Sie schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf – Sie war ihm vollkommen verfallen… und hatte nicht bemerkt wie es passieren konnte.

Der Tag verging schneller, als sich Hermione dies wünschte. Immer wieder ging sie gedanklich die Gespräche mit Dumbledore und Snape durch um sich mental auf den Abend vorzubereiten. Ihre mentalen Übungen, um ihren Geist zu verschließen, intensivierte sie immer ein bisschen mehr, weshalb sie fast in eine Art Trance zu fallen schien. Aus diesem Grund bemerkte sie auch nicht gleich, als Narzissa ihren Raum betrat und schreckte erst hoch, als diese ihren Arm berührte und sie ansprach: „Hermione, Liebes! Geht es dir gut?"

„Oh, Narzissa! Äh, ja… Ja, alles bestens… Ich bin nur etwas nervös wegen heute Abend." Narzissa lächelte mitfühlend: „Und das ist auch verständlich. Du musst wissen, dass Lucius schon mit vielen seiner Freunde persönlich oder per Brief Kontakt aufgenommen und von dir und Draco berichtet hat. Er ist sehr eingenommen von dir und hat im Vorhinein versucht eine positive Stimmung unter der Gemeinschaft zu verbreiten. Wir hoffen alle, dass sie dich heute freundschaftlich aufnehmen werden."

Hermione trat zum Fenster und nickte bedrückt. „Nunja… Die Frage ist eigentlich nur ob Lord Voldemort über die Tatsache hinwegsehen kann, dass ich noch vor dem Sommer ihn und seine „Gemeinschaft" bekämpft habe."

Narzissa trat nahe zu ihr und begann zu flüstern: „Der dunkle Lord ist zwar sehr unversöhnlich, doch erkennt er Chancen, die zu seinem Vorteil sein könnten. Du bist nicht dumm und weißt von was ich spreche. Die Situation wäre weitaus prekärer, wenn du und Draco euch nicht angenähert hättet. Eure Verbindung, auch wenn sie durch den Vertrag angespornt wurde, ist von euch aus entstanden und dies gilt es heute zu demonstrieren."

Hermione beobachtete wie Narzissa zu ihrem Schrank schritt und die dunkelgrüne Robe herausnahm, die sie ihr geschenkt hatte. „Aus diesem Grund, möchte ich, dass du heute Abend dieses Kleid trägst und dich als offizielle Verlobte meines Sohnes präsentierst. Zeige keine Angst vor den Todessern, verhalte dich selbstsicher und weiche nicht von Dracos Seite. Dann wird alles gut werden."

Nie im Leben hätte Hermione mit solch einer Offenheit Narzissas gerechnet und blickte sie nur überrascht an. Narzissa sprach derweil weiter: „Du nimmst am besten ein Entspannungsbad und wenn du damit fertig bist, helfe ich dir beim Ankleiden. Falls du etwas gegen die Nervosität möchtest, kann ich dir gerne mit meinem Vorrat an Tränken behilflich sein."

Sofort schlug Hermione diesen Vorschlag aus, sie musste schließlich bei klarem Verstand sein. Sie wollte aber Narzissas Offenheit ausnutzen und fragte: „Ähm, Narzissa… Du selbst bist keine Todesserin, soweit ich weiß…" Hermione wartete einige Momente auf Narzissas Reaktion und da diese zaghaft nickte fuhr Hermione fort: „Wirst du und… ähm ich bei den Besprechungen anwesend sein?"

Erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass Hermione keine prekären Fragen äußerte, sondern nur organisatorische, lächelte Narzissa. „Ich fungiere heute als Gastgeberin und kümmere mich um den Empfang und das Essen. Die Besprechung findet danach statt und nur Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft werden daran teilnehmen. Danach brechen die meisten Mitglieder unverzüglich auf, nur einige wenige bleiben noch für ein Apparativ. Das ist zumindest die übliche Vorgehensweise."

Hermione nickte nachdenklich und begleitete Narzissa aus ihrem Zimmer. Dass sie gemeinsam Essen würden, hatten Snape und Dumbledore nicht einplanen können. Hermione ging alle Sätze und Erinnerungen, die sie sich für dieses Zusammentreffen zurecht gelegt hatte in chronologisch richtiger Reihenfolge durch und überlegte, was davon zu welchem Zeitpunkt passend wäre. Mechanisch entkleidete sich Hermione und stieg in das Entspannungsbad, welches ihr Benyji zuvor eingelassen hatte.

„Der junge Master hat wieder nach Ihnen gefragt. Soll ich Ihm bescheid geben, sobald Sie fertig sind?"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie war ihm schon den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gegangen, damit er sie nicht ablenken konnte. „Nein! Aber bitte Mrs. Malfoy. Sie wollte mir beim Ankleiden helfen."

Der wohlig warme Bademantel hüllte Hermione ein wie eine Schutzhülle der Glückseligkeit. Diese Entspannungsbäder aus der Mullpepper Aphotheke der Winkelgasse schienen tatsächlich wunder zu wirken.

„Oh, meine Liebe. Du siehst wunderbar aus. Gerötete Wangen, zarte Haut und ein sanfter entspannter Blick. Ich hätte wohl auch noch ein Bad nehmen sollen." Narzissa kam näher und nahm das Kleid vom Harken und reichte Hermione einen kleinen Beutel: „Hier, das ist die Unterwäsche, die zu diesem Kleid gehört."

Hermione nahm den Inhalt heraus und sah diesen skeptisch an: „Das soll Unterwäsche sein?" Narzissa munkelte etwas und klärte sie auf: Da das Kleid rückenfrei ist, brauchst du Spezialunterwäsche. Die Träger und Halter dieses Bustiers sind unsichtbar, weshalb das Ankleiden eine kleine Herausforderung darstellt."

Zweifelnd sah Hermione auf die teils schwebend aussehenden Körbchen, während Narzissa versuchte, die unsichtbaren Träger zu entwirren. „So, jetzt habe ich es. Streck die Arme aus und entspann dich." Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Narzissa es geschafft, Hermione den BH anzulegen und meinte: „Den Rest der Unterbekleidung schaffst du selbst." Dabei zeigte sich auf den kleinen grünen Stofffetzen, der noch am Bett lag.

Als Hermione danach griff, fühlte sie sofort, dass es ein ganz normales Höschen war, doch war der Teil, der den Po bedecken sollte, durchsichtig. „Ähm… Wie sehr rückenfrei ist dieses Kleid eigentlich?" fragte Hermione argwöhnisch. Geheimnisvoll lächelnd nahm Narzissa das Kleid und Stülpte es über Hermiones zarte Figur. Flüssige Seide fiel elegant von ihr herab, ihre Figur perfekt in Szene gesetzt. Im Nacken schloss Narzissa einen kristallenen Knopf, der dem Kleid den einzigen Halt gab. Hermione betrachtete sich und vor allem ihre Rückseite im Spiegel.

„Es sieht wunderschön aus, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob der kleine Knopf den Abend durchhält!" Leicht fingerte Hermione beim Verschluss herum und prompt floss das Kleid von ihren Hüften. „Äh… das kann ich nie im Leben tragen!" rief Hermione entsetzt aus. Lachend hob Narzissa das Kleid wieder in Position, während es an der Tür klopfte. „Komm rein, mein Schatz! Du musst deine Verlobte davon überzeugen, dass das Kleid wundervoll an ihr aussieht!"

Zaghaft betrat Draco das Zimmer und hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen beim Anblick Hermiones, während sein Mund ein unverschämt breites Lächeln bildete.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Draco!" warnte Hermione sogleich und überprüfte den Verschluss des Kleides. Dann richtete sich Hermione wieder an Narzissa: „Das Kleid ist wundervoll, aber wenn ich bei jedem Schritt darauf achten muss, dass es davon segelt, kann ich weder entspannt, noch selbstsicher auftreten!"

Narzissa zückte sogleich ihren Zauberstab und überlegte: „Das haben wir gleich, Liebes. Ich werde den Verschluss einfach verzaubern, sodass er sich nicht öffnen lässt, bis man den Gegenzauber spricht. Was sagst du dazu?" Nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Hermione geschlagen und wies Narziss an, es zu tun.

„So… Einen Moment." Narzissa bat Hermione still zu stehen und trat dann an Draco heran, der noch nicht aufgehört hatte obszön zu Grinsen. „Autsch!", entkam es ihm, als Narzissa unvorbereitet eines seiner Haare ausriss.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Draco. Ich brauche nunmal ein Haar für den Zauber!" Und Sekunden später murmelte Narzissa einen unbekannten Zauber, der das Haar mit den Bändern um den Verschluss verband. Sofort nachdem der Zauberstab Hermiones Nacken verließ, prüfte sie den Halt des Kleides und war sehr zufrieden. „Phu, den Zauber muss ich mir auf jeden Fall notieren." Zum Abschluss verzauberte Narzissa noch Hermiones Pumps um sie vor Stürzen und Stolpern zu bewahren und rief Benyji, der Hermiones Haare in Form bringen sollte.

Draco fühlte sich etwas deplatziert und fragte: „Ähm, Hermione? Alles in Ordnung?" Die Angesprochene nickte und versicherte ihm, dass sie nur nervös sei und einfach nur ein bisschen Ruhe brauche, um sich mental vorzubereiten. Hermione freute sich, ihn zumindest damit nicht anlügen zu müssen.

Nachdem Benyji Hermiones Haare zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur und in beneidenswerter Schnelligkeit ein makelloses Make-up gezaubert hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis die schweren Glocken der Eingangstür auf die ersten Gäste des Abends hinwiesen.

Hermione blieb wie besprochen in einem kleinen Salon neben der Treppe bis sie bescheid bekommen würde, herunter zu kommen. Mit klopfendem Herzen hörte sie die Gäste ankommen und versuchte die Stimmen den jeweiligen Personen zuzuordnen. Nach einiger Zeit war die Eingangshalle gut befüllt und das Tratschen und Anstoßen der Sektgläser verschmolz zu einem murmelnden Hintergrundgeräusch, aus dem Hermione keine Einzelheiten mehr heraushören konnte. Einzig die schrille Stimme Narzissas deute auf einen neuen Gast hin, der die geöffneten Flügeltüren betrat.

Draco assistierte seiner Mutter dabei, jeden einzelnen Gast zu begrüßen. Und jedes Mal hoffte er, es wäre der Letzte. Kopfschüttelnd fragte er in einen stillen Moment: „Sonst kommt doch auch nicht jeder einzelne, oder? Und diesmal kommen auch noch sämtliche Familienmitglieder?" Narzissa lächelte besänftigend: „Ach Draco. Selbst du solltest wissen, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Zusammenkunft ist. Deine Verlobte wird heute in unsere Gesellschaft eingeführt. Es ist nur höflich, dass alle erscheinen!" Draco schluckte seinen bissigen Kommentar hinunter und hoffte auf ein Wunder, das diesen Abend noch irgendwie verhindern konnte.

„Draco? Bitte vergiss nicht, alles so zu machen, wie wir es besprochen haben! Du empfängst Hermione an der Treppe und führst sie von Gast zu Gast. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid, gesellt ihr euch zu Lucius und mir bis der Lord erscheint. Die Vorstellung Hermiones bei ihm wird dein Vater erledigen. Danach führst du deine Verlobte zu ihrem Platz, neben dir am Tisch. Ihr sitzt sehr weit am Ende des Tisches und solltet nur dann Tischkonversation betreiben, wenn ihr angesprochen werdet. Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut!"

Mechanisch nickte Draco und sah in den Raum voller sensationsgieriger Todesser, die sich von diesem Abend mit Sicherheit eine Erniedrigung der Malfoys erwarteten.

Eine ähnlich schrille Stimme, wie der seiner Mutter, holte Draco aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. „Narzissa und mein liebster Neffe, Draco!" kündigte sich Bellatrix an, im Schlepptau ihr Mann Rodolphus, der nicht mehr als ein Nicken zustande brachte, bevor er sich zu seinen Kollegen gesellte.

„Bellatrix, schön dich zu sehen!" sagte Narzissa bevor sie ihre Schwester umarmte. Sie blieben einige Momente so stehen und Draco sah Bellatrix' Mund sprechen. Da er sie jedoch nicht hörte, ging er davon aus, dass sie einen Muffliato verwenden musste. Als sich die Schwestern trennten, bemerkte Draco eine gewisse Anspannung an seiner Mutter und auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war entrückt.

„Draco, bitte begleite deine Tante hinein. Den Rest schaffe ich hier alleine," gab Narzissa zögernd von sich, doch blieb Draco keine Möglichkeit weiter mit ihr zu reden, da Bellatrix sich schon bei ihm unterhakte und in die Empfangshalle schritt.

„Oh, mein lieber Junge! Du bist ja in die Höhe geschossen, seit dem letzten Mal. Ich nehme an deine ehrenvolle Aufgabe ließ dich wachsen!"

Draco lächelte gekünstelt, kam ihm die gespielte Vertrautheit seiner Tante eigenartig vor. Schließlich kannte er sie erst seit einem Jahr und die meiste Zeit davon, verbrachte er in Hogwarts. Die Frau neben ihm glich auch in keinster Weiser jener Frau aus den Erzählungen seiner Mutter, die von der unbekümmerten Kindheit und Freundschaft der beiden erzählt hatte.

„Uh, alle sind schon so gespannt auf deine Verlobte. Ich kenne sie ja bereits… Störrisches kleines Ding, Muggelliebchen, nicht wahr?"

Genervt schloss Draco seine Augen. „Wir sprechen nicht über Muggel. Soweit ich weiß hat sie alle Bande zur Muggelwelt hinter sich gelassen, seit dem Tod ihrer Zieheltern."

Bellatrix tatschte seinen Arm und sprach gedämpft weiter: „Du weißt sicher, dass du ihr Manieren beibringen musst. Sie hat diese aufmüpfige Art an sich… ganz genau wie die Schlammblüter aus meiner Schulzeit, die sich für gleichwertig hielten." Ein Geräusch der Abscheu verließ Bellatrix' Mund und sie tätschelte Dracos Arm weiter.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, wie er auf Bellatrix reagieren sollte. War sie es, die diese Gedanken hatte, oder kamen sie direkt vom Lord und seine Tante war nur ein Werkzeug, um ihn zu testen? „Auf jeden Fall, nimmt sie alle Ratschläge meiner Mutter dankend an. Das zeigt zumindest ihren guten Willen…" Oh wie er hoffte, dieses Gespräch würde bald enden. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu seiner Mutter, die gerade die Gäste abzählte, nachdem sie Snape empfangen hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich danach und sie nickte ihm zu, bevor sie sich an den Hauselfen wandte.

„Verzeih mir Tante, ich muss meine Verlobte empfangen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er zielstrebig zur Treppe. Kurz bevor er dort angekommen war, dämpften sich die Gespräche um ihn herum, bis es beinahe still war. Er blickte nach oben und sah sie. Hermiones Mund umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln als sie, die Menge ignorierend, elegant die geschwungene Treppe herabschritt und dabei kein einziges Mal ihren Blick von ihm abwandte. Hätte er ihre Gestalt weniger bewundert, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, wie erstaunt die Gäste und zufrieden seine Mutter mit Hermiones Auftreten war.

Als Hermione die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte, hielt Draco ihr seine Hand entgegen und als sie ihre in seine legte sagte er: „Du…." Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd fügte er hinzu: „Ich … ich bin sprachlos."

Hermione lachte offen und schmunzelte dann: „Und das mag etwas heißen! Du magst mich sicher deinen Freunden vorstellen?" Und in dem Moment erlaubte sich Hermione zum ersten Mal in die Empfangshalle zu blicken. Es waren bei weitem mehr Gäste anwesend, als sie gedacht hatte, doch nun konnte sie sich bei Draco unterhaken und fühlte sich sicher. So wie einstudiert gingen die beiden von Gruppe zu Gruppe und sagten die gängigen Phrasen, die solch ein Anlass verlangte. Einige Männer erkannte Hermione wieder, entweder von Fahndungsfotos oder vom Kampf in der Mysterienabteilung, doch versuchte sie dies zu überspielen.

„Hermione, richtig? Wir trafen uns ja schon! Du kannst mich ruhig Bellatrix nennen." Hermiones Miene versteinerte in einem unnatürlichen Lächeln, als sie diese Worte vernahm. „Zum Glück bist du nicht den gleichen unglückseligen Weg gegangen, wie mein Cousin Sirius. Er hatte ja seine Abstammung verleugnet und naja… wir wissen ja wie das ausgegangen ist." Das schrille, fast wahnsinnige Lachen, das nach ihrem Satz folgte, ließ Hermiones Kehle austrocknen. Wie konnte sie nur Sirius erwähnen? Ein leichter Film Tränenflüssigkeit bildete sich in Hermiones Augen, während sie energisch versuchte ihre Gefühle auszublenden.

„Bellatrix, du willst die beiden doch nicht die ganze Zeit für dich beanspruchen, nicht wahr?" Hermione atmete erleichtert durch als sie die Stimme des Professors hörte. „Natürlich nicht, Severus. Aber als Tante wird man doch ein paar Privilegien besitzen. Wir sprachen gerade über unsere erste Begegnung. Schade, dass du nicht dabei sein konntest, Severus!"

Snapes große Erscheinung blieb ungerührt, er blickte nur abfällig auf Bellatrix herab. „Charmant… wie immer. Wenn du uns bitte kurz entschuldigst!" Unhöflich drängte Snape Bellatrix aus dem Gespräch, indem er sich zwischen das Paar und sie stellte und ihr den Rücken kehrte.

„Ich freue mich, sie beide nun als Paar begrüßen zu dürfen, Mister Malfoy, Miss DeVillier", begann er nun mit ihnen eine Konversation. Hermione beobachtete im Augenwinkel, dass sich Bellatrix zwar wegen Snapes Benehmen aufregte, aber nicht mehr den Versuch unternahm, sie anzusprechen. Vor ihr musste sie sich definitiv in Acht nehmen.

Nachdem Draco höflich aber zugeknöpft mit Snape gesprochen hatte, führte er Hermione weiter zu seinen Eltern. „Hat das, was meine Tante sagte irgendeinen Sinn für dich ergeben? Mir kommt sie schon den ganzen Abend feindselig vor, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was das sollte."

Vorsichtshalber zauberte Hermione einen Muffliato um die beiden, um neugierige Zuhörer zu vermeiden. „Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit du in die Geschehnisse in der Mysterienabteilung eingeweiht wurdest und auch nicht, was du von Sirius Black weißt… Für mich ergab ihr Beitrag aber sehr wohl Sinn – Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es Provokation oder ein Test gewesen ist." Nachdem Hermione in Dracos fragendes Gesicht gesehen hatte entschloss sie sich für die Kurzversion der Erklärung: „Sirius war mein Freund. Und sie hat ihn an diesem Abend ermordet."

„Wie bitte? Dein Freund? War er denn nicht ein Todesser, jahrzehntelang dafür in Askaban und danach auf der Flucht? Wie…"

„Ich erzähl dir alles später. Jetzt ist kein guter Zeitpunkt, Draco!" Da Hermione bisher nur sehr selten seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen hatte, ließ ihn allein dieser Fakt kurz verstummen. Aber ja, sie hatte recht, dies nicht jetzt zu besprechen, da der Lord sehr bald erscheinen konnte.

Und da geschah es. Das hell leuchtende Licht der Luster flackerte kurz bedrohlich auf, bevor die Luft ein paar Grad erkaltete. Schlagartig verstummten die Gäste und blickten zur Flügeltür. Hermione versuchte trotz ihres laut schlagenden Herzens das Knirschen der Kieselsteinchen zu hören, welches sein Kommen ankündigen sollte… doch hört sie nichts. Sie spürte, wie Draco erstarrte und seine Muskeln anspannten. Schwarze Roben auf bleicher Haut erschienen auf der Türschwelle. Die schwebende Gestalt Voldemorts erinnerten Hermione sofort an Dementoren, die er vielleicht zu imitieren versuchte.

Er landete sacht mit bloßen Füßen und es dauerte einen Moment bis seine wallende Kleidung die Levitation beendete und schlaff an ihm herabhing. Seine stechenden Augen wanderten umher, während hinter ihm seine Schlange auf den Boden glitt und sofort begann durch die Menge zu schlängeln. Beim Anblick der beiden Gestalten musste Hermione Angst und Unbehagen herunterschlucken. Sie war auf vieles vorbereitet worden, doch war die Realität weit beängstigender als angenommen.

Nur am Rande nahm Hermione das patschende Geräusch wahr, welches Voldemorts Füße auf dem glatten Marmorboden verursachte, als er direkt auf sie zukam. Sie konnte nicht aufhören in seine blutroten Augen zu starren, obwohl Snape ihr geraten hatte, stets demütig zu Boden zu blicken. Lucius´ Stimme löste ihrer Schockstarre: „Willkommen mein Lord, in meinem bescheidenen Hallen. Tritt näher und lerne unser neuestes Familienmitglied kennen." Damit deutete er zaghaft in Hermiones Richtung und Dracos griff wurde noch fester.

Ruckartig blickte er sie an und kam näher – etwas zu Nahe als es die Höflichkeit gebühren würde. Hermione hört das widerwärtige Geräusch, als er tief einatmete und dabei ihren Geruch aufnahm. War er überhaupt noch menschlich?

Wieder erklang Lucius´ Stimme: „Miss DeVillier, die ist unser Ehrengast, unser aller Lord."

Hermione verbeugte sich tiefer als normalerweise nötig und hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. „Es ist mir eine Ehre," hauchte sie dabei zaghaft.

„Miss… DeVillier… Geheimnisvoll war ihr Ankunft hier in meinem Reich. Woran das wohl liegen mag?" Dabei sah er bedrohlich Richtung Lucius, der sofort erklärte: „Wie ich Ihnen schon zuvor mitgeteilt habe, ist das ein großes Missverständnis. Es war kein Geheimnis, sondern so spontan, dass es einfach vergessen wurde. Und außerdem dachte niemand daran, dass Sie das geringste Interesse an meiner Schwiegertochter hätten."

„Natürlich nicht…" hallte die gepresst kalte Antwort durch den Raum. „Also, mein Kind. Sei nicht so schüchtern und lass dich anblicken." Ohne auf Hermiones Reaktion zu warten packte er mit seiner kalten Hand nach Hermiones Kinn und zwang sie in seine Augen zu sehen. Der stechende Schmerz eines gewaltvollen Leglimens ließ ihre Adern gefrieren. Gewaltig und furchteinflößend drang er in Hermiones Geist ein und hätte Draco sie nicht so fest gehalten, wäre sie sofort zu Boden gegangen. Hermione brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass Voldemort schon längst in ihren Erinnerungen forschte und Bilder ihrer Kindheit in sich aufnahm. Bilder aus den ersten Schultagen – Erinnerungen an Harry. Fest sah Hermione in die rotumrahme Iris Voldemorts und konzentrierte sich auf die Bilder, die sie ihm nacheinander zeigen wollte.

Freundschaft zu den Gryffindors – zu Dumbledore. Demütigung durch seine Slytherins und Snape. Danach die Trauerfeier ihrer Eltern und das Ancestor Castle mit all seinen Reichtümern. Erinnerungen an die Ausgrenzung dieses Schuljahrs. Den Streit mit Harry über Draco, als Harry ihn verdächtigte, für Katie Bells Verletzungen verantwortlich zu sein. Die wachsende Freundschaft zu Draco und das abwenden der Gryffindors. Etwas länger als gedacht, verweilte der Lord in der Erinnerung, als Hermione sich zu den Slytherins an den Tisch setzte. Immer wieder der Blick zu Dumbledores leeren Sessel am Lehrertisch. Schlussendlich den kranken und kraftlosen Anblick Dumbledores, in seinem Büro. Und als Hermione den Drang Voldemorts schwinden sah, ging sie noch kurz über, zu einer Erinnerung, die sie zuvor nicht eingeplant hatte. Der Kuss, der erst einen Tag zuvor stattfand.

Ruckartig verließ Voldemort Hermiones Geist und wandte sich an seine Anhänger, die seit seinem Auftritt bis jetzt still geblieben waren: „Nun gut! Dies scheint ein aufschlussreicher und amüsanter Abend zu werden! Narzissa, meine Liebe. Ich nehme an, es steht schon alles bereit?" Süffisant grinsend überging er jegliche Etikette und führte, ohne zu warten seine Anhänger in den Speisesaal.

Vollkommen überrumpelt stammelte Narzissa die üblichen Einladungen, doch wurde ihr nicht mehr zugehört.

Derweil stützte Draco Hermione. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchst du einen Schluck Wasser? Ich…" Hermione richtete ich auf. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet…" Hermione sah Nagini bei dich verbeischlängeln und zischen. „Was… was war das eben? Ich sah soviele Erinnerungen…", stellte sich Hermione Ahnungslos. Draco antwortete trocken: „Das war der Zauber Legilimens. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht wieder passieren. Wir sollten den anderen folgen. Verhalte dich einfach ruhig und unauffällig, wie besprochen."

Als die beiden die Tafel betraten, standen schon alle Anhänger bereit hinter ihren zugewiesenen Sitzplätzen. Am Tischkopf saß Voldemort, daneben die Gastgeber Lucius und Narzissa und dann fortlaufend nach Rang in der Gemeinschaft, die Todesser. Am anderen Ende saßen Begleider, Familienangehörige und Neulinge, wie Draco und Hermione. Bevor Narzissa zu Wort kam, hallte die Stimmer Voldemorts über die tratschende Gemeinschaft: „Ach… ist das nicht schade, dass meine neue Freundin so weit weg von mir sitzt? Ich hätte mich sehr gerne ein wenig mehr mit ihr unterhalten!" Erschrocken blickte Hermione ans andere Tischende und erkannte Narzissas panischen Blick.

Diese erklärte mit stockender Stimme, dass später am Abend noch genug Zeit wäre, für ein weiteres Gespräch, allerdings überging Voldemort diese Bemerkung und sprach weiter: „Lucius, dich kenne ich ja schon besser als ich mir wünschen würde. Sei so gut und tausche deinen Platz mit deiner reizenden Schwiegertochter in spe." Süffisant und sich durchaus bewusst, dass er damit Lucius vor allen Reinblütern demütigte, indem er ihm seinen Platz als Gastgeber verwehrte, wies er ihn mit einer fächernden Handbewegung an, endlich zu gehen.

Hermione versteifte sich und befahl sich selbst Ruhe zu bewahren. Was sollte denn schon groß passieren? Er hatte sie zuvor nicht durchschaut, ansonsten wäre sie schon tot, also musste sie sich nur konzentrieren und nicht aus der Rolle fallen. „Draco?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Du musst meine Hand loslassen…" erinnerte sie ihn, denn er war nicht auf den Befehl des Lords eingegangen und hielt Hermiones Hand besitzergreifen in der seinen. Unsicher sah sie ihn an und sein Blick war angriffslustig, angespannt…

„Draco, lass los. Ich mach das schon! Keine Sorge…" Doch auch dies brachte ihn nicht dazu ihre Hand loszulassen. Sein Vater war indes bei Hermiones Platz angekommen.

„Hermione, Liebes. Du hast heute die Ehre als zweiter Ehrengast meinen Platz zu übernehmen. Verzeih uns, dass wir dir nicht schon im Vorhinein diesen Platz zugewiesen hatte. Zum Glück war der Lord besonnen genug, um unseren Fehler zu korrigieren." Lächelnd überblickte er die Tafel und beruhigte mit seiner Ansprache die prekäre Anspannung unter den Gästen. Auch übersah er die Stimmung seines Sohnes nicht: „Draco mein Lieber, ich kann verstehen, dass du deine bezaubernde Verlobte keine Sekunde mehr entbehren willst, doch ist dies nicht der Zeitpunkt Eifersucht walten zu lassen!"

Irritiert über seines Vaters absurden Worte sah Draco diesen skeptisch an und bemerkte seinen Zorn. Schweren Herzens erhob er sich und hauchte Hermione einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Merlin, stehe uns bei!" vernahm Hermione dabei Dracos Stoßgebet. Die werten Herren erhoben sich ebenso kurz als Hermione ihren Platz wechselte, nur Voldemort verblieb auf seinem Tron.

Sein Verhalten und sein Mangel an Anstand in feiner Gesellschaft zeigte für seine Anhänger überhebliche Ignoranz und demonstrierte seine Überlegenheit, für Hermione allerdings war dies ein Beweis seiner Herkunft, die er so beschämend fand, dass er sie stats versuchte zu verbergen.

Nachdem Hermione sich wortlos setzte, sprach Narzissa die Eröffnungsphrasen und die Elfen trugen die Speisen auf. Schräg gegenüber, neben Narzissa, saß Bellatrix, die Hermione nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ und neben Hermione selbst, saß ihr Mann Rodophus.

Hermione kostete zaghaft die Vorspeise, stets darauf vorbereitet, den nächsten Legilimens zu erleben.

„Narzissa! Natürlich hast du wieder hervorragende Speisen ausgewählt. Nagini ist immer begeistert, wenn dir hierher kommen." Er nahm eins seiner Horsd'œuvre und warf es in hohem Bogen Richtung Nagini, die es mit einem wulstigen Happs, in ihrem Schlund verschwinden ließ. Schneidend sprach er weiter: „Ich habe heute zufällig eine Weissagung erhalten, von zwei vermutlich verirrten Zentauren! Amüsiert hörte ich aus ihren blutigen Mündern… oder Kiefern, dass ich heute Abend einen meiner Anhänger verlieren werde! Ich war natürlich ungehalten, hoffte ich doch, dass ich einen, bzw. Eine hinzugewinnen würde! Nunja, es war ohnehin ihre letzte Prophezeiung. Es bleibt also abzuwarten, ob man diesen Kreaturen, diesbezüglich Glauben schenken sollte."

Mechanisch kaute Hermione ihre Häppchen und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich nicht zu übergeben. Bellatrix lachte schrill und durchschnitt damit die gedämpften Geräusche, der Gesellschaft. „Passt lieber auf, mein Lord. Dem Muggelliebchen wird schon ganz schlecht. Vermutlich waren diese Missgeburten auch noch ihre Freunde, hahahahaaaa." Entsetzt sah Narzissa ihre Schwester an, doch bleib ihr eine Erwiderung in ihrer Kehle stecken."

Hermione antwortete schließlich selbst: „Keine Sorge Bellatrix. Ich halte nichts von Weissagungen, Wahrsagerei oder Prophezeiungen! Für mich ist dies nur altmodischer Aberglaube und demnach halte ich auch nichts von dessen Erzeugern, egal welcher Spezies." Nickend und selbstsicher sah sie Voldemort an und hoffte direkt darauf, dass er in ihrem Geist über Wahrsagerei allgemein und im Speziellen über ihre Lehrerin schimpfen hören würde. Allerdings zog er lediglich eine Lippe an, was wohl ein angedeutetes Lächeln darstellen sollte, allerdings nur seine abscheulichen Zähne zur Schau stellte.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen sprach er in die Runde: „Snape! Wo hast du dein neues Haustier gelassen? Wurschmwanz lässt doch sonst auch keine Gelegenheit aus, meinen Speichel zu lecken."

Ruhig, wie sonst auch, schluckte Snape seinen Bissen herunter und trank aus seinem Becher. Hermione bemerkte Voldemorts Ungeduld und dachte sich, dass er die ängstliche Unterwürfigkeit wohl bevorzugte.

Schließlich sagte Snape schlicht: „Er war undisponiert." Ohne weiter daruf einzugehen, aß er genüsslich weiter. Hermione wusste, dass sie sich nicht vor einem Treffen mit Wurmschwanz fürchten musste, vorerst zumindest, denn Snape hatte ihr schon angekündigt, dass er ihn, im Falle eines Treffens, mit einem Trank außer Gefecht setzen würde.

„Und er fand keinen kundigen Heiler oder Tränkemeister, der sein Leiden hätte beenden können!" stellte der Lord argwöhnisch in den Raum.

Snape beugte sich etwas nach vorne, um den Lord erblicken zu können und sprach mit öliger Stimme: „Hätte ich gewusst, dass meine Lordschaft Gefallen an seiner Anwesenheit gefunden hat, hätte ich mich natürlich seiner Bagatellen angenommen. Allerdings kann ich mir dies beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen!"

Voldemort schnalzte mit seiner Zunge. „Sein Anblick ist allerdings nicht appetitlich und für die feinen Damen ist seine Abwesenheit wohl eine Erleichterung." Mit zusammengedrückten Augen nahm er dabei Hermione in Augenschein. „Du kennst ihn ja, meinen Lakaien…"

Langsam sah Hermione auf. Wie konnte sie das Thema von Wurmschwanz abwenden? Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich kenne sogar sehr viele…" sagte sie schließlich bevor sie am Tisch umsah. Narzissa und einige Todesser keuchten verächtlich, würden sie sich niemals als Lakaien bezeichnen – als Untergebenen oder Anhänger, aber Lakaien niemals! Voldemort ließ darauf allerdings sein scheußliches Lächeln erblicken und diesmal kam auch ein einzelner langgezogener Laut aus seinem Mund.

„Heh...heh… Natürlich kennst du genug. Das hast du gut erkannt… den Grips hat dir deine Mutter wohl weitergegeben." Und da war das Thema, auf das Hermione hingearbeitet hatte.

„So ist es", sagte Hermione selbstsicher. „Auf ihrem Weg werde ich ihr allerdings nicht folgen!" Bevor Hermione allerdings fortfahren konnte, schnitt Narzissa ihr das Wort ab: „Nun wollen wir aber über weniger betrübliche Angelegenheiten sprechen! Außerdem wird sogleich der Hauptgang serviert!"

Voldemort nahm daraufhin seinen Teller mit Vorspeisenhäppchen und ließ ihn zu seiner Schlange levitieren. Offenbar war die Vorspeise nicht nach seinem Geschmack…

Geduldig wartete Hermione wieder angesprochen zu werden, doch ergab sich kein Moment mehr. Voldemort brachte nach der Reihe seine Anhänger in Unruhe, indem er beschämende oder indiskrete Fragen stellte und kurz bevor die Nachspeise serviert worden wäre, beendete Voldemort das Essen: „Da nun alle zufrieden scheinen, werden wir unser Treffen beginnen! Schließlich sind wir heute nicht nur zum Spaß hier!"

Narzissa erhob sich erleichtert und führte Hermione gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Damen und jungen Herrschaften aus dem Saal. „Wir werden das Dessert wie so oft im Kaminzimmer zu uns nehmen", verkündete sie, bevor sie voranschritt.

Hermione beeilte sich, ihr hinterher zu kommen und fragte: „Ähm, Narzissa?" Diese nahm sachte ihren Unterarm und flüsterte: „Du hast es überstanden, Liebes! Wenn du willst, kannst du dich zurückziehen. Es würde dir niemand verübeln. Ich schicke dir Draco nach, sobald das Treffen vorüber ist!"

Darauf wollte Hermione allerdings gar nicht hinaus… „Ähm, wie lange dauert so ein Treffen eigentlich?" Narzissa ließ Nachspeisengeschirr aus dem Schrank auf die Kommode schweben, während sie irritiert antwortete: „Das ist unterschiedlich… Es wird schon nicht so spät werden. Das letzte Treffen ist noch nicht sehr lange her."

Hermione positionierte sich nahe der Tür in die Eingangshalle und beobachtete, wenn möglich die Flügeltür zum Speisesaal. Falls sich noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben sollte, musste sie sie ergreifen.

Indes rückten die verbliebenden Todesser zusammen und starker Alkohol wurde ausgeschenkt. Draco konnte wieder etwas zur Ruhe kommen, nachdem er während dem Essen Qualen durchlitt. Hermione war auf jeden Fall nicht ohne Grund eine Gryffindor… jede andere seiner Schulkolleginnen hätte sich an ihrer Stelle wohl ins Höschen gemacht.

Die ersten Punkte der Besprechung bekam Draco gar nicht mit, erst als er persönlich angesprochen wurde. „Und unser Küken in der Runde – Draco! Wie ergeht es dir mit deiner Aufgabe? Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu abgelenkt?" hörte er schneidend vom Tischende schnarren.

Draco räusperte sich. „Ich habe einen Plan, der beinhaltet, Dumbledore eine Falle zu stellen. Alleine werde ich ihn kaum bezwingen können, allerdings mit ein paar weiteren Todessern schon."

Gelächter war von allen Seiten zu hören, also sprach er zügig weiter: „Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie ich Todesser ins Schloss transportieren kann, ohne Alarm zu schlagen." Skeptisch und ungläubig sahen ihn die Mitglieder an und Snape fragte süßlich: „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Das Verschwindekabinett, welches letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verwendet wurde. Ein Teil steht bei Borgin & Burke`s und der andere im Raum der Wüsche." Überrascht sahen die Mitglieder nun zwischen Voldemort und Snape hin und her. „Das Kabinett ist defekt, Draco", sagte Snape lapidar, doch Draco antwortete sofort schnippisch: „Und ich habe mir von Burke die Anleitung geholt, wie ich es reparieren kann. Es wird zwar einiges an Zeit dauern, aber er ist guter Dinge. Sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, werde ich die Reparatur in Angriff nehmen."

„Nun gut!" beendete Voldemort Dracos Rede. „Und einige unserer Gemeinschaft werden bereit sein, falls es dir gelingen sollte. Die Frage nach der anderen Sache, die du erledigen solltest, ist nach dem heutigen Auftritt wohl obsolet, nehme ich an?" Lucius versteifte sich und Draco beeilte sich zu antworten: „Nunja… Hermione ist bei diesem Thema eher traditionell. Eine waschechte Reinblüterin würde ich sagen…"

„Hast Du Es Erledigt?" schnitt Voldemort ihn ab und kratzte dabei mit seinen langen Fingernägeln auf seiner Glatze.

„Ähm… Nein, habe ich nicht. Allerdings ist es denke ich gar nicht notwendig, diese…" begann Draco, doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

„Dann mein Guter, wird diese Aufgabe nun jemand anderes für dich erledigen!" Einen kurzen Moment ließ Voldemort diese Information sacken, bevor er weitersprach: „Wie wäre es mit Goyle jr.?" Wandte er sich an dessen Vater. Draco stand abrupt auf und sagte panisch: „Nein! Das ist nicht nötig! Ich werde es erledigen! Das Ganze schien mir nur nicht allzu dringend!"

„Pha! Ganz der Vater… Ausflüchte und Fristverlängerungen… Snape? Was denkst du darüber?" Mit seinem Zauberstab zwang er Draco in die Knie, welcher sich versuchte zu widersetzten, doch weder eine Bewegung, noch ein Laut kam ihm mehr über die Lippen. Sein Vater zischte ihm wütend zu: „Reiß dich jetzt zusammen und halt den Mund"

Snape indes merkte an: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss DeVillier eine der magisch begabtesten jungen Hexen ist, die ich in meiner Lehrerlaufbahn kennenlernen durfte und Goyle… naja… Ich denke nicht, dass er oder einer der jungen Slytherins auf Hogwarts, sie überwältigen könnte. Nicht ohne massig Aufmerksamkeit zu verursachen und einen Schulverweis zu riskieren."

Draco schloss dankbar seine Augen und hoffte, dass Voldemort auf Snapes Rat hören würde, doch dieser schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge. „Denkst du das ja? Dann mein lieber Severus, wirst du diese Angelegenheit erledigen! Oder findest du auch hier Bedenken?"

Ausdruckslos blickte Snape zum dunklen Lord, während Draco panisch versuchte den Bann, unter dem er stand, zu lösen. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein!

„Ich sehe darin keine Schwierigkeiten", antwortete Snape lapidar und Draco wurde mit einem Mal speiübel. Unter keinen Umständen würde er zulassen, dass dieses Scheusal seine Hermione auch nur berührte! Sie beide würden noch heute Abend das Land verlassen, oder Zuflucht im Ancestor Castle suchen – mit oder ohne seinen Eltern!

Die restlichen Punkte der Versammlung nahm er nicht mehr wahr und als alle Mitglieder am Tisch klopften, welches das Ende der Zusammenkunft repräsentierte, fiel der Bann von Draco und er war wieder frei. Die Todesser standen auf und verabschiedeten sich teilweise, andere gingen zu ihren Verwandten ins Kaminzimmer. Draco stürzte allerdings hinaus und rannte die Stiegen nach oben, in dem Glauben, Hermione in ihrem Zimmer wiederzufinden.

Diese wartete indes auf der Türschwelle des Kaminzimmers bis Voldemort aus dem Speisesaal trat.

„Lord Voldemort!" Seine Augen verengten sich und er sah sie gefährlich an, wurde er doch nur mit „mein Lord" in diesen Räumen angesprochen. „Könnte ich Sie unter vier Augen sprechen? Ich habe Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten." Eingehend musterte er sie und sein Nasenstumpf rümpfte sich verächtlich. Hermiones Herz hämmerte wie wild und sie atmete flach, in den langen Momenten, bis Voldemort seine Hand hob und sie zurück zum großen Tisch führte.

„Hermione, was…" Draco, der nachdem er seinen Irrtum erkannt hatte und wueder nach unten geeilt war, versuchte Hermione aufzuhalten, doch unterbrach sie ihn sofort: „Ich bin gleich zurück, Draco." Sie nickte ihm eindringlich zu und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

Voldemort schwebte zum Kopf des Tisches und setzte sich in den tronartigen Sessel. Hermione blieb indes Stehen und begann, sobald er sie ansah.

„Meine Eltern wurden als Verräter hingerichtet, da sie nicht mehr in ihrem Krieg mitwirken wollten." Hermione war nicht fertig, doch wurde sie unterbrochen: „Dein Vater war der Verräter, deine Mutter war keine Todesserin. Dennoch starb sie qualvoll, da ich deinen Vater leiden lassen wollte. Sie waren ein Exempel." Schwer schluckte Hermione. Es war also Voldemort persönlich, der ihre Eltern ermordete.

Hermione räusperte sich und sprach dann ungehindert weiter. „Wie sie wissen bin ich dadurch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und habe als vermeintlich Muggelgeborene gelebt." Ihr Puls erhöhte sich als sie den nächsten Satz aussprach: „Sie wissen vermutlich, wie schmerzhaft dieser Umstand sein kann." Dumbledore hatte ihr geraten, die parallele ihrer beiden Leben anzusprechen, doch war sie sich nie sicher, ob er dies nicht als absolute Provokation verstehen würde.

Voldemort begann gefährlich zu grinsen und fauchte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen: „Worauf willst du hinaus, Kind?"

Hermione übersprang einige Passagen ihres Vortrages und kam zum Wesentlichen: „Ich will mit dem Krieg nichts zu tun haben – auf keiner der beiden Seiten." Nach diesem Satz entspannte sie sich etwas und fuhr gelassener fort… Wenn er sich jetzt noch nicht getötet hatte, dann würde er sich den Rest auch noch anhören. „Doch Draco ist ein Todesser, wie mein Vater einer war… Ich lerne daher aus den Fehlern meiner Eltern und will ihn freikaufen."

Ein scheußlich kehliges Lachen entkam Voldemorts deformierter Brust. „Und ich nehme an, dein Zukünftiger und seine Eltern wissen nicht darüber bescheid? Was wenn dein Verlobter die Gemeinschaft gar nicht verlassen will?" Hermione schluckte: „Dieses Risiko werde ich wohl eingehen. Ich will, dass Sie ihm das Mal nehmen. Wenn er Ihnen dennoch behilflich sein will, dann soll er dies tun. Falls er sich aber jemals entschließen sollte, auszusteigen, gilt er nicht als Todesser und wird demnach auch nicht bestraft, egal wann dieser Umstand eintreten sollte."

„Was also bietest du mir an, für diese unverschämte Forderung?" Gefährlich streichelte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab.

„Vermutlich wissen sie über meine finanzielle Situation bescheid, da Lucius mich nach Gringotts begleitete und in meine Erbschaftsangelegenheiten eingeweiht wurde. Ich biete jetzt mein gesamtes Barvermögen an… als Anzahlung. Und nach der Hochzeit und die Jahre darüber hinaus, mein anteilmäßiges Erbe."

„Interessant… Doch warum sollte ich dafür meinen jüngsten Rekruten aufgeben? Wenn ich dein Geld auch auf andere Wege bekommen kann?" Hermione riss gespielt ihre Augen auf und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Das Gespräch verlief bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt genauso, wie es Dumbledore vorausgesehen hatte. Er wollte, dass Hermione demonstrierte wie weit sie gehen würde, um Draco zu „retten".

Leise sprechend machte Hermione nun den eigentlichen Vorschlag: „Ich habe noch etwas anzubieten… Den Grund, weshalb Draco ursprünglich zum Todesser wurde. Den Grund für die Strafe… es war Lucius' Versagen…"

Augenblicklich sprang Voldemort auf, richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und zwang sie somit, ihn anzusehen. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er abermals in ihre Gedanken ein. Sofort leitete Hermione die Bilder ein, die sie ihm zeigen wollte. Den Moment, in dem Harry die Prophezeiung vom Regal nahm, den anschließenden Kampf und die zerbrochene Kugel. Voldemort drängte schmerzhaft weiter, einen Grund für Hermiones Ansprache zu finden. Nun zeigte sie den wichtigen, ausgewählten Moment, als Harry zu ihr und Ron kam und ihnen berichtete, dass Dumbledore ihm die gesamte Prophezeiung verraten hatte."

Hermione spürte die brennende Euphorie, die von Voldemort ausging und seinen Wutschrei, als die darauffolgende Erinnerung nur ein Rauschen darstellte.

Voldemort verließ Hermiones Gedanken und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab unter die Kehle: „Was soll das? Ich habe keine Information von dir zu erwarten!"

Ehrlich zitternd gestand Hermione: „Als bekannt wurde, dass ich die Ferien hier im Malfoy Manor verbringen sollte, lud mich Dumbledore zu sich ein. Ich kann mich kaum an den Besuch erinnern, doch fehlten mir danach einige Erinnerungen…"

„Natürlich hat er sie dir genommen. Was also bietest du mir, närrisches Kind?" Erbost und kurz davor Hermione zu foltern drückte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab fester in Hermiones Kehle, weshalb sie nur unter husten sagen konnte: „Ich … Ich habe sie… Ich habe Harrys Worte… um den genauen Wortlaut nicht zu vergessen, habe ich die gesamte Prophezeiung aufgeschrieben."

Und wieder drang der Lord brutal in ihre Gedanken ein. Hermione war mental so erschöpft und fast wären Bilder hervorgekommen, in denen Dumbledore jeden Satz dieses Gespräches vorgab. Doch konnte sie ihr geheimes Notizbuch hervorrufen, in das sie schreib, während Harry, die nicht zu hörende Prophezeiung diktierte.

Weiteres Schreie folgte und Spucke landete in Hermiones Gesicht, als Voldemort sie anfauchte: „Warum kann ich sie nicht sehen?"

„Das ist ein verzaubertes Notizbuch, wie man es in Blorish & Blotts erstehen kann. Man schreibt mit einer tintenlosen Feder und nur ein starker Enthüllungszauber gibt den Inhalt preis… Das Buch ist aber noch in meinem Besitz. Ich habe es kontrolliert." Und wie erwartet, drang Voldemort ein letztes Mal in ihren Geist und sah wie Hermione kurz vor dem Aufbrechen ins Malfoy Manor, das Buch in Händen hielt und es wieder in ihr Versteck legte, welches sie mit einem Blutszauber versiegelte.

Selbstsicher sah Hermione in Voldemorts rote Augen. „Ich biete ihnen also das Buch an, welches die gesamte Prophezeiung enthält, im Austausch gegen Dracos Begnadigung."

Nun war es soweit. Die ganzen Gespräche und Bemühungen, die sie mit Dumbledore und Snape in diese Sache gesteckt hatte, lagen nun auf Messers Schneide. Beide Männer waren sich einig, dass Voldemort es sofort durchschaut hätte, wenn sie sich bereitwillig seiner Sache angeschlossen hätte. Beide waren davon überzeugt, dass etwas, von dem Voldemort keine Ahnung hatte und deshalb fürchtete, ihn eher von Hermiones Absichten überzeugen konnte – Liebe. Sie sollte ihre absolute Liebe Draco gegenüber beweisen, damit Voldemort sich ihrer Unterwürfigkeit sicher wäre.

Voldemort ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und zeigte eine hässlich verzerrte Fratze, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. „Schneid hast du also wirklich, junge Dame. Mir dieses Angebot zu machen, in dem Wissen, dass du dieses Buch nicht hier her gebracht hast."

Kaum merklich nickte sie: „Nunja, ich dachte auf diese Weise bekomme ich eher, was ich will. Sonst hätten Sie es schließlich einfach an sich genommen."

„Deine Vorgehensweise lässt mich außerordentlich wundern, warum du nicht meinem Haus zugeordnet wurdest. Der sprechende Hut weiß doch schon bei einer kleinsten Berührung alle Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse…"

Überrascht sah Hermione den Lord an. Sofort dachte sie an die Worte des Hutes, die er bei der Verteilung an sie gerichtet hatte: „Hermione … Granger! Jaja… das Potential deiner Eltern! …. Du kommst nach … GRYFFINDOR!" Das Potential ihrer Eltern? Damals dachte sie, ihre Muggeleltern waren damit gemeint… doch warum sollte der sprechende Hut von ihrem Potential wissen bzw. welches Potential erforderlich war, um Zahnmedizin zu studieren? Wenn also der Hut von ihren leiblichen Eltern gesprochen hatte… warum dann Gryffindor?

Immer noch sah Voldemort sie todeslustig an und Hermione entgegnete: „Der Hut untersteht dem Schulleiter – es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er auf dessen Befehl hin die Zuordnung manipuliert hat."

Zufrieden nickte der Lord: „Nun gut, Miss Devillier. Ich gehe auf deinen Vorschlag ein. Jedoch erhöhe ich den Einsatz, um den Prozess etwas zu beschleunigen. Falls ich das Buch nicht innerhalb der ersten Schulwoche dieses Jahres in Händen halte, werde ich deinen kleinen Verlobten töten und mit ihm seine Familie. Auch dann habe ich genug finanzielle Ressourcen, um deine nicht mehr zu benötigen."

Auch damit hatte Hermione gerechnet und sie nickte zaghaft.

Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Voldemort die Flügeltüren in den Salon aufschlagen und drängte Hermione hinaus.

Die verbliebenen Todesser im Salon sahen interessiert auf die sich bietende Szene und auch jene, die sich im Kaminzimmer befanden, kamen nun zurück.

„Ich hatte eine äußerst interessante Unterredung mit der jungen Miss hier. Wie es scheint, hat der Zentaure rechtbehalten und ich habe ihn umsonst getötet! Wir werden heute ein Mitglied verlieren!" Mit einem Schritt war Draco an Hermiones Seite, den Zauberstab angriffslustig gezückt, doch bevor er etwas machen konnte, schnappte Voldemort nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn demonstrativ in die Höhe.

Narzissas Schrei übertönte alle anderen Geräusche und Voldemort bemühte sich ihrer alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. „Der Zentaure hat nur nicht erörtert auf welche Weise wir das Mitglied verlieren werden. Geschockt sah Draco in Voldemorts zornigen Augen, als dieser seinen Zauberstab erhob und ihn auf das Mal richtete."

„Da deine Verlobte, deines Vaters Fehler unter Umständen berichtigen kann, werde ich nun wie von ihr erhandelt, deine verfrühte Mitgliedschaft unserer Gemeinschaft, rückgängig machen!" Bevor Draco den Sinn seiner Ansprache durchblickt hatte, spürte er brennenden Schmerz in seinem Unterarm, der ihn aufschreien ließ.

Hermione eilte auf seine Seit und versuchte ihn zu stützen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser Prozess mit solchen Schmerzen verbunden war.

Voller Unglaube blickten die Todesser ihren Anführer an. Bellatrix fragte schrill, Dracos Schrei übertönend: „Was soll dies heißen, mein Lord?"

Sobald der Prozess abgeschlossen war, ließ Voldemort von Draco ab und dieser stürzte unsanft zu Boden. „Dies soll heißen, Bellatrix, dass die junge Miss im Besitz einer Abschrift der Prophezeiung ist, die ihr mir hier alle nicht bringen konntet."

Erstaunt und fassungslos wurde Hermione angestarrt, doch diese war nur mit Draco beschäftigt, der seinerseits ungläubig fragte: „Du hast was?"

Wieder ertönte Voldemort: „Sie hat ihr Herzblatt also nun aus seinen Pflichten freigekauft, ob er nun weiter für uns tätig sein will, bleibt also ihm überlassen… falls… seine Verlobte Wort hält. Wenn nicht, wird er zusammen mit ihr und allen anderen Verwandten, die noch auf dieser Erde wandeln zerstückelt und Häppchenweise an Nagini verfüttert." Diese Vorstellung schien ihm zu gefallen, denn seine Gesichtszüge formten wieder diese Fratze, die Hermione nun schon als Lächeln erkannte.

Draco stand nun ohne Hilfe und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Auf seiner blassen Haut war nur ein leichter Schatten zu sehen, der an das Mal denken ließ, das vor kurzem dort zu finden war.

Die Todesser starrten auf seinen Arm, doch sein Blick lag ungläubig auf Hermione…


End file.
